Consume moi, empoisonne moi, apprends moi l'amour
by MyEstimeuse
Summary: ..."Ma meuf, c'est comme mon Zippo, on n'y touche pas." Oui mais avant d'arriver à ça ? Une longue suite de provocations, séductions et déceptions à vrai dire ...
1. Intro

_**Consume-moi, empoisonne-moi, apprends-moi l'amour**_

Résumé : « Ma meuf, c'est comme mon Zippo, on n'y touche pas. » Oui mais avant d'arriver à ça ? Une longue suite de provocations, séductions et déceptions à vrai dire ...

Disclamer : Les X-Men ne sont pas à moi, je les ai juste séquestré dans une part de mon cerveau, et je ne touche pas d'argent, sauf si quelqu'un est prêt à payer une rançon.

Personnages : Point de vue d'un perso inventé, Pyro sous les projecteurs, encore des persos inventés en acteurs secondaires, sans oublier la joyeuse bande des X-Men, en guest-stars.

Avertissement : Tout ce que je connais des X-Men sont les trois films donc désolée d'avance si je reste vraiment centrée là-dessus concernant l'histoire des personnages. Possibilité de langages et d'actes sexuels. Non, en fait, ce n'est pas une possibilité, c'est sûr ! Pas de violence normalement ... quand même, faudrait pas attribuer tous les vices à ce pauvre John !

Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ça vous plaise. Une fois de plus, je fais de ça sur un coup de coeur mais ça ne vous empêche pas d'en profiter !! Alors, go :

* * *

"Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness

I need to calculate

What creates my own madness

And I'm addicted to your punishment

And you're the master

And I am waiting for disaster"

¤--¤

"Quelque part au-delà du bonheur et de la tristesse

J'ai besoin de calculer

Ce qui crée ma propre folie

Et je suis accro à ton châtiment

Et tu es le maître

Et je suis dans l'attente d'un désastre"

* * *

Garder le contrôle. Surtout garder le contrôle. Et surtout ne pas lui accorder le plaisir de la victoire. Il n'attend que ça. Mais je ne lui céderais pas.

En baissant la tête, je jette un coup d'œil à mes mains et constate qu'il m'a mise hors de moi. Evidemment. Il a tellement de pouvoir sur moi et j'ai si peu de maîtrise de moi.

J'aurais tant envie de céder … mais je ne veux pas être un objet. Son objet.


	2. Chapitre 1

Une rafale de vent balaye mes cheveux alors que je réduis l'espace me séparant de la grille en fer. « Ecole pour jeunes surdoués du Professeur Xavier ». C'est ce que je peux lire sur la plaque accroché au mur à côté de la grille. Elle est bonne celle-là. Et ça marche ? Je veux dire, aux yeux du monde. Ils croient tous que c'est réellement une école ?

Peu convaincue et peu rassurée, je rajuste mon sac à bandoulière sur mon épaule et franchis l'imposante grille de ferraille. Tout en m'avançant le long de l'allée, j'observe les alentours d'un regard inquiet. C'est immense. Comment vont-ils m'accueillir ? Je me fais sans doute du souci pour rien. Ils ont sûrement l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Des paumés en tout genre qui viennent demander asile.

Je gravis donc les quelques marches du perron et frappe faiblement à la porte. J'ignore comment, mais on m'a entendu. L'homme qui ouvre la porte est tout simplement une armoire à glace. Complètement intimidée, je reste muette, obligeant ainsi l'homme à se présenter en me tendant une main que je saisis avec réticence :

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Peter Rasputin.

Contre toute attente, sa poigne n'est pas trop ferme et je lui apprends :

- Libby Fergesson.

- Enchanté Libby. Entre, m'invite-t-il en s'écartant afin de me laisser la place. Tu désires voir quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Oui, le professeur Xavier, avoué-je en pénétrant dans la vaste demeure.

Face à l'air contrarié de Peter, je rajoute rapidement :

- Si c'est possible.

- A vrai dire, je ne crois pas, lâche-t-il en refermant la porte.

- Oh. Et bien, je … je repasserais plus tard ou …

- Le professeur Charles Xavier nous a quitté il y a à peine deux mois.

Consciente de ma boulette, je rougis sur le coup et marmonne :

- Désolée.

- Mais je peux te présenter Tornade. C'est elle qui a reprit la direction de l'école.

C'est quoi ce nom ? Mais je réponds avec entrain :

- Parfait.

Je suis Peter à travers les longs couloirs du manoir et le colle de près, de peur de me perdre dans ce labyrinthe. Le style ancien et boisé me plaît tout particulièrement, cependant le fait que les lieux soient déserts me perturbe. Où sont tous ces jeunes surdoués ? Nous nous arrêtons enfin face à une double porte et Peter y toque doucement avant de la franchir.

Timidement, j'avance derrière lui jusqu'à découvrir une femme au teint mât et aux cheveux étrangement blancs assise derrière un bureau. A notre entrée, elle se lève et s'avance pour nous saluer.

- Bonjour. Mon nom est Ororo Munroe. Tornade, c'est plus simple.

¤--¤

- Ca c'est du détail !

- Ben tu m'as dis de raconter, alors je raconte ! me défendé-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, je sais bien, mais vas-y continue, ça m'intéresse. Vraiment.

- Hé bien, je lui ai un peu parlé de moi et elle m'a assuré que j'avais ma place ici.

- Quoi ? Et les détails alors ?

Des traits de déception se peignent alors sur le visage de ma nouvelle camarade de chambre. Je m'excuse par un haussement d'épaules qu'elle interprète à la perfection :

- Ah, je vois. Tu ne veux pas t'étaler sur ce que tu lui as dis concernant ta vie d'avant.

- C'est que … je n'ai pas dis grand-chose. C'est surtout elle qui a parlé.

- Mais tu ne veux quand même pas t'épancher sur ce que tu lui as dit exactement. Je comprends. On aura tout le temps pour apprendre à se connaître, conclut-elle en remettant une des mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

Brillante, jolie et surprenante, Cassandra est le genre de fille qui est loin de passer inaperçu et il est impossible de rester insensible face à elle. Sa télépathie déjà bien maîtrisée lui permet d'être en connection avec les gens qui l'entourent et donc de les cerner avec une facilité époustouflante. La preuve à l'instant. Je ne connais cette fille que depuis une heure et je me sens presque à l'aise avec elle. Presque.

- Tu as raison, approuvé-je. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère …

- Garder les évènements de ton passé douloureux bien enfouis sous la couverture de ta distance.

- Tout à fait.

Même si je n'ai pas tout compris à sa dernière phrase, je fais tout comme.

- Allez, suis-moi, il est l'heure de dîner.

Je quitte donc mon nouveau lit où j'étais assise en tailleur et me mets debout.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas rencontrer plein de gens. Ca va être génial.

- Génial, répété-je sans grande conviction.

Bien sûr, Cassandra remarque mon peu d'entrain et ajoute :

- Excuse-moi, j'ai tendance à m'emballer un peu trop vite. C'est un de mes défauts. Ou de mes qualités, à voir ! rétorque-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je fronce les sourcils face à sa réaction et ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver un peu bizarre sur les bords.

- Tu es prête ?

- Non, confié-je.

- Alors allons-y !

S'ils sont tous comme ça ici, je me flingue. Ou me tire vite fait. Je me croirais tombée au pays des Bisounours. Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. C'est carrément flippant. Cassandra me mène jusqu'à ce qui ressemble à une cafétéria et nous prenons place dans la file d'attente menant au service des plats. Evidemment :

- Jared ! Ashley ! Timothy !

Je réprime une grimace lorsque les trois gus en question, déjà installés à une table, renvoient le salut de Cassandra pendant que cette dernière s'époumone :

- Gardez-nous une place !

Alors que j'avance un peu en suivant le mouvement de la foule, ma camarade de chambre lance :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont adorables.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Soit cette fille a toujours été gâtée par la vie, soit elle a une vision bien trop optimiste du monde.

- Et je peux t'assurer que j'en suis certaine, souffle-t-elle en tapotant son crâne de son index.

Comment fonctionne au juste son pouvoir ? Je suis larguée. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous sommes servies et rejoignons les amis de Cassandra. Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, je m'assoie entre Jared et Ashley, à moins que ce ne soit Timothy et Ahsley. Ma camarade de chambre s'empresse de faire les présentations :

- Libby, je te présente Jared Kellerman, Ashley Mason et Timothy McFear. Tout le monde, je vous présente Libby Fergesson, elle vient juste d'arriver.

- Enchantée, dis-je simplement, à mi-voix.

Ok. Jared, c'est le grand aux cheveux noirs corbeaux en bataille. Ashley a l'air d'une intello de service avec ses lunettes à épaisse monture et sa frange. Quant à Timothy, il est petit et légèrement en surpoids. Quoi de plus simple à retenir ? Tu parles. Dans dix minutes, j'aurais déjà oublié qui est qui …

- Jared, son truc c'est les explosions d'énergie. Timothy a une vision surdéveloppée et Ashley a une mémoire d'enfer !

D'où l'air intello.

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton truc ? me demande Jared en se penchant vers moi.

- Je … rien de bien spécial, éludé-je.

Discuter avec Cassandra dans l'intimité d'une chambre est une chose. Mais dévoiler ma vie devant des inconnus en plein cœur d'une cafétéria bondée en est une autre. En réalité, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée en présence d'autant de gens.

- Elle n'aime pas parler d'elle, traduit Cassandra.

Je la fusille immédiatement du regard mais Jared ne semble pas être contrarié. Ashley lance donc :

- Si tu n'aimes pas parler de toi, on peut au moins parler des autres. Laisse-nous te faire une présentation des gens qui t'entourent. Alors, par qui commencer, hésite-t-elle en parcourant la foule de ses yeux bien planqués derrière leurs verres.

- Tu connais déjà Tornade, lance Cassandra en indiquant la jeune femme qui vient à peine d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Et là-bas, c'est Marco, il sait parler aux plantes vertes ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu le chambre là-dessus !

- La fille un peu étrange, c'est Elsa. Elle est encore en pleine mutation, personne ne sait encore en quoi elle va transformer.

- Ah Logan vient d'entrer ! C'est vraiment le plus important ici et …

- Pfoua ! Ahsley dit ça parce qu'elle est craque pour lui depuis que …

- Tais-toi Timothy ! Ho, ça c'est Warren, j'adore ses ailes !

- Et le joli petit couple assis dans le coin en train de roucouler, c'est Iceberg et Malicia. Sacrée histoire les deux là.

- La fille avec le plateau, c'est Kitty, notre passe-muraille.

- Et le garçon à côté c'est Oliver, un super …

Je décroche. C'en est trop. Tout ce qu'ils vont réussir à m'apprendre, c'est comment déclencher un bon mal de tête en à peine deux minutes. Cassandra remarque mon malaise et tempère les autres par des mouvements de mains.

- On devrait y aller petit à petit, suggère-t-elle.

- Totalement d'accord, assuré-je en souriant faiblement.

Jared m'observe d'un regard un peu trop appuyé à mon goût et je tente de détourner l'attention en indiquant plusieurs personnes et en leur demandant leur prénom. Juste leur prénom.

Un garçon assit seul à une table finit par attirer mon attention. Je comprends rapidement pourquoi. Il est le seul de la cafétéria à être seul. Assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise, son plateau négligemment poussé devant lui, il joue avec un large briquet rectangulaire, le regard posé dans le vide. De là où je suis, je ne distingue pas clairement son visage et je demande donc :

- Et lui, qui c'est ?

- Ah lui, répond Jared avec dédain. C'est Pyro le Paria.

- Comment ça ? m'étonné-je en détachant mon regard du jeune homme pour le poser sur Jared.

- St John Allerdyce alias Pyro, explique Cassandra.

- Tu as quand même entendu parler de l'épisode d'Alcatraz ? lance Timothy.

- Bien sûr ! approuvé-je rapidement.

Le monde entier avait eu écho de cet événement et même moi, recluse au fin fond d'une ville paumée, avait eu tous les détails de cette catastrophe.

- Et bien Pyro y était. Dans le mauvais camp.

- Tu veux dire …

- Avec Magnéto et sa bande, ouais, finit Jared.

- Ouah ! m'étonné-je en glissant un regard vers le garçon isolé. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Tornade a sans doute eu pitié de lui.

- Ou bien il ne sait pas où aller.

- Ou Tornade et les autres le gardent peut-être de force ici.

- En fait, on ne sait pas trop, conclut Cassandra.

Etrangement, je ne parviens pas à détacher mon regard de ce Pyro qui continue à jouer machinalement avec son briquet. J'en déduis donc :

- Et je suppose que son truc c'est …

- Le feu, me coupe Cassandra. Mais il ne peut pas le créer. D'où son fameux Zippo qu'il ne quitte pas.

- Ah quoi bon plomber l'atmosphère, lâche soudainement Jared en me fixant, ce qui m'oblige à détourner mon attention du « Paria ». On a un tas de trucs à t'apprendre en ce qui concerne cette école et son histoire.

Finalement, je dois admettre que Cassandra avait raison, ses amis sont adorables. Si bien que je me sens tout de suite intégrée. J'en avais presque oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien de pouvoir discuter et rigoler en groupe.

A la fin du dîner, je remonte dans la chambre accompagnée de Cassandra mais avant de quitter la cafétéria, je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser un dernier regard en direction de l'étrange garçon, toujours immobile, plongé dans ses pensées.

Une fois seules dans la chambre, Cassandra lance bien évidemment la conversation. J'admire son comportement si sociable et j'en oublie vite la notion du temps, si bien que j'ignore combien de minutes nous discutons, chacune assise sur son lit respectif et face à face. A la longue, je me mets à apprécier particulièrement cette jeune fille et ne tarde pas à me confier à elle. Bien sûr :

- Alors ? Tu vas finir par me faire une démonstration de ton pouvoir ?

Quelque part un peu obligée mais aussi désireuse de partager mon secret avec elle, je décide donc de lui montrer ce que je sais faire tout en lui expliquant.

- Ouah, c'est … lâche-t-elle, à la fois surprise et intimidée.

- Dangereux. Ca m'a demandé du temps avant que je ne le maîtrise que partiellement. Du temps et de la solitude.

Mais je m'arrête là dans mes confidences. Par contre Cassandra s'en donne à cœur joie. Elle vient d'une famille aisée où elle est fille unique, ses parents sont au courant de sa condition de mutant et c'est elle qui a demandé de venir dans cette école afin d'apprendre tout ce qui était possible. Son débit de parole m'impressionne. Ses amis l'appelle Cassy, elle est ici depuis presque un an et compte un jour devenir professeur pour enseigner ici même. Comme Jean Grey.

- Qui ? questionné-je un peu paumée par ce flot d'informations.

- Une mutante très puissante mais qui a finit par se perdre. Je t'emmènerai sur sa tombe demain si tu veux.

Sa tombe ? Tous les professeurs d'ici sont morts ou quoi ? Je suis en train de me demander si les mutants n'ont pas une espérance de vie plus courte que la normale. Soudain, de but en blanc, ma camarade de chambre me demande :

- Tu as quoi dans ton minuscule sac ?

- Juste quelques affaires de rechange.

- C'est tout ?

- Ben oui. Et pas d'argent. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir payer cette école.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tornade fera une demande de bourse. C'est ce qui se fait à chaque fois pour ceux qui … qui viennent ici d'eux-mêmes. Et tu auras même de l'argent pour toi, à dépenser ou à mettre de côté.

- Ben dis donc ! C'est vraiment …

- Oui, ils nous aident beaucoup. Ils savent que c'est dur pour nous d'être différents et rejetés puisque eux-mêmes l'ont été.

Peu après, nous nous mettons au lit après que Cassy m'ait prêté un pyjama propre. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. Le confort d'un lit douillet, la présence d'une personne à mes côtés. D'accord, c'est peut-être le pays des Bisounours, mais je crois que je vais m'y plaire.

* * *

**_Merci à toi Kalya, ma première revieweuse !  
En ce qui me concerne, c'est aussi en revoyant les 3 films que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue.  
C'est vrai que des fics hétéros sur Pyro, y'en a pas des masses. Par contre, j'en ai lu de très belles Pyro/Ice et quand même, faut bien avouer que les 2 là ensemble ... grrrrrrrr ! D'ailleurs, y'aura quelques allusions à ce sujet car c'est impossible de passer à côté de ça !  
J'adore ce couple mais je ne me sentais pas de taille à écrire sur eux. Et puis je voulais faire un truc différent aussi. Alors voilà ! Tu as le résultat lol !  
Tu as aimé le début ? Je suis contente lol ! Et merci pour tes compliments !  
En ce qui concerne le pouvoir de Libby ... tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Na !  
Encore merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
Bisous !_**


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Merci à Kalya ( encore une fois lol, on est jamais trop poli ) et à Rubika666 pour vos reviews. Bon, évidemment, merci à toi aussi Raziel, vas-y recommence à faire ton chiant, j'aime ça ( maso sur les bords la fille ) et j'attends déjà la critique sur la longueur de mes chapitres ... alors, elle vient ??_**

**_J'espère que la suite vous plaira ... les débuts c'est toujours un peu long. Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? On est plus tellement au début, enfin si un peu, bref, j'aime pas les débuts lol !_**

**_Alors bonne lecture à tous ! _**

**_Et si vous êtes gentils, je publierais une dernière fois, dimanche avant de disparaitre pendant deux semaines ... sorry mais j'aurais pas Internet pendant tout ce temps donc ... pas de publication.  
Alors soyez gentils et obligez moi à publier mdrrrr ( ce que je demande pas quand même ). _**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Cassandra me réveille en bondissant sur mon lit et en beuglant :

- Debout ! Prête pour une journée de cours ?

- Non, lâché-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Alors allons-y !

Cassy me montre la salle de bain de l'étage qui comporte plusieurs douches et une fois propre, lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, vêtue des mêmes habits que la veille, ma camarade de chambre monte immédiatement sur ses grands chevaux :

- Quoi ?! T'as pas d'autres vêtements ?

Alors je lui montre mes autres habits, tout aussi piteux que mon vieux jean et sweet que je porte et évidemment, rien ne lui plaît. Et voici comment elle se met à me déballer sa garde-robe. Tout y passe. Elle me présente chaque vêtement en faisant une anecdote sur son histoire ou ses conditions d'achat, et met de côté ceux qui m'iraient le mieux.

- Vu les peu de vêtements que t'avais en réserve, je peux en déduire que tu as un style plutôt décontracté alors on va choisir un …

Honnêtement, ça me passe un peu par-dessus la tête et si elle continue dans son envolée lyrique, on va finir par louper le début des cours. Néanmoins, c'est très gentil ce qu'elle fait, je dois bien l'admettre. Cassandra opte enfin pour un jean et un T-shirt basique mais les deux sont un peu trop grands étant donné que la miss dépasse les 1 mètre 70 alors que je peine à attendre mon pauvre 1 mètre 63.

Puis nous nous rendons enfin en cours, après avoir pris un rapide petit-déjeuner, et je peux résumer cette découverte en quatre points. Premièrement, j'ignore comment Cassy fait pour se repérer. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour savoir quel cours on a étant donné que je n'ai pas vu un seul emploi du temps affiché où que ce soit. Troisièmement, c'est de la folie, chaque cours se déroule dans une pièce différente, avec des élèves différents et des profs différents. D'où le quatrièmement, tous les professeurs ne sont pas morts.

Au fil de la journée, nous croisons Ashley, Timothy et Jared et à midi, nous nous retrouvons pour déjeuner tous ensemble. Je crois qu'on commence à former ce qu'on appelle une bande. Ou peut-être qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour le dire. En tout cas :

- Alors Libby, cette première journée de cours ? me demande Jared.

- Etrange en fait. C'est faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été en cours.

Ma phrase impose un silence et je regrette immédiatement d'en avoir dit autant.

- Ca veut dire que tu es vieille ? tente Timothy.

- Non ! J'ai bientôt 19 ans. A moins que ce ne soit considéré comme vieux ici, lâché-je, un peu craintive.

- Non, bien sûr que non, tente de me rassurer Cassandra.

Ils me regardent tous, cherchant sans doute à me comprendre, mais trop respectueux pour poser directement les questions qui les tiraillent. Alors, j'avoue, presque à contrecoeur :

- C'est juste que j'ai quitté l'école tôt, à cause de mon pouvoir.

Tout le monde semble saisir ma situation et la discussion dérive rapidement sur un autre sujet. Au moment de quitter la cafétéria, je dépose mon plateau vide à l'emplacement prévu dans un coin et lorsque j'amorce mon demi-tour, je percute l'épaule de quelqu'un. Immédiatement, je tourne la tête, prête à m'excuser mais la personne en question ne s'arrête, ni se retourne même pas, et poursuit son chemin jusqu'à pousser la porte à double battants afin de quitter la pièce. Ashley qui a vu la scène, s'approche de moi et m'interroge :

- Ca va ?

- C'était qui ? questionné-je en indiquant la porte du menton.

- A ton avis ? lance Jared en s'arrêtant à ma droite. Le seul qui puisse bousculer les gens sans même se retourner.

Je fronce les sourcils mais subitement un nom vient mourir sur mes lèvres :

- St John Allerdyce.

- Pyro, rectifie Timothy en s'avançant à notre niveau.

- C'est quoi la différence au juste ?

- Une cruauté sans égard et plusieurs meurtres à son actif, révèle Cassy.

Je ne comprends pas. Soit sa réputation est surfaite, soit ce gars est un psychopathe en puissance qui n'a nullement sa place dans une école. Mais dans tous les cas, cela m'intrigue. Mes nouveaux amis me sortent vite de ma torpeur et me guident jusqu'à mon prochain cours.

En réalité, il s'agit d'un enseignement général. Des maths, des langues, de la physique, du sport, de l'histoire géo, de la littérature, de la philosophie plus un tas d'option que l'on peut choisir. A vrai dire, il y a de quoi s'occuper, si on est vraiment intéresser par cela. Pour l'instant, j'ignore comment des cours magistraux peuvent aider des jeunes mutants en difficultés à se faire la main sur leurs pouvoirs mais je présume que le travail est de fond. Pour être honnête, je suis heureuse de ne pas être venue ici plus tôt. Dans mon état passé, je n'aurais été qu'un danger ambulant pour tous ces élèves.

Le soir, mes trois nouveaux amis se rendent à un cours tardif sur l'art et n'étant pas inscrite, je ne peux donc pas y aller. « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Bientôt, tu pourras venir avec nous, il faut juste attendre que Tornade ait remplit tous les papiers te concernant et après tu feras totalement partie de cette école ! ». Parfait. Faudrait peut-être que je lui dise que je hais l'art. On appelle n'importe quoi art. Si je fais un trou dans le plancher, quelqu'un sera capable de considérer ça comme de l'art.

Je stoppe rapidement mon délire et me mets en route vers la cafétéria. S'ils croient que je vais attendre 20 heures pour manger avec eux, c'est qu'il ne connaisse pas ma fringale du soir. Non en fait, il ne la connaisse pas, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Une fois à la cafétéria, je fais la queue et finis par être servie au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors que je me dirige vers une table vide, j'aperçois plus loin un dos familier. Juste un dos. Normal étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu son visage.

D'un pas hésitant, je m'approche de la table où est assit John. La tête penchée vers son assiette, toujours assit de façon aussi négligée, il joue avec sa fourchette et ses petit pois d'une façon mécanique. Arrivée à son niveau, je m'arrête et lance, après avoir tenter de puiser du courage dans une profonde respiration :

- Salut, je suis nouvelle. Ca te dérange pas si …

- Dégage.

Comme ça. Direct. Cash. Sans même relever la tête de son repas.

- Ok, lâché-je à mi-voix.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, je fais demi-tour et m'installe finalement à la table libre que j'avais remarqué peu auparavant. Dès que je suis assise, je ne peux me retenir de glisser un regard vers ce gars et constate qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Un point pour le psychopathe en puissance, zéro pour la réputation surfaite.

Après avoir mangé, j'attends Cassandra, Jared, Ahsley et Timothy et leur tiens compagnie durant leur repas. A l'instant où ils ont finit, je demande à être conduite sur la tombe des professeurs décédés. Etrangement, ils prennent cela bien et bientôt nous nous retrouvons à l'extérieur, à l'arrière du manoir, dans un beau petit jardin, cependant je suis surprise d'y découvrir trois sépultures. Alors les trois adolescents me racontent en bref l'histoire de Charles Xavier, Jean Grey et Scott Summer. Tout cela est bien triste, surtout en ce qui concerne les deux derniers.

- Les justes meurent alors que les néfastes demeurent, déclare Timothy d'une voix solennelle.

- Magnéto est là, quelque part, poursuit Cassy. Qui sait ce qu'il est encore capable de faire.

Je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine en réprimant un frisson. Notre monde instable me fait peur. A quoi pouvons-nous raccrocher ? Nous rentrons finalement dans le manoir et regagnons nos chambres respectives alors que Cassy m'apprend :

- Jared et Tim sont dans une chambre à l'étage du dessus. Ashley est avec Kitty à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je la remercie pour ces informations d'un signe de tête et une fois je suis en pyjama, je me blottie sous les couettes tandis que ma camarade de chambre me questionne :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Tu dois le savoir, non ?

- Ca ne marche pas aussi bien. Je ne suis pas aussi douée, confie-t-elle en rentrant. Mais toi tu l'es.

- Comment ça ?

- Avec un tel pouvoir, tu aurais du être privée de contact. Comme Malicia en fait.

- Qui est Malicia ? demandé-je, intriguée, en me redressant sur mon matelas.

Cassandra me retrace donc les grandes lignes de la vie de Marie, alias Malicia. C'est quoi cette manie des surnoms ? La pauvre, elle avait finit par prendre l'antidote dans le seul but de pouvoir à nouveau sentir une peau sous ses doigts. J'ai été comme ça pendant un temps, mais je n'en dis rien. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, nous finissons par nous endormir et ma dernière pensée est pour cette fille. Je devrais aller lui parler.

¤--¤

Jour deux. Je suis la première réveillée. Je glisse alors hors de mon lit et m'étire tout en me dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Avec douceur, afin de ne pas réveiller Cassy, je l'ouvre et quitte cette pièce. Tout en frottant mon œil droit qui me picote je ne sais pourquoi, je me rends à la salle de bain et ouvre mon placard. La plupart des produits s'y trouvant sont des affaires que Cassy possédait en double et qu'elle m'a donné. Généreusement. Cette fille a le cœur sur la main.

Je m'empare donc de la brosse à dent et commence à faire ma toilette. Tout en frottant, je jette un coup d'œil au reflet que renvoie le miroir situé au dessus des lavabos et en profite pour rajuster quelques unes de mes boucles rebelles. Mes cheveux tendant vers le brun auburn ondulent d'une manière indomptée et ça a toujours eu le don de m'exaspérer. Je m'approche de la glace et examine mon œil droit. Rien à part ma prunelle vert foncé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien me gratter ? Par pur réflexe, je glisse un regard vers mes ongles et constate qu'ils sont normaux. J'aimerais penser que je me contrôle totalement mais rien n'est moins sûr …

Je recrache dans le lavabo, me passe un coup de brosse et quitte la salle de bain. En revenant à la chambre, un curieux bruit attire mon attention. Une sorte de cliquetis métallique. Etant donné le calme ambiant, le son résonne de façon perturbante et je me retourne afin de savoir d'où il provient. Une forme disparaît au fond du couloir et j'en déduis que c'est un élève qui est simplement sortit de sa chambre. Je rejoins donc la mienne et en profite pour réveiller ma camarade. Avec un brin d'espièglerie, je l'avoue. D'un bond, je suis sur son lit et lance :

- Debout ! Prête pour une journée de cours ?

- Hummm.

Pas aussi fraîche que moi au réveil on dirait. Le premier cours de la matinée est celui de Forbes O'Hart, professeur de philosophie, que je rencontre pour la première fois. Une fois tous les élèves assis, il se place devant son bureau en bois puis déclare après nous avoir saluer :

- Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas présents au cours précédent, que ça soit parce qu'ils sont nouveaux, indique-t-il en me fixant, ou parce qu'ils ont tout bonnement décidé de sécher, ajoute-t-il en regardant un garçon au fond à droite.

En me penchant, je parviens à distinguer le fameux garçon et reconnais qu'il s'agit de John.

- Je rappelle que j'ai demandé de faire un devoir d'au minimum deux pages sur le sujet « Connaître, comprendre et apprécier l'autre tel qu'il est » pour la semaine prochaine, et ce par groupe de deux. Donc, Libby, John, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, vous vous retrouvez ensembles.

Cassy me jette un regard comme si j'étais condamnée ou atteinte d'une maladie incurable mais je reporte rapidement mon attention vers John. Ce dernier daigne tourner la tête dans ma direction et je peux enfin voir son visage.

Le premier mot qui me vient en le contemplant est dédain. Il y a dans son regard quelque chose de méprisant, de hautain, qui me rabaisse instantanément et me fait me sentir plus bas que terre. Le second mot est sauvage. Derrière cette suffisance, il est possible de percevoir une étincelle fière insoumise et indomptée. Ces yeux aussi troublants qu'embarrassants sont surplombés par d'expressifs sourcils bruns et si je descends davantage, je rencontre une bouche parfaitement proportionnée qui à cet instant, aborde un sourire ambigu.

Tout en remontant mon regard, je constate que ses cheveux bruns sont parsemés de mèches blondes, sûrement fausses, et qu'ils sont planqués à l'arrière mais légèrement, afin de laisser du volume. Ses cheveux s'arrêtent en dessus des oreilles ce qui me laisse à penser qu'ils doivent être plus long à l'arrière. Des pattes suivent ses oreilles jusqu'à dépasser le niveau du lobe et le tout donne un effet décontracté. A vrai dire, tout son air est décontracté. Et incroyablement séducteur. Il est craquant, il le sait et joue sur son air « bad boy, play boy ». Tout à fait le genre de type qui se la joue, qui aime se montrer. Tout à fait le genre de type que je ne supporte pas.

Un coup de coude me fait revenir à la réalité et je tourne la tête pour observer Cassy qui me lance :

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Il s'est passé un truc là non ?

- Comment ça ? questionné-je sans comprendre.

- En toi. Il s'est passé un truc.

- Je vois pas que ce que tu veux dire, répliqué-je en toute honnêteté.

Cassandra glisse un regard en direction de John, qui fixe désormais Forbes, puis revient à moi. Je hausse les épaules en signe de désinvolture et tente de me concentrer sur le cours. Une heure après, la sonnerie de la cloche retentit et les élèves ne tardent pas à quitter la salle. Je m'empresse de ranger mes affaires et m'élance à mon tour dans le couloir.

- John !

Ce dernier s'est dépêché de tout remballer vite fait et a été l'un des premiers à quitter la classe. Il se retourne à son prénom et m'observe d'un air blasé alors que je m'approche de lui.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? lâche-t-il d'une voix méfiante.

- Comment on fait pour le devoir ?

Le ton de ma voix a été bien plus hésitant que je ne l'aurais voulu et je m'arrête lorsque je suis proche de lui. A cette distance, je distingue nettement ses yeux et me plonge dedans afin de découvrir que s'ils ont l'air marron de loin, de près ils sont complétés par quelques touches de vert.

- Ecoute, démerde-toi, j'en ai rien à branler. Ponds un truc potable et mets nos deux noms en haut, ok ?

Ce gars a-t-il toujours été aussi insupportable ? Je capitule donc d'une voix faible, comme la dernière fois à la cafétéria :

- Ok.

Je ne cesse de le regarder alors qu'il fait demi-tour et disparaît au détour d'un couloir.

- Je te plains ma pauvre.

En me retournant, je fais face à Cassy qui me regarde toujours comme si j'étais un chien sur le point de se faire piquer.

- Au pays des pitoyables, Pyro le Paria est roi, déclare Timothy.

Alors que j'écarquille les yeux sous l'effet de sa phrase, Ashley et Jared nous rejoignent dans le couloir.

- Je suis certain que Forbes comprendrait si tu lui disais que …, commence Jared.

- Arrête d'halluciner, le coupe Cassandra. Forbes répondrait que c'est l'occasion rêvée pour favoriser l'intégration et les échanges. Il est pour les brassages ethniques expérimentaux, ajoute-t-elle en me fixant.

- De toute manière, je ne compte rien lui demander, décidé-je.

- Tu vas te taper tout le boulot, rappelle Ashley.

- Et alors ? Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Mais c'est une victoire pour lui.

Peu m'importe en fait. John fait ce qu'il veut même si quelque part, un tel comportement me préoccupe. Nous déjeunons une fois de plus tous les cinq et au moment de quitter la cafétéria, je repère Malicia dans le même coin qu'il y a deux jours, avec son copain. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Iceberg ? C'est pas un nom ça, c'est une marque de surgelé. Après avoir prévenu mes nouveaux amis, je les quitte et m'approche de la table des deux tourtereaux.

- Salut, je suis nouvelle. Ca vous dérange pas si je m'assoie ?

- Salut !

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Pas de « dégage », c'est un bon début. Je m'empare donc d'une chaise et m'installe à leur table. Le grand blond aux yeux profondément bleus se redresse pour se présenter :

- Bobbie Drake.

- Marie, m'apprend la jeune fille.

Chelou ses mèches blanches.

- Libby Fergesson. Je croyais que c'était Malicia.

- Avant. Mais plus maintenant, répond-elle évasivement.

- Moi, par contre, c'est Iceberg, lâche le blondinet plutôt craquant.

Bobbie saisit le verre d'eau de Marie et le gèle instantanément. Ouah ! Il faut avouer que certains pouvoirs sont vraiment cools. Je passe commande d'un pouvoir cool.

- En fait, j'aurais voulu parler à Marie seule à seule, avoué-je, un peu gênée de virer Bobbie comme ça.

Ce dernier hoche la tête dans un sourire, embrasse sa copine et me dit en se levant :

- C'était un plaisir Libby. Court, mais un plaisir.

Je lui réponds par un sourire et le regarder s'éloigner. Tu m'étonnes qu'un gars comme ça soit déjà casé ! Trognon et complètement adorable.

- Alors Libby, lance Marie en me tirant de mes pensées, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Je suis dans la même chambre que Cassandra et elle m'a un peu raconté ton histoire.

- Ah. Et qu'est-ce qui t'intrigues ?

- J'ai été comme toi. Ou je le suis encore. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop.

Marie m'examine d'un rapide coup d'œil et en déduit :

- Pas de gant, pas de retrait physique, tu n'as pas l'air tellement comme moi.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas exactement pareil. Je n'absorbe pas la vie des gens ou les pouvoirs s'il s'agit de mutants. Je … je suis empoisonnée.

Ouvrant légèrement la bouche sur le coup, Marie me dévisage d'un air intrigué alors que je poursuis :

- J'ai été intouchable pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je maîtrise le venin qui coule dans mes veines.

- Comment ça marche ?

Sans aucune difficulté, je laisse le venin envahir seulement mes mains et les montre à la jeune fille.

- Et là, tu es dangereuse.

- Mortelle, précisé-je.

- Alors tu as été comme moi.

- Et ce poison que j'injecte par toucher, je peux le réabsorber.

- Un simple contact ?

- Une peau contre une peau, c'est aussi simple. Tout comme toi.

- Comment l'as-tu maîtrisé ?

Je redonne un aspect normal à mes mains et lui raconte les grandes étapes de mon aboutissement à une pseudo stabilité. Elle semble réellement intéressée et finit par avouer :

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir le maîtriser. Au lieu de ça, c'est toujours lui qui m'a maîtrisé.

- Si tu es bien avec toi-même maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Afin d'appuyer mes paroles, je pose ma main droite sur la sienne et Marie m'adresse un léger signe de tête.

- Je ne suis pas encore sûre de ça.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais si tu veux parler, si je suis là.

C'est un peu gros ce que je viens de sortir. Pourtant, c'est ce que je ressens.

- Je te retourne la proposition.

Je lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement et la quitte après l'avoir salué. Alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre, je débouche dans un couloir où un attroupement d'élèves s'est formé. C'est quoi ce cirque ? De loin, je repère la chevelure blonde de Cassy et je joue des coudes afin de la rejoindre. En parvenant à son niveau, je discerne enfin ce que tous contemplent. Au milieu du couloir, Jared et John se fusille du regard en se balançant des répliques cinglantes :

- Et tu crois que c'est une raison ? crache Jared.

- Vas-te faire foutre ! Je te dois rien, rétorque John en se rapprochant de son interlocuteur.

A les voir ainsi, si proches, ça me fait remarquer que John n'est pas bien grand. Il doit mesurer la taille de Cassandra, tout au plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, Jared le surplombe d'une bonne tête et ne se prive pas pour le fixer de haut.

- Tu me cherches le Paria ? nargue Jared.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te rôtis telle la merguez moyenne !

Joignant le geste à la parole, John ouvre son Zippo qu'il avait en main depuis le début de l'altercation et saisit une flamme à l'intérieur de sa main. Je passe une double commande de pouvoir cool. Putain, ça en jette. A vrai dire, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais trouvé le feu aussi beau, vivace. Et bientôt dévastateur.

Jared lève sa main et j'en déduis qu'il va se servir de son pouvoir, bien que j'ignore en quoi il consiste exactement. Sur un coup de tête, je pousse Cassy et m'avance rapidement vers lui. De ma main gauche, j'attrape son poignet et laisse le venin l'envahir. Pas longtemps. Juste le temps de le calmer et je réabsorbe le tout. Evidemment, ça choque et ça picote. Mais comparé à une giclée de flammes, c'est de la rigolade. John me fixe sans comprendre tandis que Jared abaisse sa main en gémissant légèrement. Au moment où je retire ma main, John éteint sa flamme mais continue à brûler Jared du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Un grand brun à la coupe de cheveux étrange et au style très country vient juste de faire irruption au sein de la foule. John pousse alors un soupir de dédain et s'avance dans la direction opposée, sûrement dans le but de se faire la malle.

- Et p'tit gars ! Tu restes là ! Et vous trois, suivez-moi.

Jared glisse un coup d'œil vers moi et je suppose qu'il se demande ce que je lui ai fais. En guise d'excuse, je lui souris faiblement mais ça a pour effet de l'intriguer encore plus. Non, un regard n'explique pas tout. Du moins, pas dans ce cas. Nous suivons donc tous les trois ce type bizarre, ce qui m'amène à murmurer à Jared qui marche à côté de moi :

- C'est qui ?

- Logan. Ou Wolverine.

- Tu sors d'où toi ?

John vient de se retourner pour poser cette question tout en marchant. Ses yeux si austères m'intimident et je détourne le regard.

- Occupe-toi de ton cul, l'allumette.

John allait se jeter sur Jared lorsque Logan le retient d'une main et le pousse devant, plus loin. Toute cette tension me met mal à l'aise alors que je m'interroge sur notre destination. Nous arrivons finalement devant une double porte qui m'est familière et Logan pénètre dans le bureau sans même toquer. Dociles, nous le suivons tous les trois et entrons dans le bureau d'Ororo. Cette dernière lève le nez de la feuille de papier qu'elle lisait en nous apercevant. Je juge perspicace de fermer la porte derrière moi et m'avance entre Jared et John.

- Y'a eu du grabuge, lance simplement Logan en s'adossant à un mur.

Ororo secoue faiblement la tête et quitte son bureau pour s'approcher de nous.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? questionne-t-elle de sa voix douce.

- J'en sais rien. Faut demander à eux, confie Logan en nous indiquant.

John fourre ses mains dans les poches de son jean dévalé et dévie le regard. De son côté, Jared reste désespérément muet. Et moi ? Etant donné que j'ignore ce qui s'est exactement passé, j'en mène pas large.

- Personne ne veut répondre ? insiste la directrice.

- J'ai reproché à Pyro d'avoir laissé tombé Libby concernant le devoir de philosophie, révèle d'un coup Jared.

Surprise, je lève la tête dans sa direction tandis que John émet un discret ricanement. Il a vraiment fait ça ? Pourquoi s'est-il donné cette peine ?

- Et comme il tout bonnement impossible de discuter calmement avec cet énergumène, ça a très vite dérapé, poursuit-il.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'énergumène ? riposte John.

La main dans sa poche saisit quelque chose et vu la forme, je suppose qu'il s'agit de son Zippo.

- John, s'il te plaît, tempère Ororo d'un geste de la main. Libby ?

Je rougis immédiatement lorsque toutes les attentions se portent sur moi. Même Logan change de position et croise les bras. Je lâche donc d'un ton nerveux :

- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis arrivée qu'après et j'ai tenté de tempéré le truc.

- Question température, je trouvais que c'était assez chaud pourtant.

Je jette un regard déconcerté à John qui me contemple de ses yeux dédaigneux. Immédiatement et une fois de plus, je détourne le regard et Ororo ajoute :

- Quel est le problème concernant ce devoir ?

Je glisse un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de John et je lis dans ses yeux de la menace. Ce gars est-il en train de m'imposer de garder le silence ? Je réponds donc à la directrice :

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Je ne suis pas de taille à lui faire face. A ma gauche, Jared grimace mais ne proteste pas.

- Je vois, déclare Ororo. Dans ce cas, qu'on ne vous reprenne plus à vous affronter.

- Venant des deux gamins, tout ça m'étonne pas, intervient Logan. Mais la petite …

Quoi la petite ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la petite ?

- Libby, nous sommes ici dans une école. Les affrontements dans les couloirs ne sont pas choses communes et nous n'utilisons pas nos pouvoirs les uns contre les autres, me sermonne la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

Je viens de passer au rang de chercheuse de merde ou quoi ? Soumise, je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation mais du coin de l'œil, je constate que Jared serre les poings.

- Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Vous pouvez sortir, conclut Ororo.

Nous quittons donc tous les trois la pièce et avançons un peu dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Jared crache :

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça.

- C'est très touchant de te voir défendre ta nana, Jaja. Apparemment, elle en a sacrément besoin, provoque John.

Je hausse les sourcils suite à cette réplique et John m'adresse un ultime regard méprisant avant de faire demi-tour et s'en aller. Derrière moi, Jared se rapproche et je me retourne pour le dévisager :

- Excuse-moi pour ça. Tu avais raison. Il aurait mieux valut ne rien demander.

Il a l'air tout penaud. Encore un peu et j'aurais envie de lui saisir la joue et de la tirer affectueusement. Mais évidemment, je n'en fais rien. Je me contente alors de questionner :

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je voulais pas que tu te retrouve seule pour ce devoir. Comme accueil dans cette école, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Je le remercie d'un sourire mais il s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Tu m'as fais quoi tout à l'heure ?

Et me voilà repartie dans mes explications. Il n'y aurait pas un journal dans cette école ? Comme ça, j'aurais qu'à balancer une annonce, ça serait bien plus simple. Malgré tout, Jared n'est pas rassuré. J'ai du lui répété plusieurs fois qu'il ne craignait rien et que j'avais réabsorbé TOUT le poison. Finalement, il me lance un regard charmeur en réalisant :

- Alors une partie de toi est entrée en moi ?

- Oui. Et pas la meilleure.

Il me sourit et j'en profiter pour le fixer avec intérêt. Des cheveux noirs toujours ébouriffés, des yeux métalliques et plutôt grand, Jared est particulièrement mignon. On peut lire la sympathie sur son visage mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, il sait avoir de la répartie lorsqu'il le faut.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

Jared lève sa main et l'ouvre. Au creux de sa paume est apparue une petite boule argentée en mouvement constant. Bon, pourquoi tous les gens d'ici ont des pouvoirs aussi classes ?

- On suppose que c'est de l'énergie car ça sait permet de faire toute sorte de chose. Activer des appareils électriques, réchauffer un plat, repousser des pyromanes.

Je me mets à rire doucement à la dernière réplique alors que Jared referme sa main.

- Tu connais John depuis longtemps ? interrogé-je.

- Depuis que je suis ici, c'est-à-dire un peu plus d'un an. J'ai jamais pu le supporter. J'ai toujours eu envie de lui faire avaler son foutu Zippo ou de lui enfoncer dans le … enfin, tu vois. Mais c'est devenir pire depuis qu'il est revenu.

- D'Alcatraz ?

- C'est ça. Insupportable et insociable. Ne reste jamais seule avec lui.

Deux point pour le psychopathe en puissance et toujours zéro pour la réputation surfaite.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Raziel ... genre ça t'a déplu les 55 chapitres que j'ai caché dans ma manche !! Mais non, je suis en bonne voie. Comme les chapitres sont plus longs ( oh, un chat qui court après un oiseau dehors ), y'en aura pas 55 !**_

**_Bon, comme vous avez tous été gentils, voilà le chapitre 3._**

**_J'en profite pour vous remercier tous encore une fois pour vos reviews._**

**_Ah, et n'oubliez pas que je disparais pendant 2 semaines donc ... la suite dans 2 semaines !_**

**_Allez, go :_**

* * *

Le matin suivant, c'est Cassy qui me réveille en sautant sur mon lit.

- Debout !!

- Cassy, si on fait ça toute l'année, on va finir par s'entretuer tu sais ? lâché-je, les yeux encore fermés.

- Je prends le risque !

- Pas moi.

- Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne raison d'être de bonne humeur !

- T'en as toujours une, marmonné-je en ouvrant les yeux et en m'asseyant sur le lit.

- Sortie au zoo, annonce-t-elle fièrement.

- Quoi ?! Tu t'es évadée du zoo ?

Cassandra me répond par une gentille tape sur l'épaule et rectifie :

- Aujourd'hui toute l'école se rend au zoo de la ville voisine. C'est prévu depuis un mois. Je t'en ai pas parlé ?

Je secoue la tête négativement et quitte le lit pour m'étirer, laissant Cassy seule parmi les couvertures.

- Ah ben, maintenant tu sais. Ca va être fun !

- Cassy, t'es jamais allée au zoo de ta vie ? questionné-je, intriguée, après m'être retournée.

- Si. Mais pas depuis longtemps.

Moi non plus à vrai dire.

¤--¤

Dès 9 heures, tous les résidents de l'école se retrouvent dans l'enceinte du zoo. En fait, ça me passionne moyennement de voir des animaux en cage mais il faut avouer que la bonne humeur de Cassy est contagieuse.

Etant donné qu'on a quartier libre jusqu'à midi, nous partons tous les cinq à travers les allées verdoyantes en nous arrêtant à chaque enclos. Ahsley ne peut s'empêcher de lire tous les panneaux concernant les animaux et pourtant, je trouve ça normal, puisque tout ce qu'elle lit maintenant, elle le retiendra à vie. Flippant. A un moment, le cerveau doit saturer non ? Le mien sature déjà rien qu'à cette idée.

Au bout d'une heure, nous parvenons à la maison des reptiles et mon estomac se crispe alors que nous pénétrons devant le bâtiment. Le soleil éclaire la grande pièce à travers les immenses fenêtres et c'est dans cette lueur que nous nous avançons jusqu'au premier enclos en verre. Des crocodiles. Moyen. Mon truc, c'est plutôt tout ce qui peut empoisonner.

Alors que mes amis s'extasient devant les sauriens ayant échappés à leur mutation en sacs à main ou bottes, je m'écarte d'eux pour m'avancer vers un enclos qui m'intéresse bien plus. Entièrement constitué d'une baie vitrée et s'étalant tout en longueur, un escalier permet d'accéder un petit promontoire au dessus du verre incassable. Je m'approche pour lire l'écriteau placardé sur la baie vitrée. Cobra royal.

J'allais gravir les quelques marches lorsqu'une silhouette appuyée sur la rambarde du point d'observation attire mon attention. Une pierre, deux coups ? Vu la situation, ce serait plutôt un lynchage de ma propre personne avec les deux pierres. Mais je tente tout de même le coup. Rapidement, je monte jusqu'en haut et pose mes deux mains sur la balustrade tout en contemplant les serpents évoluer en dessous de moi. La personne à ma droite me jette un regard mais retourne très rapidement à l'observation des reptiles.

- Salut ! lancé-je d'une voix qui se voulait enthousiaste.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- Rien de spécial. Juste … faire la conversion, tenté-je d'un ton pas très assuré.  
- Et alors, qu'est-ce t'as à me dire ?

Sans même m'accorder un regard, John s'adresse à moi comme s'il n'en avait clairement rien à foutre. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que c'est le cas. Devant si peu d'intérêt, j'en perds mes moyens et commence à me maudire d'avoir tenté quelque chose. Je reste donc désespérément muette jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche :

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Libby Fergesson.

Une lueur d'espoir apparaît soudain face à moi.

- Et bien Libby, ne t'approche plus de moi.

Balayage de la lueur d'espoir par une flamme. Mais qu'est-ce que j'attendais au juste ? Il n'en a strictement rien à faire de moi alors je ferais mieux de me tailler. Et c'est ce que je fais, sans demander mon reste. Pourquoi ai-je tenté une approche qui allait forcément se solder par un échec ? Je dois être maso sur les bords. D'autant plus que rien chez ce gars ne me plaît. Ou peut-être pas. Disons que je suis intriguée par un tel comportement. Je ne devrais pas. Il y a des cons partout.

C'est donc plongée dans mes réflexions que je descends du promontoire et rejoins mes amis toujours en extase devant les crocos. En m'avançant vers eux, je passe au niveau d'un gamin qui frappe comme un frappé sur le plexiglas de l'enclos. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué la pancarte « Ne pas toquer aux vitres » à quelques centimètres de lui. Ou bien il ne sait pas lire, au choix. J'allais lui dire d'arrêter lorsqu'un crocodile se retourne et se précipite sur le gamin. De l'autre côté de la vitre, bien sûr. Le saurien ouvre grand la gueule et s'arrête à deux millimètres du plexiglas. Le petit fait un bon de plusieurs mètres en reculant très rapidement. Je crois bien que plus jamais il ne s'amusera à cela.

Soudain, la terre se met à trembler, faisant paniquer toutes les personnes présentes. Certains objets et éléments de la grande pièce tombent dans un fracas épouvantable alors que je m'approche du gamin et le saisit contre moi afin de l'écarter de tout danger. Un totem à l'effigie des iguanes chute et brise une vitre dans un bruit insupportable.

Des cris émergent de toutes parts tandis que les gens essayent de se tirer au plus vite de cet endroit devenu bien trop dangereux. Alors que je regarde paniquée autour de moi, je stoppe subitement tout mouvement en découvrant que l'enclos des cobras est fracassé et que le point d'observation est à moitié tombé dedans. En fixant avec plus d'attention, je découvre qu'une personne se retrouve piégée à l'intérieur. Peu importe que cette personne soit un connard en puissance, le fait est qu'il peut à tout moment être mordu. Je lâche donc le petit et me mets à courir en direction du promontoire. Derrière moi, j'entends quelqu'un hurler mon prénom mais je ne me retourne même pas.

Une fois en haut, je me laisse tomber dans l'enclos et roule plus loin afin d'éviter un jet de flammes. A moitié couché sur le sol, John tente de repousser les serpents d'une main, serrant l'autre contre lui. D'un coup d'œil, je remarque les deux trous significatifs et me relève pour me diriger du plus vite que je peux vers lui.

Je tombe à genoux à ses côtés et attrape fermement son poignet gauche. Je n'ai même pas hésité. Pourtant, vu mes antécédents, j'aurais du. J'absorbe donc le venin, le laissant entrer en moi, et savoure son goût. Il y a tellement de différence entre mon propre venin et celui d'un vrai serpent. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas le mien, tout simplement. Je ressens sa qualité, sa toxicité et elle m'envahit peu à peu. A prix d'un immense effort, je tente de garder la tête froide et heureusement qu'il y avait peu de poison en John, sinon j'aurais pu très facilement déraper.

Une fois que le venin est totalement évacué de son organisme, je relâche mon étreinte et constate que le sol s'est arrêté de trembler. Je relève la tête et rencontre les yeux de celui que je viens de sauver. Pas de dédain, pas de mépris, juste de la stupeur.

- Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas écouté, déclaré-je dans un sourire timide.

Ses yeux brun vert ne me quittent pas et je commence à être mal à l'aise. Avec calme, il se redresse mais reste muet. Aurais-je droit à un merci ou est-ce bien trop demander à St John Allerdyce ?

¤--¤

Avec précipitation, je descends l'escalier et examine brièvement les lieux. Toujours pas à portée de vue. En réalité, un simple merci est bien trop pour ce type. Alors je me suis contentée de sortir de l'enclos et j'ai rejoins mes amis. Amis qui ont passé le reste de la journée à me demander pourquoi j'avais fait une telle chose.

J'avais la possibilité de sauver ce gars, tout était évident pour moi. Je n'allais pas le laisser là, à mourir lentement à cause du venin. D'après mes amis, j'aurais dû. Selon eux, ce n'aurait été que justice. Désolée, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un mourir délibérément et je suis certaine qu'au fond d'eux, il en va de même, seulement le ressentiment obscurcit leur jugement.

Toujours aussi rapidement, je pénètre dans le salon et inspecte chaque élève présent sans pour autant trouver celui que je cherche. Tornade m'avait félicité pour ma si rapide réaction et avait l'air contente que je sois intervenue. Apparemment, tous dans cette école ne veulent pas la mort du pyromane. C'est dans une salle de travail que je trouve enfin la personne voulue. Par chance, il est seul. Je m'avance vers lui alors qu'il bosse à une table et l'interpelle :

- Bobbie ?

Le blond lève la tête vers moi et me répond dans un sourire :

- Salut Libby.

- Je peux te déranger ?

- Je t'en prie.

Je m'assoie donc face à lui et pose mes mains sur la table en bois en avouant :

- En fait … j'aimerais te parler de John.

Bobbie referme son stylo et s'adosse à contre la chaise en abordant une moue un peu soucieuse.

- On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé au zoo. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ça valait que tu te donnes cette peine.

- Mais c'était normal, non ?

Ca me tue de voir à quel point John est rejeté par quasiment tout le monde. Ca me tue ? Pourquoi ? Non, ça m'intrigue. Oh ! Pourquoi, je sors cette expression à chaque fois ?! C'est juste que je ne parvienne pas à comprendre pourquoi l'histoire de ce mec m'intéresse.

- Oui, bien sûr, approuve Bobbie. Mais ne t'attends pas à un merci ou à une quelconque reconnaissance de sa part.

Ca, j'avais bien remarqué.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi …

- Pourquoi John est-il John ? finit Bobbie, complétant ainsi ma phrase laissé en suspens.

- Oui.

- A la base, il a déjà un caractère fort. Mais c'est devenu pire depuis son retour.

- Pourquoi est-il partit ?

Le blond réfrigérant fronce les sourcils, se penche vers moi, posant ses mains sur la table, et interroge l'air préoccupé :

- Tu t'intéresses à lui ?

- Son histoire m'intéresse, avoué-je en toute sincérité. Et on m'a dit que vous aviez été amis. Alors, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir.

Bobbie semble réfléchir un instant puis inspire profondément avant d'expliquer :

- Oui, nous étions amis. Depuis trois ans. Nous étions camarades de chambre, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés et rapprochés. John était, est, tout mon contraire, en passant du caractère, au physique, jusqu'au pouvoir. Mais pourtant, ça marchait plutôt bien. On s'appréciait. Vraiment.

D'un geste machinal, Bobbie attrape son stylo et commence à jouer avec en poursuivant :

- Puis un jour, Marie est arrivée. Et depuis ce jour, depuis qu'elle a commencé à s'intéresser à moi et moi à elle, rien n'a plus été pareil.

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Mais je le laisse continuer :

- J'ignore exactement les causes de cette distance qui s'est peu à peu imposée entre nous. Peut-être que John avait un faible pour Marie, peut-être qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir avec moi, peut-être qu'il était jaloux, peut-être que …

Bobbie semble soudain gêné et détourne le regard lorsqu'il confie :

- Peut-être qu'il ne supportait pas de _me_ voir avec elle et que …

Je vois très bien où cela mène et j'avoue que jamais je n'avais vu John sur cet angle là. En fait, il faut bien avouer que je ne l'ai pas vu sous beaucoup d'angles différents. Malgré tout, une telle perspective reste étrange. Le glaçon se ressaisit et affronte à nouveau mon regard :

- En tout cas, le fait est qu'au moment de l'épisode d'Alkali Lake, il nous a quitté pour rejoindre Magnéto. Il a été séduit, je pense. John a un côté égocentrique, il aime que les choses tournent autour de lui, qu'elles dépendent de lui et donc il aime avoir du pouvoir. J'ignore s'il en avait réellement auprès de Magnéto mais il s'est bien imposé en tant que mutant extrêmement dangereux.

Je remets une mèche derrière mon oreille le temps que Bobbie reprenne sous souffle.

- Et puis il y a eu Alcatraz. John y a fait de sacrés dégâts jusqu'à ce … jusqu'à ce que nous nous affrontions.

D'un coup, je suis presque confuse d'avoir obligé ce garçon à replonger dans son passé douloureux. Ce qui m'amène à dire d'une petite voix :

- Ecoute, si tu veux pas en parler, je te force pas. T'es pas obligé de …

- Non, me coupe-t-il. J'irais jusqu'au bout. Nous nous sommes donc affrontés. John m'avait déjà provoqué bien avant et, une fois à Alcatraz, je savais qu'une telle chose serait inévitable. Alors elle a eu lieu. Et j'ai gagné.

Il n'y a aucune fierté dans son regard, presque du regret. C'est alors que je réalise à quel point tout cela a du faire souffrir Bobbie. Il a perdu son meilleur ami et plus rien ne sera jamais pareil entre eux.

- Je l'ai assommé et laissé là. A terre alors que tout autour de nous se décomposait. Il parait que c'est un soldat qui l'a vu remuer et, ne sachant pas de qui il s'agissait, il l'a porté et emmené loin de là. Un véritable coup de bol que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il méritait. Tout comme toi, au zoo.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et ne me détache pas de ses yeux bleus.

- Il a été ramené dans cette école dans le seul but que Tornade et les autres gardent un œil sur lui. Le laisser seul dans la nature, livré à lui-même, aurait été bien trop risqué selon eux. Je crois que je suis d'accord avec ça. Mais seulement, depuis son retour, John est insupportable, antipathique, insociable. Il ne s'est pas encore remit de tout cela et je doute qu'il y parvienne un jour.

- Il a tout perdu, résumé-je. Au fond, il doit être lui-même perdu et triste.

Bobbie esquisse un sourire exagéré avant de répliquer :

- En colère serait le terme le plus adapté. Quoique sa colère peut cacher sa tristesse. Tout est possible avec lui.

- Tu lui as reparlé depuis son retour ?

- Pour lui dire quoi ? « John, je te pardonne de m'avoir abandonné et de toutes les horreurs que tu as pu commettre » ?

Je grimace en réalisant que c'est vrai. Pourtant, Bobbie se reprend :

- Je serais très certainement prêt à lui pardonner. Mais, ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas. Et j'ai bien trop peur de me faire remballer comme il remballe chaque personne qui ose s'approcher un peu trop près de lui.

- Je comprends, assuré-je.

- Fais attention à lui, il est instable et je ne sais de quoi il est capable exactement.

- Mais il aurait pu partir ! réalisé-je. Se tirer de cette école une bonne fois pour toutes. Il n'a personne qui le surveille 24 heures sur 24 quand même ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ca ne se voit pas comme ça, mais Tornade et Logan le tiennent bien en laisse. Il lui ont coupé les vivres et fait en sorte qu'il n'ait nulle part où aller.

- Ca ne l'empêcherait pas de se barrer, s'il y tient, rétorqué-je. Vu son pouvoir …

- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que quelque part, John veut rester ici car c'est la seule maison qu'il n'a jamais eu.

- Il est complexe, lâché-je à mi-voix.

- Plus que tu ne le crois. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que tu gardes tes distances.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me répète ça ? m'étonné-je. Est-ce réellement un psychopathe en puissance ?

Bobbie rit doucement et déclare :

- Pas à ce point, c'est juste que tout le monde sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le chercher. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour l'aborder et lui faire la conversation.

- Mais ça va faire combien de temps qu'il est de retour ?

- Deux semaines.

- Ah, je vois.

Idiote que je fais. J'aurais très bien pu faire le calcul moi-même en prenant comme point de départ l'évènement d'Alcatraz. D'un coup, Bobbie change de sujet :

- Marie m'a parlé de toi. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je le fixe un moment sans comprendre mais je finis par avouer en haussant les épaules :

- Bien sûr. Je me maîtrise. Pour l'instant, ajouté-je en chuchotant.

Il hoche la tête et me fais un sourire compatissant. Ce type est réellement charmant. Encore un peu et je serais dégoûtée qu'il soit déjà pris. Je le salue après l'avoir remercié pour tous ces renseignements et décide de retourner dans ma chambre où Cassie s'y trouve sans doute. A peine ai-je franchis le seuil qu'une voix aigue m'assaille :

- Tu sais que depuis cette histoire au zoo, tout le monde parle de toi ?

- Ravie ! répliqué-je avec ironie en refermant la porte.

- Et tout le monde s'accorde sur le fait que tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça, assure Cassandra en s'allongeant sur son lit.

- Arrêtez de dire ça ! lancé-je subitement.

Cassy se redresse alors et s'assoit pour me contempler d'un air abasourdi.

- Ce type ne mérite pas de mourir.

- Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait ! proteste-t-elle.

- J'en ai qu'une vague idée.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ne sais pas !

Ne me sentant pas de taille à me lancer dans une argumentions tortueuse, je me contente de m'asseoir sur mon lit respectif et capitule :

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Oui. On parle aussi beaucoup de ce petit garçon, confie-t-elle, sûrement pour dévier la conversation. Mais pas avec le même enthousiasme, bien sûr.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est choqué. J'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il provoque un tremblement de terre quand il éprouve des sensations fortes.

- Pauvre petit, lâché-je.

- T'inquiète pas, tôt au tard il parviendra à se faire à son pouvoir. Il est entre de bonnes mains ici.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête alors que Cassy quitte son lit et saisit des affaires dans son armoire.

- Je vais me doucher, lance-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Seule, je me lève, m'étire afin de dégourdir mes membres et entreprends de me déshabiller pour me changer. Par de succincts gestes, j'ôte mon gilet, mon T-shirt, mon jean et les balance sur mon lit, à un mètre de moi. Au moment où je pose les mains sur l'élastique de ma culotte, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à toute volée et se referme aussitôt, laissant juste passer une unique personne. Complètement figée sur le coup, je contemple John se retourner vers moi et me détailler de haut en bas en soufflant :

- Ah ouais. Pas mal …

Choquée, je saisis mon T-shirt et le plaque sur ma poitrine, par-dessus mon soutien-gorge, et menace l'intrus du doigt en lui ordonnant :

- Dégage !

Dent pour dent, œil pour œil. Justement en parlant d'œil, les siens ne cessent de me reluquer d'un air affamé.

- Non. Je veux te causer, déclare-t-il.

- Alors retourne-toi au moins !

Je ne sais pas trop par quelle intervention divine John m'écoute, mais le fait est qu'il exécute mon ordre et fait demi-tour de telle manière à lorgner la porte plutôt que mon corps. Avec toute la vivacité dont je suis capable, j'enfile mon T-shirt et mon jean.

- Bon, c'est pas que, mais c'est pas dans ma nature d'être patient.

John se retourne alors au moment où je finis de remonter mon jean sur mes fesses. Ses yeux se posent sur mon tatouage alors que je ferme mon pantalon et il questionne d'un ton particulièrement intéressé :

- Et il va jusqu'où comme ça ?

- N'espère pas le découvrir un jour, riposté-je.

Il ne rétorque rien et remonte enfin son regard ce qui me permet de le fixer droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce. D'un geste nerveux, je croise les bras sous ma poitrine et lui demande d'un ton pas très amical :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- Tu sais, ce que t'as fait au zoo …

Non ? Je rêve ou il va me dire merci ?

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Je rêvais bien.

- Ce n'est rien pour moi, me justifié-je. D'autant plus qu'absorber du venin, c'est toujours agréable. Enfin, pour moi.

Ses yeux deviennent alors interrogatifs et il demande d'un air toujours décontracté :

- Tu te shootes au venin ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! assuré-je avec empressement sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougit.

- Mouais, lâche John peu convaincu.

Ce dernier reste muet à affronter mon regard et j'en profite pour le détailler. Jean dévalé, une chemise sombre en dessous d'une veste en cuir brun ouverte, un air toujours suffisant et gonflé d'orgueil. Non. Il n'y a désormais rien qui puisse me mettre à l'aise ou qui me plaise chez ce gars. Bien sûr, c'est un beau gosse mais il n'y a rien de pire qu'un beau gosse sachant qu'il est beau gosse. Et c'est le cas de John. Soudain, il lance :

- Je te plais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis tellement sidérée par tant d'aplomb et de culot que j'en reste bouché bée, ce qui incite le play-boy à rajouter :

- C'est pour ça que t'as essayé de m'aborder à plusieurs reprises.

- Non ! protesté-je enfin.

A vrai dire, mon « non » ne convaincrait même pas un môme de cinq ans. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. Avec une lenteur déroutante, John s'approche de moi et s'arrête à quelques centimètres. Même s'il est petit pour un mec, il me dépasse largement et baisse la tête pour continuer à m'observer. La distance qui nous sépare est si infime que je ressens sa chaleur. Ce gars est bouillant ou j'hallucine ?

- Si tu t'étais présentée en sous-vêtements tout de suite, crois-moi que je ne t'aurais pas repoussé.

Je suis incapable de répondre à ça et incapable de me détacher de ses fiers yeux brun vert. John se penche un peu pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre ce soir et je te remercierais comme tu le mérites pour ce que tu as fait.

Je suis comme hypnotisée. Sa présence brûlante, son souffle dans mon cou, tout me chamboule. Après un regard provocateur, John s'écarte de moi et quitte finalement la pièce. Je laisse tomber mes bras immédiatement. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il vient de se passer quoi là ? Je viens d'être toaster par Pyro l'Allumeur ou quoi ?

Sûrement l'expérience la plus flippante de ma vie. En fait … non. Tout dépend le domaine. Comme un automate, je me déshabille et à nouveau et enfile d'autres vêtements tout en repensant à chacun de ses mots, de ses gestes. Lorsque Cassy revient dans la chambre, elle sent immédiatement que quelque ne va pas. C'est perturbant quand même ! Cela veut-il dire que je ne pourrais jamais rien lui gâcher, jamais n'avoir aucun secret pour elle ?

- Hé ! s'exclame-t-elle en refermant la porte. C'est quoi ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens au juste ? interrogé-je, bien décidée à en savoir un peu plus sur son pouvoir.

- A toi de me le dire !

- Non, dis-moi, je veux savoir.

- Très bien.

Cassy jette ses affaires sur le lit et se plante face à moi puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es sans dessus dessous. C'est comme si je venais d'entrer dans une pièce très mal rangée. Une pièce très mal rangée où la climatisation ne marcherait plus. C'est toi qui a aussi chaud ou ce n'est qu'une métaphore de ton état intérieur ?

Je détourne la tête un instant pour réfléchir et lorsque je reporte mon attention sur Cassandra, j'avoue :

- Ou peut-être un certain pyromane qui est passé ici et qui a oublié quelques flammes.

- Pyro est venue ici ?

Mine scandalisée, voix suraiguë. Oui Cassandra, un psychopathe a profané notre sanctuaire.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Elle ne s'en remet pas. Encore un peu et ses yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites.

- Rien de bien spécial. Il m'a remercié pour ce que j'ai fait. A sa façon.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi t'es perturbée ?

- Je m'attendais pas à ça. Pas à ce qu'il débarque dans notre chambre.

Cassy a pas l'air rassuré. Ou le fait que je ne le sois pas entraîne qu'elle ne le soit pas.

- T'en fais pas, tenté-je de détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne se rien passé d'extraordinaire.

Elle ne me croit pas. Je le sais, pourtant, elle ne dit rien. Et au fond, j'en suis bien heureuse car je n'ai absolument aucune envie de raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

¤--¤

Putain de sujet ! J'ai toujours été nulle en dissertation et encore plus en philosophie. « Connaître, comprendre et apprécier l'autre tel qu'il est ». La bonne affaire ! C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à la bibliothèque en train de plancher sur le devoir de Forbes. Ca fait étrange d'appeler un prof par son prénom. Là-dessus, je pourrais disserter. Quoique non. J'ai déjà dit que j'étais une merde en dissertation ? Mes amis bossent également sur le sujet, en binôme bien sûr, et de leur côté.

Je me suis volontaire isolée dans la bibliothèque pour pouvoir me concentrer plus facilement. Peine perdue. Est-ce qu'à deux se serait plus facile ? J'en sais trop rien. Histoire d'évacuer ma tension, je tape mon stylo à bille sur la table en rythme régulier en m'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise. Subitement, un souffle chaud se loge dans mon oreille gauche et y murmure :

- Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit.

Une vague de frisson me submerge et je suis noyée sur le coup. Tout en me regardant, John me contourne et se jette sur la chaise en face de moi. Pose négligée, yeux effrontés, ouh que je le sens mal ! Je reprends le tapage du stylo contre la table que j'avais interrompu sous l'effet de la surprise mais à un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu.

- Mais tu n'es jamais venue. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis pas ce genre de fille, lâché-je en détournant le regard.

- Dommage pour toi. T'as loupé une occasion en or.

Il s'étrangle avec sa modestie là ? Ah non ? Dommage.

- Si tu le dis, laissé-je planer en posant les yeux sur ma feuille, histoire de faire style que je travaille.

Un silence s'installe et je dois avouer que sa présence ne m'aide en rien dans mon travail. C'est même pire. Je suis incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

- Regarde-moi !

Quoi ? Mais quel toupet il a ce gars ! Malgré tout, je lève la tête et pose mes yeux sur lui. Immédiatement, ils dévient sur ses cheveux. Toujours plaqués en arrière, parsemés de nuances blondes, ils sont coiffés à la perfection. Comment ça se fait qu'aucune mèche ne merde ? Non mais honnêtement, pas un tif de travers, pas un …

- Alors, en admiration devant ma chevelure ? demande-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

Je rougis et reporte mon attention sur mon sujet de philo.

- Je sais qu'ils sont magnifiques mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas la belle plus partie de mon anatomie.

Rougissement en augmentation. Danger ! Danger ! Je suis en train me mettre dans une situation tout à fait indélicate dont je n'arriverais jamais à m'en sortir. Bêtement, je l'accorde, je griffonne sur ma feuille. Et je manque de faire un bond lorsqu'un pied rencontre mon mollet. Instantanément, je me recule en foudroyant John du regard :

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Ah merde, ça se voit pas ? J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir avant alors.

Je lui adresse un sourire exagérément forcé dans le but de lui faire comprendre que son humour à deux balles commence à me saouler. John se laisse alors glisser sur sa chaise et touche à nouveau mon mollet de son pied tout en m'adressant un coup d'œil sulfureux.

A bout de patience, je saisis mes affaires et quitte précipitamment la table. Un boucan derrière moi m'indique tout de suite que le séducteur du dimanche me suit de près. Deux mains me plaquent contre une étagère et j'en fais tomber ce qui je porte sous le choc.

Le visage de John s'approche du mien et je ressens à nouveau cette chaleur. _Sa_ chaleur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement alors que j'atteins sûrement la teinte rouge pivoine. Les bras maladroitement pendant le long du corps, je ne bronche pas et ne respire même plus. Ses yeux si perturbant détaillent chaque parcelle des miens. C'est juste une impression ou je fonds sur place ? Brusquement, sans dire mot, il s'écarte de moi et quitte la pièce en me laissant là, plantée comme piquet, complètement retournée. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce gars ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Alors, je vais tâcher de remercier tout le monde ..._**

**_--Kalya, qui restera ma première revieweuse, y'a toujours un truc qui t'intrigue hein ? En ce qui concerne le tatouage, ça viendra bien plus tard. C'est vrai que les potes de Libby sont assez radicaux envers John mais Cassy sera la première à changer de point de vue le concernant. La description de John t'a plu ? Je te raconte pas combien de photos j'ai du mater avant de pondre ça ( là, genre je me plains "Aie, ça fait mal aux yeux, ouille, qu'il est horribleeee" ptdrr ). T'inquiète pas, si t'es maso, moi aussi, sinon l'idée de cette fic ne me serait jamais venue, alors on a plus qu'à former un club "Je suis accro aux petits cons vicieux et je ne compte pas me soigner".  
_****_De retour d'Angleterre ?? My God, je suis entourée de gens qui s'y baladent lol ! Merci pour ces review, j'espère que la suite te plaira et ne dérape pas sur le touche "entrée" ce coup ci lol !_**

**_--Tenchi L Manson, le hasard fait bien les choses, non ?? Alors c'est le titre qui t'a intrigué ?? Comme quoi, ça tient à peu de choses ... non mais c'est clair que le titre et le résumé, c'est le premier coup d'oeil et s'ils valent pas grand-chose, c'est mort d'avance. Bref, contente que ça te plaise, merci pour tes compliments et j'ai bien aimé ton "les personnages ne sont sont pas tartignoles pour un rond" lol ! Apparemment, on est beaucoup à imaginer John hétéro plutôt qu'homo malgré le nombre de fics et de fandoms penchant de ce côté là !_**

**_--Goupixa, ou l'art de dire les choses clairement lol ! Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait marrer !_**

**_--Theriel, alors ça te botte ?? Tant mieux ! Même si après ce que tu m'as conseillé de lire ( Edward ... god ) ça me paraît bien pâle ( mouahaha, l'humour à deux balles ... hum ). J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bizz._**

**_--Raziel, hé bien, je suis tentée de te faire patienter comme les autres lol ! Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire._**

**_--Selene Sheppard, merci pour ta review et puis, bah, voilà la suite lol !_**

**_--Rubika666, hééé, nous fait pas un arrêt cardiaque en pleine lecture !! Ok, ok, on bave devant John mais faut se maîtriser ! ( et c'est moi qui dit ça ... laisse moi rire ! ). Merci et ... vas-y, continue à kiffer mdrr !_**

**_--Ayala-chan, ben oui, John en séducteur à deux balles ( mon fantasme ? ), ça me fait bien poiler et si toi aussi, alors everybody is happy lol !! Merci pour tes encouragements !_**

**_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Sinon, je repars dimanche soir pour encore deux semaines alors ... vous savez ce que ça veut dire. Je ne sais pas trop si j'aurais accès à Internet, à voir. En tout cas, paniquez pas, il y aura de la suite puisque j'ai déjà 97 pages Word et que j'ai pas fini de l'écrire ..._**

**_Alors encore une fois merci à tous et bonne lecture :_**

* * *

Retour dans la chambre. Au moment où je vois Cassy, j'amorce un demi-tour.

- Hé !

Au moins, j'aurais tenté. En grimaçant, je rentre finalement dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle en s'approchant de moi et en abordant une mine inquiète.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondé-je un peu trop sèchement.

C'est trop demander d'avoir un minimum de secret ou suis-je obligée de tout lui raconter ? Je m'écarte d'elle et jette lourdement mes affaires sur mon lit et je les rejoins très vite. Cassy a l'air hébété mais ne revient pas à la charge. Je tente alors un changement de sujet :

- Tu as avancé dans le devoir de philosophie ?

- Ouais, c'est bon. Ahsley et moi, on l'a fini.

Je suis mal barrée. Rectification, je suis doublement mal barrée.

¤--¤

- C'est en 1953 que Dwight David Eisenhower devient le 34ème président américain.

Le fait d'avoir abandonné les cours depuis aussi longtemps ne joue pas en ma faveur. J'ai un mal fou à m'y remettre. C'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, juste que je n'ai plus l'habitude de rester là, assise, à écouter une personne déblatérer des notions théoriques. Alors je tente de prendre des notes du mieux que je peux et heureusement que Cassy n'est pas loin.

- Ses deux mandats seront marqués par la fin de la guerre de Corée, le début de contacts directs avec les dirigeants de l'URSS, concrétisé notamment par la visite de Khrouchtchev aux États-Unis en …

Au moment où la pointe de mon stylo à bille rencontre la feuille, un bout de papier chiffonné tombe dessus.

- On m'a dit de te passer ça, explique Cassandra face à mon air interrogatif.

- Et ça vient d'où ?

- Je sais pas, c'est passé un peu par tout le monde.

Et dire que je faisais au collègue. Avec mes amies, on s'envoyait des petits mots à travers la salle de classe juste dans le but de faire des remarques puériles sur tel ou tel élève. Les choses ne sont donc pas bien différentes ici. Je m'empare du papier après avoir posé mon stylo et entreprends de l'ouvrir. A peine ai-je lu le contenu que je connais immédiatement son expéditeur. Je relève la tête et me retourne pour rencontrer la mine réjouie de John. Histoire d'être sûre de ce que j'ai lu, je repose les yeux sur le papier.

_« Arrête d'être aussi sexy, ça me donne des idées »_

Non mais dites-moi en quoi je suis sexy et en quoi, je lui donne des idées ? Avec rage, je griffonne :

_« Vas-te faire voir, toi et tes idées »_

Prestement, je me retourne ma chaise et lui envoie le bout de papier, préalablement roulé en boule. Le destinataire l'attrape en plein vol et une telle manœuvre n'échappe pas au prof. Et bien évidemment, celui-ci s'avance pour arracher le papier des mains de John qui, bien évidemment, se met à râler.

Mais ça ne change rien au fait que le professeur garde le papier et une fois revenu au niveau de son bureau, il s'arrête et en lit le contenu. Une brusque panique me saisit et force Cassy à m'observer. Avec douceur, elle pose sa main sur la mienne, comme pour m'apaiser et pendant une seconde, je suis tentée de la repousser tant que mon stress est grand et donc ma possibilité de perdre le contrôle également. Contrairement à mes pires craintes, le prof ne dit rien et se contente de nous fixer à tour de rôle, John et moi. Je me jure alors d'aller le voir à la fin du cours.

La sonnerie retentit enfin au bout d'interminables minutes de tension intense. En tremblant, je me lève, prends mon sac et me dirige vers le bureau :

- Je suis désolée pour …

- Vos querelles d'amoureux ne me regardent en rien mais si je vous y reprends une fois de plus, ça n'en restera pas là.

Je baisse la tête et quitte la salle sans demander mon reste. Mais à l'intérieur, je fulmine. Dès que j'ai franchis la porte, mon regard est attiré par une forme sur ma droite. Aussitôt que j'ai tourné la tête, je regrette de l'avoir fait. Adossé, un pied contre le mur, le Zippo dans les mains, John semble m'attendre. Il m'attend ? Presque désespérée, je cherche Cassy des yeux mais elle n'est nulle part.

- Et oui, la blonde à forte poitrine t'a laissé en pâture à moi.

J'esquisse une moue contrariée et soudain, suite une illumination, je rétorque :

- Et pourquoi tu ne t'attaquerais pas à la blonde à forte poitrine plutôt qu'à moi ?

Dans un son qui me paraît étrangement familier, John referme son Zippo et s'avance vers moi. Pourquoi j'ai subitement envie de reculer ? Ah oui, ça me revient. Ce mec est un psychopathe en puissance. Il me fait alors face et me toise d'un regard toujours aussi prétentieux.

- Parce que la brune à poitrine moyenne est bien plus délicieuse à attaquer.

Ses yeux se posent sur mes cheveux et se plissent sous un froncement de sourcil expressif :

- T'es pas vraiment brune, non ?

J'allais me tirer loin d'ici mais c'est sans compter l'intervention du surchauffé. Celui-ci me retient par la main et ses doigts sur mon poignet me stoppent immédiatement. Sentir son contact sur ma peau me procure une sensation indescriptible. Etrangement, ses doigts ne sont pas plus chauds que la normale. A moins que ce ne soit ma température qui a instantanément augmenté.

- Et tu veux aller où comme ça ? questionne-t-il dans un sourire de requin.

- Loin de toi, répondé-je du tac au tac.

- Etrange quand on pense que tu as toujours cherché à être près de moi.

- Maintenant, je réalise l'ampleur de mon erreur.

- Pas totalement, je te le garantis.

Je ne trouve rien à répliquer lorsque je saisis le sens de ces paroles. John lâche alors mon poignet et déclare :

- Ca ne fait que commencer.

Et il se tire. Comme ça, une fois de plus !

- Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle ! lancé-je d'une voix plus forte.

- Et ça n'a aucune importante, Libby, dit-il tout en marchant, dos à moi.

C'est quoi son problème au juste ? Dès que je mets la main sur Cassy, je lui fais regretter de m'avoir plantée là, seule avec ce dérangé. Justement, en parlant de la fuyarde, la voilà qui arrive toute guillerette :

- Excuse-moi, j'étais au petit coin !

En s'approchant de moi, elle doit capter mes ondes négatives car se renfrogne tout de suite et questionne :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Rien.

J'ai envie de tout, sauf de lui en parler. Alors je ne lui dis rien et ne lui reproche, du moins à l'oral. Pourquoi ai-je voulu à tout prix l'aborder ? Pourquoi ai-je voulu en savoir toujours plus ? Pourquoi ai-je ignoré toutes les mises en garde ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Radio téléguidée, je suis Cassy jusqu'au salon et m'installe dans le canapé, entre Timothy et Jared. Ce dernier glisse un regard vers moi et interroge :

- Ca va ?

Bon sang, c'est écrit sur mon front que je viens de me faire interpeller par un tordu ou bien le pouvoir de Cassy est contagieux ?!

- Nikel, menté-je sans même chercher à ajouter un soupçon d'enthousiasme à ma voix.

Je tente de me concentrer sur la télévision mais peine perdue, je ne pense qu'à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « Ca ne fait que commencer » ? J'ai à la fois envie de savoir et pas du tout. Au dîner, je ne touche quasiment pas et bien sûr, mes yeux trouvent tous seuls le chemin menant à une silhouette solitaire non loin de là. Bizarrement, j'ai un mal fou à m'endormir. Bizarrement, je me sens bizarre. Comme sale, comme malade, comme atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Ils avaient raison depuis le début. Tous.

¤--¤

Je crois que je me lève du mauvais pied ce matin. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Au retour de la salle de bain, je tombe sur Cassy qui m'examine d'un rapide coup d'œil :

- Et si tu changeais de look ?

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut là ?!

- Ben oui, t'as ton style, ok je le respecte, mais si, juste pour un jour, tu tentais un autre ? Je te prête des vêtements totalement différents et je te maquille.

Cette fille a besoin d'une petite sœur. Ou d'un psy. Au choix. Cependant, je suis tentée d'accepter en compensation du comportement que j'ai eu envers elle aux cours des deux derniers jours. Alors je deviens sa poupée Barbie. Pour un jour, pas plus. Cassy me file un jean trop petit pour elle et donc moulant pour moi, un haut généreusement décolleté à mon goût mais pas selon elle et des bottes à talons. D'accord, elles sont trop grandes mais je ferais avec. Pour lui faire plaisir. Malgré tout, je n'aime pas être vêtue de la sorte mais pour elle, je fais un effort surhumain. Puis vient le maquillage. Je l'admets, le résultait est pas dégueu mais le temps qu'on perd à faire ça me rend dingue.

En débarquant à la cafétéria, la réaction est unanime et Cassandra rayonne. Jared ne me quitte pas des yeux et ça commence à me mettre mal à l'aise tandis que ma camarade de chambre part dans un délire sur le fait qu'elle pourrait être styliste ou esthéticienne. A un moment, je réalise qu'il n'y plus de sucre pour mon café et je me lève pour aller en prendre.

- Tu vas où ?

Jared me fixe avec toujours autant d'attention lorsque je lui réponds :

- Chercher du sucre.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Tandis qu'il se met debout, je fronce les sourcils en rétorquant :

- C'est bon, je suis une grande fille.

Sans en dire davantage, je me dirige vers la table centrale et part à la recherche du sucre des yeux. A l'instant où je tends le bras pour le saisir, une main se pose sur ma hanche droite et une présence brûlante s'installe à ma gauche.

- Je t'avais pas dit d'arrêter d'être sexy ? Tu ne me facilites pas les choses, tu sais.

Mon bras m'en tombe. Ses lèvres frôlent ma joue gauche et la parcourt en largeur pour finalement stopper à mon oreille où elles y chuchotent :

- Ne te donne pas toute cette peine, je suis déjà conquis.

J'en frisonne. J'en rougis. J'ai besoin de poser les mains sur lui. Dans quel but ? Pour le repousser, bien sûr. Calmement, je tourne la tête et rencontre ses yeux. Saleté d'étincelle indomptée. Sa main sur ma hanche me serre un peu plus et j'ai une envie folle de l'embrasser. Folle, c'est bien ce que je dis.

D'un coup, il attrape le sucre et me le donne. Un peu déboussolée, je le prends, forçant mes doigts à toucher les siens.

- Arrête de résister.

Et de nouveau, il se taille. Je voudrais lui crier que je ne suis pas attirée par lui, qu'il n'y a rien chez lui que me plaise, que son comportement de Don Juan m'exaspère … mais il est déjà loin. La prochaine fois, promis. En attendant cette prochaine fois, je retourne à la table et me rassoie en priant pour que personne n'ait remarqué la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Apparemment, non. La bonne humeur et les répliques vont bon train :

- Ashley, arrête de mater les ailes de Warren !

- J'y peux rien, elles sont vraiment trop belles !

- A mon avis, y'a pas que ses ailes que tu trouves belles.

Ahsley se met à rougir et je trouve ça trop chou. Juste avant de me rappeler que moi aussi je viens de rougir et que ça n'avait rien de chou. Je réalise alors que si je n'impose pas un point final aux élucubrations du barbecue ambulant, tout cela va prendre des dimensions bibliques. Et je vais finir rôtie telle la merguez moyenne. Il l'avait bien dit. Il s'était juste trompé d'interlocuteur.

Une sonnerie stridente m'extirpe violement de mes pensées et j'en sursaute sur le coup. D'un coup d'œil à la ronde, je remarque que tous non pas l'air si paniqué que ça.

- C'est l'alarme incendie, m'indique Cassy en me criant presque dans l'oreille pour se faire entendre.

Comme du bétail bien conditionné, nous nous levons et nous quittons peu à peu la cafétéria pour nous rendre à l'extérieur, sûrement à un point de ralliement précis. Je suis mes amis de près lorsque deux mains me tirent en arrière, me séparant brusquement d'eux. Et trop occupés dans leur discussion, ils ne remarquent pas. Même pas Cassy.

Je suis amenée jusqu'à un couloir désert non loin et je n'ai même pas le temps d'opposer une quelconque résistance. Avec force, les deux mains me plaquent contre le mur et une bouche se pose sur la mienne. Mais c'est quoi ça ?

J'écarquille les yeux sous le choc et pose mes mains sur son torse afin de le repousser. Sa langue tente de forcer la barrière de mes lèvres mais je ne résiste du mieux que je peux. Ses mains ne tardent pas à se poser sur mes hanches et à les maintenir avec fermeté. Une montée de colère me donne la puissance nécessaire pour éloigner l'obsédé de moi et je crache :

- Je suis empoisonnée ! Tu te rappelles ?!

- Pas d'après ce que j'ai pu goûter. Même si je n'en ai pas goûté beaucoup.

John fourre ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon marron et me regarde fixement. Non mais sérieusement, il ne le sait pas mais il vient de prendre un gros risque ! Jamais je n'ai embrassé un garçon de ma vie justement parce que j'ai bien trop peur de l'empoisonner. Oh, bien sûr je pourrais retirer le venin de son organisme mais c'est loin d'être agréable pour ledit garçon. Quoique c'est tout ce que John mériterait. La sirène commence à me taper sur le système ce qui m'amène à lancer :

- Tu sais, cette sirène, c'est pas pour faire joli. Si ça se trouve, quelque chose crame quelque part.

Histoire d'appuyer mes paroles, je tente de me barrer, mais John reste solidement ancré près de moi, me bloquant tout passage.

- Hé ! Tu sais avec qui t'es ? Ici, le seul qui crame, c'est moi.

- Ah ça j'avais bien remarqué, rétorqué-je.

- Alors laisse-moi t'enflammer.

Il s'avance à nouveau vers moi et se penche pour saisir mes lèvres. Bien déterminée à ne plus me laisser faire, je pose une nouvelle fois mes mains sur son torse et l'écarte de moi. John bouge sans trop difficulté et écarte les bras en s'exclamant :

- Pourquoi tu me repousses ?

- Parce que t'es un tordu !

- Ca c'est une sacrée bonne raison !

J'ai soudainement envie de baffer sa mine réjouie éclaircie par un sourire vicieux.

- Laisse tomber John, tenté-je. Je ne suis pas de ce genre là.

- Ah bon ?! s'étonne-t-il exagérément en croisant négligemment ses bras.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée alors arrête.

Il ne rétorque rien alors j'en profite pour me décoller du mur et avancer dans le couloir. A l'instant où j'allais tourner à droite, sa voix m'interpelle :

- Tu es sûre ? Alors pourquoi tu frémis quand je te touche ?

Ne pas cesser d'avancer, ne surtout pas se retourner, ne rien laisse transparaître. Pourvu qu'il ne me suive pas. Apparemment non. Ouf. J'en frémis encore. Il m'a réellement embrassé ? Enfin, je ne sais pas trop si on peux appeler ça un baiser. Non mais attendez ! Quand est-on passé du rejet total à l'harcèlement intensif ? J'ai loupé un wagon. Mais comment ça va finir au juste ?? Oh et puis après tout, je n'ai que ce que je mérite ! Je n'avais qu'à pas le sauver !

La sirène stoppe enfin mais mon envie de me claquer la tête contre le mur non. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'était qu'un exercice et que personne de fera l'appel. D'un pas rapide, je remonte dans ma chambre et me couche sur mon lit.

Mes yeux glissent jusqu'à mes mains et volontairement, je laisse le poison affluer. Mes ongles prennent peu à peu cette couleur vert foncé bien particulière. La même que mes yeux. Vert empire. C'est ce que ma mère me répétait toujours. Et je me prenais pour une impératrice. Et comme bras droit, je choisissais toujours Bethany. Des heures durant nous jouions aux princesses jusqu'à ce …

- Libby !

Je me relève promptement pour voir Cassy débouler dans la chambre.

- Bon Dieu, t'étais où ?

- Quelque part entre ses lèvres et son corps, soufflé-je.

- Quoi ?

- Cassy. Je crois que j'ai un problème.

D'un mouvement des deux mains, j'évacue le poison et invite mon amie à me rejoindre sur mon lit. Et je lui avoue tout. Et je frémis. Je frémis de l'impact que Pyro a sur moi.

¤--¤

Vous avez déjà eu des bouffées de chaleur tout en frissonnant de froid ? Ben je peux vous dire que c'est très particulier. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? En croisant Mr J'ai-Le-Cul-En-Feu au détour d'un couloir, tout simplement. Pourtant, Cassy s'était jurée de ne plus jamais me laisser seule. Et le seul moment où elle a du aller voir un prof pour un devoir et moi chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, l'harceleur de service m'est tombé sur le caillou. Volontairement ? Fruit du hasard ? Le destin qui s'acharne ? Je ne serais le dire. En tout cas :

- Héééééé ! V'là mon serpent préféré.

Je tente d'accélérer le pas mais il se poste face à moi tout en jouant avec son fidèle Zippo, me forçant à m'arrêter.

- Fous-moi la paix, lancé-je, vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le demande.

- Est-ce une raison suffisante ? questionne-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir en se frottant le menton. Non !

Dans un soupir, j'essaye de le contourner mais il me barre à nouveau le chemin d'un sourire de prédateur en train de traquer sa proie.

- John, laisse-moi passer ! ordonné-je, la voix chevrotante.

C'est à ce moment que Bobbie fait irruption dans le couloir. Il a du entendre mes dernières paroles car il aborde une mine grave en s'approchant de nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ni John, ni moi ne soufflons mot. Bobbie s'installe entre moi et le dérangé, ce qui me permet de me décaler et de me mettre de côté. John continue de faire claquer son briquet mais avec bien plus de rage et de nervosité.

Les deux garçons s'affrontent du regard et la tension devient rapidement palpable. C'est ainsi qu'une flopée de frissons s'empare de moi alors que la température de mon corps augmente excessivement. John toise son ex meilleur ami d'un regard provocateur et effronté tandis que Bobbie soutient le défi de ses yeux. Je présume qu'ils attendent chacun que l'autre cède. Je rêve ou une musique de western résonne dans mes oreilles ? Oh, une espèce de boule de paille qui roule au vent !

Ca va péter ! Je le sens ! Je m'approche donc de celui qui est le plus susceptible de m'écouter et lui attrape la main dans le but de l'entraîner loin d'ici. Je fais fis du contact glacé et le tire plus loin dans le couloir. Bobbie se laisse faire sans opposer de résistance pendant que John reste sur place. Dès que nous sommes hors de vue de l'excité du Zippo, je lâche la main du glaçon et lui dis :

- Merci.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? m'interroge Bobbie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien de bien grave. C'était juste une petite altercation.

- Mais ce n'était pas la première.

C'est une question, une supposition ou une affirmation ? Alors j'élude la chose en détournant le regard ce qui me vaut une nouvelle mise en garde :

- Ne le cherche pas. Ca te retomberas dessus sinon.

- Trop tard, lâché-je.

Je reporte mon attention sur Bobbie et l'observe avec intérêt. Son regard soucieux me touche, tout comme sa stature. Grand, assez large d'épaules, un visage portant la gentillesse. Merde, pourquoi Marie existe ? Libby, arrête de penser de telles choses. Ce gars est déjà casé ! Faut surtout pas que je m'y attache.

- Si jamais il a fait ou fait quelque chose de déplacé …, commence Bobbie.

- Non, non. Ca va.

- Dès son retour d'Alcatraz, on m'a demandé de toujours garder un œil sur lui. Parce que je suis le seul qui puise l'affronter, avoue-t-il, alors s'il devient ingérable, fais-moi signe.

Je lui réponds par un sourire et après qu'il m'ait serré brièvement l'épaule, Congelator Man me quitte. Et je retourne immédiatement à l'endroit où nous avions laissé John. Ok, je cherche peut-être les problèmes mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Bien sûr, l'Allumeur n'est plus là et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où il peut être. Un peu déçue, je repars en direction de ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle pourquoi je déambulais dans un couloir au moment où je me suis fais accostée. Sous une pluie de jurons, j'exécute un demi-tour et me dirige vers la bibliothèque.

- Tu sais qu'on pourrait appeler ça un appel au viol ?

Je m'arrête net et fais un rapide volte-face pour me trouver nez à nez avec John.

- Je te cherchais figure-toi, rétorqué-je.

- C'est bien ce que je disais.

- Tu faisais moins ta grande gueule face à Bobbie.

Comment faire ravaler son sourire à un Pyro en deux secondes. J'aime. La mine de John se renfrogne et il fourre ses mains dans ses poches d'un geste brusque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Avec cette question, j'ai l'impression d'être Bobbie et John le remarque aussi car il me fixe étrangement.

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

Il amorce un demi-tour mais cette fois-ci, je ne le laisserais pas filer. Je suis dingue de faire ça alors qu'il y à peine un instant, je cherchais justement à m'éloigner de moi.

- Tu ne supportais pas de le voir avec Marie, c'est ça ? clamé-je.

John se retourne subitement et me jette un coup d'œil qui m'indique clairement que si je tiens à ma peau, je ne devrais pas m'engager sur cette voie. Pourtant, je m'y engage :

- Tu ne supportais pas de le voir avec quelqu'un tout court. Tu le voulais pour toi.

- Tu sous-entends quoi là ? crache-t-il. Que je suis gay ?!

Soudainement, John porte ses mains à sa ceinture et entreprend de la défaire :

- Tu vas voir si je suis homosexuel !

Choquée, ahurie, outrée, abasourdie, tout ce que vous voulez, je le regarde détacher sa ceinture et s'attaquer au bouton de son pantalon. Libby, réagis ! Ce mec est en train de se déshabiller devant toi ! C'est bien ça le malaise !

- Arrête ça ! lancé-je enfin en posant mes mains sur les siennes.

Mauvaise idée concernant les mains. D'un geste vif, il me tire à lui et m'embrasse avec fureur. Mais je ne le laisse pas rentrer dans ma bouche. Il presse alors sa taille contre la mienne et sa ceinture défaite rencontre mon ventre, pile à l'endroit où des fourmis commencent à me dévorer. Sa chaleur me fait perdre la tête et je suis à deux doigts de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Deux doigts. Ce sont ces deux doigts qui me sauvent.

Comme la veille, je le repousse à l'aide de mes mains sur son torse et je recule de quelques pas. John ne me quitte pas des yeux en déclarant, tout en écartant les bras :

- Si ça te suffit pas comme démonstration, je suis là.

Mes yeux glissent jusqu'à sa ceinture ouverte et le bouton de son pantalon et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement … désirable comme ça. Le pire, c'est qu'il le sait. Et ce bâtard en joue. Il se rapproche de moi, persuadé que je suis totalement séduite. C'est trop pour moi :

- Arrête ça je te dis ! T'es peut-être un tombeur, ou … en fait je ne sais pas ce que t'es exactement mais je ne veux plus le savoir. Alors éloigne-toi de moi, parce que je ne suis pas près de tomber !

J'allais partir lorsque je rajoute :

- Et puis arrête de cacher ton homosexualité sous ton comportement d'hétéro surchauffé !

- Je ne suis pas homo, clame John en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

En refermant sa ceinture, il s'avance vers moi et annonce :

- J'aime les femmes. J'aime ton corps. Tes cheveux, tes yeux, tes seins, ton cul.

La vache ! C'est comme ça qu'il s'y prend pour draguer lui ?! Je retourne donc avec dégoût :

- Et tu n'aimes que ça, c'est bien le problème. Alors va te faire foutre Pyro.

Il est étonné. Ca se voit. J'en profite donc pour me tirer loin, très loin d'ici. Pays des Bisounours, mon œil ! Welcome to Hell, ouais !


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Je suis toujours en vacances mais j'ai réussi à chopper Internet pour un court moment donc j'en profite pour publier vite fait lol.  
Réponses aux reviews, go !_**

**_--Kalya, alors ça te fait toujours marrer ?? Good, good, lol. En effet, on est plus proche du harcèlement que de la cour. Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. C'est vrai que le coup du mot choppé par le prof ... ça sent le vécut ?? Mdrr. Ton "je trouve qu'il met beaucoup ... euh ... d'énergie à prouver qu'il est hétéro" m'a fait poilé. En tout cas merci et bonnes vacances ! _**

**_--Eleonora, tout à fait d'accord, ce serait con que Libby craque pour Bobbie, alors laissons glaçon à l'autre aux mèches blanches ( j'aime moyennement ce couple, en fait, j'aime pas Malicia, ça doît être pour ça ). Ah non mais Pyro qui drague comme un manche à balai, c'est ma grossage poilade. Brefff, faut que je m'en remette ! Et merci pour ta review !_**

**_--Rubika666, t'es radicale toi ! Si tu vas en enfer avec lui, garde-moi une place au chaud mdrrr ! Et puis si Libby ne résistait pas, c'est moins drôle, n'est-ce pas ... Merci encore !_**

_**--Ayala-chan, je te rends heureuse ( mdr, c'est peut-être un peu abusé lol ) ? Mais si tu l'es, moi je suis heureuse d'avoir pu savourer un commentaire bien long et légèrement débile ! J'aime les commentaires dans ce genre là. Mdrr ton expression "chaud les coquillettes", je connaissais pas ! Quand John va cesser de se faire rejetter pour finir dans les bras ou plus ( surtout le plus, hé hé hé ) de Libby? Et bien, à vrai dire ... ça va venir progressivement, mais faudra être patiente ! Merci de guetter assiduement lol.**_

_**--Devilcarrot, calor calor ?? Mdrrrrr ! Enflamme pas ton clavier ! Voilà la suite ! Jamais vu un Pyro aussi chauffé, hein ? Moi non plus mdrrrrr. Merci !!**_

_**--Goupixa, ouééééé, je veux réécrire le CV de John ! Ouii, les petits noms affectifs de John, c'est justement pour éviter de balancer des "John"à tout va et comme "Pyro" est à utiliser le mois possible ... faut bien se creuser le cerveau un peu lol ! Heureuse que ça t'interresse, pourvu que la suite soit à la hauteur !**_

**_--Raziel, mouhaha, t'as la même façon de draguer ?? Mdr, je suis d'accord, ça marche. Et non, je posterais pas le chapitre suivant ... faut bien leur mettre l'eau à la bouche, non ?_**

**_--Little-moi, merci pour ta review ! Bien renvoyé ? Et bien ça continue lol !_**

**_--Love Sylar, un peu que Pyro en dragueur professionnel ça donne des idées !! mdrrr ! Et non, Libby va encore lui résister un moment ... un moment seulement lol ! Et vive le jeu du chat et de la souris !_**

**_Bon bah, sur ce, bonne lecture : _**

* * *

Un jour sans St John Allerdyce. Est-ce possible de passer ne serait-ce qu'un jour sans St John Allerdyce dans cette foutue école ? Apparemment non, car depuis mon arrivée, c'est-à-dire il y a une semaine, il n'a fait que me pourrir la vie. Ok, « pourrir la vie » est un peu exagéré mais il a été présent tous ces jours et pas comme figurant. Plutôt dans le rôle du méchant. Ou peut-être dans le rôle du play-boy. Les deux ne peuvent faire qu'un, non ? D'où :

- Vous le trouvez comment ? laché-je en indiquant du menton le pyromane assit à sa table, quelques mètres plus loin.

Cours de chimie. Ashley à ma droite, Cassy à ma gauche. Un tas de produits inconnus à mélanger face à nous. Et dans ma diagonale, un enflammé qui n'a rien à envier au chauffe-ballon.

- Tu veux dire hormis que c'est un salopard qui te harcèle ? lâche Cassy en haussant un sourcil.

- Quoi ?!

Cassy s'empresse de tout raconter à Ashley dès que je lui ai donné la permission et dès que c'est chose faite, je précise :

- Physiquement, je voulais dire. Et soyez honnêtes.

- Il est hot.

Réaction immédiate de la petite à lunettes qui lui vaut un regard appuyé de la grande blonde suivit d'un commentaire :

- Ca, c'était facile.

- Non mais je suis sérieuse ! se défend Ashley en remplissant deux tubes à essais au quart avec de l'eau distillée. Je le trouve hot.

- Et toi Cassy ? questionné-je en introduisant une pointe de spatule de sulfate de fer dans chaque tube.

- Il est …

Elle hésite. Je ne l'avais jamais vu hésiter comme ça.

- Il est sexy. Il faut l'avouer, confie-t-elle en bouchant les tubes. C'est son côté mauvais garçon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je vois tout à fait.

- Mais toi Libby ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question étant donné les circonstances, suggère Ashley.

Je saisis un tube et commence à l'agiter alors que Cassy en fait de même avec l'autre.

- C'est pas mon genre, révélé-je.

- Et quel est ton genre dans ce cas ?

- Un gars bien, répondé-je instantanément en cessant d'agiter. Quelqu'un de gentil, posé, compréhensif, doux.

- Le prince charmant tu veux dire, se moque Cassy en m'arrachant mon tube à essai des mains pour le remuer plus efficacement.

- Ca me plairait d'être harcelée par quelqu'un comme Pyro.

Cassy se fige sur le coup et nous tournons toutes les deux la tête en direction d'Ashley. Celle-ci se met à rougir en avouant :

- En théorie, bien sûr.

- Et si tu veux, je te donne ma place pour la pratique, lancé-je en attrapant les deux tubes à essais de Cassy afin de les agiter.

- Non merci, je n'aurais pas assez de cran face à lui.

Je repose les deux récipients dans le porte tubes et ajoute quelques gouttes d'une solution d'hydroxyde de sodium dans l'un. Ashley fait de même dans l'autre tube avec solution de chlorure de baryum et nous fixons toutes les trois les choses dans l'attente d'un résultat.

- Je n'en ai pas énormément, confessé-je.

- Quand même ! intervient Cassy. Vu ce que tu lui as balancé hier sur son penchant pour l'anatomie masculine.

- Quoi ? Il est homosexuel ? s'étrangle Ashley. Ouah, le gâchis !

- On n'est pas encore sûr, précisé-je.

- Tu voulais plutôt dire : « Ouah ! Le soulagement pour les filles de ne pas être traquées par ce genre de type », ajoute Cassy.

- Regardez ! s'exclame Ashley.

Un précipité se forme dans chaque tube à essai. Dans celui d'hydroxyde de sodium un précipité vert est apparu alors qu'un blanc apparaît dans le chlorure de baryum. Ashley s'empresse de prendre de notes alors que Cassy et moi restons en admiration devant les solutions. Enfin, admiration est bien grand mot. Nous nous contentons juste de les fixer.

- Ils feraient quand même un super petit couple, émerge alors Cassy en tournant la tête vers moi.

- Qui ça ? interroge Ashley en levant le nez de sa feuille.

- Ice et Pyro. L'un pourrait calmer les ardeurs de l'autre.

Vas-y Cassy, crie le encore plus fort. Je glisse un regard inquiet en direction de John pile au moment où il se retourne vers nous. Il a entendu, je le sais. Et l'expression de son visage m'indique clairement que je vais regretter ça. Et pas plus tard que maintenant. Sans hésiter, John quitte la table, ce qui passe inaperçu étant donné qu'on peut se balader dans la classe pour aller chercher du papier, de l'eau distillée et un tas d'autres trucs, et s'avance vers nous. Je sens Ashley se crisper mais Cassy prend soudainement du poil de la bête.

- Ca va les ragots ? lance-t-il avec une mine dédaigneuse.

- Très bien ! rétorque Cassy sur un ton de défi.

Les yeux de John tombent sur moi mais il ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Enfin presque. Juste avant de nous quitter, il pousse notre porte tubes d'un geste violent, renversant les deux tubes à essai remplis. Nous sursautons toutes les trois sur le coup et nous écartons afin de ne pas être tâchées.

- Arrêtez ça ou vous allez le regretterez, lâche-t-il avant de revenir à sa place.

Cassy l'incendie de gros mots dès qu'il est loin tandis qu'Ashley et moi tentons de nettoyer les dégâts.

- Alors Ashley, tu veux toujours être harcelée par un type dans son genre ? soufflé-je.

¤--¤

Après le déjeuner, nous nous rendons tous les cinq dans le salon lorsque nous passons à côté d'une une foule de personnes agglutinée devant un écriteau. Curieux, nous nous arrêtons également et tentons de voir ce qui était écrit, mais en vain.

- Hé Œil de Lynx, lance Jared à Timothy. T'arrives pas à voir quelque chose ?

- Si tu me portes sur ton dos, peut-être que si.

Et il le fait. Tandis que Cassy, Ashley et moi gloussons face à cette scène, Tim monte sur le dos de Jared et jette un coup d'œil à la pancarte. Une fois redescendu, il nous apprend :

- Séance d'entraînement au combat dans la salle des dangers à 16 heures pour les mutants qui s'en sentent capables et au pouvoir suffisamment maîtrisé. Tenue de sport fortement conseillée.

Jared glisse un regard vers moi que je ne parviens pas à interpréter. D'où ma remarque très expressive :

- Quoi ?

- Ca te tente ?

Il a presque l'air séducteur comme ça. A force d'être agressée verbalement par un excité, je commence à me faire des films.

- Pourquoi moi ? questionné-je, l'air un peu bête, je présume.

- Parce que la psy de bazar, la petite intello et l'Oeil de Lynx ne doivent pas être très bon au corps au corps. Mais toi … et moi, avec nos pouvoirs, c'est tout autre chose.

Les trois autres gus s'indignent forcément mais finissent par reconnaître la vérité. Alors j'accepte la proposition.

15h50. Je sors dans le couloir, laissant dans la chambre une Cassy indignée de ne pas avoir les talents de Xena et je rejoins Jared qui m'attend. Ses yeux me parcourent très rapidement et je regrette d'avoir enfilé ce débardeur et pantalon moulant de sport appartenant à Cassandra. C'est alors que je réalise que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de regard. Logique, vu que j'étais exilée de tout durant une bonne partie de mon adolescence.

Jared me conduit jusqu'au sous-sol et je suis soufflée de voir les installations. On dirait que je viens de débarquer dans un décor futuriste. Tandis que nous marchons, Jared m'explique brièvement le but de ces locaux et qui sont les X-Men. Nous pénétrons finalement dans une grande pièce circulaire où se trouvent déjà une dizaine d'autres élèves. Logan nous accueille d'un hochement de tête en tirant une bouffée de son cigare. Depuis quand c'est fumeur ici ?

Nous rejoignons le groupe d'élèves et une silhouette un peu en retrait attire immédiatement mon attention. Mes lèvres retiennent de justesse un juron et je me rapproche un peu plus de Jared qui lance un regard souriant. Evidemment, il n'a pas dû comprendre la raison de mon geste.

- Bon les p'tits gars, commence Logan en se positionnant de tel façon que tous puissent le voir. Si vous êtes ici, c'est sûrement parce que vous vous sentez de taille. Alors prouvez-le. C'est pas compliqué : y'aura des méchants et faudra les éliminer. Le dernier d'entre vous qui restera sera récompensé.

Je hausse les sourcils sur le coup.

- Ok, c'est pas une idée à moi mais c'est dans l'but de vous motivez. Ah, et j'en profite que Tornade n'est pas là pour vous dire de ne vous souciez que de vous. C'est pas un travail d'équipe que j'vous demande, juste de donner le maximum de vous, pour voir c'que vous avez dans les tripes. Allez les jeunes, bonne chance.

Sur ce, il quitte la pièce, nous laissons décontenancés.

- T'inquiète, je veille sur toi, me lâche Jared à l'oreille.

Celui-ci jette un coup d'œil à la ronde et repère soudainement celui que me met tant mal à l'aise.

- Il fout quoi là ?

John ignore le coup d'œil agressif de Jared et en profite pour me détailler des pieds à la tête. Dieu que je hais ce genre de regard. Dieu que je hais _son_ regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus pour me violer.

Brutalement, le décor autour de nous change et laisse place à grand espace chaotique, où les carcasses de voitures côtoient les ruines de bâtiments dans une atmosphère grisâtre. La température baisse de quelques degrés, à moi que ce ne soit également qu'une illusion. Des coups de feu commencent à retentir derrière nous et Jared saisit ma main pour nous amener à couvert. Même si je sais que tout cela n'est qu'une mise en scène et que rien n'est réel, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Nous nous agenouillons derrière le cadavre d'une Jeep et Jared m'observe d'un air évident :

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Je hoche la tête et tends mes mains face à moi. Peu à peu, le poison afflue et je le laisse aller au delà. Il s'écoule dans chaque partie de mon être et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle liberté. Je secoue une nouvelle fois la tête afin d'indiquer à Jared que je suis prête et ce dernier lance alors :

- Allons jusqu'à ce bâtiment.

Il me montre une structure délabrée et l'instant d'après, une boule d'énergie argentée apparaît dans sa paume. Le garçon ouvre son autre main et fait de même. Ensemble, nous nous levons et nous nous mettons à courir vers notre destination. Jared mitraille les soldats armés vêtus de combinaisons militaires et au moment où l'un d'entre eux nous prend à revers, je m'approche de lui et lui frôle la main. Juste assez pour quel l'homme se mette à gémir et s'écroule à terre. La seconde qui suit, il disparaît dans des interférences et des grésillements électroniques.

Imitant Jared, je me laisse tomber derrière un mur en ruine et tente de récupérer mon souffle. En jetant un coup d'oeil plus loin, je constate que les autres élèves sont en galère et se cachent plus qu'autre chose. Des jets de flammes émergent de derrière un tas de pneus et je n'ai aucun mal à deviner qu'elle est leur origine.

- On refait une descente jusqu'à ce camion ? demande Jared.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Nous échangeons un sourire complice et sautons sur nos pieds pour courir à nouveau, en liquidant ceux qui se mettent sur notre route. Un soldat me tient alors en joue et à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à tirer, mon ami lui expédie une boule d'énergie, le plaquant à terre. Mon agresseur allait se relever lorsque je me penche pour lui toucher la base de son cou. Dès qu'il s'est évanouit, nous reprenons notre course et plongeons à l'arrière du camion. Mon coeur bat comme un fou et je peine à calmer ma respiration saccadée. Toute cette action ne me déplait pas mais provoque en moi une montée d'adrénaline incroyable que je dois à tout prix gérer.

- Ca va ? questionne Jared, l'un peu inquiet.

- Nikel, lâché-je de mon souffle court.

- On repart pour un tour ?

- On repart pour tour.

Nous quittons donc le camion à toute vitesse, toujours en nous défendant mais brutalement, une explosion nous surprend. Me trouvant plus en retrait sur le côté par rapport à Jared, je ressens le souffle brûlant et m'écroule à terre sur le coup. Jared, qui a accéléré en entendant le fracas, n'a pas remarqué que je ne le suivais plus et poursuit sa route. Pas pendant bien longtemps.

En m'appuyant sur mes mains, je me redresse et le regarde inspecter les alentours à ma recherche et dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il court pour revenir vers moi. Le choc de ma chute m'ayant bien sonnée, j'aspire le venin au plus profond de moi dans le seul but qu'il puisse me toucher et donc m'aider à me relever. Le bruit d'une arme qu'on recharge me force à tourner la tête et je découvre avec crainte un soldat s'approchant de moi. Soudain, une personne se jette à genoux à mes côtés et dans un déclic métallique, repousse la menace par une vague de flammes.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?! questionné-je, complètement stupéfaite, tout en m'asseyant.

- Je sauve la demoiselle en détresse, rétorque John me tendant une main.

Je la saisis sans réfléchir et le laisse me soulever après que lui même se soit relevé. Paniquée, je me retourne pour avoir où en est Jared et le découvre aux prises avec deux soldats.

- Laisse tomber le micro-onde ambulant, j'ai de bien meilleurs atouts.

C'est ainsi qu'il m'entraîne jusque derrière une voiture et nous nous asseyons, dos à la carcasse. Mon stress n'a pas diminué avec tout ça et ma respiration est de plus en plus irrégulière. Avec horreur, je remarque que mes ongles ont repris cette teinte verte alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Non, non, non, non !

- Vu les types qui se ramènent par ici, il ne doit plus rester que nous, commente John en observant par dessus le pare-choc défoncé.

Ca m'aide vachement ça ! Il ouvre son briquet au moment où le venin s'empare avec force de moi. Je perds le contrôle et je ne peux rien y faire. De toutes mes forces, je tente de l'absorber mais je sais que c'est une bataille perdue d'avance. Sûrement alerté par mon peu de réaction, John porte son attention et me voit alors le regard accroché sur un point à plusieurs mètres de nous, les mains posées à terre, en train de trembler. Piètre tableau, je l'accorde. Tableau d'implosion imminente également. Je pose donc les yeux sur John et lui crie :

- Va t-en !

Il me contemple sans comprendre et je réalise qu'il n'aura jamais le temps de courir assez loin pour éviter ce qui va suivre. Alors j'expulse. C'est toujours un soulagement de tout évacuer mais c'est aussi synonyme de mort pour toutes les personnes aux alentours. Par chance, mon poison ne tue pas sur le coup. Je me force à sortir tout ce venin provenant de ma trop brusque montée d'adrénaline tout en tâchant de conserver un minimum de force pour pouvoir en réabsorber. Le réabsorber de chez John. Car il est la première victime du nuage vert sortant de chaque pore de ma peau. Les soldats sont les suivants.

D'un coup, nous revenons à la réalité. Soit parce que j'ai neutralisé tous les ennemis, soit parce que la simulation a considéré que j'étais la dernière survivante et donc le défi est terminé. A terre dans la salle des dangers, je tente de revenir rapidement à moi tout en fixant John en train de convulser au sol. Logan et les autres élèves arrivent en courant et je leur ordonne en tendant la main :

- N'approchez pas !

J'aperçois alors que mes ongles sont normaux et j'en profite pour bondir en direction de John. En me plaçant à califourchon sur lui, je le maintiens de mes cuisses et pose mes deux mains sur chacun de ses poignets, le forçant à se tenir tranquille. Peu à peu, le poison me revient mais bien trop lentement. Pas assez de contact. Ma peau n'est pas assez en contact avec la sienne. Si je ne me presse pas, il va y passer mais je ne peux rien faire pour accélérer mon débit d'absorption ! Persuadée qu'il va chambrer là dessus pendant un bon moment, je me penche vers lui et m'empare de ses lèvres. Au moins s'il me chambre, cela signifiera qu'il est en vie. J'en reviens pas de ce que je vais faire. Cependant, j'en suis obligée.

Alors je presse ma langue sur sa bouche et cette dernière n'oppose aucune résistance. Je rencontre sa langue et intensifie le baiser. Quelque part amusée, je note que sa langue n'a pas perdu le nord. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, même s'il est à l'agonie ! Sous moi, John se calme petit à petit et cesse bientôt de remuer. Quand la dernière goutte de venin me rejoint enfin, je me retire de lui et m'écarte très vite, le laissant allongé à terre. Fuyant les regards interrogateurs, je me mets à courir en direction de la sortie et m'empresse de rejoindre l'étage. J'ai honte de moi. J'ai honte de moi pour deux raisons.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, je claque la porte de ma chambre et suis heureuse de ne pas y trouver Cassy. Elle doit sûrement être avec Timothy et Ashley. Je m'assoie lourdement sur le lit et regarde mes ongles. Vert empire. Je n'ai plus le contrôle. Je ne l'ai plus depuis que mon adrénaline a dépassé son seuil normal. Je devrais le savoir merde ! C'est pas la première fois !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à toute volée et se referme aussitôt. A croire que ce gars aime les entrées rapides et efficaces. Malgré tout, je suis surprise par sa visite :

- John ?

- Ouais, c'est mon prénom.

Ironique. Regard de flamme. Il a l'air d'aller bien. D'un pas assuré, il s'avance et s'assoit sur le lit de Cassy, face à face et m'observe. Par pure nervosité, je détache l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux et commence à jouer avec en déclarant :

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ? Je suis en vie, répond nonchalamment John en haussant les épaules.

- Mais tu as souffert.

- Les premières secondes, oui. Puis après, je crois me souvenir que c'était plutôt agréable.

Je l'accompagne dans son sourire et baisse la tête. Toujours verts. Chié !

- Ca va toi ? questionne-t-il avec intérêt.

Je lui montre une de mes mains en fixant sa réaction.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non.

- Reste sur ce lit et tout ira bien, conseillé-je en recommençant à jouer avec l'élastique.

- C'est ce que je compte faire ! C'est bien la première fois que je vais rester loin de toi volontairement.

Un silence s'installe durant lequel je me plonge dans l'admiration de mes mains manipulant ce petit objet. Finalement, John se décide à rompre cette tranquillité tout de même tendue :

- Tu savais comment gérer ça. Tu savais qu'il fallait que tu m'embrasses pour évacuer plus vite le poison. Ce n'est pas la première fois, pas vrai ?

Je lève les yeux sur lui et admire sa pose. Appuyé sur ses bras posés derrière lui, les jambes légèrement écartées, un air décontracté au possible, ce gars a réellement un style qui ne laisse pas indifférent. Qui ne me laisse pas indifférente. Youhou, Libby ? T'es pas censée détester ce genre de type qui font leur cake en permanence ?

- Ok, je sais que je suis canon, mais de là à en perdre tes mots, c'est un peu gros.

Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre de rage. Il trouve toujours le moyen de me coincer. Je fais donc un immense effort pour répondre :

- Ce n'était pas la première fois. J'ai déjà perdu le contrôle et ... des gens en sont morts.

Pourquoi je me confie à lui au juste ? Peut-être parce qu'il a faillit y passer à cause de moi. Je lui doit au moins cela. Tout en continuant de tordre l'élastique, je révèle :

- C'était des policiers. A l'époque je ... je dormais dans la rue et ils me sont tombés dessus. Une course poursuite a suivit jusqu'à ce que mon niveau d'adrénaline explose. Le problème, c'est l'adrénaline. Dès que je ne la gère plus, j'expulse le venin hors de moi. Une sorte de surplus à évacuer d'urgence.

- Une éjaculation, en gros ?

Magnifique image. Ce mec est d'une classe ... Ca me sidère. Il doit remarquer mon regard mortifié et se justifie :

- Je simplifie le truc.

- Merci pour ça.

- Et donc ces flics sont morts ? revient-il sur le sujet.

- Oui. J'ai évacué mon surplus ...

- Ejaculé.

- Arrête avec ça, lâché-je en m'excitant davantage sur l'objet de mes tortures.

- Ok, ok ! Continue.

- J'ai évacué mon surplus et je les ai empoisonné. Et à cette époque, je n'avais pas autant de maîtrise qu'aujourd'hui et ... je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Je me suis contentée de fuir.

- Une chance pour moi qu'aujourd'hui tu te maîtrises. Plus ou moins, rajoute-t-il.

- Je ne serais jamais venue ici je ne me sentais pas capable de me maîtriser plus ou moins, avoué-je.

John hoche la tête et se redresse puis se penche en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, ce qui amène ses mains à se rejoindre. Je découvre alors qu'il a toujours son Zippo dans les doigts et s'amuse avec comme moi je m'amuse avec mon élastique.

- Je vais t'avouer un truc.

Le ton sur lequel il me balance ça me choque. C'est la première fois que je le vois apparemment honnête et sérieux.

- Je suis aussi un tueur de flics.

Je fronce les sourcils sur le coup et l'interroge du regard.

- On était encerclé. Ils allaient nous arrêter et nous ne devions pas nous laisser faire. Et j'ai agis. Je les ai tous brûlés.

John ouvre son Zippo dans un doux cliquetis et fixe intensément la flamme.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'arrête. Mais grâce à moi, nous avons pu nous échapper. Et personne ne l'a jamais dit. Personne ne l'a jamais remarqué. Ils n'ont vu qu'un acte violent et criminel alors que je les ai tous sauvé.

Il referme son briquet d'un geste expert et se redresse pour m'observer. Je suis figée sur place. Même mon élastique ne bouge plus. Parce que je viens de voir une part de St John Allerdyce. Une part intime de lui. Pendant un court instant, le séducteur et provocateur s'est effacé pour laisser place un garçon blessé et perturbé. C'était carrément flippant.

- Je t'ai calmé ?

Son doigt indique mes mains et je baisse les yeux pour découvrir que mes ongles sont redevenus normaux.

- On dirait bien que oui, assuré-je d'une petite voix.

Je relève la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux fiers. Et cette étincelle sauvage

- J'ai droit à une récompense ?

Je quitte précipitamment mon lit et ouvre grand la porte de la chambre en indiquant :

- Celle de partir.

Il va recommencer à déconner, je le sais. Et maintenant que je suis touchable, rien ne l'y empêche. Alors je préfère couper court directement. John se lève du lit de Cassy et s'approche de la porte. A mon niveau, il s'arrête, me fixe droit dans les yeux, sourit coquinement et sort finalement de cette pièce sans ajouter un mot de plus. Est-ce que si je creuse davantage, est-ce que si je pousse plus loin, j'arriverais à découvrir le vrai John ? Ou l'ai-je déjà vu sous son vrai jour et cet épisode n'était donc qu'une scène ?

* * *


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Vos reviews me touchent de plus en plus ( petite larme au coin de l'oeil, snif ( faudrait pas abuser quand même, lol ! )), alors je vais répondre à tout le monde :_**

**_--Theriel, t'as vu mourir John ?? T'as cru que John allait passer l'arme à gauche ?? God mdrrrrr ! C'est vrai que sans John, pas d'histoire alors ... il va rester en vie encore un petit moment ( disons ... 135 pages et plus si affinités ). Contente que ça te plaise autant, même si tu n'aimes pas trop les X-Mens. Bisous !!_**

**_--Little-moi, ( en passant, mdr le pseudo ), tu as trouvé bien décrit le moment de la simulation ? Ah, et bien tant mieux. Après tout, c'est toi, et vous, les mieux placés pour juger ! Tu adores ? Je n'en demande pas plus ! Merci pour ça. Autre chose, en passant, j'ai lu ton profil et j'ai vu que t'avais écris une fic sur Twilight. Je suis en pleine lecture de ces bouquins, suite aux gens qui m'ont conseillé de les lire, et depuis j'en suis toute perturbée. Non mais sérieux, ces livres, c'est quelque chose et jamais un bouquin ne m'a fait autant d'effet ( j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps quand Edward a quitté Bella au début de Tentation, god ! )._**

**_--Kalya, mon dieu ce que j'adore les reviews dans le genre là !! Alors comme ça tu vas rater aucun chapitre ?? Structure grammaticale pas très au point, mais je te pardonne si tu continues à me faire partager tes impressions lol ! Bonne excuse pour embrasser qui on veut ?? J'y avais jamais pensé mdrrr ! Je suis touchée que ça te plaise autant et que tu te poile autant, surtout au "éjaculer" ( moi même, quand je l'ai écris, je me suis tappée un fou rire de malade ... "Je vais mettre CA ? Non, je vais pas mettre ça quand même ... SIIIII !" bref, grosse marrade seule face à mon écran, les joies de l'écriture mdrr ). Alors encore merci et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Bizz_**

**_--Goupixa, sur le c.. ?? Ptdrrrr ! J'espère que tu t'es pas fais mal en tombant ! Un John confident, c'est trop adorable ?? Mais ouiii ! On a envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler .. Ralala. Bref, merci pour cette review !_**

**_--Ayala-chan, oh god ! Alors d'abord, salut à la modeste fan de ma fic ! Ensuite, désolée pour l'attente mais les vacances, le non accès à Internet ... et c'est pas encore fini ! Tu aimes mon humour ? Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis qu'on le retrouve un peu dans les répliques "acides" des persos, lol, mais quand on écrit, c'est censé être nous, non ? Autrement, ouii, un John plus sérieux, ça fait du bien, ça permet de souffler et de voir autre chose de lui, c'était nécessaire. Merci pour tous tes compliments et NON, je ne compte pas caser de sitôt nos deux tourtereaux ! Ca viendra, ça viendra. A vrai dire, là où j'en suis dans l'écriture ( page 135 mdrr, faudrait que je me calme moi ), ils sont casés ... plus ou moins lol ! Alors tiens le coup !! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue et campe tout de même pas trop devant ton ordi, tu vas user le fauteuil !! Merci encore une fois et bien à toi, ma modeste fan ( tu veux un autographe ?? ). _**

**_--Eleonora, merci pour ta review et tes compliments ( mon dieu, à force, je vais plus me sentir mdrrr ). Vite, vite de l'air mdrrr ! Bizz_**

**_--Tenchi L Manson, alors accro ?? C'est bien ça ! C'est le but de la manoeuvre, mdr ! Non plus sérieusement, je suis touchée par tes compliments et contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Alors continue à te laisser séduire par mon Pyro dragueur à deux balles ( il t'es arrivé la même chose ?? mddrrr ). Mais faut quand même avouer qu'il y a d'excellents Yaoi, qui ont presque été jusqu'à me convertir et à me pousser à écrire un Ice/Pyro. Presque. Alors tu as droit à ça lol ! C'est bon, j'ai compris que tu attends la suite avec ( beaucoup ) d'impatience lol ! Bizz et encore merci !_**

**_--Ninia, merci pour cette review !_**

**_Je repars en vacances donc pas de publication pendant plus d'une semaine, normalement._**

**_Voilà. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses :_**

* * *

- Tu l'as embrassé ?!

Si c'était une pièce de théâtre, on pourrait l'appeler « Sens dessus dessous à la cafétéria » et la distribution des rôles serait la suivante : Cassy en tant que l'amie fidèle mais indignée, Ashley la puritaine vivement intéressée, Timothy le blasé en apparence mais intrigué au fond et Jared le contrarié qui tape nerveusement sa cuillère contre le bord de la tasse à café. Bruit particulièrement stressant à la longue pour les spectateurs. Pas que pour les spectateurs d'ailleurs :

- Jared !

Le garçon reprend de plus belle en lançant un regard noir à la grande blonde, qui répond par un geste excédé de la main.

- Oui, je l'ai embrassé, avoué-je.

- Avec la langue ?

Acte I, scène 2, intervention de la puritaine intéressée aux yeux pétillants.

- Evidemment avec la langue ! rétorque Cassy à ma place.

- C'était du gros patin de chez patin, lâche Jared en jetant sa cuillère sur la table au grand soulagement de l'amie fidèle mais indignée.

- Un baiser peut sauver une vie. Un baiser peut signifier tant de chose mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse sauver une vie.

Grande interrogation métaphysique du blasé pas si blasé que ça.

- Hé ho ? Je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas fait ça pour le plaisir. Il allait mourir à cause de moi ! tenté-je d'intervenir.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu lui sauves un peu trop souvent la vie, déclare Jared en fixant son café aussi sombre que lui.

Je tiens à préciser pour éviter tout malentendu que les deux garçons ne sont pas au courant du fait que John me court sur le haricot depuis l'épisode du zoo. Et vaut mieux pas étant donné leur réaction à l'événement d'hier.

- Et il embrasse bien ?!

Convergence de regards médusés vers la puritaine en manque d'amour.

- Tu sais, sur le moment, j'ai pas eu trop le temps de faire gaffe, assuré-je.

- Je parie qu'il va pas en rester là.

Convergence de regards inquiets vers l'amie fidèle au poste.

- Qu'il essaye de l'approcher, je le défonce, crache Jared.

Sa réaction me touche. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, il est refrogné et comme en colère. Il n'a pas apprécié, ça c'est sûr. Jaloux Jared ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Tu craques pour moi Jared ?

- Tu veux bien me servir de bodyguard ? questionné-je.

- Avec plaisir.

Je lui souris au moment où Tim lance sa réplique :

- Tu retiendras le corps, mais pas l'esprit.

Ce gars a le don de prononcer des phrases philosophiques et profondes.

- J'entends par là ..., commence-t-il à traduire.

- On sait très bien ce que tu entends, le coupe Cassy.

Acte I, scène 2, arrivée d'un joli petit couple près de notre table.

- On a entendu ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca va Libby ? me demande Marie d'un ton anxieux.

- Ca peut aller.

- Et concernant l'autre problème ? interroge Bobbie.

- Ca peut aller.

Mon regard dévie sur leurs mains unies. Jalouse Libby ? Pas totalement et malgré tout, je les trouve chou tous les deux.

- On prend soin d'elle, annonce l'amie dévouée en pleine crise de solidarité.

Le glaçon et sa moitié finissent par nous laisser. Démarre alors la scène 3 de l'acte I. John passe au niveau de notre table, portant son plateau vide à une main, et une fois près de nous, il me glisse un regard indescriptible. A vrai dire, il y a tellement de sous-entendu dans ses yeux mais je n'arrive pas à tous les interpréter. Jared le fusille du regard, Tim l'observe avec cet air pensif qu'il aborde tellement souvent, Cassy le toise avec un air de défi et Ashley ... je rêve ou elle le fixe à un endroit qui se trouve bien loin de son visage ??

- Hot, n'est-ce pas ? souligné-je avec perfidie à Ashley.

Cette dernière se met à rougir et se noie dans son chocolat. Par contre, Jared n'apprécie pas du tout :

- Comment ça hot ? Lui, il est hot ?

- D'un point de vue purement scientifique, précise Cassy.

Acte I, scène 4, Jared vide son sac à coups de pelle :

- Attends, attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu craques pour lui ? me dit-il d'un ton sidéré.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est pas mon genre, assuré-je une fois de plus.

- Elle préfère les gars doux, compréhensifs, posés et un peu moins chauds.

Intervention de la blonde qui calme immédiatement Jared. J'ai même l'impression que cet aveu lui a plu. Il s'imagine correspondre aux critères ? Hé, je ne passe pas une annonce sur un site de rencontre ! Faudrait qu'ils arrêtent tous de faire un plat de ce que je ressens ou aime.

- Bon, je vous laisse, décidé-je en me levant.

Acte II, scène1, émeute parmi les acteurs :

- Où est-ce que ... ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein ?

- Toute seule alors que le loup rôde ?

Néanmoins, je suis forcée d'avouer que leur compassion et intérêt me va droit au coeur. Je réponds donc en saisissant mon plateau :

- J'ai toujours un certain devoir de philo à faire.

Jared se lève précipitamment même s'il n'a pas finit de manger et se propose de m'accompagner. J'accepte avec plaisir. Fin de la pièce ? Alors que j'amorce un demi-tour en direction de l'endroit où déposer les plateaux vides, Ororo entre dans la vaste pièce et s'approche de moi pour me dire de sa voix douce :

- Libby, je pourrais te parler ?

Deus ex-machina.

¤--¤

Je pénètre dans le bureau avec Ororo, laissant Jared attendre à l'extérieur, et après avoir fermé la porte derrière notre passage, je me retourne et découvre John, planté au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés. Je me fige sur le coup mais me ressaisis très vite puis avance à son niveau tandis qu'Ororo s'appuie sur son bureau pour nous parler :

- Logan m'a fait part de ce qu'il s'est passé hier après-midi.

John me glisse un regard et je reste suspendue à ses yeux. Ce n'est que la voix de la directrice qui me ramène à moi :

- Libby, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Maintenant oui. Il faut juste que j'évite d'avoir une trop brusque montée d'adrénaline.

- Ou peut-être faut-il que tu en ais davantage.

Je contemple la jeune femme au teint mât sans comprendre.

- L'entraînement. C'est ce à quoi je fais allusion. A force de te retrouver dans une telle situation, tu parviendras à te maîtriser.

- Vous voulez quoi ? Que je refasse ce que j'ai fait hier soir ?

Si elle veut fermer son école, il existe des moyens plus simples que de tuer tous les élèves.

- En effet. A force de pratique, tu parviendras à mieux gérer ton niveau de stress. Je sais que tu en es capable vu tous les progrès que tu as fait depuis l'apparition de ton pouvoir.

- Donc vous voulez que je retourne dans cette salle et que je tâche de me mieux me maîtriser ?

- C'est ce que je voudrais, oui. Car, vois-tu, tôt au tard, tu seras confrontée à une situation similaire où tu risques de perdre le contrôle et peut-être que cette fois là, il n'y aura pas une personne à sauver mais une dizaine.

Je vois où elle veut en venir et elle a totalement raison.

- D'accord, approuvé-je.

Ororo se met à sourire mais tout cela n'explique pas la présence de l'autre gus.

- Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? osé-je demander en indiquant John du pouce.

- Je voulais être certaine qu'il n'y ait aucun malaise entre vous.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Comment ça ?

- Concernant l'épisode de la salle des dangers. John a frôlé la mort.

- Juste frôlé, intervient John en souriant fièrement tout en décroisant les bras. Je vais bien. Et si c'est ça qui vous tracasse, je n'en veux pas du tout à Libby. En fait, je crois plutôt que je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Pourquoi je sens une énormité arriver ?

- Ce fut une expérience pour le moins unique, finit-il en me fixant avec insistance.

Je dévie le regard vers Ororo qui hoche la tête, satisfaite. Pourtant, elle ajoute :

- C'est la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine que je vous ai dans mon bureau, tous les deux. Y aurait-il quelque chose dont l'un ou l'autre voudrait me faire part ?

Hein ? J'hallucine ou elle se doute de quelque chose ? Les yeux de la jeune femme posés sur moi m'indiquent clairement que oui. Je pourrais lui dire. Demander à ce que John sorte et tout lui avouer. Mais quoi au juste ? Qu'il me harcèle ? En y réfléchissant bien, il n'a eu aucun geste déplacé. Ok, il m'a embrassé de force à plusieurs reprises et a tenté de se déshabiller mais ça n'a pas été plus loin. Cependant, ça pourrait. Je tourne la tête en direction de John et constate que ce dernier reste impassible.

- Il n'y a rien, confié-je finalement.

John sourit en coin et je suis sur le point de regretter mes paroles. Non. Après tout, je pourrais toujours revenir voir la directrice plus tard. Mais peut-être que plus tard sera trop tard. Je prends le risque.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir.

Je me retourne et ouvre la porte, suivit de près par John. Ma main sur la clenche frôle la sienne au moment où il s'en empare pour refermer après notre passage et sa présence si proche de mon corps me donne des bouffées de chaleur. La porte est à peine fermée qu'il colle son corps au mien et m'attrape la main droite. Son souffle chaud tombe sur mon cou au moment où mon rythme cardiaque explose. C'est horrible à avouer mais je suis tellement bien là.

- Espèce de sale ...

Jared bondit notre direction alors que John répond à son attaque en ouvrant son Zippo de sa main droite libre sans même bouger d'un millimètre de moi et le tend vers mon ami. Jared stoppe immédiatement et ouvre sa main, créant ainsi une boule d'énergie. Zippo Man se colle encore plus à moi, si une telle chose est possible, forçant mes fesses à presser fermement son bas-ventre. J'en rougis sur le coup et ses doigts s'entremêlent aux miens. Mon coeur va lâcher et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

- Vas-y Jaja, grille ta petite amie, lance-t-il avec arrogance.

Quoi ?! Il se sert de moi comme bouclier ?! Son souffle retombe sur mon cou et je sens ses lèvres caresser mon oreille gauche jusqu'à mon lobe qu'il mordille avec lenteur et douceur. Oh bien sûr que je pourrais réagir ! Je n'aurais qu'à l'empoisonner à partir de sa main et cela suffirait à le calmer. Oui. Dans une autre dimension. Une où je ne serais pas complètement séduite et abrutie par sa présence. Je ferme les yeux sous le mouvement de ses lèvres et serre ses doigts sous la vague de désir qui me parcourt. Jared doit être totalement désemparé face à cette scène et à vrai dire le fait que John face cela sous les yeux de mon ami éveille en moi un plaisir jusque là inconnu.

John remue légèrement derrière moi, frottant ainsi son bas-ventre à mes fesses et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Je bous littéralement de l'intérieur. Ma main gauche, pendant le long de mon corps depuis notre sortie du bureau de la directrice, trouve naturellement son chemin jusqu'à la cuisse de John et s'installe après l'avoir caressé imperceptiblement. Si je ne réagis pas, ça va aller de mal en pis. J'ouvre subitement les yeux et lance à mon ami, qui nous fixe toujours d'un air pitoyable, d'un ton presque désespéré :

- Jared ! Je t'en prie, vas-y !

Il tend son bras et nous envoie sa boule d'énergie. Le choc parcourt d'abord mon corps puis se répand dans celui de John. Nous tombons tous les deux à terre sur le coup et une douleur irradiante se propage dans tout mon être. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on peut ressentir en s'électrocutant mais je présume que c'est très semblable à ce que je vis. Deux bras me soulèvent et me remettent sur pied rapidement. Je rencontre alors des yeux gris métal et une mine grave.

- Merci, soufflé-je en m'appuyant sur Jared afin de récupérer.

Mon ami se met à avancer et, prenant toujours appui sur lui, je le suis tant bien que mal, sans même retourner vers John, sûrement encore à terre. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, dans un autre couloir, nous nous arrêtons et je me dégage de lui, confuse et honteuse :

- Je suis désolée pour ça.

- Ce mec n'est qu'un salaud. Il s'amuse avec toi, c'est tout. Tu devrais en causer à Tornade, suggère Jared.

Sans blague ?

- Il n'y a pas que lui qui soit en tort, avoué-je à mi-voix.

- Tu es attirée par lui ?

Jared me dévisage intensément et je sais qu'il craint la réponse.

- J'en sais trop rien. Sa présence, son contact ... à chaque fois, c'est tellement enivrant. Ce gars dégage ...

Je stoppe instantanément en remarquant le visage troublé de mon ami.

- En tout cas, je te remercie pour ce que t'as fait.

- Ne reste plus jamais seule sinon ...

- Sinon quoi ? questionné-je intriguée.

- Il fera ce qu'il voudra de toi.

C'est alors que je réalise mon peu de volonté. Verbalement, je résiste plus au moins à John, enfin plutôt moins que plus. Mais physiquement, je suis tout de suite conquise. Et si Jared n'avait pas été présent tout à l'heure ? Et si j'avais refusé qu'il m'accompagne en quittant la cafétéria ? Jusqu'où serions-nous allé ?

¤--¤

Finalement, je me retrouve dans une salle de travail avec Ashley. La petite ne peut pas s'empêcher de bosser et donc d'apprendre toujours plus et quant à moi, je n'avais nullement envie de rester seule avec Jared après cet épisode. Ce qui me tue c'est que j'ai l'impression de le faire souffrir alors que je ne lui dois absolument rien.

Alors j'oublie mon malheur dans le boulot. Ok, l'emploi des deux est exagéré. Malheur serait plutôt malaise et boulot, lecture et relecture du sujet de philosophie. Ashley m'a donné un coup de main pour les autres matières mais en ce qui concerne cette foutue dissertation, je tiens à l'écrire seule. « Connaître, comprendre et apprécier l'autre tel qu'il est » La bonne affaire ! J'ai pas déjà pensé ça ? Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je pose mon stylo à bille contre la feuille de papier encore vierge :

_« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas s'empêcher de vouloir connaître l'autre ? Sans doute que nous aimons nous attirer des ennuis. Alors nous nous dirigeons, nous nous exposons à l'autre et lui tendons le bâton pour nous battre. Ce n'est que lorsque nous cherchons à le cerner, à le comprendre, qu'il s'empare de ce bâton et nous fracasse le crâne par de violents coups »_

Dépitée, je laisse tomber mon stylo et m'adosse sur ma chaise. Ashley sort de son livre de maths et attrape ma feuille pour la parcourir des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me jette un regard interrogatif et lance :

- Tu vas vraiment écrire ça ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais c'est mon état d'esprit actuel. Je crois que je vais laisser tomber ce devoir. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à blablater sur le fait d'aider son prochain et de faire preuve d'intérêt envers les inconnus.

Ashley approuve d'un signe de ta tête alors que je range ma feuille et ouvre mon cahier d'histoire afin d'apprendre la vie de Dwight David Eisenhower.

Le soir, après le dîner, je laisse mes quatre amis au salon, devant la télévision pour aller prendre une douche. Mes affaires en main, je pénètre dans la grande pièce carrelée et constate qu'il n'y a personne. Etrangement, il n'y a jamais énormément de monde à la douche juste après le repas. Le tout c'est de connaître les heures de pointe.

J'entreprends donc de mettre le savon et le shampooing dans une des douches, pose mes habits propres sur le dossier d'une chaise, ôte mes Converses délavées ainsi que mes chaussettes et saisis une serviette. Je la suspends au crochet à l'extérieur de la cabine et rentre dans la douche. Après avoir tiré le rideau, je me déshabille et dépose mes affaires de l'autre côté, à terre.

Il n'y a rien de plus agréable qu'une bonne douche bien chaude. C'est dingue comme ça apaise, permet de faire le vide. Il suffit juste de savourer ce liquide chaud coulant et relaxant. Je me lave le corps et les cheveux et au moment où j'allais arrêter l'eau, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me parvient. Ok, sous l'eau, je n'aurais pas dû l'entendre mais cette demeure est assez ancienne et la plupart des portes grincent.

Persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une autre fille venant prendre sa douche, je coupe l'eau et sors le bras au dehors du rideau, juste assez pour m'emparer de ma serviette de toilette, sans me poser trop de question. Dès que je l'ai en main, je m'essuie puis m'enroule dedans et quitte la cabine tout en maintenant le haut de ma serviette d'une main, l'autre tenant le savon et le shampooing. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais réussis à bien fixer une serviette et faire en sorte qu'elle tienne toute seule autour de mon corps.

Je repousse donc le rideau et me fige directement à peine ai-je posé un pied sur la surface carrelée. Devant moi se tient John en train de se débarrasser de son gilet et il semble sur le point d'en faire de même avec son T-shirt. Mon regard doit tout dire car il lance :

- Les douches des mecs sont bondées.

Bien sûr. Et moi je suis un hamster courant dans une roue. Les douches des mecs sont bondées pile au moment où je suis seule dans celles des filles ? Ah, si ça c'est pas de la coïncidence quasiment divine, je veux bien manger des graines pour hamster.

Le sans-gêne ôte son T-shirt et s'attaque maintenant à son pantalon. Libby, urgence ! Regarde ailleurs ! Avec beaucoup de difficulté, je me détourne de lui et m'avance plus loin dans la salle de bain en serrant ma serviette fermement contre moi. Je sens ses yeux posés sur moi mais aucune remarque ne vient.

Je vais poser mes affaires de toilette, prend ma brosse et tente de me coiffer dans un miroir qui ne renvoie pas son reflet. Heureusement, il y en a un. Subitement, le bruit du rideau de douche se fait entendre deux fois et j'en déduis que l'autre disjoncté vient d'entrer dans une cabine. J'en profite pour courir vers la chaise où j'avais laissé mes affaires et découvre avec horreur qu'elle est vide. Je regarde alors à terre, près de la cabine que j'avais occupé et remarque mes habits ont également disparu. C'est trop :

- Putain John ! Qu'est-ce t'as foutu de mes affaires ?

La tête trempée de mon harceleur professionnel apparaît à un bout du rideau et il répond :

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais.

Je détourne la tête et la secoue plusieurs fois de gauche à droite. Ce gars me tape sérieusement sur le système.

- Si tu veux venir me rejoindre, y'a pas de problème, lance-t-il avant de rentrer sa tête dans la douche.

- Rêve toujours ! rétorqué-je d'une voix forte pour qu'il m'entende malgré le bruit de l'eau.

Un peu paniquée, je commence à chercher mes habits dans les placards et armoires de la pièce mais en vain. La tension commence à monter et chaque seconde qui passe me rapproche un peu plus du moment où John devra sortir de sa douche.

Un éclair de génie me traverse alors. Je me précipite vers ses affaires, laisse tomber ma serviette en priant tous les dieux que je connaisse pour qu'il ne finisse pas de se laver à cet instant là et enfile à tout hâte ses habits. Ils sont encore chauds. Dans la même précipitation, je quitte la salle de bain en fermant son gilet et me dirige vers ma chambre. Par chance, je ne croise sur le chemin que Warren qui me fixe d'un oeil étonné. Oui, mon look est un peu bizarre. J'ébouriffe mes cheveux et retient de mes deux mains le pantalon trop grand pour moi.

Dès que je suis enfin en sécurité dans ma chambre, je m'appuie dos à la porte et tente de me calmer un peu. Je me laisse alors envahir par la chaleur de ses vêtements et leur odeur. Ouah, cette odeur. _Son_ odeur. Je tire le col du T-shirt à mon nez et inspire profondément. Ben oui, vas-y Libby, shoote-toi à l'odeur de ce taré ! Mais quelle odeur ! J'adore. Un mélange de son parfum, ou déodorant avec son odeur naturelle et ... de cendres ?

Je relâche le col, m'avance un peu plus dans la chambre pour me mettre devant le miroir de l'armoire de Cassy et admire mon reflet. C'est particulièrement étrange. C'est moi en étant lui. Je me tourne pour me voir sous tous les angles et trouve ça de plus en plus bizarre. Mais pas désagréable. Une fois que j'ai fini de me reluquer de tous les côtés, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et je réalise qu'un truc me gêne contre ma cuisse droite. Je me redresse le temps de saisir l'objet en question puis me rassoie en tailleur. Vivement intéressée, je contemple le Zippo dans ses moindres détails.

D'un gris un peu bleuté, il est parfaitement rectangulaire et le plus particulier est cette bouche de requin situé juste à l'endroit où le briquet est cessé s'ouvrir. Rouge avec des dents blanches pointues, il faut avouer qu'elle en jette. Il y a même les yeux du requin, ainsi que trois traits arrondis, symbolisant sûrement les branchies, sur la partie supérieure et de chaque côté du Zippo.

A l'aide de mes deux mains, je l'ouvre, l'allume et me plonge dans la flamme qui vient d'apparaître. Hypnotisant. Je referme la chose et tente de l'ouvrir d'une main. Peine perdue. Il n'y a sûrement que John qui sache le faire avec tant de classe. Malgré tout, cela ne m'empêche pas de réessayer à plusieurs reprises, trouvant à chaque fois le bruit un peu plus agréable. Je rabaisse la partie supérieur du Zippo et l'observe fermé. Cet objet est carrément une partie de John. S'il ne peut créer le feu de lui-même, ce briquet lui est indispensable. Et je le tiens dans ma main. Une partie importante de ce gars. Je suis fascinée par le Zippo et ne me lasse pas de tenter de l'allumer avec une main.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et se referme aussitôt. Et une entrée rapide de plus pour St John Allerdyce. Quoique cette entrée là me souffle plus que les autres. Très certainement à cause de ce qu'il porte. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il ne porte pas. John a comme seul vêtement une serviette autour des hanches. Si je devais être honnête, je dirais qu'elle est parfaitement positionnée, tombant avec classe sur ses hanches, s'arrêtant juste au bon endroit, rendant le tout incroyablement ...

- Bon, finis de jouer, lance-t-il.

Apparemment, tout cela ne lui plaît que moyennement. Il s'est baladé comme ça dans les couloirs ?! Aucun complexe ce gars. Je remonte alors mon regard au niveau de ses yeux et constate qu'il aborde une mine sévère.

- De quoi tu te plains ? rétorqué-je en quittant mon lit. C'est toi qui as commencé. Tu as planqué mes affaires, je te rappelle. Alors, j'ai emprunté les tiennes.

Une fois debout, je distingue que son corps est encore mouillé ça et là mais le plus craquant est sans doute ses cheveux trempés, plaqués en arrière, et dont certaines mèches rebelles sont tombées sur son front. Le type au sex-appeal en hausse me répond par un sourire made in John puis me détaille avec intérêt.

- Mon style te va plutôt bien, commente-t-il. Tu portes aussi mon boxer ?

Je me fige sur le coup. Oui, j'avoue que là, j'ai craqué. Mais dans mon affolement, je n'ai pas trop fais gaffe et me suis contentée d'enfiler au plus vite ses vêtements. Ca veut dire que je dois reprendre une douche après ça ? Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux.

- Je ne le laverais plus jamais, ajoute-il dans un sourire pervers.

Appétissant. Vraiment.

- Bon allez, rends-moi mes fringues.

John croise les bras et je ne peux me retenir de penser que si sa serviette tombe ... La Terre appelle Libby ! La Terre appelle Libby ! Au prix d'un immense effort, je parviens à lancer :

- Et tu crois que je vais me déshabiller, là, devant toi ?

- Oh que oui.

- Arrête de prendre tes fantasmes pour la réalité, John, affirmé-je en tripotant le Zippo que je laisse volontairement fermé.

Mr Je-Suis-Sexy-Et-Je-Le-Sais penche sa tête sur le côté et se met à ricaner doucement tout en me dévorant des yeux. Sans trop comprendre, je me contente de le fixer et mon regard glisse le long de son torse imberbe. Pas trop musclé, parfaitement dessiné, peut-être un peu trop maigre mais franchement pas dégueu. D'un coup, John amorce un mouvement dans le but de s'approcher de moi et je tends immédiatement ma main vide dans sa direction pour l'arrêter :

- Ne t'approche pas Pyro.

- Ah ! C'est plus John ? s'étonne-t-il exagérément en stoppant tout de même.

- Pour moi, John est le mec un peu près convenable avec qui j'ai discuté hier soir. Mais Pyro c'est le taré qui s'amuse à me rendre dingue, confié-je en baissant ma main.

- Les deux ne forment qu'un, chérie, annonce-t-il en écartant les bras.

- Alors les deux resteront loin de moi.

- Comme si c'était ce que tu voulais.

J'aurais dû répondre rapidement à ça car le surchauffé recommence à s'avancer vers moi. Réagissant enfin intelligemment, je laisse le venin affluer dans tout mon corps et présente mes deux mains à l'autre excité qui cesse tout mouvement instantanément.

- Ah, c'est sûr que c'est facile comme ça, déclare-t-il. Mais combien de temps ta volonté tiendra ?

John rajuste sa serviette à la taille et, évidemment, j'observe son geste en profitant pour lorgner sur son bas-ventre largement découvert. Saleté de serviette qui s'arrête pile poil au bon endroit. Tu pouvais pas être plus haut, non ? Bien sûr, le gus aux idées déplacées derrière la tête intercepte mon regard et s'en délecte.

- J't'attends dans ma chambre pour que tu me rendes mes affaires.

- Et c'est laquelle ta chambre ?

- Celle avec des photos de toi sur tous les murs.

Couillon. Y'a pas d'autres mots. Ces répliques à deux balles me saoulent. Bizarrement, il se reprend :

- Deuxième étage, couloir du fond, à gauche. Je laisserais la porte ouverte.

Je hoche la tête bien que la dernière chose dont j'ai envie soit de me retrouver dans sa chambre. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas le choix étant donné que j'ai ses habits sur le poil.

- Maintenant, rends-moi mon Zippo, ordonne-t-il en tendant la main.

Je baisse la tête et examine le briquet dans mes mains aux ongles verts. Une impression chelou me parcourt et j'ouvre l'objet puis l'allume. Je me perds une seconde dans le feu et referme la chose d'un claquement métallique. Après avoir reporté mon attention sur John, je lui lance le Zippo qu'il rattrape d'une main. Avec son doigté inégalable, il l'ouvre, l'allume puis le referme, tout cela dans un seul mouvement fluide qui me laisse pantoise.

- Si tu veux, je t'apprendrais mais ce ne sera pas sans contrepartie.

Sur ce, il quitte la chambre en claquant la porte. L'ouragan Allerdyce m'a balayé une fois de plus et je vais sûrement mettre du temps à reconstruire derrière son passage. Quoique là, je n'aurais pas tellement de temps vu que dans quelques minutes, je dois lui rapporter ses vêtements. Afin de récupérer mes affaires, je retourne à la salle de bain, après avoir réabsorbé mon propre poison, et les trouve finalement toutes sur la chaise. Pas salaud jusqu'au bout, c'est déjà ça. Je m'en empare donc et reviens dans ma chambre pour me changer.

Une fois mes sous-vêtements, mon jean, mon T-shirt, mes Converses enfilés, je boucle ma ceinture, prends ses vêtements et me dirige vers sa chambre que je trouve facilement. La porte est bien ouverte mais une crainte me saisit les entrailles. Allez Libby ! Un peu de cran tout de même !


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Ouf, rentrée de vacances définitivement cette fois ... et la rentrée direct jeudi ... great ! Bon, remercions le petit monde qui m'a laissé des reviews !_**

**_--Little-moi, "j'adore", c'est clair et expressif, merci ! Ouii, ces bouquins sont géniaux et je ne pense pas que je m'en remettrais un jour lol ! Encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews ! Biz._**

**_--Kalya, hé hé ! Mama, je biche les reviews à rallonge ( d'un côté, qui déteste lol ? ). Alors, oui le coup de mettre ça sous forme de pièce, ben, faut pas chercher plus loin : illumination divine mdrrrr ! Donc, tu aimes Ashley ?? C'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire passer alors que je n'y fais pas trop attention. Enfin si, je fais gaffe à chaque caractère de chaque perso mais après ... Ah, la magie de l'écriture ! Et tu n'aimes pas Jared ? Moi non plus lol, en fait, il est là juste pour faire flipper ( et ça marche à fond mdrr ) : "Est-ce que Libby va finir avec lui ??-rognage d'ongles-". Ah oui, le coup de la douche. J'ai trouvé ça abusé mais j'ai quand même laissé. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas la moindre idée où John a planqué les affaires de Libby. On va dire qu'il les a emballé dans un sac plastique et qu'il les a pris avec lui sous la douche mdrrrrrr ! Hé oui, Libby est accro, et pas qu'un peu ! T'inquiète pas, si toi tu adores quand Libby mate John, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui écris et qui pense à ça ... alors qui est la plus perverse des deux ? T'as lu la trilogie Fascination ... et tu connais la fin ?? Raaah, ne dis rien pitié ! Je veux savoir par moi-même ! Surtout que j'ai pas fini Hésitation donc ... chut ! Merci pour cette magnifique review et j'espère que la suite te plaira et te fera toujours autant rire ! Biz._**

**_--Rubika666, ouiii je suis une fan des fins sadiques, te voila prévenue !! Alors ... la suite ! Merci et biz !_**

**_--Thériel, oui le Zippo est un animal fascinant mdr ! Je suis accro, j'en veuux un !! Merci pour cette review et je suis touchée de voir que je t'ai rendue addict !! Bizz._**

**_--Goupixa, j'ai pas tout compris à ta parodie de l'acte VI ... tu me la refais lol ? Ca devait surement être drôle mais j'ai pas captééé, sorry ! _**

**_--Ayala-Chan, ok, alors tu n'en fais pas trop, tu te comportes comme une fan se le doit lol ! Et je t'en remercie !! Alors tu aimes l'épisode de la douche, je le trouvais un peu abusé au début mais comme je ne suis pas du genre à supprimer facilement ce que je ponds, alors j'ai laissé. Ca c'est sur : plus Libby résiste plus la fic dure ... Quoique là, où j'en suis, elle a craqué mais ce n'est pas encore fini ... hé hé ! Fan de Zippo ?? Mdr depuis que j'écris cette fic je ne m'en remet plus ! En vacances, dans un bureau de tabac, y'avait une vitrine avec pleins de Zippo dedans et j'ai presque ( presque ) baver devant mdrrr ! Tu trouves que j'ai bien retranscrit l'attraction du feu, le charme éph2mère de la flamme ?? Euuuh, merci lol ! C'était pas tellement voulu. J'espère que ta tente Quechua est tout confort lol ! Alors sur ce, bisous à ma fan et dévore moi ça !!_**

**_--Eleonora, ouép Jared jalouuuux hi hi hi ! Perso, il m'en faudrait des cours pour allumer un briquet mdr ! Que voudra John en contrepartie ?? Hé hé hé ... suspens ! Merci pour ta review !! Biz._**

**_--Raziel, le retour ! Ca fait plaisir ! Tout à fait, Bouh forever là, pas moyen lol ! Bonne chance pour tes exams et je vais voir pour améliorer la simulation. Pour la suite, pas de problème, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours un tas de chapitres en rab ! Dans ce cas ... j'en ai 9. Ca m'étonne que tu trouves cette histoire si bien, je sais pas, je t'imagine aimant plus l'action et là, comme y'a pas vraiment d'action ... Enfin bon, bisous ! Et j'attends ta suite !_**

**_Alors, bonne lecture à tous : _**

* * *

En inspirant profondément, je rentre dans sa chambre et le trouve face à son armoire en train d'enfiler un sweet. J'observe une microseconde sa chute de rein avant que le tissu ne la recouvre et des picotements envahissent mon corps. Désireuse d'en finir, je balance ses affaires sur son lit et fais demi-tour afin de me barrer aussi vite que possible. Je devrais arrêter de croire au Père Noël :

- Hé, hé, hé ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Loin, répliqué-je en continuant d'avancer.

Alors que je franchis le seuil, un bras s'enroule autour de mon ventre et me tire en arrière, me forçant à marcher à reculons pour conserver mon équilibre. Ses lèvres déposent un délicat bisou dans mon cou et John s'écarte de moi. Quoi ?! C'est tout sauf son genre ça !! Il a dû lire dans mes pensées car il se justifie :

- Je ne suis pas totalement pourri.

Je me retourne pour le contempler, stupéfaite.

- Juste un peu, rajoute-t-il dans un sourire de requin.

John se laisse tomber sur son lit sans me quitter des yeux et je décide de rester un peu. Il a l'air de se tenir loin de moi donc pour l'instant, ça va. Pour l'instant. Je me décale et m'adosse à la commode à gauche de la porte en ne cessant de regarder le pyromane.

- Je peux te parler ? questionne-t-il d'un ton qui me surprend.

Je hoche la tête, sous le choc, et il m'ordonne :

- Ferme la porte.

- Non.

Ma réponse si radicale l'irrite un peu ce qui l'amène à annoncer :

- Tu te crois plus en sécurité avec cette porte de sortie ? Crois-moi, ce sont pas eux qui vont te sauver si tu n'as pas la force de te sauver toi-même.

Sa phrase me fait réfléchir mais John ne me laisse pas suffisamment de temps :

- Tu crois toujours que je suis gay ?

- J'en sais trop rien, révélé-je en toute sincérité.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis parti ?

John interprète mon silence comme une affirmation et poursuit :

- Bobbie était mon meilleur ami. A vrai dire, c'était le seul meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. On s'entendait bien, hormis le fait que j'aimais faire chier mon monde et comme il faisait partit de mon monde ... Je me foutais de ce qu'il pouvait bien éprouver ou faire avec sa Malicia même si je trouvais cet amour complètement bidon puisque cette meuf était intouchable.

Il est honnête là ou il me balade ? Je fronce les sourcils et tente de le comprendre alors qu'il continue :

- Mais tout ça commençait à me faire chier. Tous bavaient devant Bobbie, Malicia aussi d'ailleurs. Il était considéré comme le gentil petit garçon, l'élève modèle, la bonté incarnée, bref Saint Bobbie. Et moi j'étais le vilain petit canard. Le sale con qui restait dans son ombre et qui était si pitoyable comparé au grand et bon Bobbie. Alors quand Malicia a débarqué, c'était trop.

Je ramène une de mes mèches mouillées derrière mon oreille tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Et j'ai rencontré Magnéto. Ce qu'il m'a dit, je crois que c'est le genre de phrase qui vous marque à vie et reste gravée là, annonce-t-il en indiquant son crâne de son index.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire pour que tu abandonnes ton meilleur ami et tout ce que tu avais ici ? demandé-je, quand même troublée.

- Je n'avais rien ici. Je n'ai jamais rien eu nulle part, déclare-t-il avec son air de gros dur.

- Et Bobbie ?

- Il avait Malicia désormais.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça abusé mais je n'en dis rien. Je me contente de laisser John prolonger ses aveux :

- « Tu es un dieu parmi les insectes ». Voilà ce qu'il a dit. J'ai lu du respect dans les yeux de ce type. Il a vu mon potentiel et y a cru alors que jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé avec respect. Je l'ai suivi parce que je savais qu'avec lui, je serais quelqu'un.

Tout cela est bien complexe et me permet de confirmer que John est loin d'être le mec sûr de lui et décontracté qui se la joue qu'il laisse paraître.

- Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un paria retenu de force ici parce que tous ont peur de me laisser faire ma vie en dehors de ces murs. Mais un jour, je me tirerais d'ici, quitte à ce que ça soit par le feu et le sang.

L'accès de colère qui a motivé sa dernière phrase me met mal à l'aise sur le coup. Je tente donc :

- Ecoute, t'as choisi le mauvais camp, tu t'es planté mais maintenant si tu regrettes ...

- Qui a dit que je regrettais ? s'emporte John en se redressant. Je ne regrette rien. J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais et je suis en accord avec ça.

Fier jusqu'au bout le gars. Timidement, je demande :

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette école et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient parce que j'étais deg que Bobbie est des vues sur les seins de cette fille plutôt que sur mon cul.

Bien jolie façon de me dire qu'il n'est pas gay. Je note. Et je décide de le croire. Une idée me vient alors et j'ai envie de savoir jusqu'où va l'opinion de John pour lui-même :

- Mais maintenant, réalisé-je, est-ce que tu es toujours ce dieu parmi les insectes ?

John me fixe avec sérieux et ironie à la fois. Le mélange des deux est très singulier. Il quitte alors son lit pour s'approcher de moi et je glisse un regard vers la porte encore ouverte. Bien sûr ! Et de quoi aurais-je l'air si je me taille en courant ? John pose ses mains de part et d'autre de ma taille, sur la commode et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Nos deux visages ne sont séparés que par quelques malheureux centimètres tandis que je découvre que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi grave.

- Je pourrais être ton dieu, lâche-t-il d'une voix suave.

- Et moi ton insecte, c'est ça ?

Il reste muet et se contente de me dévisager. Je tente alors de partir mais ses bras restent solidement ancrés sur la commode, me retenant prisonnière entre son corps et le meuble de bois.

- Je n'arrive pas te comprendre, confie-t-il dans un murmure.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors tout va bien.

Je souris en secouant la tête tandis que ses lèvres abordent un sourire en coin tout à fait charmant. A force de le fixer dans le blanc des yeux, je commence à perdre la tête. Les picotements lancent leur deuxième attaque. Vilains picotements.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Je suis sciée. Il me fait quoi là ?

- Depuis quand tu prends la peine de demander ? questionné-je.

- C'est juste pour t'entendre dire non et voir qu'après, tu y prends un malin plaisir.

Le prix du cerveau le plus tordu est attribué à ...

- Tu as imaginé si Jared n'avait pas été là ce matin ? lance-t-il subitement, toujours en chuchotant.

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Pourquoi tu résistes ?

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas, confié-je dans un souffle.

- Pas besoin d'amour.

- J'ai pas été assez claire. Tu es tout ce que je n'aime pas.

John cille et avance lentement son visage du mien mais dévie au dernier moment pour approcher ses lèvres près de mon oreille droite :

- Tu frémis quand je te touche, tu fonds quand je t'embrasse alors imagine-moi te prendre. Imagine ce que je te ferais ressentir. Moi en toi. Laisse-toi aller, abandonne-toi à moi. Tu peux me détester tant que tu veux mais ça ne changera rien au pied qu'on pourrait prendre. Toi et moi.

Mon visage s'enflamme et ses mots balayent le peu de résistance que j'avais encore. Ma vue se brouille sous le flot de désir qui me submerge alors que je pose mes deux mains sur sa ceinture. Son visage aborde immédiatement une mine triomphante que je suis bien décidée à lui faire ravaler. Au prix d'un immense effort. Allez Libby, tu peux le faire. Résiste lui. A mon tour, j'approche mon visage du sien pour finalement m'arrêter au niveau de son oreille droite et y lâche :

- Au cas où tu serais sourd, je te le répète. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

D'un geste brusque, je pousse au niveau de son ventre et en profite pour quitter cette chambre. L'air me paraît brutalement glacial dans le couloir. Sûrement parce qu'il avait sacrément réchauffé l'atmosphère. Pas que l'atmosphère d'ailleurs. J'ai eu envie de lui. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore envie de lui. J'accélère le pas pour revenir à ma chambre tout en tâchant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Ses paroles tournent en rond dans ma tête et ont l'air bien décidées à ne pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Son bras autour de ma taille, ses lèvres dans mon cou, tout me reste et procure des bouffées de chaleur sans précédent. Filez-moi une corde ou un flingue qu'on en finisse !

¤--¤

Je me réveille le lendemain matin en nage dans mon lit. En me redressant, j'ai envie de lancer une pluie de juron mais la respiration régulière de Cassy à ma droite me retient de justesse. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que ce gros obsédé me court après tous les jours, il faut encore que j'en rêve !

Rapidement, je quitte mon lit et me rends à la salle de bain dans le but de me passer de l'eau froide dans le visage. Dès c'est chose faite, je m'attarde sur mon reflet dans le miroir. Il en existe des plus jolies, des mieux foutues, des plus réceptives mais non. C'est tellement plus drôle de s'attaquer à celle qui, au début, n'est pas intéressée puis de la faire craquer peu à peu, quitte à la rendre dingue. Dingue de désir. Putain de rêve !

Garder le contrôle. Surtout garder le contrôle. Et surtout ne pas lui accorder le plaisir de la victoire. Il n'attend que ça. Mais je ne lui céderais pas. En baissant la tête, je jette un coup d'œil à mes mains et constate qu'il m'a mise hors de moi. Evidemment. Il a tellement de pouvoir sur moi et j'ai si peu de maîtrise de moi. J'aurais tant envie de céder … mais je ne veux pas être un objet. Son objet.

Pourtant je l'ai été dans ce rêve et c'était loin d'être ... Hiiii ! Chamboulée par ce rêve, chamboulée par ce que je ressens, chamboulée par mon combat intérieur. Je décide alors de laisser le poison m'envahir totalement et, comme je l'avais supposé, ça me calme. Un peu. Je baisse une nouvelle fois la tête et m'amuse de la couleur des ongles de mes doigts de pieds. C'est pas souvent qu'ils sont comme ça ceux là. Profitez-en les mecs, c'est la minute quartier libre.

Mais oui Libby, vas-y, cause à tes doigts de pieds ! Je rêve ou je deviens folle ? Rêve ?! Haaaa ! Je quitte précipitamment la salle de bain tout en réabsorbant le venin et me dirige vers la chambre. Alors que je referme la porte, Cassy émerge de son sommeil et lâche :

- Wow ! Wow ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait là !

Tout en demeurant muette, je fronce les sourcils et ouvre mon armoire afin de choisir les vêtements que je vais bien pouvoir mettre aujourd'hui.

- C'est pas un peu tôt pour autant de confusion Libby ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, avoué-je en m'emparant d'habits un peu au pif.

- T'as avalé un Zippo ou quoi ?

Je me retourne brusquement pour découvrir Cassy assise dans son lit en train de se frotter les yeux. D'un geste négligé, je balance mes affaires sur la chaise et m'approche de ma camarade de chambre pour m'asseoir à ses côtés :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Elle redresse la tête en tentant de maîtriser ses mèches blondes ébouriffées et me fixe intensément en déclarant :

- De la chaleur. Tu bouillonnes, tu … tu désires ? Depuis quand tu le désires ?

- Ca doit être des restes de mon rêve, lâché-je.

- Un rêve du genre chaud ?

- Bouillant.

- Aïe.

- Comme tu dis.

- On n'accorde pas assez d'importance aux effets que les rêves peuvent avoir sur le mental des personnes, assure Cassy.

Je hoche la tête en commençant à jouer avec un morceau du drap. Mais Freud n'en a pas finit :

- Et tu aurais envie qu'il se réalise ?

- Je ne crois pas, répondé-je sincèrement.

- Parce que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille. Ou du moins, tu ne veux pas le devenir.

Je reporte alors toute mon attention et me retiens de la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Au début, je voyais Cassy comme une détecteur de mensonge sur patte. Et j'avais tort. Elle est bien plus que cela. Si vous lui ouvrez votre cœur, elle est capable de vous comprendre mieux que vous ne vous comprenez vous-même.

- Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais encore longtemps, confié-je dans un souffle.

- Tu tiendras. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es bien mieux que ce salopard malsain et vicieux qui ne souhaite qu'une chose : te sauter.

Ma volonté remonte subitement en flèche avant de redescendre dans les profondeurs abyssalles.

- Quoi ? s'empresse de demander Cassy.

- Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord sur le salopard malsain et vicieux. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit totalement pourri, révélé-je en pensant aux propres paroles de John.

- Mais ne devient pour autant son sex-toy.

- Je vais éviter, dis-je en souriant.

- Prête pour une journée de repos ? questionne Cassy en rajustant son pyjama.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle soit de tout repos.

- La positive attitude, Libby, la positive attitude ! m'encourage-elle en quittant son lit.

Ca pourrait faire un tube ça ?

¤--¤

A 10 heures pétantes, tous les élèves et les professeurs sont rassemblés exceptionnellement dans la salle de conférence pour cause de visite impromptue d'un certain gus du gouvernement.

- Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas Henry Philip McCoy ?

Déglutis Ashley, tu vas t'étouffer avec ta stupeur sinon.

- Non, répondé-je calmement.

Nous nous dirigeons tous les cinq vers cette salle où ce personnage politique est censé nous faire un speech sur la condition mutante au sein de notre pays. Comme si quelque chose avait changé.

- Hank McCoy est très attaché à cette école et il prend à cœur son statut. S'il vient nous parler à tous, ça doit sûrement être important, explique Jared.

- J'aime pas la politique, lancé-je.

- L'homme est naturellement un animal politique. Aristote.

Je souris sur le coup. J'aime de plus en plus les petites phrases toujours bien placées de Tim. En même temps que plusieurs autres élèves, nous pénétrons dans la salle de conférence bondée. Cassy m'apprend alors que celle-ci est trop petite pour contenir tous les membres de l'école mais comme le discours de McCoy ne durerait pas bien longtemps, peu importe si certains restent debout. Nous descendons les quelques marches donnant à cette salle un aspect plongeant, tel un amphithéâtre, et nous nous dirigeons vers des espaces libres en contrebas, les places assises étant toutes apparemment prises.

Subitement, deux bras m'attrapent par derrière, m'obligeant à reculer trop rapidement et à l'instant où je me vois tomber, mes fesses rencontrent une surface stable. En tournant la tête, je réalise que je viens d'atterrir sur les cuisses de John, tranquillement posé sur une chaise au bord de l'allée descendante.

- T'es obligé de me chopper à chaque fois comme l'homme préhistorique choppe sa femelle ? questionné-je avec un brin d'exaspération.

Son sourire arrogant me répond et je tente de me relever. Evidemment, échec sur toute la ligne, ses mains me maintenant fermement la taille. Je cherche mes amis et les découvre en grande discussion tout en bas.

- Va pour cette fois, capitulé-je sans regarder mon kidnappeur.

- Cette fois parmi tant d'autres, souffle-t-il.

Histoire d'être au moins confortablement installée, je remue sur ses cuisses afin de trouver une position agréable. Je stoppe immédiatement en sentant un truc dur sous mes fesses. Pas de panique Libby, c'est juste son Zippo. Je me soulève un peu afin de glisser ma main dans la poche du jean de John et le sens se crisper sur le coup. Merde ! Je lui fais autant d'effet que ça ? J'extirpe finalement le briquet et me rassoie un peu de biais, bien mieux posée. Machinalement, je commence à jouer avec le Zippo alors que les mains de John quittent ma taille. L'une d'entre elles court jusqu'à ma cuisse droite tandis que l'autre rentre partiellement dans la poche gauche de mon jean.

Un type tout bleu et très poilu tousse plusieurs fois dans le micro et commence à parler. Alors c'est lui Hank McCoy ? Pas top sa mutation. Après réflexion, je suis bien contente de la mienne. La main de John sur ma cuisse se met à bouger et je suis incapable de me concentrer sur le speech de la boule de poils :

- Mutants … avancée … respect … compréhension … futur …

J'abandonne. Sa main dans ma poche en ressort et se glisse en dessous de mon T-shirt, sur ma hanche. Je frémis. Je rougis. Et bêtement, je me retourne pour lancer un regard à mon siège massant. Ses yeux. Putain, je me damnerais pour ses yeux ! Fiers, provocateurs et … remplis de désir ? John s'avance légèrement et m'embrasse avec douceur sur l'épaule, à travers le tissu, tout en me fixant. Une de mes mains quitte le Zippo après l'avoir refermé et saisit la sienne sur ma cuisse. Je la serre un peu et bientôt nos doigts se mélangent. Ecoutant le peu de raison qu'il me reste, je détourne mes yeux de lui au moment où sa main, en contact direct avec ma hanche, la caresse.

Le play-boy en chaleur se redresse davantage et frôle mon cou de ses lèvres. Lorsque ses dents rencontrent ma peau, je m'électrise et pose ma main libre sur le côté de sa cuisse gauche. Avec plaisir, je le laisse me mordre gentiment et ferme les yeux sur le coup.

- Hé ! Les deux tourtereaux dans le fond !

Immédiatement, j'ouvre les yeux et John s'écarte de moi pour observer McCoy parler :

- Oui vous ! nous indique-t-il d'un de ses doigts bleus. Puisque tout ceci ne vous intéresse pas, allez donc vous tripoter ailleurs !

Honte de rien, John me donne une tape sur la cuisse afin de me faire comprendre que je dois me lever. Je m'exécute en atteignant des sommets dans mon rougissement puis enfouis à toute hâte le Zippo dans la poche de mon pantalon. John se met debout à son tour, me saisit la main droite et m'incite à le suivre. Nous quittons la salle de conférence sous les regards de tous et je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. Ah, peut-être que si … Pourquoi il me tient la main l'autre imbécile ? Nous franchissons la porte et nous arrêtons dans le couloir, restant seuls par la même occasion. D'un geste brusque, je dégage ma main de la sienne mais la bouillotte semble bien décider à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Il déclare donc :

- Quitte à être virer de cette réunion barbante, autant en profiter. Ca te dit qu'on aille se tripoter ailleurs ?

Je le fusille du regard et rétorque, complètement désemparée :

- Tu imagines ce que les gens vont penser ? C'est foutu tout le monde va penser que …

- Que quoi ? me coupe John. Que tu es à moi ? C'est le cas alors te tracasse pas pour ça.

- Arrête tes conneries.

- Et puis, tu sais, si tu tenais tellement à l'opinion des gens, tu aurais dû lâcher ma main avant.

- Vas-y, fais-moi regretter de t'approcher ! craqué-je en haussant la voix.

- D'accord.

John s'avance à toute vitesse vers moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je le repousse tant bien que mal et gueule :

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!

- Toi.

C'est quoi cette réponse ? Mais bon sang, c'est quoi son problème ?? Avant même que je ne puise répondre, John s'exclame :

- Il n'y a donc que ça qui te préoccupe ? L'avis des autres ? C'est pour ça que te me repousse ? questionne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en restant bien trop près de moi.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à cela étant donné que ce n'est pas la vraie raison. John comble mon silence avec sa classe naturel et un geste théâtral :

- Tu t'en fous de leur avis !

- Désolée mais j'ai tellement été à part de la société que maintenant je voudrais vraiment me réintégrer ! me révolté-je.

- On emmerde la société !

- Ben dis donc, t'as des idées sacrement radicales, toi !

- T'as pas idée à quel point.

Je détourne la tête et la secoue de gauche à droite.

- Si ta réputation n'est plus à faire, la mienne oui ! Et avec ce qui vient de se passer …, avoué-je. Je … je ne suis pas toi !

- Ah, ça j'ai bien remarqué ! Et ça ne me déplaît pas.

- Dommage, répondé-je du tac au tac en l'observant.

- A ton tour d'arrêter tes conneries, lâche-t-il gravement. Tu me veux, alors arrête de faire comme si c'était tout le contraire.

Une fois de plus, je regarde ailleurs mais le braisier ambulant s'approche davantage. Par pur réflexe, je recule et me trouve tout de suite dos au mur. Non mais sérieux ?! Qui a foutu ce mur là ? John s'avance toujours et arrivé face à moi, extrêmement proche de moi, il se plonge dans mes yeux mais ne me touche pas. Subitement, il plaque sa main gauche contre le mur et fourre sa main dans la poche de mon jean. Mon souffle s'accélère sur le coup et lorsqu'il sort son Zippo, il déclare :

- Je voulais juste récupérer ça.

Il me lance un des regards embrasés dont il a le secret en rajoutant :

- Réfléchis à ce que je t'aie dis hier soir.

C'est tout réfléchi. Mais je préfère me taire étant donné que Chalumeau Man est dans un de ses bons jours. J'entends par là qu'il part tranquillement et me laisse là. Expire Libby, expire. Mine de rien l'opinion des gens me tracasse quand même. Tout le monde nous a vu quitter cette salle comme un couple. Ouah ! Pourquoi ce mot entraîne-t-il chez moi un raz de marée de frissons ?

¤--¤

Je commence à en avoir ras le cul de répéter sans cesse les mêmes choses. « Non, il ne me plaît pas », « Non, je ne suis pas attirée », « Non, cela ne sera jamais », « Non, c'est un gros connard obsédé et dérangé ». Non, non, non et non ! Alors en plein milieu du déjeuner et donc de la discussion sur « Oh mon Dieu Libby, que diantre s'est-il passé ? », je quitte la table pour aller m'asseoir à sa table. Oui à _sa_ table. Parce que mes amis commencent à me gonfler et que lui, il est seul, comme d'habitude. Alors, je le rejoins. Et lorsque je suis à son niveau, je ne peux me retenir de dire :

- Salut, je suis nouvelle. Ca te dérange pas si …

Je laisse volontairement ma phrase en suspens et apprécie son regard réellement étonné. Avec perfidie, j'explique :

- Là, tu es censé me dire « Dégage ».

John se met à rire doucement en baissant la tête. Il est adorable comme ça. Je suis en train de craquer, je le sais. Bientôt les « non, non, non, non » vont se transformer en « oui, oui, oui, oui ». Malgré tout, je reste debout et attends patiemment.

- Dégage, lance-t-il soudainement avec sérieux en me fixant.

- Pas cette fois, rétorqué-je en m'asseyant face à lui.

Il sourit à nouveau. Et je souris à mon tour en reprenant mon plat où je l'avais laissé.

- Et leur avis alors ? demande-t-il avec ironie après avoir avalé une bouchée de pommes de terre rôties.

- Pour le moment, j'ai décidé de m'en foutre.

- Pourvu que ça dure.

John ne me quitte pas des yeux tandis que je coupe mon entrecôte et ce regard appuyé commence à me perturber. D'où :

- Quoi ?

- C'est bizarre comme il existe deux types de filles, confie-t-il en plantant sa fourchette dans une patate. Celles qui veulent juste s'amuser et celles qui veulent s'engager.

- Je veux pas m'engager avec toi ! protesté-je vivement la bouche pleine.

- Ah ouais ?

J'avale précipitamment avant révéler, le plus sincèrement possible :

- Je sais pas. Cette idée me parait étrange.

- En bref, je respecte les deux.

- Ah ouais ?! Tu me respectes toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Sinon ça ferait belle lurette que je t'aurais déjà violé !

Sidérée, je le dévisage pendant qu'il avale sa feuille de salade.

- Tu serais capable d'une telle chose ? interrogé-je, désireuse de trouver les limites de ce gars.

- Résiste-moi encore un peu et je risque de changer d'avis sur la question très vite !

Je grimace et me sers un verre d'eau sous les yeux inquisiteurs du mauvais garçon.

- Au fond, c'est peut-être ça que tu veux, lâche-t-il avec un sourire tordu. Tu attends que je craque. Tu attends de voir jusqu'où peut aller mon désir avant d'exploser.

Le regard qu'il porte désormais sur moi me déplaît tout particulièrement.

- Non, c'est pas ça que je veux, me défendé-je calmement.

- Allez avoue !

Ses yeux n'ont plus rien à voir avec les yeux étonnés ou même rieurs qui m'ont accueillit. Une lueur de perfidie s'est logée dans sa prunelle et le sourire qu'il aborde est devenu carnassier. Qu'est-ce que je hais ça ! L'instant d'avant, on avait une discussion à peu près normale et maintenant, il ne me voit comme un morceau de viande.

- Va te faire foutre Pyro !

Je quitte précipitamment la table en emportant mon tableau. C'est officiel, ça restera « non, non, non, non ». Ce mec est bien trop instable pour que je puise nouer un semblant de relation avec lui. Dépitée, je rejoins mes amis et jette mon plateau sur la table avant de me laisser tomber sur la chaise :

- Si jamais quelqu'un me revoit parler à ce tordu, je veux qu'on me foute un coup de poing sur le champ !

Cassy approuve avec entrain, Ashley soupire légèrement, Tim sort un truc du genre « La violence ne résout rien » et Jared … et bien Jared me dévisage. Il a l'air triste et du coup, ça me rend triste. J'enlève l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux et joue avec. Je crois bien que c'est en train de devenir un tic. En levant les yeux vers Jared, je remarque une chose qui ne m'avait nullement manqué lorsque j'étais loin de tous et de tout. La pitié.


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Réponses aux reviews, c'est parti :_**

**_--Theriel, encore merci à toi. C'est vrai qu'un oeil au beurre noir, c'est pas le top pour séduire ! Biz._**

**_--Eleonora, le dernier chapitre était chaud ?? Attends de voir celui qui arrive ... Pyro est un salaud ?? Première nouvelle lol ! Il ne lui a pas appris à se servir du Zippo mais elle y arrivera par elle même, t'inquiète ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras à te poiler ! Biz._**

**_--Kalya ! Oulalala, la longueur de cette review, j'étais soufflée ! Et je suis déçue que tu sois rentrée et que tu n'es plus le temps de m'en faire des pareils parce que là ... j'étais comblée ! Alors, sauter d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage pour échapper à un John surchauffé ... faudrait pas abuser quand même ! On reste sur la porte. Hormis ça, je vois de quel moment tu veux parler : le moment où John regarde les photos de Bobby ( t'es peut-être pas forte en description mais j'ai compris et en passant, j'espère que ton bac de français s'est bien passé ! ). Donc oui, je causerais du passé de John comme je causerais du passé du Libby, parce qu'il faut bien avouer que vous savez rien pour l'instant. Contente que mon explication de son départ te botte. Déçue que je ne raconte pas le rêve hot ?? Mdrr, petite coquine va ! Pas besoin, on s'en doute, et ce n'était qu'un rêve et la réalité sera bien meilleure. Oui, ce petit passage du premier chapitre, c'était obligé que je le mette, et tu as remarqué, joli ! Tu adore Libby ?? Tant mieux lol ! Et je ne répondrais pas que moi aussi, car c'est un peu logique mdrr ! J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée et encore merci pour une telle review ! Bisous !_**

**_--Little-moi, ils iraient bien ensemble ?? Je trouve aussi lol ! Oui, Libby est vachement motivée à résister mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne l'était pas ... y'aurait pas d'histoire mdrrr ! Contente que ça te botte toujours autant et en ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, j'essaie de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine. Merci pour ta review et bisous ! Oh, et de rien lol ! Ma fic est écrite, alors je la partage ..._**

**_--Goupixa, attends attends, un John en mini-jupe ?? On a pas les mêmes fantasmes mdrrrr ! Fais gaffe à ce bruit inquiétant et contente toi de l'imaginer en John bien viril lol !! Super l'image des allumettes et de jouer avec le feu ! Enfin ... j'espère que John ne tentera pas de dévorer Libby dans le sens le plus littéral de l'expression sinon on est mal barrées !! Et fais gaffe avec les allumettes toi !! On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu ?? Hé hé hé ! Merci et bizz !_**

**_--C. ( c'est vachement secret comme pseudo ça ! ), nouvelle venue dingue du sexy John ?? Pourvu que tu trouves ton compte dans cette fic lol ! En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment et j'espère que la suite te plaira._**

**_--Tenchi Manson, t'as tout compris ! S'ils se fourrent tous les deux ensemble direct, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre ma retraite direct ! Et puis je suis très forte au jeu "one step forth, two steps back" mdrr ! Alors comme ça tu lis ma fic en cachette au boulot ?! Pas bien !! Et aussi, je ne veux pas être responsable d'un rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo alors fais gaffe à tes yeux !! En tout cas, continues de lire en douce et ne rigoles pas trop fort pour ne pas te faire chopper ! Merci et bisous ! Et Libby powa, tu as tout à fait raison !_**

**_--Devilcarrot, c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi plaindre Libby ?? Ralala John ... ( regard dans le vague ) ... Mais bien sûr que je compte continuer lol ! Pas de panique ! Merci pour cette review et vive les bananes flambées ! _**

**_-Ayala-Chan, review en coup de vent mais review toujours appréciée ! Oui, la conférence ... mouhahaha, la conférence quoi ! Dire que j'ai écris ça dans un café ... Les cafés, ça inspirent, je te le dis ! Ca c'est sûr, y'a du progrès, ça avance, et tôt au tard, l'inévitable arrivera. Mais si jamais ça commence à tourner en rond et à trainer trop en longueur ( car ce genre de trucs m'arrivent souvent ... ), n'hésites pas à le dire, ok ?? Un réchaud, carrément ?? Pense à la glacière aussi lol ! Merci beaucoup, bisous et à la prochaine review ! _**

**_Voilà, j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde. Perso, elle m'a fait me demander comment je vais réussir à tout gérer dans l'année. J'ai peur de ne plus avoir plus autant de temps pour écrire et ça me dégoûte déjà. Mais je vais tenter de finir cette histoire car je déteste laisser quelque chose en plan. Pour l'instant, ça va, j'ai des chapitres d'avance mais peut-être que plus tard, ça risque de coincer ... mais on y est pas encore alors en attendant ... SUITE : _**

**_Attention, warning, chapitre hot, alors accrochez-vous :_**

* * *

Comme l'a dit Cassy ce matin, jour de repos, autrement dit samedi, et donc glandage sur l'herbe dans le parc. Je m'allonge sur le ventre et admire les nuages alors que les autres sont en train de blablater sur je ne sais quoi. Un corps vient se poser à côté de moi mais ne dit rien. Alors je me contente juste d'apprécier sa présence. C'est dingue ce que les personnes peuvent émaner. Et ce qui sort de Jared est sacrément apaisant.

Peu après ça, je décide de suivre le conseil d'Ororo et me rends au sous-sol. En arrivant au niveau de la salle des dangers, je tombe justement sur Logan qui en sort, s'épongeant le front avec une serviette blanche. Il glisse un regard vers moi qui m'incite à le saluer :

- Salut.

- Salut p'tite.

Mal à l'aise, je tente d'expliquer :

- Ororo m'a conseillé de m'entraîner afin de …

Je ne parviens pas à finir ma phrase et finalement, Logan s'en charge :

- De ne pas asphyxier tout l'école ? Je suis d'accord sur le principe.

Je lui réponds par un sourire et le suit jusqu'à la salle.

- Ok p'tite. Tu restes là, je vais lancer la chose. Vaudrait mieux favoriser le corps à corps alors j'vais zapper les fusils.

- Le corps à corps ?! déglutis-je.

- Ouais. On fait pareil que la dernière fois. Dès que tu les as tous liquidé, ça sera finit. Ou dès que t'es KO.

Logan quitte la pièce me laissant seule avec mon stress qui atteint des sommets. Qu'est-ce je vais bien pouvoir faire contre des soldats au corps à corps ? La dernière fois, j'étais un peu près rassurée parce que j'avais Jared à mes côtés mais là … Peut-être que c'est pas plus mal finalement. L'adrénaline va monter plus rapidement et je vais tâcher de la contrôler.

Le décor change subitement pour devenir le même qu'avant-hier. J'inspecte vite fait les environs tout en laissant le venin s'emparer de moi. J'adore cette sensation. Une sorte de puissance qui m'envahit. Un bruit derrière moi me force à me retourner et je découvre un soldat désarmé qui se dirige vers moi. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, je m'élance vers lui et lui touche le dos de la main. Il s'effondre alors à terre avant de disparaître dans un grésillement.

Comme la fois précédente, je passe de lieux en lieux en évitant certains soldats, touchant certains dès que je le peux mais je m'interdis une pause. Subitement, un homme me prend à revers et m'administre un violent coup dans le dos. Dans un râle, je chute et à l'instant où mon agresseur s'abaisse pour me frapper à nouveau, je roule sur le côté et en profite pour frôler son cou.

Avec peine, je me relève et découvre que plusieurs autres soldats en ont profité pour s'approcher de moi. Le cœur battant à toute allure, je cours me mettre à l'abri, faisant abstraction de ma douleur au dos. J'enjambe un muret en ruine et pénètre dans une structure presque entièrement détruite. Un soldat y sort au même moment et arrive à me plaquer contre le mur avant que je ne le touche.

Je balance une dizaine de jurons alors qu'il disparaît dans les interférences et remarque très rapidement que d'autres soldats arrivent par devant. Devant et derrière donc. Je tombe volontairement au sol et m'adosse contre le mur, le souffle court. Et je me laisse aller à la panique. Peu à peu, elle me submerge et mon taux d'adrénaline monte en flèche. Dès que je peux, j'expulse. Il n'a rien de plus agréable que de se laisser aller ainsi. Les soldats se prennent de plein fouet le nuage vert vénéneux et disparaissent bientôt, tout comme le décor autour de moi. Quelques secondes, plus tard, tandis que je suis toujours aussi à terre en train de calmer les battements fous de mon cœur, Logan fait son apparition dans la salle des dangers.

- J'pense pas que c'est ce qui était prévu au départ, grommelle-t-il.

- J'avais pas le choix. J'étais cernée et c'était la meilleure solution.

Logan arrive à mon niveau et me tend sa main pour m'aider à se relever. D'un coup d'œil, je vérifie l'état de mes ongles, ce qui pousse le grand brun à la chevelure garnie à hésiter :

- Je peux ?

- De toute façon, vous ne craignez puisque vous vous régénérez, lancé-je.

Logan baisse sa main et semble hésiter.

- J'me demande bien quel effet tu peux avoir sur moi. Vas-y, décide-t-il en me tendant à nouveau sa main.

Je laisse le poison prendre possession de ma main droite et attrape celle de Logan, en profitant pour me relever. Debout, je garde le contact et surveille la progression du venin dans son organisme. Logan se met à grimacer et bientôt gémir et, tentant un truc, je lâche sa main. Peu à peu, Logan semble retrouver contenance et très vite, il semble totalement remit. J'ôte le poison de ma main et la pose sur la sienne.

- Plus rien, révélé-je. Impressionnant. Vous êtes le premier que je rencontre qui survit à mon poison.

- A mon avis, à haute dose, je ne ferais pas long feu.

Je retire ma main et l'enfouis dans la poche arrière de mon jean, tout comme l'autre.

- Pour revenir à la simulation, annonce Logan, le but c'est pas que tu te maîtrise justement ?

- Si. Mais là, j'étais encerclée et j'ai volontairement libéré le venin.

- Et s'il y avait d'autres personnes avec toi ?

Un peu confuse, j'esquisse une moue contrariée tandis que Logan poursuit :

- Faut toujours qu'tu t'imagines que tu n'es pas seule. Que tu arrives à libérer le venin à volonté et à ne rien libérer alors que tout l'obligerait.

- Facile à dire, murmuré-je.

- J'suis persuadé que le poison pourrait sortir à volonté de ton corps. Avec de l'entraînement, juste.

- Juste, répété-je.

- T'en fais pas, ça viendra, assure Logan en me souriant en coin.

¤--¤

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, je me rends au petit coin lorsque à nouveau, deux mains me saisissent par la taille et une présence vient se coller derrière moi. Exaspérée par son comportement, je crache :

- Aurais-tu un problème sur la signification de « Vas te faire foutre Pyro » ?

- Totalement.

Une des ses mains quitte ma taille pour écarter mes cheveux, permettant ainsi à sa bouche de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cou. Dans ses bras, enveloppée de sa chaleur étouffante, je présume que n'importe quelle fille perdrait la tête à ma place.

Au moment où je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de repousser le gluant sexy et torride, Kitty fait irruption dans le couloir. Tout en continuant à marcher, elle passe à notre niveau, nous fixe d'un regard étrange puis disparaît. Et l'autre qui continue de me faire un suçon. Quoi ?? Il me fait un suçon ?! Je le repousse violement et me lance à la poursuite de Kitty afin de dissiper tout mal entendu. Derrière moi la sangsue beugle :

- Et le « Je me fous de l'opinion des autres » alors ?

- Plus maintenant ! crié-je en courant.

Je crois qu'il répond par un juron mais à vrai dire, je suis trop loin pour entendre. Lorsque j'ai enfin rattrapé Kitty, je l'interpelle :

- S'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille s'arrête puis se retourne pour m'observer avec intérêt.

- Ce que t'as vu à l'instant, j'aimerais que tu ne le répètes pas, déclaré-je, quand même mal à l'aise de demander une telle chose.

- Tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Pyro. C'est juste que …

Elle semble hésiter et je la pousse à continuer :

- Oui ?

- C'est pas un type bien.

- Je le sais, avoué-je dans un murmure.

- Mais si ça te tracasse, t'inquiète pas, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.

- Merci. Je sais qu'on se connaît pas et que j'ai pas tellement le droit de t'imposer une telle chose. Alors merci.

Elle repart sur un hochement de tête, me laissant seule avec mon angoisse. Presque seule :

- Soulagée ?

- Non.

Toujours derrière moi, John lance :

- Viens avec moi et je te ferais évacuer toute cette tension qui te bouffe.

- Même pas en rêve.

Evidemment, mes paroles ont le tact de me rappeler mon rêve de cette nuit. Ah ben si, en rêve justement. Mais rien qu'en rêve alors. En croisant les doigts de pieds pour qu'il me foute la paix, je commence à marcher en direction des toilettes et respire enfin tandis que je m'aperçois qu'il ne me suit pas. Imprévisible. Ce gars est totalement imprévisible. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner, à prévoir ce qu'il va faire, à imaginer ce qu'il pense. Quoique, concernant le dernier point, vaudrait mieux pas.

¤--¤

Dîner peinard, soirée tranquille devant un bon film avec mes potes. Ouah, j'ai presque l'impression d'être normale. Et non une mutante victime d'harcèlement sexuel. Ok, j'abuse un peu mais un moment aussi calme et serein, ça faisait un bail que j'en avais pas eu. Seul petit hic :

- Oh Libby, c'est quoi ce que tu as au cou ?

Avec grâce et finesse, j'élude. Vers 11 heures, Cassy et moi allons nous coucher et je m'endors rapidement. Seulement, je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit avec une soif de malade. J'aurais pas du abuser sur les chips pendant le film. Histoire de savoir d'où je débarque, je glisse un coup d'oeil au réveil de Cassy. 1h29. Mouais. Peu importe de toute manière. J'enfile mes pieds dans les chaussons et dans l'obscurité la plus totale, je descends jusqu'à la petite cuisine. Car la grande est celle de la cafétéria. Oh, bien sûr que j'ai de l'eau dans la chambre mais là, ce qui me ferait bien envie, c'est un bon soda bien frais.

La main sur la rampe de l'escalier, je me laisse guider puis me dirige vers la cuisine. Une lueur émanant de sous la porte m'indique qu'il y a quelqu'un. Je m'en fiche, je veux juste mon soda. Je pousse donc la porte et mes yeux atterrissent directement sur John, portant un T-shirt gris et un vieux pantalon de sport, assit sur le comptoir, en train de siroter une bière. J'amorce un demi-tour et me frappe la tête contre la porte tout en gémissant. Le destin s'est ligué contre moi ou quoi ? Je veux sortir de cette pièce. Mais j'ai soif. Qu'est-ce que je disais juste avant ? Je m'en fiche, je veux juste mon soda ? Sur le coup, je suis presque tentée de me tailler vite fait.

- Si en plus tu as des tendances sado-maso, je suis comblé.

Je stoppe immédiatement ma séance de torture et me retourne pour me diriger vers le frigo.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? questionné-je d'un ton dur.

- J'attendais que tu te pointes.

Je m'arrête et glisse un regard surpris dans sa direction.

- Ben ouais, chaque soir, je passe mes nuits ici dans le seul but que peut-être tu descendes boire ou manger un truc. C'est soit ça, soit je dors devant la porte de ta chambre.

Il sourit avant d'avaler et du coup, je souris à mon tour.

- J'arrive pas à dormir, avoue-t-il. Et toi ?

- J'ai soif, lâché-je en reprenant ma marche vers le frigo.

- Si seulement tu avais faim de moi.

En secouant la tête, j'ouvre le frigo et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- Mignon ton pyjama.

Mon pyjama en question se constitue d'un débardeur et d'un short pourpres appartenant à Cassy. En fait, dès que j'ai aperçus l'insomniaque, j'ai tout de suite regretté d'être si peu vêtue. Et je savais bien qu'il allait aborder ce sujet. Je rétorque donc rapidement :

- T'es lourd John.

J'attrape un Coca au fond du frigo et referme ce dernier. Afin de le poser sur une surface plane pour l'ouvrir, je m'approche du comptoir et l'y pose. Bien sûr, comme rien n'est jamais simple lorsque je me trouve en présence du sulfureux, je ne parviens pas à ouvrir cette fichue cannette.

- Laisse faire les hommes, chérie.

Il s'empare de mon Coca et l'ouvre d'un geste. Dépitée, je récupère la cannette qu'il me tend et hésite. Je pourrais repartir. Je veux repartir ? Allez, coup de folie. Je dépose le Coca sur le comptoir, me mets dos à lui et m'y hisse avec facilité, me retrouvant ainsi assise aux côtés de John. Je choppe ma boisson et y bois une gorgée fraîche bien appréciée. Histoire de lancer un semblant de conversation, je questionne stupidement :

- C'est une bière que tu bois là ?

- Non. C'est la nouvelle forme des cannettes de soda.

Un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres tandis que je savoure une seconde gorgée. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois John glisser un regard vers moi à l'instant où il dit :

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était mignon ton pyjama ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais lourd ?

Je tourne la tête à droite afin de le contempler et rencontrer ses yeux. J'y reste accrochée. Help ! Help ! Je me noie ! Soudain, John change sa cannette de main et pose la gauche sur ma cuisse nue, croisée au dessus de l'autre. Je braille en la virant :

- Hiiii ! Dégage, t'es glacé !

- Pour une fois ! Mais je peux y remédier.

Le tripoteur dépose sa bière et sort son Zippo pour saisir une flamme dans sa main gauche. La seconde d'après, il referme le briquet et pose à nouveau sa main sur ma cuisse.  
- C'est mieux là ?

- Moui. Mais pour le principe, non, ajouté-je en retirant sa main.

Nous reprenons tous les deux notre dégustation de boissons jusqu'au moment où John interroge :

- Tu voudrais pas une bière ?

- Quoi ?! Tu veux me saouler pour parvenir à tes fins ?! m'étranglé-je.

- Oui.

Quelle honnêteté.

- Que tout ceux qui pensent que je suis un gros obsédé lève la main ! clame subitement John.

Sur le champ, je lève mon bras en le dévisageant avec défi.

- Ton vote ne compte pas. Et comme personne d'autre n'a levé la main, je ne suis pas un gros obsédé, conclut-il.

Tordu. A moins que … :

- T'as bu combien de bières ?

- Tu sous-entends quoi là ? Que je suis bourré ?

- Peut-être. Vu que t'es un peu gringalet, ça serait possible, répondé-je en haussant les épaules.

- Tu vas voir si je suis un peu gringalet si tu te laisses faire.

- Non merci.

Un nouveau silence s'installe durant lequel nous buvons tranquillement. Mais pas bien longtemps.

- Raconte-moi l'histoire de ce tatouage.

Comme ça. De but en blanc.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? m'étonné-je.

- Depuis que je l'ai vu, je rêve de le suivre pour savoir jusqu'où il va. Alors estime-toi heureuse que je te le demande plutôt que j'aille vérifier par moi-même, rétorque-t-il glissant un regard vers l'endroit où mon tatouage est situé, bien que le short le recouvre.  
Avant de commencer mon récit, j'avale une gorgée de Coca tout en réfléchissant à comment je vais bien pouvoir aborder la chose. Finalement, je me lance :

- C'est un serpent.

- Ca j'avais bien remarqué. Même si je n'ai vu que la tête.

- Ouais. Au creux de ma hanche, près de mon bas-ventre, y'a la tête, les dents et après le corps, formé de trois traits pleins mais fins, descend en ondulant. Et la queue finit ... à l'endroit où tu devines.

A l'expression qu'il aborde, je suis persuadée que tout cela lui plaît un point inimaginable.

- Mais où exactement ? demande-t-il dans un regard de braise.

- Bien en dessous, répondé-je vaguement.

- Et pourquoi t'as voulu le faire ? A cet endroit là ?

Le sourire qu'il a. Il va me sauter dessus ou quoi ?? Malgré tout, j'explique :  
- C'était il y a un an. Dans ma période "je suis une mutante et j'en suis fière". Je suis donc allée chez un tatoueur, un mutant, et puis voilà. A cet endroit là parce que sur le coup, ça me semblait judicieux. Si un jour quelqu'un s'aventure aussi loin en moi, se serait comme une sorte d'avertissement. « Fais gaffe, je suis vénéneuse ».

- Ca le fait, assure-t-il en jouant avec sa bouteille. Et t'en as déjà tué ? De cette façon ?  
- Non ! répondé-je immédiatement. Je ne pense pas que je puisse tuer si je perds le contrôle ... de ce point de vue là. Je crois que ce qui provoque ma montée de venin, c'est les émotions négatives. Stress, colère, rage, haine.

- Pourtant l'adrénaline, c'est pas négatif.

- Tout dépend de ce qu'il l'a engendré, rectifié-je.

John hoche la tête en signe de compréhension à l'instant où je finis ma cannette.  
- Mais le désir et tout le tralala, ça ne m'a jamais fait perdre le contrôle de mon poison.  
- C'est bon à savoir, déclare-t-il en me lançant un énième coup d'oeil aguicheur. No limit.

Lorsqu'il finit sa bière, il m'annonce :

- Si tu veux, je te prends ici et maintenant.

- Quoi ?!

- J'ai envie de toi, c'est un tort ? En plus, t'es carrément sexy dans ce pyjama.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas beaucoup habillée.

- Ca revient au même non ?

- Non et puis de toute manière, j'ai finis ma cannette, alors je retourne au lit.

Sur ce, je quitte le comptoir et balance mon Coca vide dans la poubelle en rajoutant :

- On a eu un moment un peu près normal alors ne commence pas à tout gâcher.

- Non. C'est là que les choses intéressantes commencent vraiment.

John descend à son tour du comptoir, en laissant sa bouteille vide derrière lui, et s'avance vers moi.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?! questionné-je, excédée. J'en ai marre John. Tu fais à chaque fois le même cirque. Soit tu es un peu près convenable et après tu merdes, soit ... tu merdes sur toute la ligne !

- Mais tu adores quand je merde, dis-le.

Je pousse un soupir dédaigneux et me précipite vers la porte. Au moment où je l'ouvre, une main au dessus de mon épaule la referme violemment. Sur les nerfs plus que jamais, je fais volte-face pour affronter le taré. Avec une lenteur déroutante, il s'approche de moi, réduisant considérablement l'espace entre nos deux corps. Ca y est, sa chaleur vient de me griller sur place. Une fois encore, ses yeux me toisent avec suffisance, comme s'il dominait la situation, ce qui est le cas, maintenant que j'y pense.

D'un coup, il se met à descendre et pose ses mains sur la taille de mon short. Il me fait quoi ? Tétanisée, je me contente d'attendre. Attendre le bon moment pour le repousser ? Attendre de savoir ce qu'il va faire de mon corps ? Mon Dieu ... Tout doucement, il abaisse mon short, dévoilant ainsi mon tatouage et pose ses lèvres sur la tête du serpent. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour calmer le pic de désir qui vient de naître en moi mais ça n'arrange pas grand-chose. Ses dents rencontrent celle du serpent et je crispe en retenant de justesse un gémissement.  
Peu à peu, le short continue de descendre, tout comme ses lèvres, et je me laisse faire avec une telle facilité que ça m'effraye. Bientôt mon short glisse le long de mes fesses et finalement tombe à terre. Je ressens de la crainte mélangée au plaisir. C'est carrément flippant. Et j'aime ça.

La bouche de John arrive enfin à la queue du serpent et à partir de cet endroit, il dévie jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'en peux plus. Toutes ces émotions. Comme point d'ancrage, je fixe le plafonnier au dessus du comptoir et tente désespérément de m'y accrocher. La langue de John rentre alors en contact avec mon intimité et y pénètre légèrement. Putain, le mec quoi ! Je me tue à lui dire non depuis des jours, on est dans une cuisine à presque 2 heures du matin et là, il … il … Je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas !

Il a de l'expérience. Et pas qu'un peu. Ca se sent. Sa langue navigue autour et dans mon sexe avec une aisance qui me rend folle. Bien sûr que je devrais le stopper, bien sûr qu'il a été trop loin, mais le fait est que je suis en train de ressentir des choses inconnues et je veux que ça continue, que ça aille plus loin. Subitement, John se relève et m'embrasse avec fouge. Ouah ! Ce baiser a un goût bien particulier. _Mon_ goût. Et c'est délicieux. Je pose mes mains sur son torse bouillant au moment où je peux enfin le fixer droit dans les yeux. Je suis accro à ce regard. Supériorité, fierté, viens, sois mon dieu si c'est cela que tu veux ...

Tout d'un coup, je sens ses doigts titiller mon intimité pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux y rentre, toujours avec douceur. Un second doigt vient bientôt l'y rejoindre et je serre fermement son T-shirt afin me maintenir à quelque chose.  
C'est peut-être cru à dire mais ce gars a un putain de doigté. Il connaît chaque endroit, sait où aller pour me faire perdre un peu plus toute notion de la réalité. Alors qu'il s'enfonce plus profond en moi, j'accroche son regard. Il se délecte de me voir apprécier. Bien plus qu'apprécier. Adorer. Il sait qu'il me fait du bien et ce salaud s'en amuse. Il me contemple frémir à chaque mouvement de ses doigts, mon désir augmentant en même temps que mon plaisir.

J'ai honte de la réaction de mon corps. Mes seins se durcissent peu à peu et ses doigts en moi remuent avec de plus en plus de facilité, indiquant à la perfection mon état d'excitation. Mon souffle devient très vite saccadé et ma poitrine se soulève et se rabaisse en rythme, ce qui loin d'avoir échappé à son regard.

Mes mains sur son T-shirt l'attire à moi et son sourire de requin n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma bouche entrouverte sur le coup. Sa deuxième main rentre en scène en abaissant la bretelle droite de mon débardeur et John commence à embrasser la naissance de mon sein. Prise d'une soudaine audace, je descends mes mains jusqu'à la taille de son pantalon et la saisis. Est-ce que je suis capable d'aller plus loin ? Une brusque montée de plaisir s'empare de moi et cette fois, je ne peux me retenir de gémir. Je laisse cette vague me submerger et à l'instant où elle redescend, je réalise ce qui est train de se passer.

- Arrête, lui murmuré-je à l'oreille. Je t'en prie, arrête.

Contre toute attente, il se retire de moi et relève la tête puis s'écarte de moi, jusqu'à laisser quelques mètres entre nous. Evidemment, ses yeux descendent au niveau de ma nudité et je me hâte de ramasser mon short pour le remettre. Face à moi, John écarte les bras et lance :

- Tu en as envie autant que moi sinon plus, alors viens ! Je ne suis pas un gros obsédé, je ne fais qu'écouter tes désirs, alors sois honnête avec toi-même et prends moi !

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de lui. Sa pose, les bras ouverts, c'est comme si il s'offrait à moi. Oui, je le désire, mais ça ne suffit pas. La chaleur qui m'a envahi est toujours bien présente et je meurs d'envie de poser mes mains sur lui. Pourtant :

- Je suis désolée John.

J'ouvre la porte et m'empresse de quitter cette pièce en remontant la bretelle de mon débardeur. Une fois de plus, l'atmosphère extérieure est glaciale et j'en frisonne. Tout en montant quatre à quatre les marches pour rejoindre ma chambre, je repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Comment ai-je pu le laisser aller aussi loin ? Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Un coup le désirer, un coup de le détester. J'ai un choix à faire et très vite. Et je devrais m'y tenir. Cependant, il avait raison sur un point. Le pied qu'on pourrait prendre tous les deux …

¤--¤

C'est une chance que je n'ai réveillé Cassy en me recouchant avec ma flopée de sentiments en émoi. En tout cas, le lendemain matin, je suis un peu mieux après avoir dormi mais je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme de bien entendu, il faut que je tombe sur le gus avant même le petit déjeuner. Etant donné que je suis avec mes amis, je ne lui accorde qu'un bref regard mais, apparemment ça ne lui suffit pas :

- Libby, faut qu'on cause.

Jared prend immédiatement la mouche et se place devant John, bien décidé à le tabasser si jamais il bronche. Avec hargne, mon chevalier servant crache au pyromane :

- Et qu'est-ce tu lui veux à Libby ?

- Oh rien. Juste lui causer de ce qui s'est passé hier, répond John en toute simplicité mais en fourrant quand même sa main droite dans la poche de son jean afin de saisir un petit objet bien particulier.

- Et il s'est passé quoi hier ?

Implosion imminente de Jared. De peur que l'autre couillon lâche une énormité, j'attrape mon ami par le bras et tente de le faire bouger. Mais finalement, l'énormité arrive trop vite :

- Oh rien. Je lui ai juste mis deux doigts.

Jared se retourne vers moi avec une mine scandalisée, à vrai dire, la même que tous mes amis à cet instant là.

- Et vous allez le croire ? tenté-je.

Coup dans l'eau. Mes amis n'ont pas l'air convaincu et je sais que, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pourrais mentir à Cassy. Je rajoute donc avec un maximum de conviction :

- Youhou ! C'est Pyro qui vient de parler ! Chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche est tordu !

Je crois qu'ils commencent à me croire. Ou ils font semblant. Au choix. En tout cas, j'arrive à les faire dégager de manière à rester seul avec la balance que j'engueule très rapidement :

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux pas publier une annonce tant que t'y es ??

- Je peux ? demande-t-il avec son habituel sourire ambigu.

J'allais me tirer de là lorsqu'il clame :

- Je sais pourquoi tu me repousses sans cesse.

- Non ?! Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que je n'étais pas ce genre de fille ?! m'exclamé-je exagérément sans y croire.

- Tu es vierge.

Ok. Ca, c'est direct.

- Et comment …, laissé-je planer.

- Je l'ai senti. C'est tout. Mes doigts ont largement eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

- Tu es dégueulasse, craché-je en me barrant.

John me retient par le bras en ajoutant :

- Ca ne me dérange absolument pas. En fait, c'est même tout le contraire.

Je me retourne pour contempler son sourire de conquérant. Hors de moi, je lui fais doigt d'honneur et lui balance :

- Tu le vois celui-là ? Alors enfonce-toi le bien profond et oublie-moi.

John lève brusquement sa main libre et me présente son index et son majeur :

- Tu les vois ceux-là ? Hier soir ils t'ont fait jouir alors ne fais pas ta blasée.

- Je ne suis pas blasée ! crié-je. Je suis juste excédée !

Ca y est. Je suis énervée. Et s'il ne me lâche pas rapidement, il va avoir mal.

- Tu penses qu'il faut forcément être amoureux pour avoir une parfaite relation sexuelle ? Arrête de lire des romans à l'eau de rose, commence à s'impatienter John en me maintenant fermement le bras droit.

- Je crois en ce que je veux, John, riposté-je en me plantant près de lui. Et c'est pas un petit merdeux dans ton genre qui va m'apprendre la vie !

Plusieurs élèves passent à nos côtés en nous fixant avec intérêt mais je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai envie de le baffer. Et lui aussi apparemment. Ma dernière réplique l'a vexé, je le vois. Parmi le groupe d'élèves émergent Bobby et Marie, main dans la main, qui ont du entendre notre joute verbale. Bobby attrape vivement l'épaule de John et le tire légèrement en arrière. Malgré tout, ce dernier ne cesse de me dévisager et lâche :

- Tu me pousses à bout, Libby. A force, je vais atteindre les limites de ma patience.

- Et moi les miennes, rétorqué-je d'un ton agressif.

Avec bien plus de force, Bobby tire John en arrière, l'obligeant à libérer mon bras. D'un geste expert, John sort son Zippo et l'allume. Aussitôt, Bobby envoie une giclée de glace sur le briquet, le rendant inutilisable.

- Quoi Ice ?! Tu me cherches !?

Même sans son feu, John provoque Bobby avec rage alors que Marie vient se placer à mes côtés en regardant la scène avec crainte. Ca va en venir aux poings dans deux secondes. Comme la dernière fois, je saisis le poignet de Bobby et tente de l'écarter du belliqueux. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne semble pas décider à capituler. Alors ils se font face, attendant que l'autre ne fasse qu'un geste pour se sauter dessus.

Soudain la droite de John part directement dans la mâchoire du grand blond qui rétorque presque tout de suite par un coup. Afin de limiter les dégâts, je me précipite vers le brun et pose mes deux mains, sur ses hanches, sous son sweat. Mon poison s'influe à travers lui au moment où sa chaleur me parcourt. Ma colère se déverse en lui tout comme sa rage me possède. Mon souffle tombe sur son cou et je me concentre jusqu'à atteindre le point qui suffirait à le calmer. John cesse immédiatement tout mouvement et se met à gémir tout en reculant contre moi. Merde ! Pourquoi nos échanges ne sont-ils seulement QUE physiques ?

Dès que je le sens faiblir sous mes doigts, je rappelle à moi mon essence et l'absorbe en quelques secondes. Je lève alors les yeux de son dos et découvre qu'un attroupement d'élèves a rejoint Bobby et Marie, un peu interloqués. J'ôte sur le champ mes mains de la peau brûlante de John et m'éloigne de ce dernier. Il est secoué et incapable de dire ni faire quoique ce soit. J'en profite donc pour lui lancer un regard rempli de sous-entendus en le laissant là. Les élèves s'écartent sur mon passage pour me laisser passer et dans un mouvement, je redonne à mes ongles un aspect normal. C'est la dernière fois que je pose mes mains sur cet abruti.

¤--¤

Vent de panique à l'école des mutants en folie. Alors que je courbe l'échine de peur de me faire enguirlander par Ororo, tous les professeurs, en dehors de ceux qui rentrent chez eux le week-end, quittent subitement les lieux dans une effusion sans précédent. Evidemment, nous, vulgaires petits, ne sommes pas mis au courant de ce qui se trame mais j'aperçois la directrice discuter avec Bobby avant son départ, de la table où nous prenons notre déjeuner. Apparemment, les rênes lui sont laissés et les élèves continuent leurs activités du dimanche comme si de rien n'était même si les ragots vont de bon train.

- Ils sont partis pour une nouvelle mission suicide !

- Ils sont partis sauver le monde !

Franchement, y'en a qui abuse ! Quant à nous cinq, nous sommes tranquillement posés à une table à jouer au tarot. Je n'y avais joué de ma vie mais Ashley m'avait tellement bien expliqué que maintenant ça me parait presque limpide. En plus de tout retenir facilement, on dirait que cette fille à don pour tout interpréter. Aucun mot n'est échangé sur l'épisode de tout à l'heure et sur les propos de John et j'en suis bien heureuse.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que nous jouions dans une bonne ambiance lorsque soudain, un boucan de tous les diables retentit à travers le manoir, faisant sursauter tous ses résidents. Il nous faut un moment pour réaliser que le vacarme provient de l'extérieur et dès que c'est chose faite, nous nous précipitons, ainsi que d'autres élèves pour regarder à travers les fenêtres.

La grille d'entrée de la résidence vient d'être arrachée de ses gonds et le grillage aux alentours est sacrément tordu. Quelques personnes, cinq à première vue, viennent de faire irruption dans l'allée et l'une d'entre elle, portant une longue cape noir, est en tête. Bobby et sa moitié font irruption dans la pièce et accourent pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le visage du glaçon devient subitement grave et il fait un rapide demi-tour en lâchant :

- Je vais régler ça.

- Quoi ?! Non Bobby ! s'écrie Marie. Tu n'es pas de taille.

Explications svp ?!

- Elle a raison, intervient Cassy.

- Qui c'est ? décidé-je de demander tout en fixant la troupe d'intrus progressant toujours dans l'allée.

- Magnéto et sa bande, révèle Jared.

- Quoi ?! Mais il est pas censé être …

- Hors service ? Normalement oui, avoue Cassy. Mais c'est Magnéto.

C'est censé tout dire ça ? On est dans le cliché où le méchant réattaque toujours même après avoir été totalement neutralisé ? Le groupe stoppe près de l'entrée mais reste assez loin de telle manière à être vu des fenêtres. L'homme à la cape se met alors à annoncer d'une voix forte :

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous nuire. Je suis ici dans le seul but de vous proposer une alternative. Je vous offre l'opportunité d'être autre chose que des élèves, d'être traités autrement que des gamins, alors que ceux qui veulent connaître le vrai sens de pouvoir descendent me rejoindre.

- De qui il se moque ? murmure Jared.

Un flash m'illumine et je me mets à reculer de la fenêtre. Les autres tournent immédiatement la tête vers moi et m'interroge du regard.

- Libby ? s'inquiète Jared.

Je me retourne alors et m'élance afin de quitter la pièce. Deux par deux, je descends les marches de l'escalier menant au hall et j'y parviens en même temps que celui que je cherchais.

- John ! crié-je.

Celui-ci tourne la tête dans ma direction et s'arrête. Toujours en courant, je parviens à son niveau et stoppe lorsque je suis face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionné-je même si je connais parfaitement la réponse.

- Je me tire d'ici sans feu ni sang.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Parce que tu vaux mieux que ça.

Ses yeux couleur d'automne me fixent avec attention et il finit par déclarer :

- Tu ne le penses même pas.

Je ne peux le contredire. Malgré tout, je sais que sa vie n'est pas là.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches à me retenir, avoue alors John. Tu devrais être contente. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où je t'harcelais.

Il n'a pas tort. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ? Derrière lui, plusieurs élèves franchissent le seuil de la porte, l'air déterminé.

- On se reverra, lâche John.

- Possible. Mais on ne sera plus dans le même camp, soufflé-je en fourrant mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean.

John pose sur moi un regard que je ne connais pas puis annonce :

- Viens avec moi.

Je suis trop sidérée pour répondre, ce qui l'amène à répéter :

- Viens avec moi.

- Je ne veux pas John. J'ai déjà trop tué, confié-je en détournant mes yeux des siens.

Je sais que ce que je viens de dire l'intrigue mais il ne pose pas de questions et se contente d'assurer :

- Pas la peine de tuer. Je m'en occuperais, s'il le faut. Viens avec moi et on se créera notre propre empire.

A ses mots, je reporte mon attention sur lui et le contemple, complètement désarçonnée. Sa proposition me va droit au cœur mais pourtant, je ne peux accepter.

- Je ne suis pas …

- Ce genre de fille, finit John. Ouais, ça je crois que je commence à le comprendre. Je le respecte en même temps que je le regrette, Libby.

Il se retourne subitement et s'avance vers la porte. Je retire les mains de mes poches et m'approche de lui jusqu'à pouvoir saisir son bras et le force à me faire face à nouveau. A l'aide de mes deux mains, j'attrape doucement son visage et l'embrasse avec tendresse. Ses mains se posent sur ma taille et il approfondit mon baiser avec sa rage habituelle. Etrangement, c'est lui qui rompt le contact avant de dire :

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester.

Pour moi. Je le pense même si ces mots ne veulent rien dire. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi voudrais-je qu'il reste ? Face à mon hésitation, John ôte ses mains de mon corps et tranche :

- Adieu Libby.

- Au revoir John, rectifié-je.

Je regarde s'éloigner de moi et franchir la large porte pour quitter le manoir tout en tentant de marquer dans ma mémoire ce goût, ces yeux, cette démarche. Tout ce qu'est St John Allerdyce. Un poignard s'enfonce dans mon cœur sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Alors je me contente de saigner alors que les derniers élèves empruntent la même sortie.


	10. Chapitre 9

**__**

Merci merci !

--Kalya ! Je serais tentée de dire que tu as fais mieux que ta précédente review ! Franchement, merci de t'impliquer autant, ça me touche ... tu peux pas savoir lol ! Contente que ton bac de français se soit bien passé et je te souhaite bonne chance pour cette année, puisque ( logiquement ) c'est le bac. Alors, ta review en elle même : moi aussi j'aime bien Logan, surtout ses répliques, d'où sa présence dans ma fic. Et celle de Kitty. Ok, je ne l'aime pas spécialement mais j'essaye de vraiment toucher à tout, de faire un peu intervenir tout le monde. Alors découvertes en chaîne ? Mdrr, le mystère du tatouage est enfin résolu, et oui Libby est une fille raisonnable ( plus ou moins ... ). Et tu sais que tu m'as fais découvrir un truc ?? Que John et Bobby se battent toujours pour Libby ! J'avais même pas callé ! Je crains ... Contente que mes petites phrases te bottent !! Oui donc l'action ! Et bien oui c'était obligé car je trouve ça impossible de faire que de la romance pure ( même si certains y arrivent à la perfection ! ) et c'est aussi pour ça que je n'aime pas trop le début de ma fic car c'est un peu trop ... répétitif. Libby se balade, PAF, y'a John qui lui tombe sur le haricot et rebelote ! Ca passe mais honnêtement, à un moment j'ai vraiment douté de la qualité de ces passages. Tu n'as pas trouvé que c'était abusé ?? Tu biches la fin ?? Elle est n°1 dans ton box office des fins de mes chapitres ?? Ralala, j'adore !! Et pour répondre à ta question sur les sentiments de Libby, je crois ( ça me fait marrer quand je cause comme ça car on croirait que ce n'est pas moi qui est écrit cette fic ) qu'elle était en train de succomber peu à peu au charme ( hot hot ) de John et que son départ lui ouvre les yeux. Plus ou moins. Donc pas totalement amour mais un peu quand même. Et en tout cas, elle n'est pas prête de l'admettre pour le moment. Voilà. Alors encore une fois merci pour ça et continue de hurler, d'être une grosse groupie hystérique, et d'éprouver que du bonheur car ça me botte lol ! Bisous ! Hé, ho, j'espère que tu n'as pas vraiment déprimée tout la semaine pour le départ de John ... sinon, ça le fait moyen : "Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as ??" demande un de tes potes au bahut, "JOHN EST PARTIIIIIIII" réponds-tu. Moyen. Vraiment. Et incompréhensible hors du contexte. Bref. Re Bisous !

**_--Goupixa, alors va pour tes petites délires de passage mdrrr ! Si t'en a d'autres comme ça, n'hésite pas lol ! Ben oui, Libby ne peut pas le suivre, tout de même ! Et John est touchant ?? Je trouve aussi ... et terriblement sexy. Breffff, merci et bisous !_**

**_--Rubika666, trop triste ?? Trop triste ?? C'est vrai lol ! Moi non plus, je veux pas que John parte ... Mais t'inquiète, notre chouchou reviendra bien vite ( oups, je balance la suite là ). Merci et biz ! _**

**_--C., hé oui ... suspense ! Tu adores ?? Heureuse d'entendre ( ou plutôt de lire ) ça ! Oui, il n'existe pas beaucoup de fics avec un John hétéro mais ce n'est pas étrange si on considère qu'il ferait un sublime couple avec Bobby. J'adore ce couple et j'ai hésité à écrire sur eux. Et j'hésite encore. Mais pour l'instant, un John hétéro à fond ... c'est tellement plus craquant, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Et ta seconde review ! Mdr celle là ! J'adore ta double personnalité ! Désolée pour ces centaines de poignards dans ton coeur mais ils étaient nécessaires et crois-moi, ils vont bientôt s'enlever. Tant pis si tu es une obsessionnelle, je suis pas très nette non plus dans mon genre pour écrire un truc comme ça ... Bref encore merci et sadique comme je suis, je suis contente de voir que tout ça te perturbe hé hé hé ! Bisous !_**

**_--Little-moi, encore une qui adore ! Je suis comblée là ! Pourquoi il est partit ?? Parce que !! Mdr. Oui, Magnéto c'est le méchant méchant mais pas trop méchant si on considère qu'il veut juste la prospérité des mutants dans le monde. Pourquoi un retour ? Pour l'action, pardi ! Lol. Et tant pis s'il fait ... bip ! Merci beaucoup et bisous !_**

**_--Theriel, je nous fais quoi ?? On appelle ça un rebondissement lol ! Une péripétie, bref, un peu d'action, et il en fallait ( enfin, d'après moi ... ). Evidemment, c'est beaucoup moins drôle sans lui, c'est pour ça qu'il revient dardar !! Merci et contente que tu es retrouvée Internet ! Bisous ! _**

**_--Eleanora, c'est à moi d'être désolée car tu te fais engueuler par ton père par ma faute ! C'est vrai, si je n'avais pas pondu cette fic ... tu ne traînerais pas devant l'ordi à des heures pas possibles ! Lol. Mais continue à faire passer tes devoirs avant ma fic, ok ? Surtout, ne fais pas comme moi, qui fait tout le contraire : d'abord la fic, fuck les devoirs ( sauf quand les devoirs urgent vraiment ! ). Alors, merci pour tes compliments "magnifique chapitre", je me sens plus mdrr ! C'est clair que John est vache de tout balancer comme ça mais c'est son caractère, direct. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils se retrouvent et ... spéciales les retrouvailles ! Allez fonce quelques lignes plus bas et ne te presse pas à mettre une review. Ca me fait trop plaisir à chaque fois mais je n'attends pas dessus pour écrire la suite ! Bisous !_**

**_--Yudith, je la mets quand la suite ?? Mdrrr, maintenant ! Ca c'est ce qu'on appeler une lectrice pressée !! Faut gaffe, frole pas la crise de nerf !! En tout cas, merci d'y porter autant d'intérêt lol ! Et ouiiii, ils vont se revoir ! _**

**_Et donc voilà la suite lol :_**

* * *

Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, mes amis se jettent littéralement sur moi. Tous croyaient que j'allais partir pour rejoindre Magnéto. Voilà l'opinion qu'ils ont de moi. Joli. Sauf Cassy, bien sûr, qui a sentit ma panique et non un quelconque intérêt pour le grand méchant. Evidemment, je ne souffle mot de ce qui vient de se passer bien que je le vive très mal. Je me sens mal. On m'a arraché un bras là ou quoi ? Un rapide coup d'oeil à gauche et à droite me permet de constater que non mais l'impression persiste. J'ai mal.

Au cours de la journée, Cassy me prend à part pour me questionner. Je finis donc par lui avouer tout bonnement :

- Il est partit.

Et ça ne semble pas étonner mon amie.

- Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux ainsi, déclare-t-elle en posant affectueusement sa main sur mon épaule. Tu vas te sentir bien mieux maintenant qu'il est loin.

Alors pourquoi est-ce tout le contraire ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me comprends pas. Le soir même, les professeurs font leur retour et bien sûr tous les élèves s'empressent de les accueillir dans le hall afin de les mettre au parfum. Bobby intercepte immédiatement Ororo et la mine joyeuse de la jeune femme se rembrunit sur le champ.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme en chaise roulante franchit le seuil, en compagnie d'une femme et de Logan, et pose un visage anxieux sur Ororo. L'homme d'âge mur lui saisit alors délicatement la main et la serre un instant pour la réconforter. Les professeurs se retirent très vite dans le bureau de la directrice et Bobby les y accompagne. En passant à notre niveau, l'homme en chaise roulante glisse un regard dans ma direction et ses yeux bleus très clairs me mettent subitement mal à l'aise. Je détourne donc le regard en glissant à l'oreille de Jared :

- C'est Charles Xavier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Mais il n'est pas censé être mort ?

- Si, intervient Ashley.

- Comme Magnéto est censé ne plus avoir de pouvoir, ajoute Cassy dans une moue embêtée.

- Les grands se relèvent, la guerre se profile, le face à face sera terrible.

Nous nous tournons tous vers Timothy qui hausse les épaules en précisant :

- C'était ça ou « A l'impossible, nul n'est tenu ». Alors j'ai voulu être original.

Je lance un dernier regard au professeur qui disparaît au détour d'un couloir. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Pourtant, j'ignore si c'est une bonne nouvelle au non.

¤--¤

Six jours. Six jours ont passé depuis le retour de Charles Xavier. Depuis le retour de Magnéto. Depuis le départ de John. Deux retours pour un départ. Faut-il alors que les deux premiers repartent pour que le dernier revienne ? Je délire. Je le sais. Ces six jours ont installé un vide grandissant en moi et je continue à me sentir comme une estropiée. Mon bras est-il toujours là ? Oui. Mais pas mon coeur.

- Hé Libby, tu ne manges pas ?

Jared me tire de mes rêveries et de ma séance de torture personnelle envers mon élastique.

- Pas faim, répondé-je simplement.

Cassy l'a senti la première et maintenant les autres commencent à le percevoir également. Sans lui, je vais mal. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne suis qu'une tarée en manque de son bourreau. Normal. Absolument, totalement normal. Y'a un psy dans cette école ? Jared est désemparé. Ca crève les yeux. Quand il a su que John s'était taillé, il a fait des bonds. Maintenant, il plonge dans la même tourmente que moi. Il m'accompagne dans ma chute et il ne le mérite pas. Ce gars n'a fait que souffrir depuis que je suis entrée dans sa vie. Il s'est accroché à moi et je le tire sans cesse vers le bas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à votre avis ? lance Cassy en glissant un regard vers Ororo et Logan discutant près de la porte de la cafétéria.

J'en ai marre de toutes ces spéculations. Depuis que Xavier est revenu, les interrogations et autres bavardages de seconde zone fussent à 200 km/h. Tout le monde s'interroge sur le pourquoi du comment du qui et du quoi. Et moi je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Il a pu être ressuscité par le biais d'une intervention divine que je m'en ficherais comme de l'an 40. Quand à cette pseudo guerre en marche contre Magnéto, laissez moi rire. Ils ont déjà donné. Toujours la même rengaine. Les vieux, c'est tenaces mine de rien. Et ça parvient toujours à foutre la merde. C'est vrai. Si Super Méchant n'avait pas pointé le bout de sa cape, John serait encore parmi nous. Encore présent, à me harceler, à me tourner autour, jusqu'à ce que je craque. Est-ce que j'aimais ça à ce point cela pour que je ressente un tel état de manque ? Ou ... Ce ne sont pas les actes mais l'individu en lui-même. Goût, odeur, démarche. Caractère. Yeux. Voix. Sourire. Non. C'est un tout. C'est John.

Le retour de l'handicapé au pouvoir n'a pas eu de grande incidence sur la manière de diriger le royaume. Les cours se poursuivent comme d'ordinaire et le professeur en anime quelques uns. J'ai déjà eu la chance de l'avoir en cours et honnêtement, ses yeux si profonds commencent à me gaver. Je suis certaine qu'il m'a disséqué sous tous les angles mais étant donné qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine de me parler de vive voix, je ne dois pas être anormalement constituée.

J'ai poursuivis les entraînements sous l'oeil attentif de Logan et j'ai découvert que je meus avec facilité la peine en colère. Il suffit d'en vouloir contre le monde entier, de rendre le monde entier responsable de votre état de souffrance et voilà que vous crachez du poison par tous les trous. J'éjacule. Toujours aussi classe bien qu'à chaque fois que j'expulse, ce mot me frappe de plein fouet et donc l'image de John aussi. Malgré tout, je ne parviens pas à expulser volontairement même si j'arrive de mieux à mieux à me retenir. Ca prend du temps, mais je me maîtrise.

Cette après-midi là, après les cours où je n'avais rien écouté, j'abandonne mes amis au salon et laisse mes pas me guider à travers les couloirs. En fait, soit j'ai une idée derrière la tête, soit mes pieds ont une conscience propre, au choix. En tout cas, je me retrouve bientôt face à la porte de la chambre de John et j'hésite à y pénétrer. Quitte à être tarée autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Alors j'ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce puis prends soin de refermer derrière moi. John n'a pas eu de camarade de chambre depuis qu'il est revenu d'Alcatraz et à mon avis, une telle décision a du contenter tout le monde.

J'observe rapidement les lieux déjà connus et me pose un instant sur le lit encore défait. Personne n'a du pénétrer ici depuis son départ. C'est comme s'il était partit il y a deux minutes. Un peu perdue dans mes pensées, je laisse ma main courir sur le matelas puis sur l'oreiller du lit une place et contemple la commode à gauche de la porte, face à moi. Commode contre laquelle j'étais coincée lorsqu'il m'a fait cette proposition tout à fait indécente.

Un sourire nostalgique étire mes lèvres tandis que je regarde le bureau à droite de la porte et l'armoire contre le mur de gauche. Je me lève d'un bond et ouvre cette dernière. Au hasard, je saisis un gilet suspendu à un cintre et l'approche de mon nez. Tarée jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis accro à son odeur et ce gilet en est plein. Après l'avoir bien sniffé, je l'enfile et remonte la fermeture éclair.

Sans trop savoir quoi chercher, je referme l'armoire et erre par ci par là, en m'attardant sur chaque détail de cette chambre. Elle n'est pas vraiment personnalisée mais le fait est qu'elle émane John. Tout simplement. J'avance vers le bureau et m'affale sur la chaise. En fouillant vite fait, je tombe sur des notes de cours et cela me surprend. Depuis quand il prend des notes en cours ? Son écriture est à la fois fine, penchée et agressive, comme si chaque lettre est crée suite à un grand geste. J'aime.

Je décide donc de creuser davantage et sous une pochette plastifiée, je découvre une feuille de papier remplie. Les deux noms inscrits l'un en dessous de l'autre, en haut à droite dans la marge suffisent à me figer sur place. _« Libby Fergesson, John Allerdyce »_. Comment il connaît mon nom de famille ?! Ce que je trouve en haut, au milieu de la feuille me sidère davantage. _« Connaître, comprendre et apprécier l'autre tel qu'il est »_.

Il l'a fait. Il a fait ce devoir. Mais quand ? J'ai beau cherché, aucune date n'est inscrite. Je suis sciée. D'une main tremblante, je pose la feuille à plat sur le bureau et me penche un peu afin de la lire. Peu à peu, des larmes viennent remplir mes yeux jusqu'à saturation. A partir de là, elles trouvent leur chemin sur mes joues et finissent sur le devoir, abîmant quelques lettres au passage. A la fin de la lecture, je me redresse pour fixer un point invisible sur le mur face à moi et me laisse aller. Mes larmes inondent très vite mes joues et je pousse plus loin l'oeuvre de John afin de la préserver. Si seulement ...

D'un coup, comme si j'avais toujours eu cette idée, je me lève précipitamment et quitte la pièce comme une furie. A toute vitesse, je rejoins ma chambre et ôte son gilet que je prends bien soin de ranger dans mon armoire et enfile mon manteau. D'un geste rapide, j'attrape mon sac à bandoulière et fourre tout ce dont je peux avoir besoin, argent et vêtements de rechange. Toujours aussi vite, j'arrache une feuille à mon bloc-notes et gribouille vite fait :

_« Sans lui, je ne peux pas, tu l'as senti autant que moi. Alors soit je reviens avec lui, soit je ne reviens pas. Comme quoi, même un connard peut nous toucher »_

Je suis tentée de barrer la dernière phrase, la trouvant un peu trop exagérée mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire de la prose. Je rajoute donc :

_« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Libby »_

Négligemment, je pose la feuille et le stylo sur son lit et quitte ma chambre à toute volée. Deux par deux, je descends les marches menant au hall et emprunte le couloir de gauche pour me rendre au garage. Dans ma tête, ses foutues phrases me reviennent sans cesse.

« _Connaître quelqu'un est s'ouvrir à un autre univers. Le comprendre est élargir le nôtre. Mais l'apprécier est une fusion de ces deux univers. En sommes-nous réellement prêt ? »_

Je pénètre dans le garage, heureuse de n'y trouver personne et commence à chercher où peuvent bien être rangées les clés des voitures. Je les trouve enfin, bien en sécurité derrière un petit panneau en verre, accroché au mur et fermé par un cadenas. Après avoir fouillé dans mon sac, je déniche un T-shirt, l'enroule autour de mon poing droit et cogne de toutes mes forces la surface de verre. Cette dernière vole en morceau et je choppe une clé au pif, après avoir rangé le T-shirt. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ouverture électrique et remarque qu'une voiture vient de faire le bip bip habituel.

_« Nous passons notre vie à nous forger une carapace dans le seul but de nous préserver. Pourtant, à certains moments, elle se fissure. Volontairement ou inconsciemment ? »_

Je m'y précipite donc et découvre qu'il s'agit d'une belle bagnole grise argentée deux places. Ne me demandez pas la marque, je n'y connais rien et je n'ai pas le temps de mater le cul de la chose. J'allai ouvrir la portière lorsqu'une voix me fige sur place :

- Libby ?

D'un mouvement rapide, je fais volte-face pour rencontrer un Jared un peu paumé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionné-je.

- Je te cherchais. Je voulais vraiment te parler de ... Un élève m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu courir comme une folle ici. Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de poser une telle question, réalise-t-il en croisant ses bras en même temps que ses yeux métalliques me sondent.

Trois possibilités : mentir, éluder ou dire la vérité. Am, stram, gram ...

- Je vais le chercher, avoué-je.

Jared semble se décomposer sur place à tel point que les bras l'en tombe.

- Quoi ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?!

- Tout à fait, assuré-je fermement.

- Tu m'expliques en quoi ce mec mérite une telle chose ?! Et je suis certain qu'il est très bien où il est et qu'il ne voudra jamais revenir. Sauf si tu as décidé d'assouvir tous ses fantasmes et dans ce cas là, c'est certain qu'il va revenir en courant.

Il commence à s'énerver et à vrai dire, moi aussi.

- Je vais le chercher, un point c'est tout.

Jared s'avance subitement vers moi au moment où j'amorce un demi-tour pour ouvrir la portière et me saisit le poignet en demandant :

- Est-ce pour toi ou pour lui ?

- Les deux, répondé-je du tac au tac.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas où il est !

- Je trouverais. Maintenant, lâche-moi.

- Non.

Les yeux métalliques m'envoient des pointes d'acier mais je suis certaine que c'est pour mon bien. Je comprends sa réaction. Mais je ne peux rester dans cette école plus longtemps. Je laisse donc le venin affluer jusqu'à ma main droite et se propager dans celle de Jared. Celui-ci chancelle bien vite en gémissant et une fois qu'il est bien sonné, je rappelle tout à moi.

- Je suis désolée, lâché-je en fixant mon ami à genoux à terre. Mais je dois le faire.

Sur ce, je monte enfin dans la voiture et pose mon sac sur la place du passager.

_« Certaines rencontres, celles de ces bonnes rencontres, nous poussent à nous dévoiler tels que nous sommes, mais la réserve demeure. Alors nous blessons l'autre et nous sommes tout simplement incapables de le connaître, de le comprendre et encore moins de l'apprécier. »_

Grâce à la clé, je démarre l'engin et m'avance jusqu'à la porte du garage qui s'ouvre automatiquement, sûrement par le biais d'un capteur installé je ne sais où. A l'instant où je franchis les portes, une voix résonne dans ma tête, manquant de me faire manger les plantes bordant l'allée :

_« Ne fais pas cela Libby. Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup. Eric ne t'épargnera pas »_

Désolée professeur, dès que j'ai une idée derrière la tête, j'y reste fermement attachée. J'accélère d'un coup et dépasse l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la grille de l'entrée. Une silhouette à ma droite s'écarte vivement de l a route bien qu'elle ne se trouvait pas en danger. Dans un vrombissement, je laisse l'école loin derrière moi, tout en ignorant si un jour j'y retournerais.

_« C'est à nous de nous rendre compte que nous devons réagir avant de perdre l'autre, si enclin à s'ouvrir à nous. Ses efforts, son insistance, sa compassion naissante et son intérêt pour nous par dessus tout, nous touche mais qu'est-ce qui nous retient de le montrer ? »_

Peut-être que je fais une erreur, très certainement d'ailleurs, mais c'est ce que je veux au plus profond de moi. Le revoir. L'obliger à me suivre. Ou bien le suivre. Serais-je prête à rester à ses côtés et peu importe le camp dans lequel nous serions ?

_« La crainte de se lier et une image à entretenir. La peur des sentiments et de l'opinion des autres. C'est tout ce qui nous retient. Et c'est stupide. Si cet autre nous cherche, pourquoi ne pas le laisser nous trouver ? »_

Je m'engouffre à toute vitesse sur la voie rapide et déboîte afin de doubler un conducteur bien trop lent à mon goût. Bien sûr que je sais exactement où je vais, sans quoi cette tentative aurait été perdue d'avance.

_« Connaître, comprendre et apprécier sont trois actions qui demandent des efforts. Beaucoup d'efforts à vrai dire et je doute que certaines personnes en ait la capacité, bien que l'envie soit présente. Alors nous faisons du mal à l'autre, et à nous-même, ratant probablement un bonheur à portée de main »_

Ici s'achève le devoir de St John Allerdyce. Je retiens de justesse mes larmes et transforme rapidement toute cette douleur en rage. C'est donc les ongles verts solidement ancrés que je maintiens le volant en direction de celui qui me manque plus que tout.

¤--¤

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, je m'arrête enfin devant mon but et gare la voiture du mieux que je peux. Après avoir saisis mon sac, je quitte le véhicule et le ferme avant de me diriger vers le bâtiment. Par pure habitude, je lève les yeux vers l'enseigne. « Ed's Pub ». Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu le chambrer sur ce nom. Il ne pouvait pas trouver plus original ?

Je pousse la porte du bar et pénètre dans l'atmosphère lugubre mais pourtant si familière. D'un pas assuré, je me dirige vers le comptoir et occupe un tabouret du bout, tout en ouvrant un peu mon manteau et en gardant mon sac contre moi. D'un vif coup d'oeil, j'inspecte les alentours et constate que les lieux sont presque vides. Quelques personnes discrètes sont réparties aux tables et hormis un type louche, près de la porte, il n'y a que moi au comptoir.

- Billy !

Je tourne immédiatement la tête et souris en découvrant la mine réjouie d'Ed. Il s'approche de moi et me tend sa main que je serre chaleureusement au dessus du bois miteux. Il reprend alors l'essuyage d'une choppe de bière tout en me questionnant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu t'étais rangée dans cette école du parfait petit mutant ?

Ca aurait pu sonner comme une parole négative mais c'est loin de l'être. J'observe un instant le visage bourru et mal rasé du propriétaire quadragénaire mais néanmoins bienveillant avant de répondre :

- Je l'étais. Mais certaines circonstances m'ont forcé à m'éloigner un peu.

- Oh, lâche-t-il simplement en rangeant la choppe. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Comme d'habitude.

Je lui laisse quelques secondes de répit durant lesquelles il s'empresse de préparer ma vodka-pomme et lorsque Ed revient, il me lance :

- Je présume que tu n'as pas du boire ça souvent dans ton école.

- En effet, approuvé-je en souriant.

Je savoure une gorgée alors que le patron s'appuie sur le comptoir en me contemplant. A peine ai-je reposé le verre qu'il m'interroge avec entrain :

- Alors ? Quelle est la raison de ta visite Billy ?

- Tu as entendu parler du retour de Magnéto ?

- Pour sûr, assure-t-il en maugréant. Quelques uns de ses types, quatre ou cinq, ont débarqué pas plus tard qu'hier pour faire leur show.

- Leur show ? répété-je en jouant avec mon verre.

- Ouais. Ils ont déblatéré sur le fait que rejoindre Magnéto serait la meilleure chose pour eux, s'ils veulent devenir tout puissant et tout un tas d'autres foutaises. Mais y'a quand même eu quelques personnes assez bêtes pour les croire et les suivre.

Après avoir avalé une autre gorgée, je demande :

- Tu n'y crois pas ?

- Je ne suis pas de ce bord là Billy, tu le sais. Je suis un mutant pépère qui tient son petit bar où la plupart des clients sont également des mutants et j'essaie de faire tourner l'affaire aussi honnêtement que possible. Alors ces histoires de pouvoir ne m'intéressent guère.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête en continuant de siroter ma boisson.

- Mais il faut avouer que ceux qui sont venus hier ont bien défendu leur bifteck.

Je lève en sourcil interrogateur en reposant mon verre ce qui amène Ed à développer :

- Comme j'te l'ai déjà dit, y'en avait quatre ou cinq, dont un petit hargneux avec un briquet. C'est lui qui a présenté les choses. Et bien en plus. Il avait ... merde comment ça s'appelle ?

- Du charisme ? tenté-je.

- Ouais, c'est ça !

Afin de cacher l'expression de mon visage, j'avale une plus grosse gorgée et dévie le regard sur l'étagère où reposent toutes les bouteilles d'alcool.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait me rendre dingue avec son briquet. Toujours à l'ouvrir et à le refermer.

- Est-ce que tu sais où ils sont allés ?

Ma question le prend de court et Ed se redresse un peu avant de me répondre :

- Je l'ignore. Mais il y a quelques jours, une de mes connaissances les a rejoins. Il les a très vite quitté quand il s'est rendu compte que leurs idées étaient bien trop révolutionnaire puis il venu me voir pour m'en parler.

- Et ..., l'incité-je à poursuivre.

- Et ce type m'a appris que la base secrète de Magnéto est une vieille usine désinfectée, appartenant anciennement à Ubiright Corporation, au nord de Jinktown. C'est une petite ville paumée à une cinquantaine de kilomètre d'ici.

Je hoche la tête et le remercie dans un sourire. Désireuse d'en finir, je vide le fond de mon verre cul sec et sors de quoi régler Ed. Ce dernier me lance un regard soupçonneux en disant :

- Tu ne comptes pas les rejoindre tout de même ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, déclaré-je en comptant la monnaie.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir savoir où ils se trouvent ?

Je me lève du tabouret et referme mon manteau en fixant le patron du bar.

- J'ai quelqu'un à aller chercher là-bas, confié-je dans un faible sourire.

- Qui ça ?

- Un petit hargneux avec un briquet.

Ed m'adresse un regard dubitatif et je lui présente ma main qu'il me serre avec la même chaleur que précédemment.

- Fais gaffe à toi, Billy.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête alors qu'il rajoute :

- Et repasse vite. Trois semaines sans te voir, c'est presque déprimant.

Je rigole doucement et lui adresse un petit geste de la main avant de quitter l'établissement. Avec la clé, j'ouvre la voiture, m'engouffre dedans et jette mon sac à ma gauche. En fouillant dans la boite à gants, je débusque une carte de l'état et cherche Jinktown. Dès que je l'ai localisé, je démarre en trombe et me rends à destination.

¤--¤

En moins d'une heure, j'arrive enfin à Jinktown et trouve très facilement cette vieille usine. Je stoppe la voiture à plusieurs mètres de là afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et contemple la grille d'entrée dans un sale état. Maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire et les choses sérieuses commencent. J'inspire profondément et tente de faire le point sur mes sentiments. Stress intense, fourmis dévorant mon ventre, impatience. Pas de colère, pas de peine. Va falloir changer ça. Peu à peu, je me laisse submerger par la rage et la dirige entièrement vers celui qui m'a ôté mon bourreau et qui l'a déjà brisé une fois.

Je fais claquer mes doigts sur le volant au fur et à mesure que les ongles changent de couleur et une fois que le venin me possède entièrement, je quitte la voiture tout en choppant mon sac. D'un geste habile, je le passe autour de mes épaules et ferme le véhicule grâce au bouton électrique puis je fourre la clé dans ma poche. D'un pas qui se veut déterminé, je m'avance vers la grille de l'usine tout en me demandant comment je vais la jouer. Je tape dans le tas ou je mime la partisane séduite ? Les deux types à l'entrée influencent totalement mon jugement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? crache l'un des balourds.

- Vous rejoindre.

Bonne blague. Non, je suis agent immobilier et je viens ici dans le but de racheter le bâtiment. Je vous jure. Le deuxième type ouvre violemment la grille et s'approche de moi et lorsqu'il est assez près, je lui frôle le dos de la main. A l'instant où il s'écroule à terre, son pote vient se précipite sur moi et m'administre un formidable coup de poing qui m'éjecte à terre. Mais mon agresseur me suit très rapidement et convulse à mes côtés. Je me redresse avec difficulté et absorbe le poison des deux en même temps. Ils en ont eu assez dans les veines pendant assez longtemps pour rester sonnés au moins une heure.

En chancelant, je me remets en marche vers la grande porte métallique qui marque l'entrée du bâtiment tout en cherchant des yeux une solution un peu plus discrète. Les entrées majestueuses, très peu pour moi. Aucune à l'horizon. Tant pis. Tout en frottant ma mâchoire douloureuse, je m'avance vers la grande porte et la pousse juste assez pour me laisser passer. Cette dernière obéit dans un grincement insupportable. Que quelqu'un me passe un mégaphone pour annoncer mon arrivée.

A peine ai-je mis un orteil dans l'immense pièce qu'une dizaine de mutants me fixent de leurs yeux redoutables. Bien. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je les salue d'un petit geste de la main en saluant bêtement ou je me la joue Xena en les liquidant tous en poussant des cris suraigus ? Quatre mutants s'avancent alors d'un air menaçant vers moi tandis que je me prépare à lancer des cris suraigus.

- Ne l'approchez pas.

Mon corps est immédiatement prit de frissons. Tout mon être réagit à cette voix, cette intonation et mon coeur explose dans ma poitrine. Emergeant de la foule, John apparaît enfin et ses yeux fiers se posent sur moi. En le contemplant avec insistance, je découvre que l'étincelle sauvage a laissé place à une touche de mélancolie. Mais l'expression de son visage est bien la même. Toujours dédaigneuse et arrogante.

- Elle est vénéneuse, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire en coin qui manque de me faire défaillir.

Si Timothy avait été là, il aurait sûrement proféré un truc du genre « Le pire ennemi est celui que tu connais intimement ». A vrai dire, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit présent pour me souffler les phrases à dire parce que là, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi dire. J'aurais peut-être du préparer cet entretien. Mais j'étais tellement obnubilée par le fait de le retrouver que je n'ai pas imaginé le moment ou je le retrouverais véritablement.

- Qu'avons-nous là ?

Un autre homme vêtu de noir émerge de la foule et se place aux côtés de John. Il faut être honnête, il en impose. Maintenant, je sais qu'il s'agit de Magnéto et la crainte que je ressens n'en est que plus grande.

- Libby Fergesson, lui apprend John sans me quitter des yeux. Elle était avec moi à l'école.

- Un des petits protégés de Charles a décidé de quitter le nid pour voler de ses propres ailes alors, clame Magnéto en souriant avec satisfaction.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous rejoindre, dis-je enfin d'une voix plus chevrotante que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je suis ici pour récupérer John.

Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la place durant lequel John tressaillit et fronce les sourcils tandis que Magnéto pose ses yeux sur le jeune homme d'un air étonné. Cependant, l'homme d'âge mur reporte son attention bientôt sur moi pour lancer :

- Ah l'amour. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas l'amour, rectifié-je. L'obsession.

John me jette un regard abasourdi. Grand malaise dans l'assistance.

- Il existe différente façon de récupérer quelqu'un, annonce Magnéto. Rejoins-nous et cela peut-être l'une d'elles.

- Je n'ai pas déjà dit que je n'étais pas ici pour vous rejoindre ? rétorqué-je d'un ton insolent.

- Très bien. Pyro ?

Magnéto pose ses yeux imposants sur John, attendant très certainement une décision de sa part, mais mon harceleur professionnel est en plein doute. Par pure nervosité, je remue les doigts de ma main droite et envisage une possibilité de défense au cas où ça tournerait mal. Si j'étais capable d'expulser sur commande, je le ferais, me débarrassant ainsi des vilains méchants et sauverais John. Cependant, j'ai bien peur d'en être incapable.

- Je présume qu'il faut plus de temps à Pyro pour trouver une réponse, déclare Magnéto en me regardant à nouveau. En attendant ...

L'homme fait un geste de sa main droite et deux mutants s'avancent vers moi. Je ne le sens pas. Si en fait. Ca pue l'emprisonnement forcé. Au fur et à mesure que les deux hommes s'approchent, j'adopte une position défensive, attendant juste d'être assez proche pour les toucher. Magnéto a du s'en rendre compte car il tend subitement son bras gauche dans ma direction. Mon bassin se comprime alors et je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur. L'intensité de la pression augmente où fur et à mesure que mon souffle s'accélère tandis que je quitte terre. D'un coup, la pression se relâche et je chute de tout mon poids.

- Ces ceintures à clous, quelle idée, lâche Magnéto.

Sous le choc, je fais tout mon possible pour conserver mon poison et c'est d'autant plus facile que la peur m'envahit. Alors je laisse cette peur m'envahir tout entière. Si tout cela continue, je serais enfin en mesure d'expulser. En glissant un regard en direction de John, je découvre qu'il sait exactement ce que j'ai derrière la tête et je suis sciée lorsqu'il déclare en fixant son nouveau maître :

- Il faut la neutraliser avant qu'elle n'évacue son venin.

Magnéto semble prendre la menace au sérieux et m'indique d'un geste désinvolte en ordonnant :

- Alors débarrasse-nous d'elle si ta décision est prise.

Dans un geste lent et mécanique, John sort son Zippo de la poche de son pantalon et s'approche de moi tandis que je peine à me redresser. Je n'ai plus peur. Je suis tout simplement stupéfaite. Stupéfaite qu'il soit capable d'une telle chose. Bien sûr, je pourrais avoir peur et expulser, stoppant de ce fait John, me sauvant la vie par la même occasion mais le fait que je suis figée sur place.

Une pensée folle traverse subitement mon esprit. Si c'est ainsi que je dois mourir, si c'est ici que mon chemin se termine, au moins je pourrais dire, lorsque je passerais de l'autre côté, quel qu'il soit, qu'il faut toujours faire un tant soit peu attention à l'avis des autres. Tous m'avaient dit de m'éloigner de John. Et si ce dernier me tue aujourd'hui, j'irais au royaume des morts en clamant qu'ils avaient tous raison.

Pourtant, dans toute cette cohue de sentiments et de réflexions, je le juge incapable d'un tel acte. Je l'ai touché, je le sais. Je représente quelque chose pour lui. Du moins, je l'espère. Parce que le fait qu'il soit en train d'ouvrir son Zippo et de saisir une flamme dans sa main me dissuade très rapidement.

Je ne cesse de le fixer droit dans les yeux et je n'y découvre aucune once de doute. Que de la résolution. Alors est-ce comme ça que tout cela doit finir ? Exécutée par la propre main de celui que je chercher à tout prix à sauver ? Je crois qu'à cet instant mon regard doit être suppliant et je remarque également que plus aucune goutte de venin ne coule en moi. Il m'a littéralement désarmée.


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Le jour même où j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, j'avais déjà 8 reviews ... Franchement, vous me touchez trop à guetter comme des accros la suite de ma petite histoire ! Merci à tous : _**

**_--Little-moi, petite romantique que tu es ! J'adore ! "Il va pas la tuer et au dernier moment, il va l'embrasser" ... c'est trop chou mais ... enfin, tu connais John lol ! En tout cas, contente que tu ais apprécié ! Merci et bisous !_**

**_--Eleanora, alors le week-end, tu as exceptionnellement le droit d'aller sur l'ordi ? Je vais essayer de trouver un rythme de publication, c'est à dire tous les week-ends, ouais je crois que ça devrait le faire. Oui, la résurrection de Charles Xavier peut paraître bizarre, mais je jure que c'est véridique puisqu'à la fin du 3ème film, tout après le générique, y'a une "scène cachée", qui montre ( enfin pas vraiment, on sous-entend ) que Charles est en vie. Alors j'ai décidé de l'intégrer dans ma fic. C'est pas drôle si les méchants sont plus forts que les gentils ?? Moi, je trouve que si, mais comme je suis une sadique de naissance, mon avis ne compte pas ... lol ! Je me demande bien ce que tu t'imaginais comme retrouvailles plus "explosives" ... tu me dis ?? Oui, John a un talent pour tout compliquer, enfin, entre mes mains de sadique acharnée ! Comme ça, tu espère que le chapitre suivant sera plus joyeux ! Désolée ... tu peux sortir les Kleenex ! Je te remercie pour ta ( tes ) reviews et bisous !_**

**_--Theriel, mdr ce petit cri d'agonie : "Argh" ! Grosse feinte de la part de John ?? Pas tellement ... Mais non, il ne va quand même pas faire ( trop ) de mal à notre petite Libby ! T'inquiète pas. Tu sais que ta question m'a pris de court ?? "Il a quoi comme pouvoir Ed ?" ... Déjà, je me suis demandée "C'est qui Ed ?!", preuve que je crains vraiment, je ne sais même pas ce que j'écris ( non mais sérieux, posez-vous des questions si c'est réellement moi qui ponds tout ça ! ) et puis finalement, j'ai retrouvé qui était Ed ( pendez-moi ) et alors je peux te répondre : je n'en sais rien ! C'est vraiment un perso sur lequel je ne me suis pas attardée ( la preuve, je l'ai très vite zappé de ma mémoire ) mais tu vois, j'imaginerais un pouvoir discret, genre en rapport avec le psychique ou ... j'en sais que dalle ! Désolée ! Enfin bon, comme toujours merci pour cette review et bisous !_**

**_--Farfatou ! Oui, tu as mis ma fic en alerte mais tu avais déjà laissé une review pour le 1er chapitre ! Et si tu en mets plus souvent ( t'as vu comme j'insiste, lol ) tu aurais droit à une gentille réponse comme celle qui tu es en train de lire en ce moment mdr ! Alors je te mets au supplice ? C'est bon ça ! Contente que mon humour te plaise mais tu as raison en disant que les derniers chapitres sont plus sombres et graves et ... ça va un peu continuer. Mais je me suis demandée un truc : si tu n'as jamais vu aucun X-Men, comment es-tu tombée sur ma fic ? Pourquoi tu es allée fouiner dans la catégorie X-Men ?? En ce qui concerne l'avenir de cette fic, toujours aucun souci : actuellement, j'en suis à 156 pages Word et toujours pas de fin à l'horizon. Mais plus sérieusement, il faudrait que je songe un jour à finir parce qu'à force, ça peut durer en longueur et devenir lourd ... Bref, en tout cas, merci pour ta toute 1ère review, bisous, et voici ta dose lol !_**

**_--Selene Sheppard ( toi, tu dois aimer Stargate Atlantis lol ... à vrai dire, moi aussi, mais bon c'est pas le sujet ), alors tu es trop fan de ma fic ?? J'adore vous faire tous souffrir comme ça ! Et j'adore encore plus m'arrêter dans des moments tendus ! Merci pour ta review ( la 1ère, même si tu avais mis ma fic en alerte ! ) et bisous._**

**_--C., fidèle lectrice excitée comme une puce ?? J'adore ! Tu as trouvé le dernier chapitre triste à mourir ? Attends de lire la suite ... et surtout, ne t'ouvre pas les veines, tu me le promets, hein ?? "Pleurons tous en coeur pour St John Allerdyce, sombre abruti cruel et ma foi fort sexy" mais c'est trop bien dit ça ! Ca me botte lol ! Sauf que je pleurerais pas ... j'aurais plus tendance à l'engueuler ( l'écrivaine tarée qui gueule sur ses persos ... hi hi ... "Mais couillon, pourquoi t'as fais ça ??" ... c'est limite comme ça ... ). Hé, fais gaffe à tes excès de folie !! Tiens le coup ! Merci beaucoup et bisous !_**

**_--Goupixa, game over ? Heuuuu, vas vite lire la suite et tu verras que c'est encore plus game over ... Et SIIIIII ! Je suis sadique au point de laisser Libby carbonniser sur place ! TOTALEMENT ! Pas besoin de faire un débat, tous les lecteurs de cette fic s'accordent sur ce point je pense ! Merci pour ta review, bisous et à la prochaine lol !_**

_**--Kalya ... là, tu as explosé tous tes records de longueur ! Quand j'ai vu cette review, j'ai halluciné ... et puis j'ai été très contente mdr ! Oui, pour un pavé, c'est un pavé ... mais un des plus délicieux pavé qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter ! Bon, alors tâchons de répondre à tout, et crois-moi que ça va être chaud ( hi hi, John ? ok, ok, blague pourrie ). Oui, je suis sadique de couper à ce moment là mais bon, tout le monde le sait, c'est officiel : je suis une sadique ! Ca, c'est fait. Ensuite, t'inquiète, aucun mal ne sera fait à Libby, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est l'héroïne, elle peut pas crever comme ça ! Le retour de Xavier, ben j'expliquerais pas vraiment, plus sous-entendu, mais en tout cas c'est véridique, c'est dans le film, alors je m'en sers. Comme le retour de Magnéto, ça aussi c'est à la fin du film : on suppose que l'antidote n'est pas totalement ou tout le temps efficace, enfin, ça je t'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien ! Et Malicia ... tu verras aussi lol ! Alors en ce qui concerne les pages, j'en suis actuellement à 156 pages Word, la fin du dernier chapitre que tu as lu était la 77ème, et je peux dire que nos deux lascards commencent à être ensemble autour de la 96ème. Bien évidemment, y'a toujours des merdes, qui se régleront promis ! Car faut bien une fin, et pourquoi pas une heureuse, hein ? Autre chose, quand tu m'as dis que tu avais rêvé de ma fic ... mouhahah, j'adore ! John revenait à l'école et tu étais à la place de Libby ?? Excellent ! Tu es plus traumatisée que moi, qui écris cette histoire. Si tu savais comme je suis touchée d'apprendre ça ! Je suis toute zémue ! Et il se passait quoi d'autre dans ton rêve ?? Sinon, tu as adoré la rédaction de John ? Sérieux ? A ce point ? Pour pondre ça, j'ai du réfléchir un peu plus longtemps, deux trois jours, que pour le reste de la fic. Car en fait, quand j'écris je ne réfléchis pas. Ca me vient j'écris, c'est radical, c'est au feeling. J'ai quelques grandes lignes ( mais vraiment quelques ) et après le reste, c'est au moment où mes doigts rencontrent le clavier. C'est pour ça que je n'ai toujours aucune idée pour la fin de cette fic, hi hi hi ! Et franchement, je n'étais pas bonne en philo, j'ai eu des 8 toute l'année pour finir avec un 11 au bac alors, te prends pas la tête avec ça, c'est bien trop aléatoire. Tout dépend du gus qui te corrige. Le "moi empirique" ? Je dirais que c'est l'égo ... surdimensionné ... mdr j'en sais rien, j'invente. Bref pour revenir à cette fameuse rédaction made in Pyro ... ben oui c'est moi qui est écrit ça ! J'avais le premier paragraphe**_ _**« Connaître quelqu'un est s'ouvrir à un autre univers. Le comprendre est élargir le nôtre. Mais l'apprécier est une fusion de ces deux univers. En sommes-nous réellement prêt ? » depuis plusieurs mois et après, j'ai juste développé. Contente que ça te touche autant ! Xavier/Magnéto ? Moyen, franchement, je préfère nettement Ice/Pyro, mais après, tout peut passer, si c'est bien amené. Oui, découverte d'un petit bout du passé du Libby, mais j'ai l'impression que t'as pas compris l'histoire du "Billy" : c'est l'autre nom de Libby, tu vois ? Billy, Libby ... mais ça sera mieux expliquer plus tard. Ouiiiiii, John est pas bien grand, c'est son seul défaut à mes yeux ! Mdr, parce qu'en fait, je suis assez grande et puis ... enfin bon c'est pas grave ... Passons. Tu aimes bien Xena ? J'adorais quand j'étais gamine et c'est vrai que ses cris suraigus, c'est abusé ( comme ce qu'elle fait de temps en temps ... ) mais c'est le charme de Xena mdrrr ! Tu n'aime définitivement pas Jared, et moi non plus à vrai dire, et quand je pense qu'au début je le bichais et je le trouvais craquant ... Bon alors, notre beau salaud ? Beau ok ( excellent ça ! ) et salaud ? Salaud fini ? Va vite lire la suite ! Mais avant, je veux te remercier pour tes reviews fantastiques ( sorry, y'a pas d'autres mots ) et si tu trouves le temps pour écrire tout ça ( parce que je présume que ça doit en prendre du temps ), je veux que tu saches que ça me fait chaud au coeur. Car c'est à chaque fois un petit bonheur de les lire ( et je dois préciser que j'ai l'air idiot pendant cinq minutes, puisque je souris bêtement à mon ordinateur ... hum ). Bref encore merci et bisous ! **_

**_--Ayala-Chan et Tenchi Manson ... where are you ?? Quechua n'est plus de tout confort et le boss t'a choppé ?? J'espère que vous lisez toujours et que vous n'avez juste pas le temps de laisser des reviews. Allez, bisous ! _**

**_Bon voilà. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu en lire des "Vivement la suite" ... alors la voilà la suite, bande de drogués en manque de votre dose ( mais je vous adore !! ) et savourez : _**

* * *

Soudain, John se retourne et envoie une puissante giclée de flammes en direction des mutants. Sûrement sur le qui-vive depuis le début, Magnéto place une large plaque de ferraille face à lui, pour le protéger lui ainsi qu'une partie de ses partisans. Quant aux autres, disons qu'ils crient très fort. Stoppant brutalement son jet de flammes, John fait volte-face vers moi et me soulève de terre, puis me force à le suivre tout en me maintenant contre lui alors que nous quittons le bâtiment. Une fois que nous avons franchis la grille d'entrée, il me lance d'un ton vif sans même m'accorder un regard :

- Tu es venue comment ?

- En voiture. Suis-moi.

Je me dégage de lui et me dirige en trottinant vers le véhicule que j'ouvre après avoir attrapé la clé dans ma poche.

- Je conduis, décide-t-il en m'arrachant l'objet des mains.

Je suis trop étourdie pour protester et m'installe vite fait à la place du passager. John ne tarde pas à démarrer à toute vitesse, laissant sûrement derrière nous les traces des pneus. Peu à peu, mon coeur reprend un rythme normal et je tente de me refaire la scène dans ma tête. Impossible. Il doit me manquer des morceaux là. John se lance à toute allure sur une route déserte de campagne alors que la nuit commence à tomber. J'admire un instant le soleil devenir une boule rougeoyante en touchant l'horizon puis me décide enfin à briser le silence régnant dans l'habitacle.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ? se moque-t-il en ricanant. Pour ne pas t'avoir tué ? Ne sois pas ridicule.

Je suis ridicule ? Je suis ridicule ?! Tu as voulu John, Libby, et bien tu as John.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? questionné-je en tentant de conserver mon calme.

- J'ai fais pas mal de choses ces derniers jours alors soit un peu plus précise.

Le ton de sa voix est cassant et arrogant. Tout pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu t'es retourné contre eux ? Tu avais pourtant l'air de les aimer plus que tout.

A mon tour d'être cassante. John tourne la tête vers moi et affronte le regard que je pose sur lui depuis le début de notre conversation pendant deux secondes.

- Comme s'il y avait un choix à faire entre toi et eux, marmonne-t-il.

Ca veut dire quoi ça au juste ??

- Pourtant, tu en as bien fait un, il y a presque une semaine, rappelé-je durement.

- Tu n'as pas voulu me suivre et tu ne m'as donné aucune raison de rester, proteste John en élevant la voix.

- C'est de ma faute alors ? m'emporté-je.

- Tu n'as rien arrangé en tout cas !

- Comme s'il était possible d'arranger les choses quand ça te concerne !

Le ton est monté entre nous deux et l'ambiance au sein de la voiture est devenue électrique. De rage, je détourne mes yeux de lui et contemple le paysage. Je retiens du mieux que je peux les larmes naissantes et nous maudissant. Nous. Car nous ne sommes que deux idiots. Je viens à peine de le retrouver que l'on s'engueule déjà. Trop d'efforts. J'ai fait bien trop d'effort pour ce type. Je libère donc mes larmes et les laisse couler tout en fixant les arbres qui défilent à l'extérieur. A ma gauche, j'entends John proférer un juron à mi-voix et tout d'un coup, il accélère brutalement. Je me retourne vivement vers lui pour questionner d'un ton angoissé :

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je tente de me calmer.

- Dis plutôt que tu tentes de nous tuer ! m'exclamé-je. Ralentis !

Soudain, John pille sec, appuyant comme un malade sur la pédale de frein, obligeant la voiture à s'arrêter brutalement dans un crissement de pneus. Et voilà que mon rythme cardiaque redevient fou. John coupe le moteur et allume les lumières au dessus de nous afin de me voir plus nettement. Et bien sûr :

- Tu pleures ?

- Non, répondé-je en essuyant vite fait mes joues à l'aide de la manche de mon blouson.

John secoue la tête de gauche à droite en posant son bras gauche sur le volant.

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? questionné-je afin de créer un semblant de discussion.

- Parce qu'on a à parler, lâche-t-il avec gravité en me dévisageant de ses yeux insoumis.

- Tu as raison, approuvé-je en tenter de me débarrasser enfin de mon sac, toujours autour de mes épaules.

- Attends.

John m'aide à passer la lanière au-dessous de ma tête et le pose à mes pieds.

- Merci.

Je pose alors sur lui un regard interrogatif et au même moment, je crois distinguer quelque chose de tendre au fond de ses prunelles.

- On commence par quoi ? demandé-je d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi tu es venue ?

Comme ça. Toujours aussi direct le Zippo Man.

- Pour toi.

- Ca, j'avais saisi, je crois.

J'esquisse un sourire et il ne tarde pas à en faire de même. Tout en prenant une inspiration de courage, je décide d'être sincère :

- Tu me manquais.

Je crois que je viens de lui boucher un coin. Peut-être même plusieurs. Je poursuis donc :

- Depuis que tu es parti ... c'est plus pareil. Je me sens ... mal. Vide.

John détourne ses yeux de moi sur le coup puis rétorque, en reportant son attention à nouveau sur moi :

- Hé chérie ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te rendre compte de ça avant que tu ne traverses la moitié de l'état et que tu risques ta peau pour moi ?

Je me mets à rire doucement, tout en rougissant. Promptement, je décide de dévier la discussion vers lui :

- A toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée ?

Les yeux qu'il pose alors sur moi sont lourds de sérieux lorsqu'il réplique :

- Tu me vois te tuer ?

Un silence s'installe, marquant la réponse négative à cette question et révélant bien plus de choses. Sûrement dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère, John rajoute avec son habituelle perfidie :

- Et puis je n'allais pas cramer ce corps que j'ai si ardemment désiré.

- Dans ce cas, je dois remercier la nature de m'avoir généreusement dotée ! m'exclamé-je en riant.

- Généreusement, généreusement, tu dois faire du 85C à tout casser.

- T'es flippant ! C'est exactement ma taille, révélé-je.

- Que veux-tu, assure-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant, je suis un homme à femmes.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'impose durant lequel je le dévisage en me demandant si c'est du lard ou du cochon. John se rend compte de sa remarque et avoue :

- C'était peut-être pas le meilleur truc à dire.

- En effet.

Malgré tout, il garde son sourire qui est loin d'être carnassier, ce qui me pousse à conserver le mien.

- Autre question, tenté-je, profitant de sa bonne humeur. Pourquoi tu es parti ? Je veux dire la deuxième fois, tout à l'heure dans l'usine. Tu aurais pu leur dire de ne pas me tuer et de me flanquer à la porte, tout simplement.

John dévie le regard en se pinçant les lèvres, geste qui m'inquiète sur le champ. Il confie alors, sans m'observer :

- Tu me manquais. J'ai passé six jours ...

Je me doute que ce qu'il va dire est sérieux car je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi confus. J'ignore quoi faire ou dire pour l'aider et donc, je me contente d'attendre qu'il trouve la force nécessaire pour poursuivre.

- J'ai passé six jours à ne penser qu'à toi. Depuis la minute où je t'ai quitté, je l'ai regretté. Mais que pouvais-je faire puisque tu ne me désirais pas à tes côtés ?

John pose des yeux pleins de tristesse sur moi, pauvre chose complètement scotchée à son siège, totalement ahurie.

- Tu n'as fais que me hanter durant ces six jours. Et honnêtement, j'étais à deux doigts de ...

Il mime un pistolet à l'aide de son pouce, de son index et de son majeur de sa main droite et l'applique deux secondes contre sa tempe avant de laisser retomber sa main.

- Quand je t'ai vu entrer dans cette usine, j'ai cru que je rêvais. Car oui, j'ai rêvé que tu revenais pour moi. A côté de toi, tous les idéaux de Magnéto et ce pour quoi je me suis battu ne valent rien.

Respire Libby, respire. Subitement, un sourire en coin élit domicile sur ses lèvres et il remue un peu afin de sortir son Zippo de sa poche puis le maintient dans la main droite. Il l'allume d'un geste qui me fera toujours baver et attrape une boule de flammes dans sa main gauche. John relève les yeux dans ma direction et d'un air doux, il déclare :

- Alors je crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour faire ça.

Je le fixe sans le comprendre, ce qui l'amène à expliquer :

- Je te déclare ma flamme.

Mon coeur rate un battement. Ma bouche s'entrouvre. J'ai très certainement l'air d'une idiote. D'autant plus qu'aucune réponse cohérente, ni même pensée, ne me vient à l'esprit. Mon regard est étrangement attiré par une lueur grandissante derrière John et il me faut un bon moment pour l'analyser. Un trop long moment qui nous condamne.

Par la vitre de John, les phares d'un véhicule se dessinent de plus en plus et je suis incapable de réagir. Un klaxon grave et puissant résonne dans l'habitacle et John sursaute en se retournant au moment où le poids lourd nous percute.

Je nous sens quitter terre et atterrir bien plus loin. Ma tête claque contre la vitre et un craquement résonne dans mon crâne. Mon corps désarticulé remue dans tous les sens et le pire, c'est que je ressens qu'il arrive la même chose à John. Nous percutons le pare brise comme de vulgaires mouches lorsque la voiture semble avoir finit ses tonneaux et je me rappelle alors qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait mit sa ceinture de sécurité dans la précipitation de notre fuite. Je vois du rouge et du noir en éclairs et soudain, tout cesse de bouger. La dernière chose qu'il m'est donné d'apercevoir avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité est un Zippo tâché de sang.

¤--¤

Bip. Dieu, que je hais ce bruit. Bip. A la fois porteur d'une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle. Bip. Je peux être violente ? Bip. Je cesse alors de m'exciter sur le Zippo. Bip. En relevant les yeux, je fais une fois de plus face à l'horrible réalité. Bip. Ok, que quelqu'un m'abatte cette foutue machine. Bip.

Tente de faire avec, Libby. Mes yeux glissent alors sur le corps inanimé de John et la culpabilité ainsi que le malaise s'empare à nouveau de moi. Pourquoi est-ce lui sur ce lit ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Je ne mériterais que ça. J'ai été pitoyable, déplorable, lamentable. J'ai vu les phares de ce camion bien avant qu'il nous percute et je n'ai strictement rien fait.

Face moi à moi, John est allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, quelque part entre la vie et la mort. Commotion cérébrale. Coma profond. Ces mots tournent et dansent dans ma tête tout en sous-entendant qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il ne se réveille. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir tué. Si je n'étais pas venu le chercher, il serait encore en vie, à vagabonder avec Magnéto et sa bande d'affreux. En vie. Mes yeux se posent sur sa bouche à peine à deux mètres de moi, assisse sur une chaise, puis remontent le long de son visage. Dans cette inconscience la plus grande, il aborde une mine sereine que je ne lui connais pas et que pourtant j'apprécie particulièrement.

A l'instant où j'allais caresser ses fausses mèches blondes, le bruit de la porte me fait sursauter et je ramène instantanément mon bras à moi. Une main se pose chaleureusement sur mon épaule droite mais elle ne m'aide en rien à affronter l'horrible spectacle sous mes yeux.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus si ce n'est attendre, précise doucement Ororo.

Attendre. Je ne m'en sens pas la force. Jusqu'à présent, je me suis contentée de rester stoïque face à cette situation et aucune larme ne m'avait échappé. Si John est aux portes de la mort, quant à moi, je n'ai quasiment rien eu. Quelques contusions, égratignures, et bleus par ci par là et cinq points de sutures à l'arcade sourcilière droite qui vont très certainement me laisser une jolie cicatrise. Pourtant, tout cela est injuste. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ?

Le conducteur du poids lourd est sorti entier de son engin, comme si notre petite voiture de course aurait pu faire face à ce monstre d'acier, et s'est empressé d'appeler les secours. Nous avons été transportés aux urgences les plus proches et c'est là que j'ai repris connaissance. Peu après, Ororo et Logan ont débarqué et nous ont ramené à l'école. Actuellement, je me trouve dans l'infirmerie du sous-sol, bien mieux équipée que n'importe quel hôpital. Si il y a bien un endroit où John a le maximum de chance de s'en sortir, c'est ici. Malgré tout, je ne sais que penser. Mes yeux le voient mort alors qu'une part au fond de moi espère à tout prix son rétablissement. Je ne suis pas optimiste de nature. A ma place, beaucoup de personne réagirait comme moi, en sachant que tout ce que je touche meurt suite à une violente agonie.

- Nous aimerions te parler, avoue Ororo dont la main est toujours posée sur mon épaule.

J'approuve d'un geste de tête en me doutant bien que tôt au tard ce moment délicat devait arriver. L'accident a eu lieu il y a quelques heures et j'ai passé celles où j'étais consciente aux côtés de John. Désormais, je dois rendre des comptes. Je me lève de la chaise en ayant l'impression de peser des tonnes et suis Ororo. Dans l'ascenseur, je ne cesse de jouer machinalement avec le Zippo. Je l'avais récupéré dans les affaires qui lui ont été ôté dans le but de lui mettre une de ses tenues d'hôpital. Et je ne compte pas quitter ce briquet.

Comme un automate, je suis la directrice dans son bureau et me demande subitement si elle est toujours à la tête de cette école où si Xavier a repris son ancien poste. Ororo referme la porte derrière mon passage tandis que je m'avance dans la pièce où Logan, Xavier, et une jeune femme brune sont déjà présents. Réunion au sommet. Putain que je le sens mal. Je reste debout, plantée au milieu de la pièce, tout comme les autres individus, repartis autour du bureau, sauf pour Xavier, qui lui est bien évidemment assit. Ororo se place devant son bureau ou ex-bureau et commence la séance de torture :

- Comment ça va Libby ?

Torture psychologique. J'adore. Je referme le Zippo de ma main gauche en répondant :

- Très bien.

- Ecoute Libby, tu peux parler librement et nous dire ce que tu as sur le coeur tu sais, lance la jeune femme brune.

C'est qui elle ? Pour qui elle se prend ? On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Xavier a du percevoir mon trouble, ou carrément mes pensées, car il précise :

- Libby, je te présente Moïra. C'est grâce à elle que je suis en vie aujourd'hui et tu peux avoir confiance en elle comme en chacun de nous dans cette pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? capitulé-je.

- Tout c'qui s'est passé, intervient Logan en croisant les bras.

- Je suis partie le chercher, j'ai réussi, un camion nous a renversé, fin de l'histoire.

Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'évoquer ces évènements et je compte bien le leur faire comprendre.

- Ca on avait pigé, réplique Logan. Mais on voudrait un peu plus de détails.

- Ok, cédé-je une seconde fois. Je suis partie hier après-midi ...

- Pourquoi ? me coupe Moïra.

S'ils commencent à m'interrompre toutes les deux secondes, je fais un massacre à coups de Zippo. Bon, comment expliquer clairement la chose ?

- Parce que sans lui, je me sentais mal. Il me manquait.

- Vous partagiez une relation amoureuse ? questionne Moïra.

Elle est de la CIA celle-là ou quoi ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Une séance de psychanalyse ou réquisitoire à mon encontre ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?

Je vais me la faire, c'est sûr, je vais me la faire !

- Car là bas n'était pas sa place. Il a déjà donné et ça ne lui a pas tellement réussit.

- Je croyais que tu étais partie parce que tu te sentais mal sans lui ? retourne-t-elle avec perfidie.

Je l'incendie du regard et amorce un demi-tour pour quitter de cette pièce avant de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. J'allais ouvrir la porte du bureau lorsque la voix apaisante d'Ororo me stoppe :

- Que s'est-il passé après ?

Je me retourne pour avouer :

- Je suis descendue au garage pour voler une voiture et j'ai quitté le manoir.

- Jared a tenté de t'en empêcher, ajoute Xavier.

- Oui. Ainsi que vous. Je sais, confié-je.

- Et après ? Comme as-tu trouvé la planque de Magnéto ? interroge Logan.

- Grâce à un ami. Il a toujours les bonnes informations.

- Peut-on savoir qui ? demande Moïra.

- Non.

- D'accord, tempère immédiatement Ororo. Ensuite ?

- Je me suis rendue à Jinktown, dans une ancienne usine d'Ubiright Corporation, où Magnéto a élu domicile. Je l'ai rencontré, ainsi que John, et nous avons pu nous échapper.

- Comme ça ? s'étonne Logan. T'as débarqué, t'as réclamé John qui t'a suivi et Magnéto vous a laissé partir ?

- Non bien sûr que non. Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'ai cru que John ne viendrait pas et Magnéto lui a demandé de me liquider. Mais John s'est finalement retourné contre lui et nous avons pu filer.

Les quatre personnes présentes semblent surprises et cela montre très clairement l'opinion qu'elles ont de John. Joli. Je profite donc de leur hébétement passager pour continuer :

- On a donc reprit la voiture, John conduisait. Mais il s'est arrêté rapidement en plein milieu de la route pour que nous ayons une discussion.

- A quel sujet ?

Soit cette fille me cherche des poux, soit elle est d'une curiosité naturelle mais très lourde.

- A propos de nous. De notre relation, révélé-je.

- John s'est arrêté en plein milieu de la route ? reprend Ororo, stupéfaite.

- Oui.

- Il a le permis ce p'tit au moins ?

- Je ne crois pas, avance Ororo.

Je me garde bien de leur apprendre que moi non plus et précise :

- Il n'a pas cherché bien loin. Et moi non plus, en fait. Notre discussion était tendue et il s'est arrêté sur un coup de tête.

- Et vous n'aviez pas remarqué que vous étiez en plein milieu d'un carrefour ? ajoute Moïra.

- Nous étions dans la campagne, la nuit commençait à tomber et notre attention était totalement occupée ailleurs, lâché-je, un peu excédée.

- Aucun de vous deux n'a vu ce camion ? questionne Logan.

- Je ne l'ai vu apparaître par la vitre de John qu'au dernier moment. Et j'ai été incapable de réagir.

Ororo baisse la tête en se mordant la lèvre tandis que les autres restent muets. Xavier, qui n'a presque pas parlé, ne cesse de me dévisager et je présume qu'à l'heure qu'il est, mon cerveau et ma conscience ne doivent plus avoir aucun secret pour lui.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, déclare-t-il alors.

- Bien sûr que si ! craqué-je. Si j'étais restée sagement ici, John serait encore en vie !

- Il l'est encore, rectifie Ororo en relevant la tête.

- Oui mais pas au top de sa forme ! Il se serait bien mieux porté si je n'étais pas intervenue.

- Tu te trompes, me contredit Xavier. John serait mort un peu plus chaque jour passé avec Magnéto. Tu lui as offert une chance qu'il a su saisir. Tout ce qui est arrivé ne lui est que bénéfique.

Allez dire ça au corps inanimé en bas.

- J'en doute, dis-je réellement.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, conclut Xavier.

- Hormis la destruction d'une sublime bagnole, rajoute un Logan un peu bougon.

Je souris sans le vouloir en le regardant.

- Va te reposer Libby, suggère Ororo. Et merci pour ces renseignements.

D'un signe de tête, je les salue et m'éclipse sans demander mon reste. Une fois dehors, j'inspire profondément et expire. C'est encore pire. Il est là, présent dans ce bâtiment, mais son absence me pèse encore plus, sûrement du fait de son état. Etat dont je suis responsable. Ils ont beau dire ce qui leur chante, je sais que tout est de ma faute.

D'un autre côté, je pourrais très bien rejeter la faute sur Xavier. S'il n'était pas revenu subitement à la vie, les professeurs ne seraient pas absentés, Magnéto n'aurait pas débarqué et enfin, John ne serait pas parti. Mais je peux remonter plus loin, en imaginant que c'est la faute de Moïra qui a ressuscité Xavier et donc tout part d'elle. Ce serait tellement facile d'accuser cette femme, d'autant plus que notre premier contact est loin d'avoir été chaleureux et sympathique, cependant, ce n'est pas dans mon attitude. Je continuerais à me reprocher l'état de John jusqu'à qu'il se réveille. S'il se réveille.

D'un pas assuré, je retourne à l'infirmerie et reprends ma place à ses côtés. Je ne le quitterais pas. Le Zippo toujours dans la main gauche, je tends ma main droite et frôle du bout des doigts ses cheveux encore plaqués par quelques traces de gel. Je me souviens alors d'avoir entendu que les personnes dans le coma peuvent percevoir la présence de ceux qui les veillent et donc leur parler ne peut être que bon pour eux. Tout en continuant de caresser ses mèches blondes, je me remue les méninges jusqu'à trouver un truc à pondre. Finalement :

- John, je m'en veux. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. A croire que toi et moi, nous ne sommes fait que pour nous attirer des problèmes. Mais celui-là ...

Je fais une pause un instant pour tenter de calmer le flot de sentiments qui s'éveille en moi puis poursuis :

- J'ai besoin de toi. Du moins, je crois avoir besoin de toi. Alors reviens-moi, juste pour que je m'en morde les doigts et que je regrette d'avoir pensé une telle chose.

Un sourire vient s'installer sur mes lèvres sans trop que je ne sache pourquoi.

- Ne me laisse pas. N'abandonne pas. Après tout, tu es bien assez arrogant pour faire un pied de nez à la mort elle-même.

Mes yeux se remplissent peu à peu de larmes et c'est d'une voix chevrotante que je termine :

- Si tu me quittes, je regretterais toute ma vie d'être passée à côté de toi sans réellement te voir. Car je suis certaine que tu es bien plus que tu ne laisses paraître. Et ça j'ai besoin que tu me le montre John. Alors je t'en supplie, bats-toi et reviens-moi.

J'ôte ma main de ses cheveux pour essuyer une larme qui vient de quitter mon oeil droit et sors de la pièce à toute volée. Je ne peux pas rester face à lui dans cet état plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de souffler. Une bonne douche, voilà ce qu'il me faut.

¤--¤

En réalité, une bonne douche m'a donné la force d'affronter mes amis. Evidemment, ils n'ont pas compris mon geste et tous disent que John n'en valait pas la peine, comme pour l'épisode du zoo, surtout Jared qui aborde une mine grave et qui ne décroche pas un mot. Je crois que je lui dois des excuses. C'est pourquoi je demande à lui parler en privé après le déjeuner, pendant que les autres se rendent au salon. Au milieu d'un couloir, je glisse les mains dans mes poches et la droite rencontre le Zippo que je saisis, et je fais face à mon ami lorsque je lui avoue :

- Je suis désolée de la façon dont je t'ai traité dans le garage.

Il se contente de me couver de son regard métallique tout en demeurant muet ce qui m'incite à rajouter :

- Je n'aurais pas du te traiter comme ça alors que tout ce que tu voulais c'était mon bien.

- T'as fais ce que tu jugeais être bon, annonce-t-il enfin. Je peux être honnête Libby ?

Je le fixe d'un air inquiet en assurant :

- Bien sûr.

- Ce mec attire les merdes. Ne reste pas dans son sillage ou tout cela finira mal. Je veux dire ... je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines ! Il est si ... rien de bien ne sortira jamais de lui !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, déclaré-je calmement en serrant un peu plus le Zippo.

- Je le sais bien. Mais je veux juste de faire remarquer qu'on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Moi plus que les autres. Je ne voudrais qu'une chose, que tu l'oublies et que tu me donnes une chance de réparer les dégâts qu'il a fait en toi.

Je suis soufflée. Ses yeux m'observent avec douceur et il se rapproche prudemment de moi, n'attendant sûrement qu'un geste de ma part pour franchir la limite invisible délimitée entre nous. Malgré tout, je décide :

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

C'est la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on me pose cette question alors que moi-même, je ne m'étais que peu interrogée sur cette option. Alors je me contente de rester silencieuse et de tourner la tête. Ca me fait à chaque fois un peu plus mal de le repousser et, l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai envie de tout oublier et de lui donner ce qu'il attend. Mais non. John est bien trop présent en moi.

Je suis les cours de l'après-midi dans un état léthargique et à peine sont-ils finis que je me précipite pour rendre visite à John. Je passe une heure à son chevet, à le contempler, tout en jouant avec son Zippo. C'est une part de lui que je tiens entre mes mains.

Le soir, avant de nous coucher, Cassy s'installe sur son lit et me fixe avec insistance, jusqu'à ce que je craque :

- Quoi ?

- Viens là, m'ordonne-t-elle en tapotant son lit.

Docile, je m'assoie à sa gauche et n'attends pas bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne sorte ce qu'elle a sur le coeur :

- Le mot que tu m'as laissé m'a touché. Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu le considères encore comme un connard.

Quelque chose se serre brusquement dans ma gorge et difficilement, j'avoue :

- Cassy, si je n'ai pas réagis en apercevant ce camion, c'est parce que ... parce que ...

Les larmes me montent rapidement aux yeux et Cassy s'empare de ma main droite qu'elle caresse avec lenteur. Un peu encouragée, je décide de vider mon sac :

- Il avait sorti son Zippo.

Du coup, je sors l'objet de la poche de mon pyjama et le maintiens fermement dans ma main gauche en poursuivant :

- Il avait sorti son Zippo, il l'a ouvert et il a prit une flamme dans sa main. Et là ... et là ... il m'a dit ...

Je plonge dans les yeux bleus de Cassy en confiant :

- Il m'a dit « Je te déclare ma flamme ».

J'explose soudainement en sanglots et tombe sur les genoux de mon amie entre deux secousses de pleurs. Cassy se met à caresser mes cheveux alors que je me roule en chien de fusil, la tête placée sur elle. Et je me laisse aller. Toutes ces larmes que j'aurais du verser, je les libère maintenant.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai été incapable de réagir, précisé-je entre deux inspirations saccadées. J'ai vu le camion mais ... mais ... ce qu'il m'a dit. Mon Dieu, Cassy, dis-moi que ça équivaut à un « Je t'aime » !

Mes larmes mouillent le pyjama orange de mon amie tandis que mon coeur lâche sous la douleur. Mon corps s'agite par à coups que je ne contrôle pas. En fait, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je renifle bruyamment en gémissant et serre le Zippo des deux mains. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à cette éventualité.

- Je t'en prie Cassy, dis-moi qu'il m'a dit « Je t'aime ».

- Oh Libby ...

Sa voix se casse à mon prénom et je devine qu'elle n'en sait pas plus que moi. Connaissant le personnage, il nous est impossible d'avoir un avis bien précis. Alors je continue de pleurer toutes les larmes que j'ai en réserve en ne pensant qu'à lui.

¤--¤

J'emmerde Dwight David Eisenhower. C'est officiel. On a eu ce matin l'interrogation sur le chapitre le concernant et étant donné que tous ces évènements m'ont un peu empêché de réviser, je vais me taper une jolie taule. Tout en ouvrant et fermant le Zippo, je me rends vers l'ascenseur menant au sous-sol et appuie sur le bouton. C'est le quatrième jour de coma de John et toujours aucun signe d'un possible réveil. Ca me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Et chaque jour, je descends matin, midi et soir le voir. Je ne lui parle pas, je ne saurais pas quoi dire, mais je me contente de le regarder, si calme, presque en paix. C'est perturbant.

Avant-hier, j'ai eu une discussion avec Bobby et Marie qui voulaient eux aussi savoir ce qui s'était passé et une fois de plus, Bobby a laissé sous-entendre que John ne méritait pas un tel de ma part. Malgré tout, ils semblaient tous les deux surpris du comportement de John face à Magnéto et je présume qu'ils commencent à penser que le pyromane n'est pas totalement irrécupérable.

Une fois en bas, je m'installe à ma place habituelle et m'amuse avec le Zippo tout en regardant John. A force, j'arrive presque à l'ouvrir et l'allumer avec classe, c'est à dire d'une main et d'un geste. Etrangement, cette manœuvre restera toujours plus belle lorsqu'elle est exécutée par le propriétaire du briquet. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence et de contemplation, la porte derrière moi s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Logan. Celui-ci tire une chaise jusqu'à moi et s'assoit à mes côtés.

- Tu sais p'tite, c'est pas bon de venir ici si souvent.

- Peut-être bien, mais j'en ai besoin, répondé-je sans lui accorder un regard.

- Tu ne viens plus t'entraîner ?

- Je n'ai plus le coeur à ça. Tant qu'il sera dans cet état.

Un silence s'installe durant lequel Logan pose ses yeux sur John puis il avoue :

- Tu n'aurais pas du aller le chercher. Prendre tous ces risques pour lui, c'était vraiment osé.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, révélé-je vaguement.

- Alors ils n'ont p't-être pas tort.

Je ne réplique rien et m'enferme dans mon mutisme. Logan s'en rend rapidement compte et me laisse seule avec John. Je leur prouverais à tous que John est bien plus que le traître de salaud qu'ils imaginent. Il faut juste que je me le prouve à moi-même avant.

N'ayant pas le choix, je retourne l'après-midi en cours et me contente de passer l'heure à dessiner un Zippo en forme de requin sur ma feuille de notes. Subitement, un picotement me fait sursauter et je pose immédiatement la main à l'endroit douloureux. Mes doigts rencontrent le Zippo à travers le jean et j'allais le sortir de ma poche lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Ororo. Cette dernière déclare :

- Libby, est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi ?


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Hey everybody ! Vous avez de la chance ( si si ), je publie vendredi ( aujourd'hui donc, ah ah, la logique, ça fait peur ) parce que je vais en week-end chez ma mère ( racontage de life ) et donc je ne pourrais pas publier dimanche matin. Donc voilà, deux jours en avance, et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?? Merci maman ! Je craque moi ...  
Bon, réponse aux reviews !_**

**_--Little-moi, c'est vrai, je viens de caller que tu y étais presque ! Pas de bisou mais de peu lol ! Toute émoustillée ? C'est trop mignon comme expression ! Et le "Je te déclare ma flamme" a l'air d'avoir du succès !! Ouép, le chapitre est assez long, en fait j'essaye de faire en moyenne un chapitre, 8 pages Word. Et dès fois, y'a plus, parce qu'il faut couper au bon moment, n'est-ce pas ?? Mdrrr. Contente que tu adores toujours autant, pourvu que ça reste toujours ainsi ! Merci et bisous !_**

**_--Farfatou, alors on devient une revieweuse régulière ?? Hé hé hé, bien ça. T'as raison de t'attendre à tout avec moi, lol ! Qui sait ce que mon pauvre cerveau déjanté peut inventer ... Alors tu as adoré ce chapitre ? Tu étais scotchée ?? ( quel plaisir sans cesse renouvellé de lire ça ... ) Honnêtement, ce n'était pas mon chapitre préféré, quoiqu'il était pas mal dans les rebondissements mais ... tiens faudra que je réfléchisse à quel chapitre je préfère entre tous ... oui mais mon avis n'est pas objectif ... Breffff, je m'égare là ! Revenons à toi. Tu as fondu devant le "Je te déclare ma flamme" ? Ben en fait, j'ignore moi même comment des trucs comme ça me viennent, peut-être sous la douche, y'a pas mal de trucs qui me viennent sous la douche ... Mais bon, je m'égare encore. Ouiii, je biche aussi cette phrase, y'a pas moyen. Allez hop, chevilles, enflez !! Autre chose, c'est vrai que les autres qui répétent sans cesse que Libby n'aurait pas du bouger son cul sont lourds et je trouve que j'ai un peu abusé de ce côté là. Tu sais que tu viens de me faire découvrir un truc ?? J'avais jamais entendu parler de la catégorie Just In ! Faut à tout prix que j'aille y jeter un coup d'oeil. Comme quoi le résumé et le titre, c'est primordial. Je suis assez fière de mon titre mdrrrr. Chevilles, on se calme là ! Alors on peut être addict à mon style d'écriture ? Bon à savoir lol ! C'est bien que t'es quelques notions des X-Men parce que je crois qu'il faut en avoir un minimum pour capter, surtout quand je cause des persos secondaires. Enfin, je présume que sans, ça marcherait aussi. Merci pour ta "sacrée couche" et surtout, ne te calme pas, reste grave, j'adore mdrr ! Bisous et ... dose !_**

**_--C., OUIN ?? Mdrr ! J'avais dis qu'il fallait sortir les Kleenex. Oui, John éternel insouciant et taré s'arrête en plein milieu des routes, alors avis à tous ceux qui ont le permis : faites gaffe aux John stationnés au milieu des routes ! J'imagine déjà la question au code :"Un John est arrêté au milieu d'un carrefour, que fais-je ? Réponse A : je fonce dedans. Réponse B : je m'arrête et j'attends qu'il démarre. Réponse C : je m'excite sur le klason pour attirer l'attention du sexy boy. Réponse D : je bondis dans sa voiture, je vire la meuf à côté de lui, je prends sa place et l'embrasse de force." Mouahahaha. C'est pas grave. Minute délire. Revenons à la review. Ouiii, bien sûr qu'il va se réveiller ( faut que j'arrête de balancer des infos dans les réponses aux reviews, je vous spoile là ! ), enfin je pense que tu t'en doutes. Une histoire sans John n'est pas une histoire ! Tu ne peux pas vivre sans Johnny Chéri ? Et moi donc ?! Je ne peux pas écrire sans Johnny Chéri ... et donc vivre non plus. Nos vies dépendent bien trop de John, je trouve ... Méditons là-dessus. Bref, merci pour ta review et bisous !_**

**_--Selene Sheppard, oui j'ai le don de m'arrêter juste où il faut ... pas. C'est tout un art et ça demande des années d'expérience ... hum ! Bon tu as de la chance, je publie plus tôt que d'habitude alors ... fonce ! Merci et bisous !_**

**_--Kalya, bon c'est reparti pour une réponse en longueur digne de ta review en longueur ! Donc, en ce qui concerne Xavier et Magnéto, à la fin du 3ème film, on voit Magnéto jouer aux échecs seul mais il tend sa main vers un pion et celui-ci bouge d'un millimètre, d'où pour moi, le retour de pouvoir. Pour Xavier, en fait c'est une scène cachée du 3ème, tout à la fin, après tout le long générique, on voit Moïra s'occuper dans une chambre d'hôpital près d'un lit mais bien sûr tu vois pas la tête du gus qui est allongé sur le lit, et là, y'a une voix qui dit "Bonjour Moïra" et forcément, on reconnait la voix de Xavier. Voila the explication. Alors, ton rêve était ... hot ? Mdrrrrr, j'en reviens pas ! Ma fic est responsable de rêves coquins ! Mouahahaha, j'adore ! La fin de ma fic, c'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi, je vois bien un truc happy end, ouais je crois que je vais faire ça. Maintenant, faut juste que je trouve comment ... Oui forcément la déclaration, qui n'aime pas hein ?? Et le camion de 10 tonnes qui m'officialise en temps que sadique ! Hé hé ! Oui, Libby n'avoue pas ses sentiments pour l'instant et les potes commencent à changer d'avis sur John progressivement, surtout Cassy. Oh, tu m'as fais callé que Libby pleurait beaucoup dans ce chapitre ! C'est vrai en plus. Le niveau lacrymal est élevé ... lol. Et ça continue !! ( J'adoooore, parce que là tu te demandes qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer ... Hi hi ! ). Par contre, tu m'as complétement prise au dépourvue avec ton idée d'amnésie ! Alors oui, je peux te dire que tu fais une voyante médiocre ( que médiocre car tu as tout juste pour un point, mais je te dis pas lequel, tu liras très vite ... Ha, et tu as encore raison sur un autre point mais ça tu ne le sauras que plus tard, dans 3 chapitres ). Oui, donc l'amnésie : TU AS TORT ! lol ! Je n'y avais jamais mais jamais pensé ! En fait, je crois que je n'aime pas les histoires d'amnésie, je trouve ça horrible. Tu vis des tas de trucs avec quelqu'un et PAF il oublie et tu dois repartir à zéro. Horrible. C'est pas pour notre John et notre Libby ça, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point. Cependant, si y'a pas d'amnésie, ça veut pas dire pour autant que leur histoire va être simple ( hé hé ). Je n'aime pas non plus Moïra, Jared restera toujours une épine dans le pied de Libby. Ca, c'est fait. Je pense que j'ai fais le tour. Oh, bien sûr que j'ai le courage de lire tes adorables pavés ! Et même deux fois si tu veux savoir ! Une fois pour la globalité et la deuxième fois pour y répondre. Sur ce, merci encore, bisous et ... dévore-moi ce chapitre !_**

**_--Goupixa, alors je suis sacrée reine des sadiques ?? Si ce n'est plus du sadisme à ce niveau là, c'est quoi ?? De la folie folle et furieuse ?? Mdrrr. Ben oui, j'adore jouer avec vos nerfs ! Oui, Libby sauvée des flammes, PAF, John se mange un camion ... et quand John ira mieux, que va-t-il arriver à Libby ... hum hum ... suspens les amis, suspens. En attendant ces futurs moments tragiques qui te mettront à rude épreuve, merci pour cette review qui m'a fait rire ( je veux une médaille !! ) et bisous !_**

**_--Eleanora, petite impatiente qui a tout de suite voulu savoir ce qu'il advenait de John ! Alors, la boîte de Kleenex y est passée ?? Non mais sérieusement sérieux : est-ce que tu as réellement pleuré ? Non parce que je pense pas que mon histoire puisse faire pleurer et j'ai trop de respect pour ceux qui arrivent à écrire des trucs qui font pleurer ... Enfin bon ! Alors, j'ai lu avec attention tes fameuses retrouvailles "explosives" et j'en pense que question action, ça aurait été ... explosif ! Mdr ! Mais plus sérieux, ce genre d'idée ne m'est jamais venue à l'école et je ne voudrais pas récréer la bataille d'Alcatraz ( tâchons d'innover et de faire dans l'original ). Mais y'a de l'idée lol ! A deux, on pourrait écrire un chef d'oeuvre, non ?? Mdrrr ! Merci de m'avoir fait partager ton point de vue et je t'affirme encore une fois que je ne suis pas une sadique au point de tuer John et Libby ( mais les maltraiter un peu ... beaucoup, oui !! ). Ah, et oui, je reste sur la publication en week-end. Voilà voilà. Merci pour ta review, ton email, bisous et ... fonce lire ! _**

**_--Yudith, il a dit "je t'aime" ?? Mdrrrr ! Tu verras bien ... nanananère ! En tous cas, merci pour cette review !_**

**_--Chunty, nouvelle venue ! Bonjour à toi mdrr ! Merci pour ta review je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic géniale ( sans blague ... ). Pourvu que tu ais le même avis jusqu'à la fin ! Bisous ! _**

**_--Rubika666, non mais arrêtez de me traiter tous de sadique !! C'est officiel, c'est bon, et vous avez pas finis d'en baver mes cocos !! Mdrrrr ! Alors, pourquoi ?? Parce queeeeee ! Lol ! Merci pour cette review et vas te soulager viteee ! _**

**_On dirait que Ayala-Chan et Tenchi Manson sont définivement mortes ... Paix à leurs âmes ... _**

**_Ah, en passant, je crois que quand j'aurais fini cette fic ( la vache, je vois toujours pas le bout mdrr ), je vais peut-être me lancer dans un John/Bobby. Je craque de plus en plus pour eux et ... enfin ça reste à voir. _**

**_Bon, cette fois c'est bon, j'ai finis, alor feuuuuuuu :_**

* * *

Je me lève instantanément de ma chaise et quitte la salle de classe sous le regard étonné de tous les élèves. Ororo attend que je sois dans le couloir pour fermer la porte et m'apprendre :

- John s'est réveillé.

Son sourire ajouté à cette nouvelle me bouleverse. Je souris à mon tour en détournant la tête afin de cacher mes larmes naissantes. Des larmes de bonheur ? C'est un peu gros tout de même. Ororo pose sa main sur mon épaule en me demandant :

- Nous allons le voir ?

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle imagine ?! Un peu mon neveu ! Incapable de parler, je hoche affirmativement la tête et suis la jeune femme jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Dans ma poche, le Zippo me dérange et je l'en extirpe pour constater qu'il est étrangement chaud. Une part de lui. Je n'en reviens pas. Soit mon esprit me joue des tours, soit ce briquet a reprit vie et a senti le réveil de son propriétaire. Au choix. D'un geste, je l'ouvre et l'allume sous les yeux bienveillants d'Ororo qui pénètre dans la cabine.

La descente semble me durer des heures et l'attaque des fourmis contre mon ventre est déclarée. L'impatience et la nervosité me dévorent et je referme le Zippo pour le ranger dans ma poche alors que nous avançons dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Ororo rentre la première dans la pièce et lorsque vient mon tour, j'aperçois John tranquillement assit sur son lit au dossier un peu relevé, calmement en train de patienter. Ses yeux se posent directement sur moi et quelque chose se met à briller au coin de ses prunelles. Il aborde alors un de ses sourires en coin ambigu tandis que je m'avance vers lui. Derrière moi, Ororo précise :

- Je vous laisse.

Et elle quitte la pièce non sans provoquer un serrement à mon coeur. J'ignore quoi dire, j'ignore quoi faire, je me contente de le fixer, de savourer cette étincelle de vie dans ses yeux et cette mine suffisante mais pas dédaigneuse. Avant de défaillir, je me pose à mon endroit habituel, c'est à dire sur la chaise à sa gauche, sans le quitter des yeux. John se redresse un peu et sa main gauche vient frôler mon arcade sourcilière où les points de sutures sont toujours présents. Puis sa main se perd quelque part dans mes cheveux qu'il caresse et je ferme les yeux sur le coup. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Evidemment, il ne tarde pas à le remarquer et sa main quitte mes cheveux pour essuyer mes larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

- Je te fais beaucoup pleurer en ce moment, je trouve.

J'ouvre les yeux sur le coup et rencontre son visage toujours aussi satisfait. C'est pourquoi je rétorque :

- Et ça te fait plaisir ?

- A moins que tu ne sois déçue que je ne sois pas mort, je présume que ces larmes sont des larmes de joie alors oui, ça me fait plaisir.

Je souris tandis qu'il ôte sa main de mon visage.

- Viens là.

John m'indique la place qu'il est en train de faire à sa gauche en se décalant dans son lit. J'hésite un instant mais le rejoins finalement en m'asseyant près de lui. Je pose mes jambes sur le lit par dessus le drap en m'adossant contre le dossier penché du lit alors qu'il passe son bras gauche autour de ma taille pour me coller contre lui. Ma tête n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne et lorsque je rencontre ses yeux bruns verts, mon coeur loupe un battement. Peut-être même plusieurs.

- Ca te dit de jouer à l'infirmière ?

Je manque d'exploser de rire sur le coup et ricane simplement face à cette proposition. D'un côté, c'est délicieux de voir qu'il n'a pas changé, de voir qu'il a l'air en forme. Mais de l'autre côté, je me demande bien s'il reste toujours aussi tordu.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, éludé-je.

- Comment ça ? Je viens de sortir d'un coma de quatre jours, je te rappelle !

- Et moi je te rappelle qu'un carrefour n'est pas un lieu de stationnement, répliqué-je dans un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, je te rappelle qu'on était tous les deux sur les nerfs à ce moment là.

- C'est vrai, confié-je. D'autant plus que si je n'étais pas venue te chercher, tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre ça.

La mine supérieure de John se transforme subitement pour devenir grave. C'est donc avec sérieux qu'il lâche :

- Si tu n'étais pas venue me chercher, je n'aurais plus eu de vie tout court.

- N'abuse pas.

- Tu te sens responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Oui.

- Parfait.

Interloquée, je fixe son visage qui redevient malicieux.

- Alors je vais faire une liste de toutes les choses que tu peux faire pour moi jusqu'à ce que je daigne te pardonner. Et elle commence par jouer à l'infirmière. Ou au docteur, comme tu veux.

Je le frappe doucement à la main qui repose sur ma taille tout en plongeant dans ses yeux pétillants.

- Tu n'es responsable de rien, si ce n'est de m'avoir totalement rendu accro à toi, murmure-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Touchée, sûrement un peu très aveuglée par le bonheur de le voir en vie, je me laisse faire et mes lèvres rentrent en contact avec les siennes. Son bras autour de ma taille me presse davantage contre lui et remonte tout en maintenant cette pression, forçant ma poitrine à coller son torse. Ce contact l'électrise et il m'embrasse avec bien plus de fougue, franchissant très facilement la barrière de mes lèvres. Il faut dire que je me laisse faire. Ma main droite se pose sur son torse tandis que je réponds à son baiser avec envie. Malgré tout, cet empressement, cette rage, ce désir palpable me met mal à l'aise et j'allais tenter de m'écarter de lui lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre.

Comme une seule personne, John et moi regardons la nouvelle venue qui n'est autre que Moïra. Rougissant excessivement, je quitte le lit après m'être écartée de John et rejoins la terre ferme. Moïra s'avance pour vérifier les appareils entourant John en lançant :

- Aucune relation amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Je voudrais creuser un trou pour m'enterrer dedans et le regard satisfait de John ne m'aide en rien.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, décidé-je.

- Si tu t'en vas, j'aimerais récupérer ...

Je l'interromps d'un geste de la main et de l'autre, je retire le Zippo de ma poche pour le rendre à son propriétaire, pour le moins surpris. Ses doigts touchent les miens lorsqu'il saisit l'objet et je ne peux retenir une flopée de frissons.

- Dès que je sors d'ici, crois-moi que tous les deux on aura une sacrée discussion, assure-t-il.

Moïra, même si elle semble occupée, lève un sourcil intrigué. John ouvre son Zippo et je retiens de justesse un filet de bave.

- Fais-moi un dernier bisou de rétablissement.

Aucune gêne, ce gars. Cependant, je me penche et l'embrasse doucement. Ses lèvres me renvoient mon baiser mais ne cherchent pas à aller plus loin, contrairement à d'habitude.

- A plus tard, annoncé-je en quittant la pièce.

Mon pauvre petit coeur bat à la chamade tandis que je tente de faire le point. Je suis heureuse ? Heureuse qu'il soit en vie ? Pourtant, quelque chose me pèse. Même ayant frôlé la mort, il reste John, un gars extrêmement complexe et dur à cerner. Le plus dur reste à venir. Il va falloir que je le perce et je sais d'avance que cela ne sera pas une tâche aisée, même si à certains moments, il apparaît au grand jour. Amenez-moi un décodeur Johnien.

¤--¤

Je suis retournée en cours et mes amis ont tout de suite compris la situation face à mon attitude totalement différente. Cassy m'a accueillit avec un immense sourire et je me demande bien ce qu'elle attend comme dénouement à cette histoire. Le soir, nous dînons tous les cinq comme d'habitude. Enfin non, pas vraiment comme d'habitude. Ce soir, je suis bien plus alerte, ouverte et réceptive à mon monde. Tandis que Tim et Cassy asticotent Ashley sur le fait qu'elle ait un faible Warren, le gus blond aux ailes blanches, je jette un coup d'oeil à Jared. Il n'a pas l'air au top de sa forme, même si ma bonne humeur renaissante se propage un peu à lui. Soudain, afin de pimenter la discussion, je lance :

- Vous l'imaginez dormir sur le dos ?

- Mais arrêtez ! s'indigne Ashley en riant malgré tout. Le pauvre !

- Au moins, vous feriez des économies en oreillers ! Il peut les fabriquer lui même, s'y met Jared.

En poursuivant notre délire, je cherche des yeux l'objet de nos remarques mais en chemin, mes yeux tombent sur une silhouette inconnue. Assit à une table dans le fond, un jeune homme d'un blond aussi doré que celui de Cassy mange d'une façon mécanique. Il est le seul de la cafétéria à être seul. Une sensation de déjà vu s'empare de moi et je lâche :

- Et lui, qui c'est ?

Mes quatre amis se tournent très discrètement tous en même temps pour savoir à qui je fais allusion et Cassy me répond :

- Elliot Chase. Il est arrivé le soir où tu es partie.

Je me souviens alors d'une personne s'écartant subitement de mon chemin lorsque je démarrais en trombe du garage. C'était lui ?

- A mon avis, tu devrais aller lui parler, poursuit Cassy d'un ton enjoué. Je suis persuadée qu'il ...

Je décroche en apercevant John franchir la double porte de la pièce et se diriger vers le self pour remplir son plateau. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux tandis qu'il s'exécute et remarque qu'il a l'air en pleine forme. Sans me décocher un regard, il part s'asseoir à une table vide non loin de là et alors que je rassemble mes affaires, Jared intervient :

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je vais le rejoindre.

Bonne blague.

- Ca serait pas plutôt à lui de venir ? questionne timidement Ashley.

- Tout ce que tu as fais pour lui n'arrive même pas à la cheville de ce qu'il a fait pour toi. A lui de faire des efforts et de prouver qu'il méritait toute ta compassion, déclare Timothy.

Cassy hoche la tête et je reste finalement assisse à ma place, quand même déçue dans le fond. Cependant, ils n'ont pas tort. Mais je n'imagine pas John se lever pour venir nous rejoindre et s'installer parmi nous cinq. Ca finirait en pugilat, surtout entre lui et Jared. Soudain, John se rend compte de ma présence et m'adresse un regard ainsi qu'un geste significatif. Décidée à voir ce que ça pourrait donner, je lui lance le même regard et exécute le même geste l'invitant à s'asseoir à notre table.

John avale une dernière bouchée et quitte sa table sans aucune résistance. Sans gêne et sans complexe, je devrais le savoir avec le temps. Et même si tout cela finit en bagarre, je reste persuadée que ça ne lui déplairait pas. John s'empare de la chaise vide face à Ashley qui s'empresse de trouver un subit intérêt à ses carottes. Tout en s'asseyant, John me décoche un coup d'oeil aguicheur en annonçant :

- Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, toi.

Je lui souris et Jared se crispe en même temps. Sûrement dans une phase d'amitié fidèle, Cassy s'emploie à intégrer le tordu de service au combien sexy :

- Alors Py ... John, comment ça va ?

- Nikel maintenant.

- Plus de trahison à l'horizon ? demande Timothy, assit juste à droite de John, ce qui m'étonne réellement de sa part.

John le toise de ses yeux arrogants avant de répondre :

- Ca reste à voir.

- Essaye pour voir, murmure Jared à l'autre bout de la table.

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit, Jaja ? lance John la fourchette, avec quelques carottes plantées au bout, en l'air.

- Achète-toi une conduite Pyro, réplique Jared en adressant un coup d'oeil furieux à John.

- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?

- Tu la fais souffrir encore une fois et je ferais ce que j'aurais du faire il y a déjà bien longtemps.

John continue à manquer tranquillement alors que moi, j'ai arrêté depuis bien longtemps. Jared incendie John des yeux mais évidemment, cela n'a aucun effet.

- Que c'est mignon, susurre John en m'observant. Si tu tiens tellement à elle, pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec elle ? Oh oui, ça me revient. Elle ne veut pas de toi.

Jared quitte brusquement sa chaise et John fait immédiatement de même en sortant son Zippo d'un geste tellement rapide qu'il a échappé à mes yeux. Pugilat, je l'avais bien dit.

- J'espère que tous les hommes ne sont pas obligés de se lever car je n'ai jamais été très bon au corps à corps, intervient Timothy, avec diplomatie.

- Jared, tente de l'adoucir Cassy.

John fixe Jared avec un de ses sourires les plus arrogants et je suis persuadée qu'il n'attend qu'un seul mouvement de la part de mon ami pour bondir. Ce mec est un bagarreur né. Un chieur, en somme. Comme je n'ai pas envie que tout cela finisse mal, je quitte ma place, saisis mon plateau à moitié fini d'une main, m'approche de John et le tire doucement pour la manche de sa chemise. D'un geste rapide, il passe son bras autour de ma taille et dépose un baiser sur ma joue tout en observant Jared d'un air perfide. Il fait tout pour le rendre dingue. Et c'est sur le point de réussir. Je m'écarte donc d'Excited Boy en me demandant bien comment je n'ai pas encore renversé le contenu de mon plateau et lance :

- Arrête ça John.

Celui-ci me dévisage un instant et d'un claquement de langue réprobateur, il s'empare de son plateau et le dépose tout comme moi à l'emplacement prévu dans un coin. Ensemble, nous quittons la cafétéria et Macho Man reprend le dessus :

- La prochaine fois, je le défonce.

- T'as une raison valable au moins ?

- Il me cherche des poux, grommelle-t-il.

- Ca, c'est une sacrée bonne raison ! me moqué-je.

- Je te la fais autrement.

John s'arrête subitement, me forçant à faire de même, et lorsque je suis face à lui, il se frappe le torse de son poing droit en annonçant d'une voix exagérément grave :

- Moi homme. Moi avoir femelle. Moi casser gueule à autre homme qui veut femelle.

Je le contemple sidérée, la bouche ouverte, jusqu'au moment où j'explose de rire sans chercher à me retenir. John me rejoint très vite et nous rions ainsi pendant un bon moment. Les larmes m'en viennent même aux yeux. Je tente de retrouver mon souffle alors que John se calme et j'essuie mes larmes du revers de ma main.

- C'est officiel, je te fais bien trop pleurer.

- Mais de toutes les manières différentes, précisé-je en levant un doigt.

Après quelques inspirations et expirations normales, je déclare :

- C'est vrai que tu as tout de l'homme des cavernes moyen.

- Ta remarque lors de la conférence m'a inspiré, avoue-t-il dans un sourire en coin. Mais il faut avouer que je suis très bon pour ce qui est de chopper la femelle.

- Mais pour la garder, c'est plus dur.

- Comment ça ?! s'étonne-t-il. Tu es complètement séduite ! Tu étais à deux doigts de t'ouvrir les veines quand j'étais dans le coma.

Sa remarque ne me plaît que partiellement et je réalise alors que nous sommes toujours dans le couloir menant à la cafétéria, ce qui n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir une discussion. Je décide donc :

- Allons ailleurs.

- Avec plaisir. Ma chambre ? propose Mr Je-Suis-Un-Obsédé-Et-J'en-Suis-Fier.

- Hors de question.

- La tienne ?

- Un lieu public.

- Petite coquine. Tu caches bien ton jeu, avoue.

Je détourne la tête un instant, un peu excédée, et je crois qu'il a du comprendre car il m'incite à le suivre :

- Allez, viens.

Nous nous rendons jusqu'à une salle de travail déserte mais au moins, la porte reste grande ouverte et n'importe qui peut entrer à tout moment, ce qui me garantit un minimum de tenue de sa part. Euh, attends Libby. Ce n'est pas ce gars qui a faillit se déshabiller en plein milieu d'un couloir pour te prouver qu'il n'était pas gay ? D'un bond, je m'installe sur une table en bois alors que John reste debout, pas trop loin de moi, à jouer avec son Zippo. Soudain, il tourne la tête dans ma direction et me demande :

- Tu m'aimes ?

Heureusement que je suis assise. Il me faut un bon moment pour me rappeler comment faire pour respirer et juste après, je lance :

- Ben dis donc, t'y vas pas par quatre chemins toi.

- Tu crois que je suis du genre à m'emmerder avec des préliminaires ?

Vu son sourire, je suis sûre qu'il a des sous-entendus sexuels là dessous mais je ne préfère pas y penser. Je réponds donc :

- Apparemment non. Et en ce qui concerne ta question, je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je suis sacrément maso sur les bords car sans toi pour me harceler, je me sentais mal.

Pourquoi j'ai avoué une telle chose moi ? Le chasseur, lui, s'approche de sa proie, moi, dans un sourire carnassier et je sais que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Peut-être même plus qu'un quart d'heure. Enfin de le coincer, j'essaye :

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ? s'étonne-t-il en stoppant à un mètre de moi.

- Même question.

John semble réfléchir un moment puis lâche subitement :

- Bon, je te la refais.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il ouvre son Zippo et saisit une boule de flammes dans sa main gauche. D'un coup, il regarde à gauche et à droite puis annonce :

- Pas de camion à l'horizon, je peux y aller.

Je ris doucement en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare en me fixant droit dans les yeux :

- Je te déclare ma flamme.

J'avais beau avoir déjà vécu cette scène, le fait est que ça me scotche toujours. Mais malgré tout, mon interrogation persiste :

- Et en clair, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

John referme son Zippo en même temps que sa main et range son briquet en ricanant :

- J'avais oublié qu'il faut te faire un dessin à chaque fois.

Rapidement, il franchit le dernier mètre qui nous sépare, défait mes jambes croisées et les écarte de telle manière à pouvoir placer son bassin entre elles. A l'aide de ses deux mains dans mon dos, il me plaque à lui et s'empare violemment de mes lèvres. Ce mec me troue le cul à chaque fois. Non. Utilisation de la mauvaise expression, désolée. Cette position me met sacrément mal à l'aise car, même s'il y a plusieurs couches de vêtements qui les séparent, et heureusement d'ailleurs, nos sexes sont en contact. Ce qui a l'air de plaire particulièrement à John, bien sûr.

Alors qu'il approfondit notre baiser, et que moi, pauvre créature, je me laisse faire, il colle davantage son bassin au mien. Une fois de plus, il me brûle, il m'étouffe et me fait perdre pied. Mes deux mains se posent de part et d'autre de ses hanches et je l'embrasse de plus belle. La partie encore en fonction de mon cerveau me fait réaliser que tout ceci est loin d'être une réponse à ma question. C'est donc par un effort surhumain que je le repousse en posant mes mains sur son torse. Une chance que le sulfureux obtempère. Il s'écarte légèrement en laissant quelques centimètres entre nos deux bassins et me contemple d'un sourire toujours aussi carnassier.

- Je réitère la question, dis-je en ôtant mes mains de son torse alors que John installe les siennes sur mes cuisses.

- Ah, parce que ça t'as pas suffit comme démonstration ? s'exclame-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Ben à vrai dire, comme tu me sautes dessus dès que tu peux, non.

- Bon, je vais tâcher d'être plus clair.

Il s'avance à nouveau, provoquant le contact de nos parties intimes et évidemment, je me crispe sur le coup. John se penche de telle manière à approcher ses lèvres de mon oreille droite et y murmure d'une voix suave :

- Je te veux. Bien plus qu'avant. Et si avant tu ne représentais qu'un amusement, désormais tu es plus. Une obsession. Je tiens à toi et personne ne te touchera tant que je serais dans les parages.

Mon visage s'enflamme sur le champ tandis que mon oreille prend feu. Il me faut un extincteur d'urgence ! Une des mains de John trouve son chemin jusqu'à ma hanche droite et l'autre se calle au creux de mes reins. Une fois encore, il me plaque à lui, obligeant ma poitrine à rencontrer son torse alors que son visage me fait de nouveau face. Je suis incapable de protester ou de dire quelque chose de censé et John en profite pour saisir mes lèvres. Calcinée par son propre désir, j'approfondis notre baiser et passe mes bras de part et d'autre de sa tête pour l'approcher davantage, si c'est possible. La main de John sur ma hanche remonte jusqu'à mes cheveux où elle ôte l'élastique qui les maintient d'un geste habile et elle s'y fourre avec joie.

Son autre main dans le creux de mes reins passe sous mon T-shirt, rencontrant ma peau, et je me cambre sous son contact brûlant. Lentement, sa main parcourt ma colonne vertébrale et s'arrête sur l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge. Mon souffle irrégulier se transforme en halètement et j'ai une envie folle de faire quelque chose de tout à fait irrationnel. Heureusement, je suis stoppée très vite.

A travers nos vêtements, et sûrement à cause de notre proximité, je sens son sexe se durcir et, pressé ainsi contre moi de cette façon, ça me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je retire immédiatement mes mains de lui et tente de me reculer sur la table. Complètement prit au dépourvu, John n'a d'autre choix que de faire de même et c'est loin de lui plaire.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous ?!

- Je me casse avant que ça aille trop loin, avoué-je en descendant de la table mais de l'autre côté.

- Normal ! Tout à fait normal même ! s'exclame John en me lançant un regard mauvais. Tu m'allumes puis tu te casses !

- Moi je t'allume ?! m'écrié-je en posant pied à terre.

- Tout à fait ! approuve le sans gêne. Et puis tu le veux autant que moi, alors viens.

Mon regard glisse sur la forme rebondie de son jean. Saleté de regard. Remonte !

- Non, répondé-je fermement en croisant les bras tout en fixant John dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça à chaque fois ? commencé-je à m'énerver.

- Parce que j'ai envie de toi ! Ca se voit, non ?! Et moi, au moins, je suis honnête contrairement à toi, parce que je sais que tu as envie de moi depuis le début, m'assure-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

J'ai en marre. Vraiment marre. Alors je craque, après avoir décroisé mes bras :

- T'es vraiment trop con John ! Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à ... ça, lancé-je en indiquant vaguement la partie de son anatomie qui me réclamait.

Je crois que je le surprends car il ne rétorque rien. J'en profite pour balancer :

- Mon intérêt pour toi va au delà de ... ça ! J'ai dis que je ne savais pas si je t'aimais et c'est vrai. Mais en tout cas, je sais que tu m'intéresses vraiment. Je veux savoir qui tu es réellement, te découvrir mais apparemment tu ne m'en laisseras jamais l'occasion puisque tu es bien trop obnubilé par ta seule envie de me sauter !

Mes propos le frappent de plein fouet mais je n'en ai pas finis :

- Oui, je fonds quand je suis près de toi. Oui, je souffre quand tu n'es pas là. Oui, j'ai envie de toi. Je crois. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Je veux dire ... je veux dire ... ça sera tout au rien John. Je ne veux pas juste une nuit et lorsque tu auras assouvit tes fantasmes, tu me jetteras comme une vieille chaussette.

Il me contemple d'un air grave et sérieux, ce qui m'incite à rajouter :

- Je te veux tout entier. Et pas seulement ... ça. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, alors il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là. Car je pense que j'ai déjà bien assez souffert pour toi.

John se pince les lèvres et détourne le regard. Je décide donc que la chose la plus judicieuse à faire est de quitter cette pièce. Et c'est ce que je fais. Un frisson s'empare de moi lorsque je sors. Je devrais en avoir l'habitude. Atmosphère bouillante à l'intérieur, glacée à l'extérieur.

¤--¤

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille la première et en profite pour aller discrètement à la salle de bain. Profitant de ma solitude dans le couloir, je tends les bras afin de m'étirer tout en marchant. Une fois face à un miroir, je m'examine d'un rapide coup d'oeil. Histoire de leur faire plaisir, j'ébouriffe un peu plus mes cheveux. Après _cet_ évènement, la soirée s'est déroulée tranquillement même si j'ai suivi que d'un oeil le film à la télévision.

Je me brosse les dents rapidement alors qu'il ne me quitte pas. Tout n'est peut-être pas désespéré. Il avait l'air conscient de la situation hier soir et a écouté ce que j'avais lui dire avec une attention que je ne lui connaissais pas. Finalement, je brosse mes cheveux, décrétant que la récréation était terminée et quitte la salle de bain. Sur le chemin du retour, je croise une personne qui attire instantanément mon regard.

Plus grand que John mais pas autant que Jared, ce garçon est d'un blond brillant mais ce qui me frappe le plus, ce sont ses yeux d'un noir profond, qui contrastent avec sa peau et ses cheveux. C'est à la fois choquant et magnifique. Ses traits sont fins, comme sa silhouette, et dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il s'empresse de se coller au mur opposé pour me dépasser. Je me suis mal lavée les dents ou quoi ?

Je le suis des yeux un moment et constate qu'il en fait de même tout en continuant à marcher. Toute bizarre, je retourne finalement à ma chambre et saute sur le lit de Cassy pour la réveiller comme durant mes premiers jours. Autant vous dire qu'elle apprécie.

Comme d'ordinaire, nous nous retrouvons tous les cinq devant la cafétéria et une fois nos plateaux chargés, nous nous installons à notre table. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je repère le garçon qui m'avait intrigué la veille, toujours seul et assit à la même table. Je réalise alors qu'il s'agit du même type que j'avais croisé ce matin dans le couloir. D'une voix assez forte pour couvrir les babillages de Cassy, je questionne :

- Bon, concrètement, qui c'est ce gars ?

Historie de me faire comprendre, j'indique discrètement le blond aux yeux de charbon du bout de l'index. Ma camarade de chambre me répond par un sourire complice et inattendu.

- Tu devrais aller le voir.

- Pourquoi ? m'étonné-je.

La dernière fois que je suis allée voir un type seul à une table, ça a finit très mal. D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas encore fini.

- Je suis persuadée que vous avez un tas de points communs, argumente mon amie d'un sourire qui ne me plaît absolument pas.

Malgré tout, je suis curieuse. Je m'empare donc de mon plateau et me lève pour me diriger en direction de la table de l'inconnu. Une fois à son niveau, je questionne :

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Le garçon relève la tête vers moi et je rencontre ses yeux captivants. S'il me dit « dégage », ce coup ci je m'y tiendrais et ne lui adresserais plus jamais la parole.

- Bien sûr.

Ah. Voilà qui change tout. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et prends place face à lui en posant mon plateau. Il ne me quitte pas du regard et, afin de bien démarrer, je me présente :

- Je m'appelle Libby Fergesson.

- Elliot Chase. Enchanté.

- Alors, tu es nouveau ? interrogé-je en continuant mon bol de céréales.

- Oui, je suis arrivé il y a cinq jours.

Sa voix est harmonieuse et calle tout à fait à son physique pour le moins troublant. Alors qu'il saisit sa cuillère pour remuer son café après avoir ajouté un sucre, je m'attarde sur ses ongles. Ils sont aussi noirs que ses yeux. Et c'est alors que je comprends. Ma bouche s'entrouvre sur le coup et mes yeux ne parviennent plus à quitter ses mains. Elliot remarque très vite mon regard appuyé et tente de se justifier, mal à l'aise :

- Oui, mes ongles sont un peu spéciaux mais c'est …

- Je sais.

Je relève les yeux vers les siens et je devine qu'il perçoit mon trouble. Avec lenteur, je dépose ma cuillère dans mon bol et approche ma main de la sienne. Bien sûr, il s'écarte promptement et je ne sais que trop pourquoi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmuré-je. Moi, je peux.

Elliot me dévisage mais je suis persuadée qu'il a compris. Ou du moins, qu'il sent. Je devrais me retenir. Je sais ce que je vais rencontrer dès que ma peau rentrera en contact avec la sienne. Mais je veux le goûter. A l'instant où le bout de mes doigts frôle le dos de sa main gauche, je ressens son essence. Elle m'envahit tout entière et je peux assurer que de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais savouré un tel venin. Sa toxicité si violente, si raffinée et totalement inconnue se propage en moi tandis que j'applique entièrement ma main sur la sienne. Suffoquée, je ferme les yeux et me retiens de gémir. Il faut que j'arrête. Il faut que je m'écarte de lui très vite. C'est donc à contrecœur que je retire ma main de la sienne et ouvre les yeux pour découvrir un Elliot complètement largué.

Afin de lui faire comprendre, je lève légèrement ma main droite et laisse le poison la submerger. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillent sur le champ et son souffle s'accélère subitement. Je me dois de lui faire sentir. Je repose donc ma main sur la sienne et souris lorsqu'il pousse un profond soupir dès notre contact. Quant à moi, je repars dans cette douce ivresse et me laisse submerger. Nos doigts s'entrelacent et j'ai envie de bien plus de contact avec lui. Elliot me dévisage alors avec une expression toute nouvelle et je crois qu'il vient de saisir la situation. Il me tend donc son autre main dans le but que je l'attrape et je suis à deux doigts de faire ce qu'il attend. Deux doigts.

Etrange phénomène mais cette expression me ramène instantanément à la réalité. Je m'écarte de lui et pose mes mains sur mes cuisses sur la table. Son venin coule encore en moi et je sais qu'il y restera pendant encore un bon moment. Délicieux. Il est tout simplement délicieux. Elliot me contemple, l'air songeur, et je me décide à dire :

- Il voudrait mieux qu'on s'évite, tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclame-t-il, surpris.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de surplus ? Une expulsion, comme j'appelle cela.

Le visage d'Elliot s'assombrir, même si je croyais impossible que de tels yeux puissent être plus obscurs.

- C'est ce qu'il risque de se produire si nous continuons, expliqué-je. L'overdose.

Il lève un sourcil curieux et je me sens obliger d'ériger des barrières.

- Et crois-moi, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que ça arrive. Je sais de quoi je parle.

D'un geste, je quitte sa table, emportant mon plateau avec moi. Je suis très mal barrée.


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Réponses, réponses, encore, encore, toujours, toujours, MERCI :_**

**_--Farfatou, on voit l'esprit déplacé, hein ?? Mdr, tu verras bien à quel point Libby aura envie d'Elliot, hé hé ! Bon alors je laisse mes chevilles enfler démesurement, tu l'auras voulu ! Mon chapitre préféré, je crois que c'est le 5, parce qu'un "autre" John apparaît pour la toute première fois, et le 15, parce que John est trop adorable dedans ... mais vous l'avez pas encore, nanananère ( ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle du narguage en beauté ou je ne m'y connais pas lol ! ). En tout cas, merci d'être là, d'être toujours accro à ta dose, d'aimer à ce point mon style d'écriture, et de me faire partager tes spéculations ( j'adoooore mdrrr ). Bisous !!_**

**_--Theriel, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là celui-là ?? Péripétie, rebondissement, action, mdrr ! Bref, tout un tas de noms qui rejoignent une seule action : foutre la merde ! Et oui. La fameuse phrase : "Ma meuf, c'est comme mon Zippo, on n'y touche pas", ce n'est pas pour tout de suite lol ( mais c'était bien pensé ) et pour dire vrai, je ne l'ai même pas écrite. J'entends par là qu'elle n'est toujours pas intervenue dans l'histoire mdrrrr ! Et oui, l'attente, c'est dur, c'est long ... mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon quand on lit, hein ?? Allez, encore merci et bisous !_**

**_--Eleanora, ahhhh tes fameuses idées !! Allez, dis-moi à quoi tu avais pensé pour le réveil de John ( et ne recommence pas avec ton chantage ... quoique là, j'ai été gentille pour la fin du chapitre donc y'a pas moyen de faire du chantage, du moins, j'espère !! ). John n'a pas dit qu'il était amoureux de Libby, oui, mais est-il amoureux de Libby ? Franchement à ce stade, et surtout au chapitre qui va suivre, la réponse est évidente lol ! Donc, ce Elliot. Oui, il n'est pas là pour décorer, c'est certain ( quoiqu'il ferait une très jolie décoration, vu comme je me l'imagine, grrrr ( je suis vraiment grave moi !! )) et forcément, il va amener une jolie pagaille ... mais pas tout de suite ( c'est à dire pas dans ce chapitre là, le suivant ). Mais non t'es pas chiante à essayer de savoir la suite !! Comme tu le dis si bien, ça me fait comprendre que mon histoire captive et j'aime trop ça lol ! Oui, la publication le week-end, je l'avais fais d'abord pour toi et après j'ai pensé que ça pouvait arranger tout le monde donc ... je garde. Perso, ça change rien pour moi. Par contre, god, je n'en reviens pas que j'ai réussi à te faire pleurer ! Alors j'arrive à écrire des trucs qui font pleurer ?? Sérieux ?? Non, je pense que c'est parce que tu es trop impliquée dedans mdrrrr ! Mais en tout cas, je suis trop flattée et j'en reviens pas ... J'ai quel âge ? Mdr, c'est important ? Va voir mon profil, c'est écrit lol ! Mais je te le dis quand même : 18 ans mais bientôt 19 dans quelques mois. Merci pour tes 2 reviews, fonce lire et bisouuuuus !_**

**_--Yudith !! Quelle violence dans les propros !! Je suis choquée ! Mais morte de rire également !! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, notre si sexy homme de Néanderthal va largement se rattraper ... pour mieux chuter après ( il faut vraiment que j'arrête de balancer la suite moi !! ). Bref merci pour cette review très expressive que j'ai adoré, bisous et bonne lecture !_**

**_--Ayala-Chan !! Aaaaaaahhhh, ça fait du bien de retrouver mon humble fan adepte de la tente Quechua ( militaire ?! Attention lol ! ) Ton méga-raid avait l'air d'être hard, j'espère que t'as apprécié ! Par contre, je vote pour que des cybers-cafés soient installés sur les lieux de pause mdrrrr ! Ouais, John a morflé, j'aime quand ils morflent tous, c'est plus une news ! Alors le chapitre 11 chauffe à mort mdrrr ! Ah, Libby t'énerve sur le coup là ? En tant que pucelle effarouchée ? Mais faut dire que c'est pas une fille facile ... mais bon sang, comment elle fait pour résister au Sexy Boy ?? Sérieux ! J'aurais sûrement craqué depuis longtemps mdrr ( pendez-moi ). Enfin bon, Quechua le retour, bon séjour lol et à la prochaine ! Merci, bisous et contente de t'avoir retrouvée !!_**

**_--Rubika666, tu adores ce chapitre ?? Ah la la la, que c'est chou ( et c'est reparti, j'ai un sourire niais !! ). Notre beau gosse va avoir de la concurrence ?? John n'a jamais aucune concurrence en tant que pur beau gosse enflammé ... c'est juste pour le scénario ... tu vois le truc, quelques petites embûches, bûches, que John peut très aisément cramer ... Mon Dieu, faut que j'arrête les blagues piteuses. Merci pour cette review et bisous ! _**

**_--C., BEEP ?! Ca me botte ça ! Je me suis bien poilée à ta review même si tu considère ça comme une review blanche. En fait, c'est faux ! Tu m'as très clairement fais comprendre que tu n'aimais pas Elliot ( tu vas être contente dans plusieurs chapitres, je crois ... hé hé hé ), mais par contre ... en rogne contre Libby ?? C'est vrai qu'elle hésite mais là, perso, je trouve qu'y pas d'hésitation entre John et Elliot, ni entre John et Jared, par contre, méfie toi de Bobby ( il va se passait un truc de malade dans ... STOP ! ). Mais au final, tu as raison : personne n'usurpe ou n'usurpera la place de Johnny John-John ( j'adore ce surnom et je suis même tentée de l'intégrer à ma fic ... je me tâte ... je pourrais ?? Mdrrr ). Merci pour cette review agressive comme je les aime et bisous ! _**

**_--Goupixa, alors comme ça, il faut que je passe une dernière épreuve avant d'avoir ma médaille du sadisme ?? Attends de voir ce qui va te tomber dessus ma chère ! Oh pas tout de suite, later, later ... Est-ce qu'il me reste des décodeurs Johnien ?? Je ne suis même pas sur d'en avoir eu un en stock ... ou peut-être que si mais il fonctionne par intermittence et y'a des parasites, pas cool ... Tout ça pour dire que le John reste un animal indécodable et surtout indomptable ( grrrrr ). Le petit nouveau t'intrigue ?? T'as bien raison : intrigue-toi, pose-toi un tas de questions, torture-toi l'esprit ( si ça continue, je vais aller en prison pour cause de sadisme abusif, moi !! ). Merciii et bisous !!_**

**_--Little-moi, heureuse que mes touches d'humour te rendre mdrrr ! Mais non, ils ont pas vraiment cassé ! Enfin faut dire qu'ils n'ont jamais été vraiment ensemble non plus ... Raaaah, c'est compliqué c'est tout ! T'inquiète, le nouveau va pas faire d'avance à Libby et John comprendra plus ou moins qu'il n'y a pas que le cul dans le vie ! Fonce lire pour te rassurer et ça me botte de savoir que ce chapitre était l'un de tes préférés. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, il est chou puis radical, et y'a l'arrivée d'Elliot qui met un peu de côté de John ... brefff je m'égare, merci encore et toujours d'être là et bisous ! !_**

**_--Tenchi Manson, une autre ressucitée !! C'est chouette ça lol ! Au moins, tu n'es pas morte, ni choppée par ton boss, nikel ! Mdrr la comparaison du piranha, du jambon et de mes chapitres, j'adore ! Alors tu navigues entre l'Angleterre et la France ?? Ouah le pied ! Et tu fais quoi ?? Question personnelle alors réponse personnelle de ma part : mon pseudo, MyEstimeuse, c'est une pote à moi qui me l'a donné parce que j'étais au sommet de son estime. Et c'est cette même pote qui m'a incité à publier ma toute 1ère fic sur ce site donc j'ai mis ce pseudo là, voilà ! Calleigh ? C'est stylé comme nom, je trouve ! Hé bien moi aussi, je suis comme Calleigh, j'aime quand tu restes chez toi près de ton portable pour me pondre des reviews dans le style là hé hé merciiii ! Ouép, Zippo a une âme ( sérieux, c'est un perso à part entière ) et oui Libby réfléchit trop dès fois et se voile la face ... mais ça fait le charme non ?? Mdrrrr ! Ton combat de coqs : excellent, c'est sûr que Jared ne fait pas le poids face à John, je crois que c'est officiel, plus personne n'aime Jared lol ! J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé toute l'analyse que t'as fais des persos et franchement, c'est tout à fait ça ! Ah, et j'aime aussi beaucoup les répliques de John lol. Alors merci pour ces ( multiples ) reviews et messages, merci d'avoir montré le bout de ton nez et bisous !_**

**_--Kalya !! Bon déjà, tes 15 000 reviews là ! De 1, je peux pas les supprimer et de 2, j'ai bien cru que j'ai plein de reviews en un jour mais non : tous de toi ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, vu la longueur et la qualité de ta review que j'ai une fois de plus adorer lire lol ! Alors je vais tâcher de répondre à tout ( c'est pas gagner d'avance ). Trop excellent ton épopée pour lire ma fic, je n'en reviens pas ce que les gens sont prêts à faire rien pour lire mes mots !! Dingue ! Et oui, en passant, j'étais fan de Charmed à l'époque où ça passait et moi aussi je trouvais Chris so ... sex ! Mdr ! Je te souhaite bonne chance avec ta nouvelle Freebox parce que c'est toujours la galère quand tu changes ces petites chsoes là ... Non, c'est pas parce que tu me causes sans cesse d'un happy end que je ne vais pas en faire un ! En fait, je vais en faire un, c'est sûr, faut juste que je trouve lequel. Par contre, pas de mariage ! Faut pas abuser quand même. Et aussi, tu m'as trop influencé sur l'écriture d'un événement mais tu ne le sauras que plus tard ... hé hé hé ! C'est vrai que la relation John/Libby est compliquée à souhait et justement, j'adooooooore lol ! Y'a un truc qui m'a trop fait marrer : quand tu as causé de ces fameux trois petits mots, j'en ai causé plus tard, enfin John et Libby en cause en les appelant comme ça, brefff, tu verras aussi lol ! Oui Elliot, reste un problème, mais pas vraiment un concurrent. Hé tu sais quoi, je n'aime pas non plus Moïra !! Mdr, la pauvre, on la voit deux secondes à la fin du 3ème film et voilà qu'on la canarde !! On est trop horribles !! Oh oui, j'adore les sourires ambigus de John ... grrrrrr ! Je pense avoir fait le tour, enfin pour tout le reste, ça me fait trop plaisir d'avoir ton point de vue et tes impressions sur les passages ! Merci merci merci et bonne chance pour lire la suite lol ! Bisouuus !_**

**_Chapitre qui m'a fait le plus chier à écrire, enfin la 2ème partie ... Pourquoi ? Parce que blablabla ... Ouah, ce que ça m'a gavé à écrire, dingue ! J'espère qu'il ne sera pas chiant à lire, sérieux. Bah, vous verrez bien, c'est du très long blabla et j'ai galéré à expliquer toute la vie de ... Chut ! Lisez !_**

* * *

Je ne fais aucun commentaire à mes amis concernant cette rencontre si ce n'est un simple « Il est comme moi, je devrais peut-être discuter avec lui à l'occasion ». Je contente les autres, mais sûrement pas Cassy.

A peine avons-nous finis de petit-déjeuner que je me rends directement aux toilettes. Seule dans la pièce, je crache dans le lavabo, comme si ça pouvait m'aider à me débarrasser du goût qu'il a laissé dans ma bouche. En moi. J'en frissonne en relevant les yeux pour me dévisager dans le miroir. Je suis pâle. Tu m'étonnes. D'un geste nerveux, j'arrange mes cheveux tombant sur mes épaules. En attrapant une de mes mèches plus auburn que les autres, je constate que mes ongles sont normaux. Heureusement. J'ai eu chaud. Il faut à tout prix que j'évite ce gars. C'est une bombe ambulante. Du moins pour moi.

Les cours de la matinée se déroulent dans une lenteur agaçante et la sensation que je redoutais s'empare peu à peu de moi. Un manque. Je le veux à nouveau. Maintenant que je l'ai goûté et que je sais qu'il est à ma portée, si proche, je le veux. Mais je résisterais. J'ai réussi une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ?

A midi, je ne touche quasiment pas à mon repas. De toute façon, les aliments n'auraient qu'un goût totalement déformé. Malgré tout, j'ai faim. Alors, je fais fis de _son_ goût et me décide à manger un peu. D'un coup, un plateau atterrit face à moi, et la chaise vide est occupée par un individu qui s'y laisse tomber sans aucune grâce.

- Ca sera tout.

Je lève les yeux pour découvrir un John sûr de lui et résigné. Autour de nous, tous les yeux sont braqués dans notre direction et je tente d'avaler ma bouchée de pâtes sans m'étouffer. Je mets un moment à réaliser ce qu'il se passe, trop perturbée par l'événement de ce matin et ce venin qui coule encore dans mes veines. Malgré tout, le voir là, face à moi, provoque quelque chose de fort en moi. Du soulagement ? En tout cas, je me sens un peu mieux. Et mon attention est immédiatement centrée sur autre chose. John se penche un peu, de telle manière à poser ses coudes sur la table, derrière son plateau et annonce :

- J'ai bien réfléchit. Je veux pas faire le con une fois de plus et tout gâcher. C'est la première fois qu'une fille comme toi s'intéresse à moi alors ... ça sera tout.

- Une fille comme moi ? répété-je, hébétée, en rougissant.

- Ben oui, tu sais, t'es ... attirante, pas d'un point de vue physique, enfin si, d'un point de vue physique mais pas que ça, enfin, tu vois.

Je souris gentiment en le voyant galérer ainsi tandis qu'il continue :

- Et puis t'as l'air d'être une super fille. Le type à l'autre bout de la table m'approuvera.

Je glisse un regard en direction du type au bout de la table qui n'est autre que Jared en train d'assassiner John des yeux.

- Mais en fait, j'ai réalisé que je ne savais rien de toi, lâche John, m'obligeant à reporter mon attention sur lui. Je ne sais même pas quel âge tu as ! Si ça se trouve tu es mineure et je suis bon pour un sacré détournement et harcèlement de mineur !

- J'ai presque 19 ans, lui appris-je en souriant toujours.

- Bonne nouvelle.

Même si je ne les regarde pas, je sens que les autres nous dévorent des yeux. Tout en fixant John, je découvre alors que c'est la première fois que je vois aussi mal à l'aise. Oh, il n'est pas aussi rouge que moi à cet instant, ni prostré sur sa chaise, il est juste un peu nerveux et joue avec sa fourchette dans l'assiette. Tout cela me touche à un point qu'il n'imagine même pas.

- Et puis je voudrais m'excuser aussi.

Ok, c'est officiel, ce matin je me suis réveillée dans une dimension parallèle. Sur le cul, je me contente de l'écouter en tâchant de ne pas avoir l'air trop ahurie.

- J'ai pas été très clean avec toi et je m'excuse d'avance si ça se reproduit. Parce que c'est dans ma nature. Je suis assez impulsif alors si jamais je te saute dessus ... j'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir, j'ai simplement envie de toi.

Comme il peut faire pour confesser de telles choses devant cinq personnes avides et toutes oreilles grandes ouvertes ?

- Mais l'un entraîne forcément l'autre. Enfin dernièrement et ...

Il stoppe un instant et détourne le regard pendant que j'en profite pour respirer et me calmer. Cependant, John reporte très vite ses yeux sur moi pour avouer :

- Je suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses.

- Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien, assuré-je à mi-voix.

Il hoche la tête et déclare :

- Maintenant que tout le monde a pu profiter de mon mea culpa, j'aimerais vraiment te parler seul à seul.

Je comprends alors qu'il a fait exprès de révéler tout cela devant les autres et je trouve cela encore plus noble de sa part. J'accepte sa proposition d'un signe de tête et nous quittons tous les deux la table. En jetant un dernier regard à mes amis, j'aperçois Cassy me faire un clin d'oeil en levant le pouce. Tout en souriant, je dépose mon plateau à peine entamé à l'emplacement prévu, tout comme John, et nous sortons de la cafétéria.

- Ca te dit une balade dans le parc ? propose-t-il d'un ton qui se veut détaché mais je perçois néanmoins un zeste d'anxiété.

- D'accord, accepté-je.

Il sourit sans me regarder et nous sortons à l'extérieur par la porte principale. Je ne porte pas de veste mais la fraîcheur printanière est supportable. Histoire de savourer ce moment, je lève les yeux et contemple le ciel bleu constellé de morceaux de cotons au dessus de moi. Agréable. Y'a même les petits oiseaux qui chantent. Je peux pousser la chansonnette moi aussi ? Non, Libby. Ca serait le meilleur moyen pour faire fuir le craquant et si déroutant gars à ta gauche. Revigorée par sa présence et ses paroles, je le suis avec entrain alors que nous nous engouffrons dans une allée terreuse du parc et ralentissons peu à peu l'allure. Je me creuse les méninges afin de trouver un truc à pondre au moment où John lance :

- Je te dois beaucoup.

- Toi ?! m'étonné-je. A moi ?!

- Tu m'as sauvé deux fois. Une fois au zoo et l'autre, lorsque j'étais avec Magnéto.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à cela et me contente de marcher en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

- Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit alors merci. Merci pour ça.

Je m'arrête net sur le coup, l'obligeant à revenir en arrière lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je ne le suis plus, et rétorque :

- Ok John, là tu me fais flipper. C'est vraiment toi ?

Il sourit en baissant la tête et quand il la relève, il porte sur moi un regard qui me fait littéralement fondre. Cette étincelle indomptée est toujours bien présente mais il y a dans ses yeux de la douceur et je ne suis pas habituée à une telle chose.

- Tu préférais quand je te plaquais contre un mur pour t'embrasser de force ?

- Euh ..., hésité-je.

- Je peux recommencer si tu veux. Sauf qu'il n'y pas de murs à l'horizon. Le gazon, ça te tente ? suggère-t-il en indiquant l'étendue verte autour de nous d'un geste de la main.

Je me mets à rire doucement et mes yeux se posent naturellement sur son poignet en mouvement. Je remarque subitement que mon élastique, celui qu'il avait ôté de mes cheveux la veille, l'enserre et ça me perturbe. Comment, je l'ignore, mais John comprend le sens de mon regard et explique :

- Tu t'es bien accroché à mon Zippo comme à une bouée de sauvetage pendant quatre jours. Moi, j'ai passé une partie de la nuit et de la matinée à réfléchir en tripotant cet élastique.

Mon coeur se serre et sans réfléchir, je m'approche de John en décroisant mes bras. En me haussant légèrement, je dépose un rapide bisou sur ses lèvres et le dévisage avec intensité.

- Fais gaffe, le gazon te réclame.

Je ris une fois de plus et m'écarte prudemment de lui en songeant qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable. Nous reprenons notre marche et cette fois, c'est à mon tour de lancer la conversation :

- De rien. Pour les deux fois, je veux dire. Dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi, tu m'as ...

Je réfléchis un instant à ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire et décide finalement d'être totalement honnête. Patiemment, John attend la suite, qui finit par arriver :

- Tu m'as intrigué.

- Je suis ton genre de type ?

- Pas du tout.

Je suis sur le point de regretter ma réponse aussi franche lorsque je me rappelle que je viens à peine de m'imposer la vérité. John me lance un regard étonné alors que je me justifie :

- A vrai dire, j'ai toujours détesté les mecs dans ton genre.

- Ah ouais ! s'exclame-t-il, réellement stupéfait.

- Ouais. D'ordinaire, je préfère les gars plus ... tempérés.

John m'adresse un sourire un coin qui augmente ma température interne d'un coup.

- Plus doux, posés ... des types dans le genre de Bobby en fait, réalisé-je. C'est vrai que lui c'est tout à fait mon genre. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'avais commencé à craquer sur lui et j'en venais même à regretter l'existence de Marie.

- J'espère qu'après cet aveu il y a un sacré gros « mais » parce que ça me plait moyen tout ça, indique-t-il en grimaçant.

- Mais, souligné-je en souriant, un jour, St John Allerdyce a déboulé dans ma vie et a chamboulé tout ce en quoi je croyais.

- Quel grossier personnage !

- Je trouve aussi.

- Et puis je tiens à préciser qu'il vaut mieux avoir une torche dans son pieu plutôt qu'un glaçon.

- C'est une invitation ?

- Une suggestion, rectifie-t-il.

Un silence s'installe jusqu'à ce que John me demande, une fois que nous engagés dans une allée plus fleurie :

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles John ?

- Quoi ?! m'étonné-je. C'est bien ton prénom, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que peu de personnes m'appellent comme ça ici. D'ordinaire, c'est Pyro.

- Pour moi, expliqué-je, les surnoms sont une autre partie de nous. Une partie derrière laquelle on se cache. Ce n'est pas réellement nous.

- C'est quoi ton surnom ? questionne-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

- Billy, avoué-je en fourrant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

- Un anagramme simple de Libby.

- C'est ça, approuvé-je en levant un oeil agréablement surpris vers lui.

- Je suis bon en langue. Toutes sortes de langue.

Je souris en secouant la tête en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard qui me ferait rougir à coup sûr.

- Il y a un autre truc qui me préoccupe, confie-t-il. Tu as dis que tu avais déjà trop tué.

Je me mords la lèvre à l'évocation de ce souvenir et mon geste n'échappe pas à John.

- Si tu veux pas en causer, je ...

- Non, c'est bon. Tu es prêt à entendre l'histoire de ma vie ? l'interrogé-je en stoppant.

John s'arrête près de moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux en disant d'un ton léger :

- Si tes amis l'ont entendu et s'ils sont toujours auprès de toi, c'est que ça doit aller.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant.

Il esquisse une rapide grimace en réalisant sa gaffe mais finalement déclare :

- Je suis prêt à tout entendre. N'oublie pas que tu parles à un paria qui a déjà trahi tous les camps plusieurs fois !

J'approuve d'un signe de tête en réalisant que c'est vrai et propose :

- Dans ce cas, marchons.

Il m'emboîte le pas dans un chemin plus boisé tandis que je m'interroge sur quoi commencer. Par ce venin étranger qui me possède toujours ou par le début ? Va pour le début.

- J'avais 10 ans lorsque mon pouvoir s'est manifesté. La toute première fois, j'étais seule, heureusement. Je m'étais énervée, je ne sais même plus pourquoi, et mes ongles étaient …

Je lève ma main droite et laisse le venin l'envahir jusqu'à ce que mes ongles atteignent le vert empire.

- Je les frotté jusqu'à en avoir les doigts en sang. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait cette coloration soudaine et j'avais peur que mes parents voient ça. Finalement, exténuée par mes tentatives et la douleur, j'ai fini par me calmer et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Jusqu'à la fois suivante.

Je rabaisse ma main et ôte le poison. Nous empruntons un chemin à droite sous un saule pleureur tandis que je poursuis :

- J'avais toujours 10 ans et j'étais en vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante. Je jouais avec mon cousin âgé de … de 7 ans, seule avec lui dans sa chambre. Et il m'a énervé. Il trichait sans cesse, mentait et ça me gavait. Je l'ai saisit par le bras pour lui ordonner de mieux ce comporter et c'est là que j'ai remarqué la couleur de mes ongles. Mais c'était trop tard.

J'inspire un coup en regardant loin devant moi.

- Il a mort quelques secondes plus tard, sous mes yeux. Ca a été très dur pour tout le monde. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. L'analyse du médecin légiste a décrété qu'il était mort par empoisonnement, sûrement une araignée exotique qui était passée par là et qui l'avait piqué.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois John acquiescer et je suis heureuse qu'il ne m'interrompe pas.

- Ca a apaisé les esprits. La famille était heureuse que cette araignée ne m'ait pas piqué également mais moi … moi, je savais que tout cela n'était pas clair. Je savais que j'y étais pour quelque chose. Par la suite, j'ai tenté de me maîtriser de ne pas me mettre en colère et comme ce n'est pas dans ma nature, tout c'est un peu près bien passé jusqu'à ce que j'ai 13 ans.

Nerveusement, je remets une mèche derrière mon oreille et inspire profondément plusieurs fois avant de me lancer :

- J'ai eu une violente dispute avec ma sœur.

- Tu as une sœur ? intervient John en me regardant.

- J'avais, rectifié-je. Elle s'appelait Bethany et avait trois ans de moins que moi. Elle commençait à rentrer dans l'adolescence, et moi, j'étais en plein dedans alors on se prenait vraiment le chou. On s'engueulait pour un rien et cette fois là, c'était vraiment pour rien mais ma rage accumulée au fil des jours a éclaté. Je l'ai giflé. Et encore une fois, je n'ai vu que trop tard la couleur de mes ongles.

Je retiens de justesse un sanglot et enfouis mes mais dans les poches de mon jean.

- Comme mon cousin. Sous mes yeux, elle … On peut s'asseoir là ? profité-je en remarquant un banc devant un parterre de fleurs jaunes.

- Bien sûr.

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc et John fait de même à ma droite. Afin de faire un break, je m'attarde sur l'attitude de ce dernier et constate que je l'ai rarement vu aussi calme, attentif et sérieux. Ses yeux rencontrent alors les miens et je m'en détourne très vite, si je veux avoir la force de continuer.

- Elle est morte sans que je n'aie rien pu faire. J'ignorais que je pouvais ôter le poison tout comme je peux l'insuffler. Ce fut une vraie tragédie. Les médecins disaient tous la même chose, mort par empoisonnement du à une créature extrêmement vénéneuse. Mes parents ne comprenaient pas et je me sentais si mal. Je savais que c'était moi qui l'avais tué. J'ai tué ma sœur, lâché-je.

La main de John vient se poser sur la mienne et nos doigts se mêlent, me donnant le courage de poursuivre :

- Mais mes parents ont vite fait le lien. Mon cousin, ma sœur, ma présence dans les deux cas, le poison. Ils savaient, j'en suis persuadée, même si jamais ils ne m'en ont parlé. Tu vois, on n'avait pas trop de préjugés sur les mutants mais lorsque que j'ai compris ce que j'étais réellement, j'ai eu peur de leur en parler. J'ai vécu un an ainsi. L'ambiance était insupportable. J'étais responsable de la mort de ma sœur, on le savait tous les trois mais le dialogue était impossible et ils ne pouvaient pas totalement rejeter la faute sur moi car j'étais quand même leur fille. Leur dernière fille.

John soulève ma main droite et l'embrasse brièvement avant de la serrer entre ses deux mains. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais craqué pour un tel geste de sa part mais là, je suis bien trop absorbée par mes souvenirs douloureux.

- Alors je suis partie de la maison. Un matin, comme ça. J'avais 14 ans. J'ai décidé que ça ne pouvait plus durer et comme il n'y avait rien à expliquer, je suis partie. A partir de là, j'ai eu peur et le pouvoir a prit le dessus. J'ai passé un an à déplorer, à broyer du noir en me traînant sans but et privée de tout contact car j'étais intouchable. Un vrai danger.

Je savoure un instant le vent sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux avant de reprendre :

- Mais un jour, j'ai eu assez. Je ne pouvais maîtriser ce poison constamment en moi alors au lieu de crécher dans les rues à voler ce que je pouvais pour rester en vie, j'ai décidé de l'utiliser comme une arme. Et j'ai franchis la ligne. J'ai donc enchaîné les vols, les situations délicates et la vie trépidante de l'illégalité. Je parcourais les états afin de ne pas me faire repérer et dès fois, je faisais des pauses dans des vieilles demeures en ruine dans des villes paumées. Dès fois, je me sentais tellement invulnérable. Personne ne pouvait de toucher. Personne ! A certains moments, ça me pesait, mais lorsqu'un poivrot dans un bar m'accostait, c'est sans aucun regret que je regardais rendre son dernier souffle. J'emmerder le monde et tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin.

Un oiseau vient se poser dans la pelouse face à nous et je le contemple un instant.

- Peu à peu, j'ai compris comment je marchais, en partie du moins. Dans toute cette pagaille, j'ai commencé à acquérir un minimum de maîtrise de moi et j'ai débuté ma réinsertion dans la société. Par des petits boulots, des trucs comme ça. Puis, j'ai entendu parler de cette école. Alors, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance et reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé avant mon exil.

- Tu es restée seule depuis l'âge de 14 ans ?

- J'avais des contacts par ci par là. Surtout durant ma réinsertion. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai connus l'école de Charles Xavier.

John aborde subitement une mine surprise et je crois que je suis en train de changer radicalement l'opinion qu'il avait de moi.

- Je m'entendais bien avec certains mutants aussi. Mais je m'interdisais tout contact trop intime, au cas où je déraperais.

- Attends, attends ! s'exclame-t-il en levant une main. Comment tu as pu m'affirmer que le désir et l'excitation ne te rendaient pas empoisonnée si tu n'as jamais eu aucun contact de la sorte ?

Futé le petit. Je tourne la tête pour faire face à ses yeux interrogateurs et avoue, confuse :

- J'ai fais des tests.

- Des tests ?

- Oui … j'ai regardé des pornos, confié-je en détournant le regard en faisant mine d'être intéressée par l'oiseau venant de s'envoler.

John se met à rire ce qui me force à le fixer à nouveau alors qu'il réplique :

- Et après tu dis que je suis un tordu obsédé ?!

- Hé ! me défendis-je. C'était pour comprendre et maîtriser mon pouvoir ! Pas pour prendre mon pied.

- Je m'en doute bien, chérie.

Cette appellation m'aurait plus retournée si je n'étais pas noyée dans mes souvenirs. Voyant que je ne rajoute rien, John conclut :

- T'as eu une sacrée vie tout de même.

J'avale difficilement ma salive en me rappelant que je m'étais promis d'être honnête. C'est donc quelque part forcée que je précise :

- Il y a autre chose.

- Attends, laisse-moi deviner ! Je parie que tu as fais partie de ces mutants fiers qui défendaient leur cause. Ils sont tous tatoués là dedans. Dès que j'ai vu et que tu m'as raconté l'histoire du tien, ça m'a fait tilt.

- Non, répondé-je simplement. J'étais trop instable pour m'intégrer dans un groupe, je te l'ai dis. Je préférais rester seule et avoir des contacts à petite dose.

- Ah. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me mords la lèvre et hésite. John se penche vers moi afin de m'avoir dans sa ligne de mire et annonce :

- Ouah, ça promet.

Soudainement, je me lève du banc, retirant ma main des siennes et exécute quelques pas en long et en large devant lui tout en me frottant le crâne.

- Libby, tu me fais presque peur.

- Je suis une junkie.

- Pardon ?

Son air ahuri m'aurait presque fait rire si la situation avait été différente.

- Je … je me procurais des extraits purs de venins dans des boutiques spéciales, genre les bazars chinois et …

- J'avais raison ! Tu te shootes bien au venin ! me coupe-t-il d'un air triomphant.

- Fut un temps, oui. Mais j'ai arrêté quand j'ai commencé ma période de réinsertion. Ca devenait trop … j'avais l'impression de frôler la mort à chaque fois. Ce n'est plus aussi agréable qu'au début. Enfin si, ça reste toujours aussi agréable mais les contrecoups sont à chaque fois plus violents.

John fronce les sourcils en tentant de me comprendre.

- Et ta période de réinsertion a commencé quand ?

- Il y a 8 mois.

- Ah ouais.

Un silence s'installe durant lequel je stoppe mes allers-retours pour contempler John en pleine réflexion.

- Combien de temps tu t'es droguée ?

- Presque un an. Au début, c'était léger, occasionnel et puis c'est devenu obsessif.

- Je sais. J'ai touché à la drogue moi aussi, m'apprend-t-il. Enfin, à un truc différent du venin de serpent ou de je ne sais quoi. J'ai vite arrêté quand je me suis rendu compte que je dépendais de ça. Ca été dur. Et pourtant, ça n'avait duré que deux mois.

Je lui jette un regard éloquent qui sous-entend ce que j'avais enduré et John quitte à son tour le banc pour s'approcher de moi. Avec douceur, il m'attrape par la taille et me colle à lui. J'aurais envie de me laisser aller à sa présence si chaude mais ce qui coule en moi me pousse à être honnête jusqu'au bout. Fermement, je me dégage de son étreinte et vais me rasseoir sur le banc, très vite suivie par John. Ma nervosité au maximum, je cherche quelque chose à triturer et la première chose que j'aperçois est l'élastique autour du poignet de John. Je prends donc sa main entre les miennes et joue avec l'élastique en le laissant là où il est. Docile, John se laisse faire et je peux même apercevoir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Il y a encore autre chose, révélé-je.

- La vache ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir mené une existence d'enfant de chœur comparé à toi ! Sauf du point de vue sexuel. Là, j'avoue que j'ai bien plus exploré la chose.

Je lève un sourcil, mi-mortifié, mi-rieur vers lui et annonce :

- Tu vois qui c'est Elliot Chase ?

- Le nouveau ?! L'albinos aux yeux de tarés ? Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a voir avec toi ?

- Il est comme moi. Le même pouvoir, je veux dire.

Son air dubitatif me pousse à développer :

- Je lui ai parlé ce matin. Et … je l'ai goûté.

- Wow wow wow ! Le seul que t'as le droit de goûter ici, c'est moi ! s'emporte-t-il gentiment en se redressant.

- Pas dans le sens là, idiot.

- Heureusement. Dans quel sens alors ?

- Il est comme je l'ai été, c'est-à-dire, constamment vénéneux. Il n'a pas de maîtrise encore. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne et …

Le regard que pose alors John sur moi m'indique qu'il a clairement compris :

- Il était bon ? questionne-t-il avec gravité.

- Meilleur que tous les venins que j'ai pu goûter, confié-je dans un souffle.

- Si tu te tiens loin de lui, tout se passera bien. Tu ne replongeras pas.

- Je … je sais. Mais le savoir si proche de moi, à ma portée … C'est une tentation horrible, d'autant plus, que son goût me reste.

- Maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Quoi ?! lâché-je d'une voix suraiguë.

Je mets un moment à analyser ce qu'il vient de me sortir et finalement, ça a un sens. Ses yeux restent plongés dans les miens et, bizarrement, je m'étonne d'avoir cet effet là sur un type comme lui.

- Tu me compares à une drogue ? m'étonné-je.

- Tout à fait.

- C'est censé être flatteur ou …

Je laisse volontairement ma phrase en suspens, tout en tordant l'élastique, ce qui oblige John à la terminer :

- Juste réaliste.

- Si ça se reproduit, si je suis de nouveau en état de manque, je mettrais toute cette école en danger. Je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de partir …

- Hé ! me coupe-t-il. Il ne s'approchera pas de toi. Je vais m'en occuper.

Je lui adresse un regard anxieux ce qui l'amène à préciser :

- En lui parlant. Je le laisserais pas te faire souffrir.

Sa phrase me fige sur le coup. Je cesse même de torturer mon pauvre élastique. J'ai la soudaine l'impression d'avoir loupé toutes les transitions. Celle du rejet total à l'harcèlement intensif et celle de l'harcèlement intensif à … à quoi au juste ? L'amour ? Une fois de plus, je quitte précipitamment le banc en rendant sa main à John. Honnêteté. J'avais dis honnêteté.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Oui, acquiesce-t-il en me fixant. Et je le pense.

- Tu te rends qu'il y a moins longtemps que tu ne le crois, c'est toi qui me faisais souffrir ?

John me contemple avec dureté et je suis incapable de deviner ce qu'il pense. Tout cela est bien trop étrange. Je viens de confier mes plus grandes blessures à ce gars. Ce gars dont je ne sais rien et qui m'a poussé au retranchement de ma volonté jusqu'à me fait sombrer dans la douleur. Là, tout de suite, je me demande qui est le plus dangereux pour moi. John ou Elliot ? Ok, je choisis le plan B. Jared, ramène tes fesses.


	14. Chapitre 13

**_Désolée, je publie tard comparé à d'ordinaire mais en ce moment, c'est chaud avec les cours, les sorties, msn, pfouaaaa ! Bref, merciiiiii :_**

**_--Eleanora, alors accro à ma fic ?? Mdr, ça me fait à chaque fois bizarre d'entendre de tels trucs ! Alors dans ce cas, ne t'inquiète pas, y'a a encore pour un bon moment étant donné que je ne l'ai toujours pas finis ! Ouais mais d'un autre côté faut préciser que je n'ai rien écris depuis 2 semaines ... Pas top. Enfin bon. Je ne pense pas que tes Kleenex resserviront mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas meilleure juge pour décider de ça car ... je ne pense pas que mon histoire puisse faire pleurer !! Breffff, reste autant impliquée lol, ça me touche trop ! Oui, Elliot est une belle décoration à mes yeux, en fait je l'imagine, assez grand, blond avec des cheveux pas trop courts mais pas trop longs non plus, une peau vachement clair avec quelques grains de beauté et donc ses yeux noirs ressortent au taquet ... Et il l'air doux. Mais c'est mon imagination lol ! Merci pour ta review, et prépare-toi, la grosse connerie arrive ... enfin c 'est pas vraiment une connerie, plutôt une bêtise, ou un accident. Ah, et je suis tentée de te drie de ne pas faire de cure de désintox, t'es parfaite comme ça mdrr ! Allez, bisous !_**

**_--Goupixa, c'est vrai que si tu aimes bien les serpents, là t'es servie mdrrr ! Et mon décodeur Johnien n'est qu'au stade expérimental en fait ... Le John est une créature qui reste définitevement hors de la compréhension de nos scientifiques les plus éminents lol ! Je m'y connais un peu mythologie mais j'ai jamais entendu parlé de Wyrvern. Donc si on suit ton raisonnement, nos deux héros craquants, touchants et sexys sont deux créatures mythologiques ?? Ca me botte mdrrrr ! Ben, c'est pas grave si t'es pas tout à fait nette, moi non plus lol ! Contente que tu n'ais pas trouvé le chapitre précédent trop gavant ! Merci pour ça et bisous ! _**

**_--Theriel, ouii, ce chapitre était révélateur du passé de Libby et il le fallait. C'est vrai que John change un peu mais t'inquiète, il reste John ... hé hé hé ! Est-ce que Libby va replonger ... fonce lire !! Merci pour cette review et bisous !!_**

**_--Yudith, à croire que plus personne ne reconnaît John ! Et en ce qui concerne le "ensemble" ou pas, faudra attendre encore un peu, sorry ! Merci de lire et de suivre !!_**

**_--Kalya, ouah la taille de cette review !! Impresionnant ! Et aussi excellent ! L'idée de présenter ça sous forme de série ... mouahahahaha ! J'adore ! Alors pour répondre vaguement à tout ( car impossible de répondre précisement à tout, y'a a tellement mais j'ai adoré, je sais je me répète mais c'est vraiment ... pfouaaa géniallisime !! ), donc oui je causerais vaguement du passé de John, je suis d'accord pour transformer Jared en pâté et envoyer Moïra sur Mars ( alors là, j'ai explosé de rire mais un truc de malade !! ). En fait à la fin, Libby constate qu'elle a pas de chance et que ses histoires avec les mecs sont toujours compliquées, enfin en ce qui concerne John et Elliot donc, elle se rabat sur le simple Jared ... mais ce n'est qu'une note d'humour et celà n'arrivera jamais. Mais méfie toi chère téléspectatrice, Bobby va pas tarder à foutre la merde, enfin ... you'll see !! T'inquiète y'aura des smack beaucoup moins soft et je tiens à prévenir : ma prochaine fic sera un Jared/Moïra !! Mdrrrrr ! Non, non, rassure toi ! Hé, t'as vu ?? Moi aussi je mets plein de points d'exclamation et d'interrogation hé hé hé !! En tout cas, le fait que tu me dises que tu trouvais la déclaration de John presque plus belle que celle d'Edward dans Twilight m'a touché parce que j'adore ce bouquin et franchement ... je compare pas ma manière d'écrire à celle de Stephenie Meyer !! Breff, voilà en gros, encore merci pour cette sublime review, gros bisous et à la prochaine !!_**

**_Chapitre qui me fait poiler, enfin une certaine partie, quand ça part en live ... à vous les studios :_**

* * *

Submergée par tous mes sentiments, je décide donc de faire une pause. John reste cloîtré dans son sérieux tandis que nous rentrons dans le manoir et, quoiqu'il rumine, ça ne me plaît pas trop. Une fois dans le hall, j'allais monter les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre lorsque John me saisit la main :

- Je m'occupe d'Elliot.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et me dirige vers la première marche mais la main de John me maintient toujours.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir du te replonger dans tout ça.

Son visage sincère me touche et je réponds donc :

- Non, c'est normal. Tu devais savoir. Et je …je crois que j'ai besoin de toi. Concernant Elliot du moins.

- Si c'est pour tout le reste, ça me va aussi.

Je lui souris et sa main finit par libérer la mienne. J'en profite donc pour gravir les marches et une fois dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur mon lit. Afin de me détendre un peu, je laisse le poison m'envahir et cela n'est pas sans me rappeler que ce n'est pas totalement le mien. Aux côtés de John, je gérais plutôt bien ce malaise mais désormais, confrontée à moi-même, c'est autre chose. Hormis ça, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens bizarre ? Je pense que je ne suis pas habituée à autant de sérieux et d'aveux avec John. Non mais sincèrement, à quoi suis-je habituée avec John ? La bonne blague.

Une brusque solution s'impose d'elle-même à moi. J'ai besoin d'évacuer. J'ai besoin d'action. Deux en un. D'un bond, je quitte la chambre et me précipite à la salle des dangers. Si j'expulse, il ne restera plus de trace de lui en moi. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Alors que je m'engouffre dans un couloir en rappelant mon essence à moi, je passe devant le salon et à peine l'ai-je dépassé qu'une silhouette s'élance à ma poursuite. Les paris sont ouverts ? Cassy ? Jared ?

- Libby !

La voix me glace jusqu'aux os. Doucement, je me retourne pour faire face à Elliot et lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il s'approche vers moi, ce qui m'oblige à reculer précipitamment en beuglant :

- Ne t'approche pas !

- A ce point ? s'étonne-t-il.

Ses yeux me fascinent toujours autant.

- A ce point.

Malgré tout, il continue d'avancer alors que moi, j'ai cessé de reculer. Je n'ai pas de volonté, je le sais. Je suis devenue l'objet de John et désormais, je suis sur le point de devenir celui d'Elliot. Lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à un mètre de moi, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier le réclame. Ses doigts touchent alors les miens et son venin s'insuffle de nouveau en moi. En réponse à son geste, je laisse mon venin me submerger.

Brutalement, Elliot me saisit par la taille et place ses deux mains sous mon T-shirt, en contact direct avec la peau du bas de mon dos. Je retiens de justesse un cri et pose alors mes mains sur ses avant-bras fins mais musclés découverts par les manches de son pull relevées. La bouche de mon homologue se pose dans mon cou et l'embrasse avec une avidité totalement déplacée. Je le ressens aussi. J'ai besoin qu'un maximum de mon corps soit en contact avec son corps. Mon souffle s'accélère tandis que je me noie dans sa saveur. Je sais que je vais le regretter, je sais que je mets tous les élèves en danger mais c'est si bon. Bientôt, je sens plus son poison en moi que le mien et tout autour de moi se met à tourner.

D'un coup, Elliot est arraché de moi et tombe à terre plus loin. Je chancelle sur le coup et rencontre le mur le plus proche de moi. Dos à lui, je me laisse glisser jusqu'à terre et me couche sur le sol.

- Dégage de ma femme !

Un cliquetis métallique résonne dans mon crâne alors que ma vue se brouille. Ca va, je gère, je n'expulserais pas. Libby, tu n'expulseras pas !

- John !

Ben oui, tant qu'à faire, joignez-vous tous à la fête !

- Ne fais pas ça !

Un truc bien frais. Bonne idée. Voilà ce qui me faudrait. Bobby, laisse John tranquille et viens plutôt ici ! Je délire. Et je vais vomir. Ce venin est tellement bon qu'il en est écoeurant.

- Libby !

- Ne la touche pas !

- Ca va ?

C'est quoi cette cacophonie ?

- Je ne voulais pas …

- DEGAGE !

Y'a comme un serpent aux yeux noirs qui va se prendre une flamme dans la gueule s'il ne vire pas très vite. Sauf si le frigo sur pattes le retient. Je plante mes ongles dans quelque chose et je me rends compte que c'est la moquette du couloir. Pourquoi j'attaque la moquette du couloir moi ? Je n'expulserais pas, c'est certain. Le venin de l'autre blondinet reste sérieusement ancré en moi et est bien décidé à faire des ravages. Il n'y a pas eu assez de poison, heureusement. Malgré tout, je sais ce que ce qu'il m'attend. Blasée, la Libby. Alors, je préviens d'une voix chevrotante :

- Je vais vomir.

- Faut la porter jusqu'aux toilettes !

- Si tu la touches …

- Putain ta gueule Ice ! Je sais comment elle fonctionne quand même !

Deux bras brûlants me saisissent la taille et me relèvent. Tu prends des risques John, vas t'en !

- Tiens ! Emballe-la là dedans !

Un tissu entoure d'un coup le haut de mon corps et je suis tirée, ou poussée, ou peut-être téléportée tant qu'à faire, plus loin dans le couloir.

- Libby ! Dis quelque chose !

Comme quoi ? Je vois un éléphant rose dans le couloir. Je dois vraiment le préciser ça ?! Une lueur blanche m'aveugle subitement. C'est quoi ça ?! La lumière au fond du tunnel ? Ah non, juste la blancheur des chiottes. John, magne–toi le cul ou je te gerbe dessus. Aussitôt, je me retrouve à genoux et une cuvette me fait face. Nikel.

Alors je me laisse aller. Je sais que ça ira mieux après. Pas la fête au village, mais mieux. Deux mains de part et d'autre de ma taille me soutiennent et je me demande qui a le cœur assez accroché pour rester là, alors que je dégobille mes boyaux. Une chance que je n'ai quasiment rien bouffé ce midi. Je sens mes cheveux coller à mon front moite alors que tout mon corps tremble.

- Libby …

Non John, je ne crèverais pas aujourd'hui, du moins je l'espère. Inquiète toi plutôt de l'éléphant rose du couloir car il n'avait pas l'air très amical. Je pose mes deux mains sur la cuvette et distingue la couleur foncée de mes ongles. Hé ! Ils sont pas plus sombres que d'habitude, ceux-là ? Je déraille grave. Décidée à en finir très vite, je me force à vomir ce que je peux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Manquait plus que ça ! Allez prévenir l'autre zigoto à roulettes tant qu'on y est !

- C'est Libby. Elle a mal réagit au contact d'Elliot.

Ceci est un euphémisme mon cher Bobby.

- Libby ? Libby ? Est-ce que ça va ?

J'ai pas un peu la tête dans une cuvette là ? Ah. La cuvette à la même couleur que les cheveux de mon interlocutrice maintenant que j'y pense. Enfin, plus trop en ce moment, mais avant oui.

- Ca va aller, réussis-je à brailler.

De toute façon, je ne peux plus rien vomir. Grâce au peu de force qu'il me reste, je tente d'absorber le venin, qui est un sacré mélange du sien et du mien, au plus profond de moi et très vite, mes ongles retrouvent leur aspect normal. Ma vue se rétablit un peu aussi. Comme ma tête. J'espère. Les deux bras autour de ma taille ôtent le tissu qui m'entourait, un gilet sans doute, et me colle contre dos à une surface bouillante. Dix dollars que c'est John. Une de ses mains dégage les cheveux de mon visage alors que je me laisse aller contre lui.

- Libby ? Tu m'entends ?

Je lève les yeux et rencontre le visage angoissé de Bobby. Vas rejoindre Marie, toi ! Tu serais bien mieux près d'elle plutôt qu'à tenter de causer à une junkie blottie dans les bras de son pyromane de petit copain. Petit copain ? Je délire.

- John … lâché-je, complètement paumée.

- Je suis là, me chuchote-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

Ses bras m'enserrent davantage alors que je reprends pied. Le visage d'Ororo m'apparaît d'un coup et vu sa tronche, je préfère préciser :

- Ca va aller. C'était juste une overdose.

- Juste une overdose ?! s'indigne mon siège chauffant.

- C'est pas la première. Je gère.

Ororo hoche la tête mais quitte la pièce d'un air préoccupée. Bobby est à genoux sur le carrelage, ce qui me fait remarquer que John et moi sommes également à terre. Le glaçon me serre la main d'une façon réconfortante et je m'empresse de l'appliquer sur mon front. Sa froideur me soulage un instant.

- Oh ! Pas de familiarité ! ordonne John sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Jaloux ? le taquiné-je en me redressant un peu contre lui.

- Bien sûr, me répond-il.

- On n'a pas toujours besoin d'une bouillotte, John, réplique Bobby.

- Un glaçon, ça a ses avantages, ajouté-je.

- Tu veux que je te redise la phrase concernant la torche, le glaçon et le pieu ? me demande John d'un ton évident.

- Non, ça va aller, répondé-je en rigolant.

Bobby se met à sourire et je décide de lui rendre sa main. Ses yeux se posent quelque part au dessus de moi et je devine qu'il fixe John. Je me demande bien quel type de regard ils peuvent échanger tous les deux mais en dévisageant Bobby, je ne pense pas qu'il soit violent. J'ai pas envie de briser leur moment d'intimité, malgré tout, je lâche :

- J'aimerais bien me mettre debout.

Derrière moi, John se lève, m'entraînant avec facilité avec lui. Bobby suit le mouvement, en ne me quittant pas des yeux, au cas où. Un peu vacillante, je me dirige vers le lavabo, John me tenant par la taille et jette un regard craintif à dans le miroir. De quoi, j'ai bien l'air ? D'une junkie, c'est clair. Je suis d'une pâleur à faire rougir un cadavre et même mes lèvres sont blanches. Par contre, mes yeux sont anormalement foncés. En me penchant pour les examiner davantage, je constate qu'ils ne sont plus verts mais presque noirs. Je lève donc mon bras droit et laisse affluer le venin jusqu'à ma main pour vérifier. Mes ongles aussi sont d'une couleur oscillant entre le noir et le vert.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? interroge John, qui a comprit où je voulais en venir.

- Il me reste. Je crois. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme lui alors je ne sais pas quelles réactions ça peut avoir sur moi. Je présume que le temps que mon corps évacue son venin, ça restera comme ça.

Je retire mon poison et me penche pour m'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche et rincer ma bouche. Comme d'ordinaire, je n'ai aucun goût de vomi, seulement celui du venin étranger. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins désagréable. Après avoir refermé le robinet, je me recule et me calle davantage contre John qui me serre dans ses bras. Y'a pas à dire, c'est réconfortant. Ma vue est toujours un peu brouillée mais ça devrait vite s'améliorer. Pourtant, je ne sais que trop bien que je vais être patraque pendant un bon moment. Bobby nous observe et je sais qu'il se pose des questions sur …

- Libby !

Cassy pénètre dans la salle de bain à toute allure et m'ordonne :

- Suis-moi vite !

- Quoi ?! m'égosillé-je.

Elle ne voit pas que je ne suis pas au top de ma forme là ?!

- Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi !

Je lui emboîte le pas, faisant fis des protestions de John dont je quitte les bras si agréables. Cassy accélère subitement l'allure et je tente de la suivre malgré mon état instable. Nous débarquons dans un couloir où Ororo est penchée au dessus d'un élève en train de convulser au sol. Mais ce qui attire instantanément mon regard est Elliot prostré dans un coin et dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il lâche d'une voix pleine de culpabilité :

- Je ne voulais pas ...

- Elliot a bousculé Sam, le coupe Ororo en me fixant. Le venin est en train de le tuer. Libby, je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ça mais …

- Hors de question !

Je me retourne pour découvrir John. Depuis quand il est là ? Je ne réfléchis pas plus. Le gamin n'a pas longtemps à vivre. Je me jette donc à terre et pose mes mains sur celles de Sam, un adolescent d'à peine 13 ans apparemment.

- Libby, non !

Bobby retient John qui s'est élancé vers moi pour m'arrêter alors que le venin d'Elliot me revient.

- Evacuer le bâtiment dès que je vous le dirais ! ordonné-je. Il ne fera pas bon être dans les parages quand j'en aurais finis.

- Libby !

Je ne peux voir John mais je me doute qu'il est désemparé, à entendre l'intonation de sa voix. Ma tête se met à tourner et l'essence me submerge avec une rapidité qui m'effraye.

- Je peux rester, moi ! lance Elliot.

- Surtout pas ! beugle John.

Je récupère les dernières gouttes de venin et m'écroule à terre, à côté de Sam, vraiment choqué et à moitié inconscient. Tout ce brouille alors et je sais que c'est la goutte de poison qui a fait déborder le vase. Ororo aide Sam à se relever tandis que je murmure :

- Partez vite.

D'après le peu que je distingue, ils m'écoutent tous. Dans ce brouhaha, je discerne malgré tout la voix de John :

- Ta bouée de sauvetage. Ne la lâche pas Libby.

Un objet vient se caller dans ma main droite mais je ne cherche pas plus loin, trop enivrée par ce goût. Je me blottie sur le côté, en chien de fusil, laissant son essence se mêler à la mienne, atteignant en silence le point de non retour. Le plus douloureux commence donc. Mon corps se met à convulser et je plante mes ongles dans la moquette, comme si ça pouvait m'aider. La dernière chose que je distingue est la couleur de mes ongles. Noir.

Je ferme alors les yeux et tente de me servir de ces séances d'entraînements pour mieux gérer la chose. Plus vite j'expulse, plus vite je me sentirais mieux. Mais j'ignore si tout le monde a pu partir et comme je n'ai pas la moindre idée du champ d'action … Des larmes de douleur se mettent à couler d'elles même alors que le venin en moi brûle chacun de mes organes. J'agonise dans un gémissement et décide que je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps.

J'expulse donc, à moitié inconsciente, en priant pour que personne ne soit touché, sinon c'est la mort assurée. Jamais je n'ai pensé que je pourrais mourir suite à une overdose. Jamais. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui j'y pense ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose à perdre. Des gens qui m'entourent. John. Mon Dieu, John. Aux portes de l'évanouissement, une chaleur titille ma main droite et les paroles de John me frappent de plein fouet. J'enserre donc avec force le Zippo et me concentre dessus pour garder pied. Ma bouée. John.

Peu à peu, le venin me quitte, jusqu'à ne plus laisser que l'ombre de sa présence. Le plus dur est passé. Maintenant est venu le temps où je dois récupérer de ça. Génial. Je roule sur le dos et amène le Zippo sous mes yeux. De mes deux mains, je l'allume et me plonge dans la flamme alors que les toutes dernières nuées de poison me quittent. Ca va aller Libby, ça va aller. Je vais vomir. Ah non, pas encore ! Je referme le Zippo et tente de me lever. Je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long. Un effort Libby ! T'as quand même pas envie de dégobiller en plein milieu d'un couloir ? J'ignore comment, mais je parviens aux toilettes et vomis une seconde fois. A vrai dire, j'ignore ce que je vomis, mon estomac est censé être vide, non ? Je présume que ce doit être du poison à l'état pur … Avec désespoir je serre le Zippo qui n'a pas quitté ma main droite et n'y tenant plus, je me laisse aller.

¤--¤

Bip. Ah non ! Ca ne va pas recommencer ! Bip. Apparemment si. Bip.

- Libby ?

John ?! Ah. Apparemment, je n'ai pas parlé. Je la refais :

- John ?

Ma voix craint. Sûrement du fait des mes deux vomissements successifs. J'ai toute ma tête, c'est déjà ça. Qu'en est-il de ma vue ? Péniblement, j'ouvre les yeux et découvre le visage anxieux de John.

- Je suis morte ? demandé-je de ma faible voix.

- Pourquoi ? Voir mon visage te fait penser au paradis ?

- Et pourquoi pas à l'enfer ?

- C'est pas faux. Mais en tout cas, tu es en vie.

Je lui souris et analyse la situation. A première vue, je suis dans l'infirmerie du sous-sol et John est assit sur la chaise que j'avais occupé si souvent durant le temps où il était dans le coma. C'est pourquoi je lâche :

- On dirait que les rôles ont été inversés.

- En effet. Ca va ?

- Comme après une overdose.

- T'as l'air sacrément blasé tout de même. T'en as fais tant que ça ?

- Assez. Mais je pense que ça doit être différent d'une overdose … non mutante.

Je tente de me redresser dans le lit pendant que John saisit ma main gauche.

- J'ai fais du mal à quelqu'un ? questionné-je alors avec inquiétude.

- A personne. Le bâtiment a été très vite évacué. On a tous attendu dehors pendant dix minutes. Puis Logan a craqué et est entré. Il a senti le poison et est très vite ressorti. Il a fait plusieurs tentatives comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rester à l'intérieur et donc qu'il n'y ait plus rien à craindre.

- Bien.

John rajuste une de mes mèches tandis que mon cerveau rumine ce qui vient de se passer.

- J'ai étais inconsciente pendant combien de temps ?

- Une dizaine d'heures.

- Ah. Et tu les as passées ici ?! m'étonné-je.

- C'est rien comparé aux quatre jours où tu es venue matin, midi et soir.

- Un point pour toi. Hé ! Comment va Sam ?

- Nikel.

- Et Elliot ?

Le regard de John se durcit lorsqu'il détourne la tête. Son visage s'est totalement transformé et j'y lis de la colère.

- John ?

- Il va bien, crache-t-il en me fixant. Tu verrais tes yeux … Ils sont aussi noirs que les siens.

Je m'étonne de la réponse. Et de l'intonation de ses paroles.

- Ca va toi ? interrogé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nikel, crache-t-il sans me regarder.

Ok. Le tordu perturbé et incompréhensible est de retour. Soudain, il se penche vers moi et me dépose un baiser rageur sur mes lèvres puis quitte la pièce en lâchant :

- Remets-toi vite.

Contente d'être couchée. Non pas contente. Je tente de m'élancer à sa poursuite mais mon corps ne suit pas. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a _encore_ ? Bip. Ouahhhh, réglez lui son compte à cette putain de machine !!

¤--¤

Je crois que je me suis rendormie parce que le fait est que je réveille. Qu'est-ce que c'est profond ce que je viens de penser … Dès que j'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que je distingue est Moïra en train d'examiner les machines m'entourant. C'est son boulot, ça ? Elle a été engagée pour zieuter des appareils ?

- Comment ça va, Libby ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'apercevant de mon réveil.

- Je me sens mieux.

Et c'est pas des cracks. Je suis bien plus en forme que d'ordinaire, après une overdose. Sûrement qu'ils ont du me shooter avec des médocs. Que plus personne ne prononcent les mot « overdose » et « shooter », j'ai eu ma dose. « Dose » est aussi un mot à rayer maintenant que j'y pense.

Finalement, la pas si vilaine Moïra me laisse quitter l'infirmerie en m'apprenant qu'on est le lendemain matin du jour où mon « accident » a eu lieu. J'ai pioncé comme une marmotte. De plus, les cinq points de sutures à l'arcade sourcilière droite ont été ôtés. Bien décidée à tirer les choses au clair avec l'autre taré, je me dirige vers sa chambre d'un pas que j'aurais voulu plus rapide, mais bon, on se contente de ce qu'on a. Chacun de mes gestes est douloureux mais je m'attendais à cela. Courbatures, mal de crâne, légère nausée permanente. Et des yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'ai faillis ne pas me reconnaître. Je me suis presque fait peur.

Arrivée à destination, je toque doucement contre le panneau en bois et un grognement me répond. Prenant ça pour un « Entrez, je vous-en prie », j'ouvre la porte et pénètre dans la chambre de John, en prenant soin de refermer derrière moi. La scène que j'y découvre me fige sur place. Une valise posée sur le lit, l'armoire grande ouverte et John qui fait des allers retours en les deux, bourrant au maximum son sac.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je me casse.

Normal. Ce n'est pas un wagon que j'ai du loupé, c'est tout un train ! Je m'approche de la boule de nerfs qui trifouille dans un tiroir puis lâche :

- Quoi ?!

John se relève pour me faire face et son visage dédaigneux m'annonce :

- Ils m'ont viré. Ils me foutent à la porte.

- Pourquoi ? m'écrié-je, sidérée.

Ok, il existe une très longue liste des raisons qui peuvent amener les professeurs de cette école à virer John mais dernièrement, il a était clean. Non ?

- John ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? m'inquiété-je.

Il saisit un jean, le plie vite fait et le fourre dans sa valise marron. Soudain, il s'arrête de bouger, dos à moi, et avoue :

- J'ai cramé Elliot.

- QUOI ?!

L'ultra excité du Zippo se retourne pour m'affronter et explique :

- Lorsqu'on était tous dehors et que t'étais à deux doigts de claquer, seule dans l'école. Ce pauvre con était là, à gémir, et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de … Alors, je l'ai cramé.

- John ! m'indigné-je. Tu l'as …

- Non, le couillon vit toujours. Grâce à Ice, d'ailleurs. Les flammes ont à peine eu le temps de le brûler que l'autre les a gelé.

- Heureusement, soufflé-je. Tu te rends compte de …

- Tu te rends compte de ce que ce connard t'a fais subir ? s'énerve-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Putain regarde-toi Libby ! Aujourd'hui, t'es une épave à cause de lui !

Ses paroles me giflent et il en profite pour continuer à faire son sac.

- Et sois contente que je n'aille pas finir le travail, ajoute-t-il en grommelant.

Pauvre Elliot. Je n'arriverais pas à lui en vouloir pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais ce qu'il ressent. Un tel pouvoir est perturbant tant qu'on ne le maîtrise pas. Et si en plus, on a une dose de poison pur à portée de main … Non, « dose » est interdit d'utilisation ! Je secoue plusieurs fois la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits et questionne le belliqueux d'un ton pas très aimable :

- Et donc tu te casses ? Comme ça ?

- Tout juste.

- Parce qu'une nana aux tifs blancs et un gus à roulettes en ont décidé ainsi ?

Son sourire en coin et son coup d'œil oblige mon cœur à battre d'une façon bien plus anarchique mais malgré tout, je poursuis :

- Je t'ai connu bien plus persévérant, John.

- Peut-être bien. A la différence que j'ai envie de me tailler. Cette école ne me sert à rien.

J'encaisse le coup. Non. Si. Libby, encaisse le coup ! John attrape un gilet et le balance également dans la valise.

- Ok, dis-je simplement. Normal. Après tout, tu l'as déjà dit, il n'a rien dans cette école qui te retienne.

John s'arrête de ranger ses affaires pour s'avancer vers moi dans un sourire de requin. Je crois que j'adore ce sourire même si je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il signifie.

- Tu crois ? me provoque-t-il. Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester.

Le souvenir de notre discussion juste avant qu'il ne rejoigne Magnéto me frappe de plein fouet et j'ai soudainement très peur. Peur de le perdre à nouveau. Je sais que je ne devrais pas le dire, pourtant je le fais :

- Si tu pars, tu sais ce qu'il adviendra de moi.

- Tu serais perdue, démunie, effondrée.

C'est quoi cet air sadique sur son visage ? John se met à avancer et vieux réflexe, je recule afin de préserver le peu d'espace existant entre nous. Evidemment, je percute la commode. La commode. Et hop, une autre flopée de souvenirs s'empare de moi. Comme la dernière fois, John place ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps sur le meuble en bois tandis que je me noie dans ses yeux si hautains.

- Dis-le, ordonne-t-il.

- Quoi ? m'indigné-je en tentant de calmer ma respiration très accélérée du fait de la subite chaleur qui m'a envahit.

- Que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi.

Le salaud ! Et en plus, il prend son pied à balancer des bombes dans ce genre là ! Je ne sais pas trop comment, j'arrive à retourner la chose contre lui :

- Et je crois me souvenir qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Histoire de bien imager le truc, je mime un flingue avec ma main droite et le plaque contre ma tempe en précisant :

- Tu te souviens ?

Un magnifique sourire me répond et ma main retombe sur le coup. Son corps se rapproche un peu plus du mien et autant préciser qu'à cet instant, plus aucune présence d'un quelconque mal de crâne, ou nausée et autres courbatures ! Tout ce que je ressens, c'est sa chaleur étouffante et mon désir croissant.

- Bien sûr, approuve-t-il. C'est pourquoi cette fois, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu viens avec moi.

Mon estomac fait un bond. Arrête tes conneries l'estomac ou je vais gerber à nouveau !

- C'est sérieux ? tenté-je de savoir.

Un autre sourire digne d'un tigre posant pour Freedent m'est servi en guise de réponse. Son visage s'approche du mien et je suis au bord de la combustion spontanée. Avec fureur, il m'embrasse dans le cou et je me cambre contre lui au moment où ses mains se posent fermement sur ma taille. Je passe alors mes bras autour de son cou et gémis alors qu'il lèche avec envie ma peau. Bordel John, pourquoi finit-on à chaque fois comme ça ?


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Thank youuuuuuuuu !_**

**_--Farfatou, le truc de malade ?? Mdrrrr ! Contente d'apprendre que c'est ton chapitre préféré jusqu'à présent. Perso, je l'adore aussi, parce qu'il est bien folklo ! Ahhh, tu veux ta dose ?? Zut ! Mot proscrit lol ! Allez fonce lire et surtout : merci et bisous !_**

**_--Rubika666, tu t'étonnes encore face à mes fins sadiques ?? Pourtant, tu devrais être habituée lol ! Et donc voilà la suite tant attendue ! Biz et merciiiii !_**

**_--Theriel, ouaaaah j'halucine ! Tu es la cousine d'Eleanora ?? On peut dire que vous faites les choses en famille vous mdrrrrr ! Alors déjà merci pour cette review + longue et merci pour ce classement dans ton top des auteurs préférés, je suis flatée mais un truc de fou !! Oui, on a retrouvé John qui se reconcilie un peu avec Bobby ... et la suite dans cet épisode !! Oui, c'est vrai que Libby n'est pas tendre avec le gus à roulettes mais j'y peu rien ça sort tout seule ( je crois qu'au fond, mais vraiment tout au fond de moi, je dois pas trop aimer Charles Xavier !! ). Donc, tu préférais que Libby reste dans l'école avec John ? Coup de chance, moi aussi lol alors enjoy ! Bizzz et merci !_**

**_--Goupixa, mdrrrr toute ton histoire de dragons ! Finalement ça rejoint bien nos deux héros déjantés ! J'ai fais aussi S et je peux te dire que je ne parviens pas à lire un décodeur Johnien lol, alors laisse tomber ... bien trop complexe ! Sérieux, même quand j'écris, je dois réfléchir au raisonnement tordu de ce mec, durrrrr ! Heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre et bizz !_**

**_--Kalya, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me laisse pas toujours des longues reviews, on peut pas toujours au top !! Et je te comprends tout à fait, je suis aussi débordée que toi en cours, pour dire : ça fait presque 3 semaines que je n'ai pas avancé cette fic et j'attends avec impatience les vacances afin de la finir ( j'espère !! ). Ca me touche que tu trouves mon histoire toujours aussi géniale, merciiiiii ! Bisouuus !_**

**_--Eleanora, aaah, qui n'a pas eu des problèmes avec internet, franchement ! Oui, en effet, il n'y a que mot pour imaginer un Elliot au venin si savoureux ... miam ! Par contre : OUAH ! Tu m'as litérallement scotchée ( enfin, c'est pas le bon mot, je ne parviens pas à le retrouver ... ) en tout cas, tu m'as bien eu car OUI je l'admets il y a une grossse erreur dans le chapitre précédent : comment John aurait pu crâmer Elliot alors que son Zippo est rester dans les mains de Libby ?? Sérieux, t'es trop forte Eleanora !! Respect ! Bon pour tâcher de me rattraper un minimum, je vais inventer que John a arraché de force un briquet à un des nombreux élèves rassemblés dhors. Dans le lot, y'en a bien un qui fume donc ... voilaaaa ! Mais je suis impressionnée par ce détail qui m'a totalement échappé et que tu as vu ! Bravo ! Merci et bizzz !_**

**_--Yudith, oh oh ! On insulte pas John comme ça ! C'est pas un con ... bon ok, peut être un peu mais bon ! Tout de même ! Oui, il veut se barrer et embarquer sa dulcinée ( hum hum ) avec mais t'inquiète ... fonce lire et tu verras !! Merci pour ta review et biz ! _**

**_Voilà, voilà, alors bonne lecture à tous !! _**

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'est John qui s'écarte de moi mais je garde malgré tout mes bras autour de son cou.

- Alors ? Ca te tente ?

Vu son air sulfureux et séduisant, je me doute qu'il y a deux objets à cette question. Je décide de saisir le moins tendu :

- De partir avec toi ? Pour aller où ?

- Là où on voudra. C'est pas la première fois, ni pour toi, ni pour moi, qu'on se plongerait dans l'inconnu du monde. Bien que pour l'instant, j'ai plus envie de me plonger en toi que dans le monde.

Je rougis. Nuance, je crame sur place. Une image s'impose sans que je le veuille à moi et j'entreprends de la balayer très vite. Après avoir cogité, chose que je pensais impossible dans une telle situation, j'annonce :

- Disons que c'est le plan B.

- Et quel est le plan A, alors ?

J'adore la façon dont ses lèvres bouge. Libby, réagis ! Balayant mon envie de l'embrasser, je parviens à expliciter :

- Te garder dans cette école.

- Tu l'aimes à ce point ? s'étonne-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Qui ?! sauté-je directement sur mes grands chevaux.

Le bad boy au regard de braise semble se réjouir de ma question et en profite :

- Je parlais de l'école. Mais ce « qui » m'intéresse. Tu pensais à qui en particulier ?

- Personne, m'empressé-je répondre.

- Tu croyais que je parlais de moi à la troisième personne, peut-être ?

Non mais il se prend pour qui lui ? Un de ses rois français qui causait que par « nous » en sous-entendant « Moi et Dieu » ? Je rêve. La modestie, John, t'en as déjà entendu parler ?

- Bien sûr que non. Et comme réponse, oui j'aime cette école. J'y suis venue parce que je le voulais. Je voulais rencontrer d'autres gens comme moi …

- Ca c'est plus que fait et si tu veux, je suis près à te connaître intimement.

- Apprendre des choses, poursuis-je en faisait fis de son intervention.

- Je suis là pour ça.

- Et pourquoi pas maîtriser encore mieux mon pouvoir.

- Là, je sais pas si je peux t'aider, renonce-t-il en remuant légèrement.

- Bref, je veux rester. Et j'aimerais que toi aussi tu y restes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca peut que te faire du bien ! Te civiliser, par exemple.

Ouh la vache ! Le regard qu'il me lance. Je vais morfler.

- Parce que je ne suis pas civilisé, peut-être ?

- Désolée, mais une personne civilisée se désape pas en plein milieu d'un couloir pour prouver son hétérosexualité, répliqué-je avec perfidie.

- Et une jeune fille de bonne famille, vierge de surcroît, ne se laisse pas doigter dans la cuisine d'une école en pleine nuit.

Connard ! Malgré tout, je me mords la lèvre pour éviter de sourire. Je détourne la tête pour éviter ses yeux ravageurs un moment. Mais l'autre cinglé n'en a pas terminé :

- Tu n'as pas envie que je me civilise. Tu m'aimes trop comme je suis. Du moins, c'est ce qui t'attire.

Il n'a peut-être pas tort.

- Alors laisse-moi faire de toi une parfaite jeune fille non civilisée.

Ses lèvres s'approchent de mon oreille droite et la caresse.

- Laisse-moi te dévergonder.

Aucune honte le gars, quand même. Avant de craquer, je le repousse et lance en quittant la pièce :

- Pour l'instant, tu ne vas nulle part. Je vais faire en sorte que tu restes dans cette école.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, chérie.

J'allais répliquer qu'il n'a pas à m'appeler ainsi mais lorsque je me retourne pour lui faire face, je me heurte de nouveau à son regard calcinant. Comme attirée, je m'avance vers lui et pose mes mais sur son torse. Je lève alors ma tête et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Oh, bien sûr qu'il y répond, et avec toute la fougue qu'il lui est possible ! Mais je ne tarde pas à rompre le contact et chuchote :

- Il n'y a pas que cela qui me fasse plaisir.

Et je m'empresse de quitter la chambre avant que l'autre bouillotte ne me remette le grappin dessus. Oui, je le cherche mais j'en ai trop envie. Trop envie de lui.

- Libby !

Je me retourne pour découvrir John sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre.

- Dis-le.

Je souris face à son air triomphant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avouer :

- Oui, John, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Et le pire, c'est que je crois que c'est vrai et ça me fait peur. Rapidement, j'amorce un demi-tour et manque de percuter Bobby. Ah. Comme il a du entendre ma grandiloquente déclaration, je saute directement sur un autre sujet :

- Ah Bobby ! Je voulais te remercier pour hier, tu sais, tu étais là quand …

Je laisse volontairement ma phrase en suspens et Congelator Man y répond par un grand sourire :

- Y'a pas de quoi, Libby.

Je hoche la tête et en profite pour me tailler très vite d'ici. Ok, il est peut-être craquant mais ses sourires n'obtiennent même pas un 3 sur 10 sur l'échelle Johnienne. Discrètement, je me fais la malle, laisse Bobby fixer John d'un air assez indescriptible.

Rapidement, je me rends au bureau d'Ororo et y pénètre sans même prendre la peine de toquer à la porte. Tant pis si la directrice est en train de culbuter l'ex-directeur sur le bureau. Fréquenter John serait-il en train de me rendre un tantinet obsédée et tordue ? Fort probable. Pas de culbutage à première vue. Seulement la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs penchée sur des papiers, peut-être des copies. Je décide donc de ne pas prendre de gants :

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Ororo lève un visage surpris vers moi et referme son stylo, se donnant ainsi le temps nécessaire à la réflexion. Malgré tout :

- Tu pourrais être plus précise Libby ? Et peux-tu fermer la porte par la même occasion ?

Je m'exécute en reformulant d'un ton pas tellement agréable :

- Virer John.

Ororo se redresse sur son siège tandis que je reviens au niveau de son bureau.

- Il est bien trop instable et dangereux pour avoir sa place dans un établissement comme le notre.

- Moi aussi dans ce cas !

Je fais quoi là ?! Je ne suis pas censée argumenter pour qu'il soit gardé ? Au lieu de ça, je cherche le moyen de nous faire expulser tous les deux ! Je tente donc de me rattraper :

- Je veux dire qu'on est tous plus ou moins instable et dangereux. Et je ne pense pas que virer John l'aiderait.

- Peux-tu développer ?

Son air et son ton sérieux me stressent tandis que je fais de mon mieux pour expliciter :

- Il a besoin d'un peu de stabilité dans sa vie. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement.

- Et cette stabilité, tu penses pouvoir lui apporter ?

Je m'étrangle avec ma salive. Elle vient bien de me demander si je suis dompteuse de lion là, non ?

- Je peux essayer, avoué-je. Mais selon moi, relâcher John dans le monde extérieur serait la dernière chose à faire. Pour son bien et le bien du monde. Ici, il a encore des amis avec qui il pourrait se réconcilier.

Il n'est pas totalement perdu et ce n'est pas un cas désespéré ! Merde alors ! Comment le lui faire comprendre ?

La jeune femme me dévisage inlassablement avec intérêt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle révèle :

- John peut rester. Il a toujours eu l'opportunité de rester. Mais le fait est que lorsque nous lui avons annoncé la nouvelle, il n'a pas essayé de se battre. Selon moi, il voulait partir. Maintenant, s'il veut demeurer ici, qu'il vienne m'en parler lui-même.

J'expire un grand coup et remercie Ororo d'un sourire.

- Il le fera.

Et je suis prête à lui mettre de grands coups de pieds dans l'arrière train pour le forcer. Sur ce, je quitte le bureau de la directrice bien plus calmement que je ne suis entrée. Afin de me redonner encore plus de forces, je prends une bonne douche bien chaude, me change et pars à la recherche de John. Ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre, je me mets en route vers le salon sans trop d'espoir, car c'est un lieu qu'il ne fréquent pas souvent. Cependant, je l'y découvre en pleine discussion avec Bobby, tous les deux tranquillement assis sur le canapé de cette pièce déserte du fait des cours pas encore terminés. La scène me surprend agréablement et j'allais quitter le salon pour ne pas perturber leur intimité lorsque Marie fait irruption derrière moi.

- C'est plutôt chouette, pas vrai ?

Elle glisse un regard vers les deux garçons et je ne peux m'empêcher d'approuver.

- Je peux te parler ? questionne-t-elle alors.

- Bien sûr.

Je la suis docilement jusqu'à une table non loin de là, à une quinzaine de mètres des deux ex-amis peut-être nouveaux amis. En m'asseyant, je découvre que John me couve des yeux et ses lèvres remuent pour formuler quelque chose d'inaudible pour moi, la distance et le peu de volume jouant. Bobby tourne alors la tête vers moi et sourit. Génial, ils causent de moi. J'adore ! Assise face à moi, Marie me ramène à la réalité :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hein ? Ah, euh, oui, pourquoi ?

- Après ce qui c'est passé avec Elliot …, laisse-t-elle sous-entendre.

- Ah ! Oui, ça va. Je vais juste mettre quelques jours pour m'en remettre totalement.

- Et sinon, avec John ?

Quoi avec John ? Je la dévisage sans comprendre, cherchant la moindre trace d'indice sur le visage encadré par deux longues mèches blanches qui me fait face.

- Ca va ? développe-t-elle, si on peut appeler ça développer.

- Oui. Enfin, je pense.

- Excuse-moi d'être aussi curieuse et directe mais … est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me poser la question alors que moi-même, j'ignore la réponse ?! Malgré tout, je m'accorde un instant de réflexion qui débouche sur un :

- Je crois que oui.

- Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur en te disant cela mais j'ai l'impression qu'aimer John, c'est comme se jeter d'un pont en espérant que quelqu'un nous rattrapera.

Magnifique image. Pourquoi j'ai peur là ?

- C'est un peu suicidaire, rajoute Marie.

- Alors je suis suicidaire, avoué-je, presque sûre de moi.

- Mais ce n'est que mon avis. Et apparemment, il semble être sur une bonne voie.

La jeune fille tourne la tête pour regarder John toujours en pleine discussion avec son pote le glaçon. Je le fixe à mon tour et trouve cette scène vraiment touchante. J'en profite donc pour interroger :

- Toi qui l'a connu bien avant moi, dis-moi comment il était avant.

- Avant Magnéto ? suppose Marie en reportant son attention sur moi.

- Oui.

- Un peu pareil mais en un petit plus sociable. Provocant, arrogant, fier, pourtant, c'était un bon gars dans le fond.

L'emploi du passé me gêne.

- Mais, poursuit Marie, je suis persuadée que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise passe. Avec toi, il pourrait redevenir le John que j'ai connu.

L'emploi du conditionnel me gêne.

- Peut-être même plus. Avant toi, je n'avais jamais vu John s'attacher et se préoccuper autant d'une fille.

- Il y en a eu beaucoup avant moi ?

Mes lèvres ont parlé toutes seules. Saleté de lèvres ! Mon cerveau vient seulement de réaliser ce que je viens de demander lorsque Marie élude :

- C'est à lui de répondre à cette question. Pas à moi.

Autrement dit, oui. John, tombeur de ces dames ? Evidemment que oui ! Qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais au juste ? Que j'étais la première à fondre dans ses bras brûlants ?? Il en a vu d'autres. Des dizaines d'autres ?

- En tout cas, je suis persuadée qu'entre vous deux, c'est une belle histoire qui est en train de naître.

- Merci, soufflé-je, vraiment émue. Je l'espère.

- C'est le cas, assure-t-elle avec entrain. Tu aurais du le voir quand on a t'a retrouvé inconsciente dans les toilettes. Je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais vu comme ça. Inquiet, désemparé, effaré. Trois adjectifs qui s'accordent rarement avec St John Allerdyce.

Je lui souris et dévie une fois de plus mon regard sur l'objet de notre discussion. Subitement, ce dernier se lève, suivit de près par Bobby et se dirige dans ma direction. Bien sûr, une boule se noue quelque part dans ma gorge et je détourne les yeux pour observer Marie se lever, embrasser furtivement sa moitié, et lui laisser sa chaise pour ensuite s'asseoir sur lui. D'un geste, je comprends que John veut que j'en fasse de même, sauf pour la partie du baiser, j'ai envie de garder mes lèvres entières et un minimum de raison. Je m'assoie donc sur ses cuisses et ses mains s'installent sur mes hanches mais je ne peux me retenir de rougir face à cette situation plus qu'étrange. Les lèvres de mon siège trouvent naturellement leur chemin pour murmurer à mon oreille :

- Pas la peine de rougir comme ça. Sauf si je te donne une bonne raison …

Sa main droite glisse sur ma cuisse, sous la table, puis remonte jusqu'à mon intimité qu'elle se met à caresser avec douceur. Comment devenir plus rouge que rouge en une leçon par un surchauffé. D'un mouvement vif, j'ôte sa main de mon entrejambe et la garde fermement serrée dans la mienne. Histoire d'être sûre, je fais de même avec l'autre. Je reporte promptement mon regard vers Bobby et Marie en priant pour qu'ils ne se soient rendus compte de rien. Apparemment non, à moins qu'ils fassent comme si, car Congelator Man lance :

- Alors, ça va mieux Libby ? Remise d'Elliot ?

Les doigts de John se mélangent aux miens et d'un coup d'œil, je constate qu'il porte toujours mon élastique au poignet gauche.

- Pas totalement, confié-je en regardant Bobby. John ?

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour rencontrer ces yeux brun vert qui me rendent si vulnérable et une fois que je suis certaine d'avoir son attention, je lui apprends :

- J'ai été voir Ororo. Elle est prête à te garder mais il faut que tu le lui demander toi-même.

- Quoi ?! s'étonne Marie. Tu es viré, John ?

- Apparemment plus maintenant, rectifie John tout en me dévorant des yeux. Tu t'es battue pour moi ?

- Battue est un bien grand mot.

Un large sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres que je serais prête à saisir si nous étions seuls. Heureusement que nous ne le sommes pas. Subitement, John me tapote plusieurs fois la cuisse en déclarant :

- Bon, il est temps que je me mette mon orgueil au cul.

Que c'est joliment dit. Non sincèrement, j'aime. Je me retire donc de son étreinte brûlante afin de le laisser se lever et après avoir salué les deux tourtereaux, nous quittons la pièce. Bien sûr, je ne peux me retenir de questionner :

- Alors ? De quoi tu as discuté avec Bobby ?

- D'un tas de choses typiquement masculines. Gonzesses. Foot. Argent. Ah, j'ai faillis oublier le sexe. Quoique ça rejoint les gonzesses.

En souriant, je le frappe gentiment et John en profite pour saisir ma main et la garder contre la sienne tout en marchant. Encore une situation plus qu'étrange qui me fait rougir.

- De toi. De moi. De nous, révèle-t-il finalement.

Je réalise alors que nous aussi il faudrait qu'on ait ce genre de discussion. Parce que mine de rien, l'autre jour, nous étions bien partis, mais ça a dérapé sur ma vie et il n'y a rien de mieux pour plomber une ambiance. Et du coup, on n'a pas causé de nos sentiments. Or, ça s'impose.

- Nous aussi, il faudra qu'on le fasse, lâché-je timidement.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire cet après-midi.

En glissant un regard à ma droite, je découvre qu'il aborde un sourire sincère et ça me touche. Pourtant, les fourmis ont bien décidé de venir à bout de mon estomac. En chemin vers le bureau de la directrice, nous croisons bien évidemment Cassy, Jared, Ashley et Timothy, sortis de cours. Je me crispe sur le coup, ne sachant que faire. Ma première réaction est d'ôter ma main de celle de John. La seconde est d'aller les voir. La troisième est de les oublier pour le moment et de me concentrer que sur John. Finalement, je fais un mix des trois. En tirant John, je place ma main ainsi que la sienne légèrement derrière moi et annonce à mes amis :

- Gardez-nous une place à table, on arrive bientôt.

- Aucun problème ! répond joyeusement Cassy dans un grand sourire.

Jared fusille John du regard en comprenant que ce « nous » comprend son rival mais poursuit son chemin sans rien dire. A ses côtés, Tim et Ashley se contentent de hocher la tête mais la dernière aborde indéniablement un sourire niais qui me fait presque rire. Une fois arrivés devant le bureau d'Ororo, John enlève sa main de la mienne, fouille dans sa poche et me flanque son Zippo dans la main.

- Comme t'es pas fichue de survivre quand je suis pas à tes côtés et qu'il te soutient plutôt bien … tiens.

Je souris en cherchant quelque chose à rétorquer mais Mr Je-Réagis-Au-Quart-De-Tour se penche et m'embrasse rapidement avant de rentrer dans le bureau, sans toquer. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait toujours pas de culbutage. D'autant plus que John serait parfaitement capable de se proposer afin de participer aux festivités. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais imaginer moi ?? Pour faire passer le temps, je m'adosse au mur à droite de la double porte en bois et tente d'ouvrir le Zippo d'une main et avec classe. C'est pas gagné. Alors que j'allais perdre un doigt dans la manœuvre, une silhouette s'arrête face à moi et je manque de perdre non pas un doigt mais dix.

- Elliot, le salué-je d'une voix quand même chevrotante.

- Salut Libby.

Toute la partie visible de sa peau est salement amochée. Même si cela n'a l'air que superficiel, il est bien brûlé et c'est moche à voir. Mais ce qui me choque le plus est la couleur de ses yeux. Ils tendent vers le vert. Comme ses ongles d'ailleurs. Flippant.

- Ca va ? demandé-je bêtement en refermant le Zippo.

Elliot glisse un regard craintif en direction de l'objet que je m'empresse de ranger dans la poche de mon jean afin de lui éviter une torture psychologique.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question, réplique-t-il. J'ai été lamentable. Je ne t'ai pas écouté, je me suis servis de toi, je t'ai mis en danger. Excuse-moi Libby.

Ah. Un peu sciée, je réponds maladroitement :

- Bien sûr. Mais c'est normal. Enfin, tu ne te maîtrises pas encore et …

Une ampoule s'allume alors au fond de mon cerveau.

- Et ? m'incite à poursuivre le brûlé au premier degré.

- Je vais t'aider, décidé-je en me redressant pour lui faire véritablement face. Je vais t'apprendre à te maîtriser. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Soyons clair, tu es un danger, surtout pour moi. Grâce à mon expérience, je suis persuadée que je peux t'aider à te contrôler.

- Tu serais prête à faire ça ? Après ce que je t'ai fais subir ?

- Surtout après ce que tu m'as fais subir, rectifié-je.

Il n'a pas l'air de réaliser que je le prends pour une friandise ambulante et qu'il est une horrible tentation à mon palais en manque de sucré.

- Mais pas tout de suite, précisé-je.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Elliot.

- Le temps que j'évacue ton poison en moi. Et le temps que ma période de manque soit révolue.

Car bien évidemment, dès que la dernière goutte du venin d'Elliot m'aura quitté, je vais être en état de manque. Et à cet instant là, vaudrait mieux pas qu'il traîne dans les parages. Et vaudrait mieux que John soit dans les parages.

- Normal. Ok. Merci Libby.

Elliot me fait un grand sourire et c'est à cet instant que mon éventuel petit copain le Crocodile Dundee des serpents sort du bureau. Dès que ses yeux tombent sur Elliot, la rage le submerge :

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Je t'avais dis de ne plus t'approcher d'elle.

Par réflexe, John cherche son Zippo dans sa poche mais finalement, il se rend compte qu'il ne l'a pas. Alors il se rabat sur les mots :

- Dégage.

- C'est bon, tenté-je de calmer, on discutait calmement.

- M'en fous ! Il a pas à être là !!

Il va lui sauter dessus ou quoi ? John, laisse tomber, ce gars est intouchable sans ton Zippo.

- Je proposais mon aide à Elliot afin qu'il maîtrise son pouvoir.

Si j'avais voulu le mettre encore plus hors de lui, c'était le bon truc à dire. Ses yeux sortent presque de leurs orbites lorsqu'il me dévisage d'une façon « Hé ? T'aurais pas consommé du venin en trop grande dose toi ? ». Ah, mot proscrit, c'est vrai.

- QUOI ?! Tu veux passer du temps avec lui !?

- Ecoute, c'est bon Libby. Après tout, il a peut-être raison. Voudrait peut-être que toi et moi, on s'évite un maximum.

- Non, protesté-je, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

- T'es sûre de toi, là ? demande John d'un ton un peu moins violent.

- Certaine.

John semble réfléchir un instant puis déclare finalement :

- Si tu juges que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais jamais seule avec lui, toujours avec moi dans les parages.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et Elliot accepte également puis file sans demander son reste. Un peu étonnée, je me tourne vers John qui a malgré tout l'air soucieux. Je l'interroge des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne m'avouer :

- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Si jamais il touche à un seul de tes cheveux, et dans le sens le plus radical de l'expression, je le dégomme.

- Et si c'est moi qui touche à ses cheveux ?

- Les seuls cheveux que t'as le droit de toucher sont les miens.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à cette réplique et secoue plusieurs fois la tête afin de marquer ma consternation.

- Plus sérieusement, se reprend-il, je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je sais que tu en auras envie, et pas qu'une fois, mais je tenterais de te retenir du mieux que je pourrais.

J'esquisse un sourire face à cet aveu qui me va droit au cœur. Il est trognon en protecteur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et j'aurais besoin de toi.

Mon sex-symbol s'approche de moi et frôle ma joue de ses lèvres. Un tsunami de frissons me submerge et j'en perds le souffle. Mayday ! Mayday ! J'ai besoin de l'aide humanitaire de toute urgence ! Subitement, John engouffre sa main dans la poche de mon jean et y retire son Zippo. Je me mords les lèvres à ce contact et me retiens de lui sauter dessus.

- Avoue, lance-t-il en jouant avec le briquet, tu es dingue de cet objet.

- C'est la partie de toi que je préfère, rétorqué-je avec malice.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore vu la plus intéressante.

Sous-entendu sexuel, obligé. J'élude :

- Mais j'avoue, je suis totalement accro au Zippo.

Un sourire de conquérant illumine le visage du chalumeau et brusquement, un fait me revient en mémoire :

- J'ai aussi un gilet à toi dans mon armoire.

- Mon gilet gris ? Putain, je l'ai cherché partout quand j'ai fais ma valise !

- Ouais. Quand t'étais dans le coma et quand j'étais seule dans la chambre, je me blottissais dedans. Mais depuis, il a perdu ton odeur et je l'ai rangé dans un coin de mon armoire.

Pourquoi suis-je aussi honnête ? Peut-être pour avoir la joie d'admirer ses yeux ronds et médusés. Oui, ça doit être pour cela.

- Alors t'es une fétichiste ! Tu veux pas un de mes poils pubiens tant que t'y es ?

Je me contente de le fixer, bouche bée. Comment il peut sortir de telles énormités, des fois ? A peine remise, je tente de contourner :

- Fétichiste, c'est pour les objets. Un poil, c'est pas un objet.

- N'empêche, la proposition tient toujours, assure-t-il avec un regard de braise.

- Non merci, je vais m'en tenir au Zippo et au gilet.

- Heureusement pour toi. Sinon, je t'aurais obligé à l'arracher toi-même.

Mais le mec quoi ! Cependant, ça me fait rire. Il est complètement tordu. Et je commence à apprécier ça. Extrêmement tentée, je m'avance vers lui alors qu'il referme son briquet d'un geste et lève la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Sans me toucher, il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes mais ne cherche pas à approfondir le baiser. Je m'écarte alors un peu de lui tandis qu'il annonce :

- Y'a un mur pas loin. Alors je préfère rester sur mes gardes.

Je me mets à rire et propose, afin de passer à autre chose :

- Allons manger.

- Ok. Et après, j'aurais droit à ma promenade dans le parc ?

- Bien sûr.

Nous nous mettons en route et je ne réalise qu'au bout d'un moment que j'ai totalement zappé un élément :

- Et alors ? T'es plus viré ?

- Non, clame John fièrement. J'ai fais le gentil petit Allerdyce qui s'en voulait de son mauvais comportement et qui réclamait une seconde chance.

- Et ça a marché ?

- Hé, tu sous-estime l'effet que j'ai sur les femmes, chérie. Bien sûr que ça a marché ! Tornade a dit que je pouvais rester si je me tenais à carreaux, pour une fois. Alors j'ai juré sur l'honneur et tes beaux cheveux … bon, ils sont de quelle couleur au juste tes cheveux ?

Je manque d'exploser de rire face à ce brusque changement de sujet mais réponds tout de même :

- Bruns auburn. Quelque part entre le brun et l'auburn quoi.

- Pas mal. Ouais donc, j'ai juré sur l'honneur et tes cheveux bruns auburn que je serais sage comme une image et elle m'a permis de rester.

- Simple, résumé-je.

- Ouais. Mais elle a aussi dit un truc qui m'a touché.

- Quoi ? m'étonné-je.

- Un truc dans le genre « Si je peux me permettre, la relation que tu entretiens avec Libby est vraiment bénéfique, tâche de la préserver ».

Tout en marchant, je lui lance un regard surpris. En réponse, John hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant et accélère légèrement pour m'ouvrir la porte de la cafétéria. Je réplique donc en stoppant net :

- Faudrait pas abuser non plus.

- C'est pas abusé.

Il se penche alors, dans une sorte de révérence, et tend son bras vers l'avant en m'indiquant l'entrée tout en clamant d'un ton cérémonieux :

- Mademoiselle voudrait-elle se donner la peine ?

J'explose de rire en demeurant immobile. John se redresse, les yeux rieurs, et précise :

- Là, c'est abuser.

Je franchis la porte de la cafétéria, convaincue et sous le regard de quelques élèves ahuris, et mon gentleman me suit de près. Nous passons au self et rejoignons la table de mes amis où deux places face à face au centre ont bien été réservées. Nous nous y asseyons donc et commençons à manger. Bien sûr la discussion vire tout de suite sur mon état de santé, leurs diverses réactions lors de ma crise, la nouvelle couleur de mes yeux ( « J'adooooore » lâche Cassy, ce qui est rapidement suivit d'un plissement de narines de la part de John ), ce qui va se passer concernant Elliot. J'apprends même qu'ils sont passés tous les quatre me voir à l'infirmerie lorsque j'étais inconsciente.

- C'est vrai ? m'exclamé-je.

- Evidemment, se vexe faussement Cassy.

- Mais on n'est pas resté longtemps, intervient Jared. Ton chien de garde n'avait pas eu sa piqure antirabique.

Le chien en question balance un morceau de courgette dans la tronche de Jared et ils étaient bien partis pour une bataille de bouffe si nous ne les avions pas immédiatement calmés. Forcément, il faut que John lance une petite phrase susceptible de faire imploser Jared :

- Moi, au moins, je suis son chien. Toi, t'es quoi au juste ?

- Son ami.

Jolie répartie. Un point pour le grand aux yeux métalliques.

- Laisse-moi rire ! Tu sais quoi d'elle ?

- Pas besoin de savoir pour être son ami.

Deux points. Jared est bon en ce moment ! Ou John n'est pas en forme, au choix.

- Alors tu m'expliques comment tu peux la comprendre ? Et ne me sors pas la réponse bidon qu'il n'y a pas besoin de mots.

Un point pour le Sexy Boy.

- Y'a rien à comprendre lorsqu'elle est malheureuse à cause de toi.

Putain, la simple petite phrase prend des allures d'affrontements et plombe toute l'atmosphère. Apparemment, John s'en rend compte car il décide :

- Ok, je suis prêt à en discuter avec toi, d'homme à homme, mais pas ici ni maintenant.

La mine dure de Jared est sa seule réponse et nous terminons notre repas dans une atmosphère bien différente. A la fin du déjeuner, John et moi nous éclipsons rapidement pour nous rendre dans le parc et comme la fois précédente, c'est-à-dire hier, nous empruntons une allée de terre. Une brise fraîche vient à notre rencontre et je frisonne sur le coup. John s'en rend compte et ôte sa veste en cuir brun pour me la mettre sur les épaules. Docile, je l'enfile, aussitôt réchauffée par sa chaleur étouffante mais rétorque tout de même :

- Tu fais dans le cliché romantique en ce moment, je trouve.

Il sourit et s'élance subitement vers un parterre de fleurs, en arrache une et revient à mon niveau pour poser un genou à terre et me tends la fleur des deux mains. Comment je parviens à conserver mon sérieux, je l'ignore, mais le fait est que je le fixe droit dans les yeux alors qu'il est là, à moitié à genoux, à brandir une pauvre tulipe qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne.

- Autant faire cliché romantique jusqu'au bout, annonce-t-il d'une voix qui me fait baver.

- Alors chante-moi une sérénade.

- J'ai trop peur que tu fuis très loin de moi si jamais tu m'entendais chanter.

Je souris en me rappelant que j'avais pensé la même chose lors de notre précédente sortie.

- Bon, c'est pas que, mais je commence à chopper des crampes. Tu la prends cette fleur ?

En souriant, je saisis la tulipe en clamant :

- Comment briser un cliché romantique en quelques mots. Mais merci quand même !

Gentleman Forever se relève dans un sourire à la Hugh Grant.

- Bon allez, en route. J'ai pas mal de trucs à t'avouer et crois-moi, c'est pas tous les jours que je dis ce genre de choses.


	16. Chapitre 15

**_Désolée pour ce retard de publication mais je m'étais exilée chez une pote afin de savourer le début des vacances ! _**

**_--Little-moi, John a choppé une maladie dans le cul ??? Mdrrr ! Mais non ... Et oui, il va lui avouer tout un tas de jolies choses ... hé hé hé ! Euuuh, perso, je n'aime pas Hugh Grant ( je le trouve limite moche, c'est pour dire ) mais si j'y ai fais allusion, c'est pour le cliché du gars romantique et séducteur juste ce qu'il faut. Merci pour tout tes compliments, et oui, tu as raison, c'est du travail tout ça !! Surtout, quand y'a les cours à côté qui te bouffent tout ton temps ! Alors encore merci et biz !_**

**_--Theriel, non il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu sois la cousine d'Eleanora lol ! Mais je suis heureuse que tu l'ais initié à ma fic !! ( vive la propagande ! ). Tu verrais John faire des travaux d'intérêt général toi ! Avoue, tu veux le voir dans la tenue d'ouvrier avec le casque sexy mdrrr ! Non, j'ai décidé de simplifier le truc, le pauvre John a déjà assez bien morflé et comme c'est pas finit ... bref, qu'il se repose pour le moment ! Merci pour tout et biz._**

**_--Farfatou, ouais John en gentleman lover ( autant tâter toutes les facettes de sa personnalité ... car je suis persuadée que dans le fond, c'est un bon gars ! ). C'est vrai que les derniers chapitres étaient lourds dans les sens tendus et pas vraiment marrants. Donc tu as raison, ça fait du bien de souffler et si en plus, leur histoire amour progresse vitesse grand V alors c'est le top ! Merci pour ta review, tes compliments, et biz !_**

**_--Rubika666, oui, moi reine des fins sadiques ! ( où est ma couronne ? ) La relation John/Libby évolue sacrément et cours vite lire le chapitre qui arrive, ça va te plaire je crois ! Biz et mercii._**

**_--Goupixa, mdrrrrrr ! Et oui, en S, ils nous mentent ! C'est pas parce qu'on peut déchiffrer un oscilloscope qu'on peut lire un décodeur johnien ... l'arnaque quoi ! Je sais par quoi tu passes car j'y suis aussi passée ( vive la S, mdrrr ( ironie )). Mais moi j'ai pas eu la chance de matter un oscilloscope en me disant : "Hé toi, petite chose horrible, objet de mes tourments, aurais-tu le pouvoir de traduire le beau gosse le plus complexe que je connaisse ?". Lol ! Bref, merci pour tes reviews et biz ! Et aussi, bonne chance pour tes cours et surtout tes TP._**

**_--Raziel ! Ouah comme ça me fait trop plaisir de te revoir ! Bon, je te fais pas un roman comme réponse car je te répondrais par mail, c'est plus simple ( avec un petit bonus, lol ! ). Merci, contente de ta réapparition et bisous !_**

**_--Yudith, mais oui c'est beau un John romantique ! Et qu'est-ce que ça nous change !! Par contre, un John sans ses remarques à la con ne serait pas John ! Donc faut faire avec ( et c'est ce qui fait le charme du bad boy lol ). Allez, merci et biz !_**

**_--Eleanora, alors déjà : merci de forcer ta couz' à écrire des reviews plus longues lol ! T'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour le coup du Zippo, au contraire, jte l'ai dis, j'étais impressionnée que t'ais callé un détail comme ça, ça prouve que tu es vachement impliquée dans ma fic ! Respect ! Et en passant, si y'a d'autres détails comme ça, qui choquent, n'hésite pas à le dire parce que j'écris vite, j'oublie des mots et dès fois, y'a des trucs qui collent pas toujours. Une chance que j'ai de l'avance entre ce que je publie et ce que j'écris, ça me permet de me relire souvent et de réfléchir à la continuité de la chose ! Oui, apparement, tout est beau tout est rose, et ça va se poursuivre dans ce chapitre alors enjoy ! Biz et merci ! Ah, et longue vie à vous, les cousines addict de ma fic mdrrrrr ! _**

**_--Kalya, rolalala, tes reviews toujours aussi excellentes !! Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore cette manière de présenter, "John et Libby à l'école des mutants", ça sonne déjà mieux que "Les Feux de l'Amour" mdrrr ! Et c'est toi qui me fait remarquer que dans le chapitre précédent, il y avait beaucoup de décors ! Lol, je fais pas gaffe à ce genre de choses. Ornithorynques à l'école des mutants ? Oh ? Lol ! Bon ok, j'avoue les deux acteurs sortent ensemble, ils ont craqué l'un pour l'autre depuis la scène de la 1ère simulation ! Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je rougis pour un rien ( c'est sûrement aussi pour ça que j'oblige Libby à en faire de même ... quelle sadique je fais ! ). J'ai explosé de rire quand tu as causé d'autel et de Jared en sacrifice ! Mouahahahahaha, j'approuve totalement ptdr ! Tu fais allusion à un truc à 3, ne rigole pas trop à ce sujet car il y aura du croustillant dans plusieurs chapitres hé hé hé ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'on peut croire qu'aucun élève ne va encore cours, mais bon, je ne ferais jamais pire que dans les films Harry Potter où il y a qu'un cours dans toute l'année scolaire parce que les pauvres gus sont trop occupés à échapper à la mort à chaque fois et à chaque seconde qui passe ! Ouah, mdr toute l'histoire de la notation des persos et d'une fan hystérique qui saute d'une marche, excellent ! Une chaise vide ? Une téléspectatrice est décédée, c'est trop triste ça lol ! Je peux comprendre que certaines soient fan d'Elliot, à vrai dire, moi même je l'aime bien, mais je crois que le coeur de certaines va être brisé ... attention ! Mais arrête !! J'ADORE l'épisode musical de Buffy ! J'ai téléchargé les ziks, j'ai appris par coeur les paroles, j'suis une fan quoi ! Je biche cet épisode comme pas possible et j'ai trouvé l'idée trop originale, excellent quoi !! Alors pour tes questions : Crocodile Dundee savait y faire avec les bêtes sauvages, d'où John aussi, et ici, c'est les serpents ( Elliot ). Tu as lu le dernier tome de la saga Twilight ? CHUT ! Je l'ai commandé mais toujours pas reçu ( deg ou deg ? ). Mdrrrr, je l'ai déjà dis, tu peux détesté Jaja comme tu veux, je l'aime pas plus ! Lol, il est passé dans la catégorie "souffre-douleur" pour moi hé hé hé ! Allez bizzzz, encore merci pour ces reviews spectaculaires et je salue toutes les fans de la série et ... asseyez-vous confortablement, le nouvel épisode va pas tarder à commencer ( "hééééé, qui a renversé mon pop-corn ?" ) ..._**

**_Chapitre que je trouve trop chou, écrit en août ( pour vous dire ) alors que j'étais en vacances ( nostalgie ), bref, savourez, car il est trop adorable :_**

* * *

Nous nous engageons donc sur un chemin plus boisé et je respecte le silence de John, qui l'aide sûrement à déterminer ce par quoi commencer.

- Je crois que je vais continuer dans le cliché en te disant que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour aucune nana.

Je rougis un peu en souriant et réplique :

- Dans le cliché, ils n'employaient très certainement pas le mot « nana ». Mais peu importe. L'idée générale me botte.

- Ouf !

John reste muet un moment durant lequel nous évoluons sur la piste de terre jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne :

- C'est peut-être horrible, mais c'est lorsque j'ai faillis te perdre que j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça a été pareil pour moi.

- On est piteux dans notre genre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Juste un peu handicapés des sentiments, supposé-je.

- Bien dit.

Je rajuste la veste trop grande pour moi et me met à jouer avec la fleur dans mes mains en décidant de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

- Il y a eu beaucoup de « nanas » ?

John grimace et choute dans un caillou en fixant le sol. Ok, disons, un millier.

- A ce point ?! m'étranglé-je.

- On va dire ça comme ça. Pourtant, je suis pas un coureur de jupons. Je vois une fille qui me plaît, je fonce, ça passe ou ça casse, voilà. Et c'est passé plus souvent que ça n'a cassé. Et la plupart du temps, ce sont elles qui couraient sur mon jupon.

Drôle d'image. Que je ne parviens pas à me représenter.

- La première fois que tu m'as vu, je t'ai plu ? voulu-je savoir.

Nouvelle grimace. Ouhla !

- Je peux être honnête au risque de te choquer ? me demande-t-il en me lançant un regard grave.

- Bien sûr, murmuré-je.

- Les différentes fois où tu as tenté de m'aborder et que je t'ai repoussé, c'est parce que j'en avais rien à faire de toi. Tu ne m'intéressais pas. Mais quand je t'ai vu en sous-vêtements dans ta chambre, je me suis dis « Putain, elle est quand même bonne ». Et comme j'avais l'air de te plaire, j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu avec toi.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Ca fait mal quand même. Enfin, j'ignore si « mal » est le mot exact mais en tout cas, ça jette un froid.

- Puis, il s'est finalement avéré que tu étais très divertissante. J'adorais cette façon que tu avais de me repousser alors que tout ton corps me réclamait. D'ailleurs, tu l'as toujours et je sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir autant de volonté.

- J'en ai pas toujours, soufflé-je.

- C'est vrai. En tout cas, moi à ta place, j'aurais craqué depuis un bail. Bref, j'adorais te choquer et te pousser à chaque fois plus loin.

- Attends, ça veut dire qu'au début, tu n'avais qu'une idée en tête, c'était …

Je ne me sens pas la force de finir ma phrase et préfère dévier mon regard sur la pelouse verdoyante que nous venons de rejoindre.

- Te sauter, oui.

Génial. Pourquoi ça me choque alors que j'en étais persuadée depuis le début ? Peut-être parce que le penser et l'entendre dire sont deux choses totalement différentes.

- Mais je me suis fais niqué. Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à prendre goût à toi, à tes expressions scandalisées, tes lèvres, pire ton odeur. Et quand je suis parti, quand je n'ai plus eu tout cela à ma portée, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Ou à quel point j'avais envie de toi. Cette partie est encore floue.

J'inspire profondément lorsqu'une nouvelle brise vient remuer mes cheveux et tente de comprendre le point de vue du gars le plus complexe que je connaisse.

- Cette séparation de six jours a été un sacré tournant, pour toi comme pour moi, apparemment.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! approuvé-je avec entrain.

- Tu es venue me chercher, et ça je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en avais rêvé. Tu as … franchement, c'est le truc que personne n'a jamais fait pour moi et que ça soit toi qui le fasse … Je crois que je ne parviendrais pas à trouver les mots pour te dire ce que je ressens mais crois-moi, c'est très fort.

- Je te crois. Mais, la question est peut-être un peu grosse mais je te la pose quand même, pourquoi tu n'as pas quitté Magnéto si …

Je ne termine pas ma phrase et admire ma tulipe.

- Si tu me manquais à ce point ? Tu m'as un peu sacrément rejeté. Ok, le baiser que tu m'as donné juste avant que je ne franchisse les portes était perturbant et ambigüe mais tout de même ! Et puis, j'ai mon amour propre !

- Ah ça, c'est sûr !!

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es venue, on s'est fait compressé par un poids lourd et je suis sorti du coma.

- Ca pas été aussi simple pour moi, confié-je.

- Je le sais bien. Et c'est quand j'ai réalisé cela que j'ai su qu'il y avait entre nous autre chose qu'une simple attirance physique. Bon, après, j'ai encore fais le con, comme d'habitude, et comme je le referais encore, mais aujourd'hui, je crois avoir compris.

John s'arrête subitement, m'obligeant à en faire de même et à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je tiens à toi, Libby, c'est pas des blagues. Quand tu étais inconsciente suite à ton overdose, j'étais vraiment mal. Je l'aurais tué, je te le jure. J'aurais massacré toute cette école si ça aurait permis que tu te sentes ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe, mes joues s'enflamment, les fourmis sont de retour, tous les symptômes sont là. Génial. Malgré tout, je suis pendue à ses lèvres.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que ma vie dépend de toi. Si tu es avec moi et heureuse, à première vue, tout va bien. Mais dès que tu t'éloignes, ou s'il t'arrive le moindre truc, je crois devenir dingue.

Je crois que je vais perdre définitivement l'usage de la parole. Mes yeux dévisagent son visage si sérieux, aux traits toujours aussi attirants, et je remarque alors que le vent a ébouriffé quelques unes de ses mèches décolorées.

- Je suppose que tu t'attends à ce que je sorte ces trois mots, enfin disons plutôt deux mots et demi mais … laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Laisse-moi réaliser ce qui me tombe dessus et lorsque je te les dirais, ce sera avec tout mon cœur. D'ici là, je me contenterais de les penser en cherchant la meilleure manière dont ils s'appliquent à toi.

Hein ?? Je défaille. Je me raccroche à la tulipe. Heureusement qu'elle est là, celle là. J'ai bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ou je viens de perdre l'ouïe, juste après la parole ? La vache, John ! Incapable de m'exprimer, je m'approche de lui et dépose un léger bisou sur ses lèvres. Persuadée qu'il va l'intensifier, je reste près de lui mais, contre toute attente, il me saisit par la taille et confie :

- Autre chose, mon envie de te sauter ne m'a jamais quitté. Sauf que je la nomme différemment maintenant. Mais bon, je sais que t'as peur qu'il n'y ait que ça qui me retienne à tes côtés et j'espère que ce que j'ai pu dire t'ait confirmé que ce n'est plus le cas. Quand tu m'embrasses, je perds pied. Et je me laisse aller. Et si je me laisse aller, tu sais jusqu'où ça peut aller. Comme avant-hier soir dans la salle d'études. J'ai tellement envie de toi que si je commence, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Alors au risque de te paraître un peu distant, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques pour l'instant pour ne pas te blesser, jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prête.

Je me contente de me noyer dans ses yeux. Ok, maintenant, posez-moi tous la fameuse question « Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de John ? » et là, je vous hurle « OUI ». Quoique cette réponse fait un peu cérémonieuse …

- Libby ? m'interpelle-t-il alors. Je t'ai perdu ou quoi ? J'aimerais juste un semblant de réaction qui prouve que tu ne t'es pas consumée de l'intérieur.

- Euhhh …

- Ca c'est de la réaction ! se marre-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, satisfait.

- Je fais de mon mieux ! Tu te rends pas compte de ce que je dois encaisser là ! me justifié-je bêtement, en me rappelant comment fonctionne ma bouche. C'est vrai que tu m'as toujours embrassé avec …

- Fougue ?

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et c'est à chaque fois sacrément perturbant.

- Ok, je vois.

Il voit quoi là ? Moi je vois rien. John m'attire tout contre lui et se penche afin de rencontrer mes lèvres. Cette fois-ci, il approfondit le baiser et je l'accompagne avec plaisir. Mais il m'embrasse avec une douceur et une tendresse dont jamais il n'avait fait preuve et dont jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable. Notre baiser durant plusieurs longues secondes, toujours trop courtes, et finalement, il s'écarte de moi. Je respire difficilement et lâche à bout de souffle :

- C'est encore pire qu'un baiser fougueux. T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux me faire crever d'une attaque ou quoi ?

Histoire d'appuyer ma plainte, je le frappe gentiment au torse de ma main qui ne tient pas la tulipe.

- Désolé ! s'excuse-t-il en riant. Et désolé de ne t'avoir jamais embrassé de cette façon. Peut-être que je n'étais pas prêt.

- Et bien moi non plus figure-toi ! Mais j'ai vraiment apprécié.

Il me sourit et nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre. Ce moment est limite traumatisant. J'ai l'impression de découvrir un autre John. Nous nous remettons à marcher près d'un parterre de fleurs et John rompt rapidement le silence :

- Ah, je voulais aussi te remercier de m'avoir considéré comme un gars bien alors que je n'en suis pas du tout un.

- Quoi ?! m'étonné-je.

- Tu as tenté à plusieurs reprises de croire en moi et de me laisser une chance, je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais bien sûr, j'ai encore fais le con.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours eu une excellente opinion de toi, précisé-je en lui glissant un coup d'œil.

- Mais elle était déjà bien meilleure que celle des gens des cette école.

- Ca dépendait des moments. Cependant, c'est vrai que je m'acharnais à croire qu'il existait un autre John que le tordu obsédé que j'avais vu si souvent. Et j'ai fini par le rencontrer.

John s'arrête une nouvelle fois et me tend sa main que je saisis sans trop comprendre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'a secoue que je capte.

- Enchanté, lâche-t-il. Je suis l'autre John.

J'en rigole et j'ai envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais je n'en fais rien, me rappelant ses paroles. Il libère ma main et nous reprenons notre marche quand je me décide à répéter ce que je lui avais avoué plus tôt dans la matinée :

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

- C'est réciproque, Libby. Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendue compte de ça ?

- La minute qui a suivit ton départ vers Magnéto.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais caché, annonce-t-il. Tu ne m'as jamais caché tes sentiments. Peut-être pas volontairement d'ailleurs. Merci pour ça. Bon Dieu Libby, j'ai mon cœur qui va exploser !

Son exclamation me surprend mais j'y réponds en souriant :

- C'est réciproque, John !

- Faut que je crame un truc pour me soulager ! File-moi la tulipe !

- Non pas la tulipe ! protesté-je en riant.

- Arrache-lui au moins les pétales en faisant le « Il m'aime, un peu … ».

Je le fixe pour s'avoir si c'est du lard ou du cochon et décide finalement de le faire. Je commence donc à ôter un à un les pétales de la fleur et comme il n'y en a pas des masses, ça va plutôt vite :

- Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout …

Le dernier pétale orangé s'écrase à terre et je lève un visage perturbé vers John, ne sachant comment interpréter cela. Mais mon Zippo Man le fait à merveille. D'un geste habile, il sort son briquet de sa poche, l'allume et crame les pétales au sol.

- J'ai jamais été un fada des plantes mais là, je viens de comprendre pourquoi la déforestation existe. La nature est trop cruelle et menteuse.

Je me mets à rire face à sa réplique et laisse tomber la tige verte au sol mais ce ne sont que des cendres qui touchent les graviers.

¤--¤

J'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'ai envie de caresser son visage. J'ai envie de lui crier à quel point il compte pour moi. Mais je ne fais rien de tout cela. Je me contente juste de le suivre alors que nous rentrons dans le bâtiment par la porte principale. Pourtant, je me permets une chose :

- Tu vas vraiment avoir une discussion d'homme à homme avec Jared ?

Sa mine moqueuse fait irruption sur son visage si serein depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il répond :

- Ca serait plutôt une discussion de beau gosse à gros lourd mais s'il continue à me chercher, j'en serais obligé. Peut-être même pas qu'une simple discussion d'ailleurs. Comment tu peux supporter ce gars ?

- Je sais pas trop, avoué-je en faisant mine de réfléchir. Peut-être parce qu'il est grand, mignon, bien foutu, gentil et qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

Je viens de lâcher une bombe et analyse l'impact qu'elle a sur ma cible. Pas de dégât apparent. La cible se contente juste de prendre une inspiration avant de déclarer :

- Je peux rectifier chaque point ?

- Je t'en prie.

Nous sommes arrivés au salon occupé par une dizaine d'élèves et nous nous installons sur un canapé dans un coin. J'ôte la veste de John et la laisse reposer sur l'accoudoir tandis que son propriétaire passe son bras sur le dossier du canapé et donc derrière mon dos.

- Alors, grand ? Ok, je suis peut-être petit pour un mec mais crois-moi, j'assure comme une bête. Mignon ? Tu m'as vu chérie ? Je suis pas mignon, je suis carrément sexy !

Je retiens un rire et le dévore des yeux alors qu'il poursuit :

- Bien foutu ? Idem ! Pourtant, t'as vu mon corps d'athlète sortant de la douche, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux comparer ? Gentil ? Tu te moques de qui là ? T'aimes pas les gars gentils, c'est pour ça que tu craques pour moi, malgré tout ce que tu peux croire.

Je hoche doucement la tête, convaincue par son point de vue.

- Et le dernier, c'était quoi ? Ah oui ! Il s'inquiète pour toi. Bien sûr. Je me demande bien s'il pense à toi chaque seconde au point d'avoir un mal fou à trouver le sommeil et s'il frôle la déprime lorsque tu n'es pas à ses côtés. Va lui demander ça à ton pote.

Je me penche pour lui embrasser la joue droite et assure :

- Jolie défense.

- Merci.

- Et totalement vrai.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, confie-t-il en souriant.

A l'aide de son bras dans mon dos, il me tire à lui en me saisissant par l'épaule droite et m'applique un baiser sur le crâne. Sur un nuage, je m'empare de sa main droite et nos doigts s'unissent tout naturellement. Un peu trop naturellement. C'est ainsi que cette question me vient. J'ai envie de la poser mais j'ai peur. Anxieuse, je me pince les lèvres, les yeux toujours rivés sur nos mains et je cogite sur la meilleure façon d'aborder la chose. Cependant, John remarque très vite mon trouble :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son regard dévie sur nos mains et je sais bien que cela ne l'aide en rien à comprendre mon état. Je relève donc la tête et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Mon malaise se propage également à lui et je réalise que je fais tout un pataquès d'une simple question. Alors je me jette à l'eau :

- Est-ce qu'on est un couple ?

Quelque chose traverse ses yeux mais j'ignore quoi exactement. Avec lenteur, John soulève ma main et la porte à sa bouche afin de l'embrasser avec douceur.

- Dans ma tête, je t'appelle « ma Libby » et lorsque je pense à toi et à moi, je pense « nous ». Alors je suis tenté de répondre oui.

Je souris du plus grand sourire que j'ai en réserve et ça a pour effet de le faire sourire à son tour. Je me penche un peu et l'embrasse gentiment sur les lèvres. Il est brûlant. Et à cet instant, j'aurais bien envie de me brûler. Mais je fais appel à ma minuscule volonté pour rester sage et me contenter de me blottir contre lui après avoir ôté mes lèvres des siennes. Autour de nous, les gens nous jettent des coups d'œil étonnés, ahuris et se murmurent des choses à l'oreille. J'aime les ragots. Je dirais même plus, j'adore les ragots. « Ouah, t'as vu ? Ils se sont embrassés ! Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ? ». Arrête ton délire, Libby.

- Ca te dirait une après-midi avec moi ?

Je tourne la tête pour découvrir ce qu'il entend par là et constate qu'il aborde un air malicieux qui le rend encore plus craquant que d'ordinaire. J'ai envie de baver. Mais au lieu de cela, je questionne :

- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?

- Toi. Moi. Ma chambre.

L'expert en propositions indécentes me dévisage un instant durant lequel mon cœur s'emballe jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par développer :

- Et moi te racontant l'histoire de ma vie.

Soulagement. Et engouement.

- Oh que oui ! Mais entends, on a cours cet aprèm.

- Quoi ? Quels cours ? On s'en balance des cours, chérie.

- John, je te rappelle que ce matin tu as été viré.

- Allez, c'est qu'une après-midi. Tornade ne va pas me cycloner pour ça !

Comme je tiens bien trop à entendre l'histoire de sa vie, j'accepte et nous partons en direction de sa chambre. C'est ainsi que nous passons je ne sais combien de temps couchés sur son lit à parler. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui parle.

John a 24 ans. Je suis choquée. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi âgé. Il est né en Australie. Je suis doublement choquée. Il a grandit là bas et était un parfait petit garçon ( non mais on cause bien du même type ?! ) jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, où il a découvert son pouvoir. A partir de là, sa famille, c'est-à-dire ses parents, son frère aîné et sa sœur cadette, l'ont traité comme une abomination et l'ont éjecté du domicile familial. La manière dont il me raconte cela, je me doute que c'est une blessure qui restera à jamais ouverte en lui. Par la suite, le petit John s'est fait tout seul dans la rue. Et voilà comment le John actuel est né. Il a rencontré d'autres mutants, a fait un tas de trucs illégaux ( « donne-moi des détails ! » « non » « ah » ), et a eu une vie de parfait délinquant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 21 ans et qu'il entende parler de l'école de Charles Xavier.

John a donc prit l'avion pour l'Amérique et a tenté sa chance ici. Il a été placé dans une chambre avec Bobby, qui était aussi un nouveau venu, et leur amitié a commencé ainsi. John a eu du mal à s'adapter mais Bobby l'a beaucoup aidé et il est resté dans cette école, qu'il appréciait vraiment, jusqu'à l'année dernière. La suite et fin, je la connais, John a rejoint Magnéto pendant plusieurs mois, il y a eu Alcatraz et son retour à l'école. Au fil des années passées ici, John s'est découvert une véritable attirance pour l'écriture, la langue et il m'avoue qu'il aimerait bien devenir journaliste. Je bondis donc sur l'occasion pour lui révéler un fait que j'avais totalement omis :

- Au fait ! Je suis tombée sur ta dissertation de philo !

- Non ! s'exclame-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

- Si ! Et c'est en partie ce qui m'a décidé à venir de récupérer des griffes de Magnéto.

John sourit et passe au dessus de moi, allongée son lit, afin de se lever et de se diriger vers son bureau. A coups de grands mouvements et en foutant la moitié de ses affaires par terre, il déniche enfin ce qu'il cherche et revient sur le lit, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- T'as lu ça ? me demande-t-il en me montrant le devoir en question.

- Oui. Et ça m'a retourné.

Il sourit et me lit à voix haute le contenu de la feuille de papier. A la fin, il suppose :

- Tu as du comprendre que je me suis inspiré de toi pour écrire ça.

- Oui. Et tu aurais du le rendre. Ca nous aurait évité d'avoir eu zéro tous les deux.

- Quoi ?! s'étonne-t-il exagérément. Parce que tu n'as rien rendu toi ? Tu n'as fais comme je te l'avais ordonné ?

- Pondre un truc potable et mettre nos deux noms en haut de la feuille ? Non, désolée. J'étais dans une période où un petit con me harcelait à haute dose et mon esprit était à des millions de kilomètres de la rédaction d'un devoir de philo.

- Pourtant, le sujet était d'actualité, souligne-t-il avec perfidie.

- Mais comme tu n'étais pas motivé à me connaître, me comprendre et encore moins m'apprécier, je me suis retrouvée dans l'incapacité de faire un quelconque rapprochement.

- Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé lire ce que tu avais écris.

- Je suis nulle en écriture, confié-je. Quand j'étais à l'école, j'ai eu un coup de foudre la première fois qu'on a parlé du théâtre. Pendant un moment, j'ai rêvé de devenir actrice mais pas dans des films, juste au théâtre mais je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, je suis bien trop timide. Et puis, y'a eu tous ces problèmes avec mon pouvoir et j'ai quitté l'école. Depuis, j'ai abandonné l'idée.

- Tu devrais pas. D'autant plus que tu es loin d'être timide.

- C'est vrai que maintenant, je le suis un peu moins mais … bah, je sais pas.

John laisse tomber sa feuille à terre pour revenir se coucher à mes côtés, passant une fois de plus au dessus de moi puis il se met à caresser mes cheveux en rythme régulier jusqu'à suggérer :

- On pourrait partir d'ici et faire ce qu'on veut vraiment. Toi, en numéro un à Broadway et moi rédigeant les critiques sur ton dernier spectacle. De bonnes critiques, cela va de soi.

Je souris au plafond mais réplique :

- Je suis pas encore prête pour ça. Je ne me maîtrise pas, John. J'ai l'impression d'être trop instable.

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'aider à te maîtriser ?

- Ces séances d'entraînement, je présume.

- Hein ?!

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas au courant. Donc, je lui explique l'affaire et subitement, il bondit hors de lit, en me tirant à sa suite. Je me mets à beugler face à ce retour brutal à la verticalité et Mr Je-Concoure-Pour-Le-Prix-Du-Type-Le-Plus-Dur-A-Suivre lance :

- Allons t'entraîner !

Génial. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve au sous-sol, ma main droite toujours prisonnière de celle de John, mais Logan n'étant pas dans les parages, je me surprends à espérer pour échapper à ça.C'est sans compter de la présence du type qui sait très bien se démerder tout seul. Il m'ordonne donc de me place dans la Salle des Dangers pendant qu'il part bidouiller la machine. Depuis quand il sait faire ça, lui ? Si je me retrouve dans un décor traumatisant, je lui en voudrais pour le reste de ma vie. C'est faux. Un gros quart d'heure, tout au plus. Malgré tout, une expulsion saine et sans bavure ne peut que me faire du bien après l'événement d'hier. Peut-être même que ça aiderait mes ongles et mes yeux à retrouver une couleur normale. Je laisse donc le venin affluer dans tout mon corps et me plonge dans une situation de stress.

Situation qui est d'ailleurs toujours la même. Même décor, même soldats non armés à ma poursuite et moi qui panique du fait du surnombre et que, peu à peu, ils parviennent toujours à me coincer dans un coin, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que d'expulser. Ce que je finis par faire. Volontairement ? Presque. En tout cas, je l'ai voulu et j'ai eu l'impression de contrôler la chose. Juste une impression ? Le décor autour de moi redevient normal, les soldats étant tous détruits et je tente de retrouver mon souffle, allongée à même le sol. Une présence vient se poser à mes côtés et me demande :

- Ca va ?

- Oui.

Je tends alors mon bras au dessus de moi et y amène le venin afin de vérifier la couleur de mes ongles. John est le plus rapide :

- Ils sont plus totalement noirs, n'est-ce pas ?

- T'as raison, remarqué-je en approchant ma main de mes yeux. Avec le temps, ils vont redevenir normaux.

- Heureusement. T'as l'air d'une gothique comme ça.

Je lui tire la langue en laissant retomber mon bras et en rappelant le poison à moi. Une fois de plus, John est sacrément rapide et s'empare de ma bouche encore ouverte. Pas totalement fougueux, pas totalement tendre, ce baiser se situe quelque part entre les deux. Mais j'adore ça. Je l'adore. Pourtant, il rompt le contact et me soulève pour me mettre sur mes pieds. Il fait de ces trucs des fois avec mon corps, ça me terrifie. John se place alors face à moi, à deux mètres, et me lance :

- Et comme ça, sans bouger, tu arriverais à m'empoisonner ?

- Si je ne stresse pas, si je ne panique pas, je n'expulse pas, lui expliqué-je.

- Et bien c'est ce qu'il va savoir changer. Imagine que tu es encerclée par une bande d'affreux méchants qui veulent te violer, comment tu ferais ?

- Je suis intouchable, répété-je, un peu blasée. Ils auront du mal à me violer. Ils crèveraient direct après avoir posé un doigt sur moi.

- Mauvais exemple, grimace John en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Imagine que tu es encerclée d'une bande d'affreux méchants qui te menacent tous d'un flingue. Ils vont tous tirer. Là, ta seule solution, c'est d'expulser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais si cette situation arrive, je suis persuadée que je serais assez stressée et paniquée pour le faire.

- Sauf s'ils te prennent par surprise et qu'ils ne t'en laissent pas le temps ! rétorque-t-il en levant son index droit.

- Pas faux, réalisé-je.

- Donc tu dois apprendre à expulser à volonté et instantanément.

D'un coup, je tilte :

- Tu ne dis plus « éjaculer » ?

John se met à rire, ce qui me permet de constater à quel point j'adore l'entendre rire.

- Je l'avais oublié celle-là ! s'amuse-t-il. Restons à expulser, c'est ce que tu préfères.

- Va.

- Bon alors, tu expulses ? m'incite-t-il en écartant grand ses bras.

J'essaie. Je vous jure que j'essaie. Mais comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive lorsque j'ai face un moi un beau mec, les bras en croix, en train de me fixer. Mes yeux quittent son visage pour descendre sur son torse plus ou moins souligné par son sweet, puis sur son ventre, son bas-ventre et …

- Je t'ai demandé d'expulser, pas de me mater !

Honteuse, je reviens au niveau de ses yeux et découvre qu'il a baissé ses bras.

- Non mais je rêve là ! s'indigne-t-il, hilare.

- Tu crois que si c'est facile ! me défendis-je enfin. T'es là, face à moi, si …

- Si quoi ?

- Si tout ce que tu veux ! Séduisant, craquant, sexy ! J'étais à la limite de baver !

- Ah ça, j'ai bien vu ! se marre-t-il toujours. S'il faut, je te bande les yeux !

Je grimace à cette éventualité et tente une autre option :

- Et si je te disais que je ne parviendrais pas à expulser parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te faire souffrir.

Un sourire coquin élit domicile sur les lèvres de mon prof de yoga alors qu'il déclare :

- Alors je te répondrais que j'adore souffrir. Donc, expulse !

Il me pousse à bout, le lascar. Bon, je vais tâcher de me concentrer. D'abord, je visualise mon venin, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Deuxième étape, l'imaginer franchir la barrière de ma peau. Plus dur. Je décide de cibler mes mains et laisse le poison y parvenir. Mes ongles se noircissent et après plusieurs secondes, peut-être même minutes, une fumée noire commence à irradier de mes paumes. J'en reviens pas. Peu importe la couleur en fait, le plus important soit que je maintiens et contrôler ce nuage de poison pur. D'un coup, je referme mes deux paumes d'un même geste rapide, ce qui entraîne instantanément une remarque de mon coach :

- Putain, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! T'y arrivais !

- Et tu crois que j'allais balancer ça sur toi ?

- Ben pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque, avoué-je. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

Brusquement, John franchit les deux mètres nous séparant et saisit mes deux mains encore vénéneuses. Mon poison se propage à lui et je le sens s'infiltrer dans ses bras. Immédiatement, je rappelle mon essence à moi tandis que John tremble, tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Yeux dans lesquels je ne lis aucune douleur. C'est pourquoi, après avoir ôté tout le venin de lui, je braille :

- Pas la peine de faire ton gros dur avec moi ! Je sais parfaitement que tu as l'impression d'agoniser.

- Oui. Mais si je disais que j'aimais ça ?

Je dévisage son visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, mais malgré tout provocateur.

- Comment ça ? questionné-je, intriguée.

- Ce venin, c'est toi. Ton goût. Et je le sens. Ok, c'est extrêmement douloureux, mais ça a ton goût et j'adore ça.

- J'ai déjà dit que t'étais le mec le plus tordu que je connaisse ?

- Et le seul, j'espère.


	17. Chapitre 16

**_Avis à la population de mes fans hystériques ( mdr ) : ça y est, j'ai enfin fini cette fic ! Au bout de 180 pages Word, le tout est conclut ! Fin au chapitre 21, alors profitez de ce qui vous reste !  
Ah, publication plus tôt car je pars une semaine chez ma mère. Donc encore une fois de plus : "merci mooooman !!"._**

**_--Little-moi, trop mignon, n'est-ce pas ?? Lol. Oui, c'est vexant quand il lui dit qu'au premier abord Libby ne lui plaisait pas mais bon, c'est la vérité et désormais, ça a bien changé !! Merci pour cette review et biz !_**

**_--Yudith, oui, John a 24 ans. Tu trouves ça choquant ? Ohhhh que oui qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux ! Et à défaut d'avoir de la chance en amour, je me rabats sur leur belle histoire ... ralala ! Merci et bizz !_**

**_--Goupixa, spé physique ??? Tu veux mourir ? Moi, j'avais pris spé SVT et j'en étais bien contente ! Euuh, c'est vrai que c'est pas bien discret un bâteau en papier ... Mdrrrr ! Ben, il a tué la tulipe parce que ... ben comme toi, il a des problèmes avec les fleurs !! ( on va dire ça comme ça, ok ?? ). En tout cas, merci pour tout et biz !_**

**_--Kalya, pas de problème pour la compensation des reviews ! Tu ne peux pas m'en sortir des aussi magnifiques à chaque fois, je comprends, question de temps lol ! C'est vrai on n'irait pas voir Harry Potter pour matter des jeunes en cours ... et ben là, même raisonnement ! Je vais pas vous forcer à lire l'histoire de jeunes en cours mdrrr ! Oui, il va arriver quelque chose à Elliot mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus, sinon ça gâche tout ... J'adore l'épisode musical de Buffy sûrement parce que je suis une fan depuis le 1er épisode, et en passant je crois que ma chanson préférée est celle de Spike ( "If my heart could beat, it would break my chest" sublime cette phrase ... ). Je les écoute en anglais mais certaines en français sont pas dégueus. Mais l'anglais sonne quand même mieux ! Alors tu as l'impression d'entrendre Edward parler à travers John ??? C'est très étrange car j'ai commencé cette fic avant de découvrir Twilight et au fil du temps, j'ai dévoré et apprécié ce bouquin, tout en poursuivant ma fic. Il est possible qu'il y est un lien mais alors vraiment à mon issu. Ais-je été inconsciemment inspirée par l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer ?? En fait, faudrait demander l'avis à d'autres gens car il est possible que ce soit toi qui voit Edward partout mdrr ! Ton compliment sur ma façon d'écrire m'a vraiment touché et pour tout te dire : j'ai fais un bac S et en ce moment, je suis des études de comptabilité et de gestion. Donc rien, mais rien, à voir avec le littéraire. Pourtant, plus le temps passe, moins j'aime ce que je fais comme études et je me rends compte que ce ne sera pas ma vie. Maintenant de là à me lancer dans une fac littéraire ( un pote me l'a conseillé ), c'est risqué car après tout, je n'écris que des fanfictions et je ne suis même pas certaine du niveau ... Ok, j'adore écrire, j'ai de l'imagination, mais est-ce assez ? Il manque le talent et la chance. Honnêtement, mon rêve serait de devenir écrivaine mais bon ... c'est un rêve ! En tout cas, merci comme toujours, d'être là et de suivre ma fic avant autant d'intérêt ! Gros bisous et a+ !_**

**_--Raziel, je suis d'accord avec toi, ça n'avance pas, et c'est souvent mon problème, je te l'ai déjà dit je crois : je fais traîner en longueur. Merci pour cette review et pour le reste, je te réponds par mail. Biz !_**

**_Une seule chose à dire ... ça se gâte : _**

* * *

La fin d'après-midi est plus tranquille, comme le repas, que nous partageons de nouveau avec mes amis. Jared s'étant volontairement assit le plus loin possible de nous, il n'y a pas eu de joute verbale durant le dîner. Juste après, John me propose de passer la nuit avec lui. Bien sûr, je m'emballe, je divague et je m'affole. Mais le play-boy précise avec une nonchalance qui me laisse bouche bée :

- Juste dormir, chérie. Mais si tu comptes me faire la fête et me sauter sur le poil, je te promets de me laisser faire.

Sur le coup, j'aurais bien envie. J'enfile donc mon pyjama et revêts mes vêtements pour me rendre à sa chambre. J'allais m'y diriger lorsque je fais un brusque demi-tour pour m'emparer de son gilet gris dans mon armoire. Je ne suis pas une fétichiste ! Une fois dans sa chambre, je trouve John, vêtu de son vieux pantalon et T-shirt qu'il met pour dormir, tranquillement allongé à mater le plafond. Bon, sérieusement, faut qu'on m'explique comment il peut être aussi sexy simplement affalé sur son lit, le regard dans le vague. Evidemment, il tourne la tête et remarque mon trouble.

- Quoi ?

Histoire de me donner contenance, je ferme la porte, car oui, j'étais figée sur le seuil, et dépose son gilet sur son bureau toujours aussi bordélique. Allez, je crache ma pastille :

- Je me demandais juste comme tu pouvais être aussi …

Merde, le mot m'échappe. Bien sûr, il le trouve à la perfection.

- Sexy ?

- En gros et de façon très directe, oui.

Mr Je-Suis-Fier-De-Moi se redresse pour se mettre assit au bord du lit et me dévisage avec son sourire de requin.

- C'est naturel, chérie. Je suis né avec ça. C'est mon fardeau.

Bien sûr, je me marre comme une baleine. Non, mais regardez le ! Quel cake.

- Viens là, m'ordonne-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Je lui obéis sans même réfléchir. Avec habilité, il m'oblige à s'asseoir sur lui, les jambes pliées de part et d'autre de sa taille. Ses mains se plaquent dans mon dos et me forcent à me rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Ainsi dans ses bras, l'habituelle chaleur m'enveloppe à nouveau et je me demande si je m'y ferais un jour. Non, je ne crois pas. Je me noie dans ses prunelles couleurs d'automne et me laisse transportée par son odeur. Son regard me fait fondre. Son odeur me drogue. Je craque.

Doucement, j'applique mes lèvres sur les siennes et tente d'approfondir ce baiser. John se laisse faire et y répond même avec entrain. Ses mains dans mon dos me serrent davantage contre lui tandis que je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Nous nous embrassons avec passion durant un moment que je savoure. Soudain, il se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit, m'entraînant avec lui, et cette position déclenche en moi un brusque courant électrique. Les mains de John descendent jusqu'à ma taille et s'arrêtent sur mes fesses où elles comptent bien rester.

Pas totalement couchée sur lui, du fait de mes genoux en appui sur le matelas, John remédie à la situation en forçant mon corps à être totalement contre le sien. Ses lèvres dévient jusqu'à mon oreille alors que mon souffle se saccade au point de devenir un halètement.

- T'es sûre que tu as vraiment envie de ça ? me murmure-t-il.

Mon silence est une réponse qu'il interprète au-delà de mes espérances. Toujours avec douceur, il m'écarte de lui en soufflant :

- D'ordinaire, je n'ai pas autant de volonté et de patience. Joue pas trop avec le feu, chérie.

Je m'ôte de lui et m'assoie, le dos contre le mur. John se redresse à son tour et m'observe avec une expression complexe. Sûrement un mélange de désir, de compréhension, de frustration et de respect. Je lâche donc :

- T'es sacrément gentleman en ce moment.

- Tu fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de bon en moi.

Sa répartie radicale me va droit au cœur. Il s'approche alors de moi et dépose un délicat baiser sur ma bouche puis se recule à nouveau.

- Merci pour le gilet.

Je souris suite à ce changement radical de sujet.

- Mais tu peux le garder, si tu veux.

- Il ne sent plus ton odeur, précisé-je.

- Je le porte cette nuit et demain, tu pourras le mettre, si ça te tente.

Tout en continuant de sourire, je hoche la tête et John quitte le lit pour ôter son T-shirt. Je laisse mon regard couler sur son torse, sa chute de rein, son ventre et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y a rien à reprocher de ce côté-là. Il enfile donc son gilet gris et le referme à l'aide de la fermeture éclair. A mon tour, je me lève et ôte mon gilet, mes chaussures et mon jean sous les yeux de John, et je me retrouve en pyjama, ce fameux débardeur et short pourpres.

- Tu t'arrêtes là ?

Un sourire ironique est la seule réponse auquel il a droit. Soudain, il se précipite sur moi et me fait tomber sur le lit. Je crie sur le coup et m'accroche à ses épaules alors qu'il tombe sur moi. Légèrement, bien sûr. N'imaginez pas une crêpe de Libby. Cette position me perturbe bien plus que la précédente. Totalement couché sur moi, John me dévore des yeux et il faut avouer qu'il n'y a que ses yeux pour me faire cet effet là. Ok, c'est officiel, je suis raide dingue de ce mec.

- Dis-moi ce que tu es train de penser.

De ma main droite, je caresse avec lenteur ses cheveux tout en cogitant à une éventuelle réponse.

- Tout de suite ! Et ne cherche pas une excuse ! insiste-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en prenant un air de gros dur.

- Que je suis raide dingue de toi, avoué-je, sans réfléchir davantage.

Je me mords la langue en attendant sa réaction. Qui ne tarde pas. Ses yeux se font rieurs et coquins en répliquant :

- Ce n'est pas un scoop.

Il se penche alors et m'embrasse avec plus de douceur que la première fois. Mon cœur va exploser. Mais nous rompons naturellement le contact et nous trémoussons pour nous engouffrer à l'intérieur du lit une place. John éteint la lampe de chevet, seule lumière encore allumée de la pièce, et nous nous retrouvons dans le noir. J'ai envie de tout sauf de dormir. Apparemment, lui aussi. Ses bras viennent à ma rencontre et me tirent à lui, de telle manière à me positionner contre lui. Je me blottis contre son torse bouillant tandis que ses bras m'enserrent et sont bien décidés à me garder dans leur étreinte.

- Je suis pas un gars bien, Libby.

Ok. C'est quoi ça ?

- Comment ça ? demandé-je, les yeux ouverts dans le noir.

- Je te le dis. C'est tout.

- Alors moi, je réponds que c'est pour ça que je craque pour toi. Tu l'as dis toi-même cette après-midi.

- Je suis quasi sûr de te faire souffrir.

Il me fait quoi là ? Je tente de prendre ça avec ironie :

- C'est déjà fait, tu sais.

- Mais je peux recommencer.

- Qui te dit que tu le feras ?

- C'est dans ma nature.

Mes yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, je me redresse, desserrant l'étau de ses bras, pour fixer les contours de son visage à peine visible.

- Arrête ça John. Tu peux déconner, je peux déconner. Ni toi, ni moi, sommes des pros dans les relations …

Je stoppe net avant de dire le mot. Forcément :

- Les relations quoi ?

Le ton sérieux à laisser place à un bien plus perfide. Malgré tout, je me sors de cette impasse :

- Les relations affectives. Et je prends le risque de souffrir.

John pousse alors un soupir et m'oblige à me coucher contre lui à nouveau. Une de ses mains se fourre dans mes cheveux défaits et les caresse en rythme. Le silence s'installe et peu à peu, le sommeil me vient. Je lâche donc d'une voix pâteuse :

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, chérie.

¤--¤

Un rayon de soleil me réveille. Je remue un peu afin de me dégager de cet éclat et regarde par la fenêtre. Une belle journée s'annonce. En tournant la tête à droite, je découvre John encore assoupit, son torse se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Rectification. Une très belle journée s'annonce.

Doucement, je me rapproche de lui et commence à caresser le contour de son visage. Le menton, les joues, le nez, les sourcils, tout y passe. Soudain, ses paupières se mettent à bouger en demeurant fermées alors que sa bouche se met en mouvement :

- Si je fais semblant d'être encore endormi, tu continues ?

Je souris et passe mes doigts sur ses lèvres en chuchotant :

- Peut-être.

- Alors je dors.

Je frôle son arcade sourcilière et part à l'exploration de ses cheveux. Malgré le gel, ils se sont emmêlés durant la nuit et je saisis entre mon index et mon pouce une mèche décolorée à la racine brune. Je questionne alors :

- Pourquoi le blond ?

- C'était dans ma mauvaise période. Mais je vais laisser le brun revenir.

Je souris une nouvelle fois en tentant de m'imaginer un John totalement brun. Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? m'étonné-je.

- J'ai peur de me réveiller et de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Qu'il est chou. Je me penche alors et embrasse doucement ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrent peu à peu, clignant afin de s'habituer à la lumière, tandis qu'il me rend mon baiser. Peu après, je m'écarte de lui afin d'avoir une vue globale de son visage. Jolie petite étincelle. Toujours dans ses yeux.

- Des matins comme ça, j'en veux tous les jours, souffle-t-il.

Un nouveau sourire est ce que j'offre en réponse. Brusquement, je me rends compte qu'on est censé aller en cours. Toujours allongée, je m'étale sur lui pour voir l'heure qu'indique le radio-réveil.

- Héééé ! s'exclame John, surpris par mon mouvement.

Ses bras m'enserrent, surement perturbés par mon corps sur le sien, et il suit mon regard puis découvre qu'elle était ma véritable motivation. 8h22. Merde. Je tente de me lever mais Monsieur en a décidé autrement.

- Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

- On a cours, je te rappelle. Et déjà qu'on a séché hier, vaudrait mieux se pointer aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux si perturbants me dévisagent mais finalement, John se raisonne :

- T'as raison. Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

- Moi non plus, confié-je.

Malgré tout, ses bras me libèrent et je quitte son corps si chaud. John se lève à son tour et ôte son gilet pour me le tendre :

- Tiens. Pour la journée.

Tout en souriant, je l'enfile ainsi que mon jean, embrasse une dernière fois John, saisit mon autre gilet et quitte la chambre au pas de course. Je fonce dans ma chambre afin d'enlever mon pyjama et de mettre des sous-vêtements digne de son nom puis enfile à nouveau mon jean et le gilet de John. Brrrrr, cette odeur !

¤--¤

Mon retard en classe s'est fait remarquer mais ne m'a pas porté préjudice. Je tente de me concentrer sur les cours, même si ça me demande un effort considérable. A midi, je mange rapidement avec John et mes amis puis m'isole afin de bosser. Car, mine de rien, j'ai sacrément délaissé les cours en ce moment. Mais l'isolement est de courte durée. Une harpie en quête d'informations vient rapidement me rôder autour :

- Alors, tu sors vraiment avec lui ?

Je lève un regard en direction de Cassy qui vient de s'asseoir face à moi.

- Oui, avoué-je.

- Cette perspective est assez … perturbante.

- Pourquoi ça ? m'intrigué-je en posant mon stylo.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que deux issues à cette relation.

Son beau visage transpire l'inquiétude et cela me touche bien plus que je ne le voudrais.

- Lesquelles ?

- Soit tu le transformes, soit il te transforme.

Silencieuse, je médite un instant sur son point de vue, jusqu'à ce que je rétorque :

- Tu as oublié une option, nous nous transformons mutuellement.

Cassy hoche pensivement la tête et finit par confier :

- J'espère sincèrement que vous ne rencontrerez plus d'embûches.

- Je l'espère aussi, soufflé-je.

- Je te laisse bosser.

- Ok.

Mon amie quitte la chaise mais une fois debout et avant de partir, elle me lance d'un ton chaleureux :

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, Libby. Quand John te regarde, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis amoureuse de toi tellement que ses sentiments sont forts.

Lorsque j'encaisse ce qu'elle vient de me sortir, Cassy est déjà loin. Pfiou ! Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre dans de telles conditions ? L'après-midi se déroule dans le même climat d'étude et ce n'est qu'à la fin des cours qu'une nouvelle nous tombe dessus :

- Il parait que Xavier, Tornade et Logan partent ce soir pour une nouvelle mission !

- Autrement dit, quartier libre ?

- Ils vont sauver le monde ? Encore ?

- Et si on organisait une petite sauterie ?

Mouhahaha, les rumeurs. Contre toute attente, il semblerait que la dernière se concrétise. L'idée arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de Bobby, qui a de nouveau la garde de l'école, avec Peter cette fois. Et voilà comment je me retrouve dans la chambre avec une Cassy survoltée :

- Hiiiiii ! Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre !

Pendez-moi. Pendez-la. Quoique non. Elle est ma meilleure amie.

- C'est sérieux, ce projet de fête ? demandé-je, pas trop emballée par l'affaire.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu aurais dû voir le salon du bas ! Un bar a été installé, y'a même des spots, des amplis, Peter et Bobby se sont vachement impliqués !

Elle saute dans les coins de la chambre comme une puce. Quant à moi, je suis à moitié allongée sur mon lit, à tenter de maîtriser une sensation naissante. Une sensation inévitable. Le manque. Là encore, ça va, mais bientôt mon corps tout entier réclamera Elliot. J'inspire donc profondément et tente de me concentrer sur ma camarade de chambre survoltée. Et une fois de plus, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Cependant, à l'instant où elle pose son regard sur moi, je vois une lueur de machination dans ses yeux bleus. Ouhlà, je le sens mal ! Cassy bondit alors sur mon lit et déclare :

- Je te faire belle à un tel point que John va s'enflammer.

God ! Et rebelote ! Me revoilà transformer en poupée Barbie, se faisant belle pour sortir avec Ken. Cassy me maquille, lisse mes cheveux, et me prête un short noir et un haut gris assez décolleté, tous deux très classes. Quand je l'ai vu sortir la minijupe noire, je suis montée au plafond. Déjà que j'ai du mal à refreiner les pulsions de John, et les miennes par la même occasion, il ne faudrait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu !

Cassy est toute contente du résultat et me définit comme « A croquer ». Génial. Pendant qu'elle s'occupe enfin d'elle-même, je lorgne le tout dans la glace de l'armoire. Jolie. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas trouvée aussi jolie. Et puis quoi de mieux pour me changer les idées et oublier que j'ai besoin de ma dose ? Non ! Mot proscrit ! Quant à elle, Cassy opte pour une robe rouge. Honte de rien cette fille. Quoique avec son physique, elle peut absolument tout se permettre. Comme chaussures, Cassy me file des nu-pieds noirs à talons presque aiguille. Si je ne me casse pas une cheville avant la fin de la soirée, c'est un miracle. Ok, c'est carrément sexy, mais je danse comment avec ça ? Je me rappelle alors que je déteste danser donc la question est réglée et je garde les talons.

Vers 20 heures, nous retrouvons Ashley, qui est toute mignonne avec son haut noir et sa longue jupe marron, et nous descendons jusqu'au salon. A peine engagées dans l'escalier, la musique nous assaille et à l'entrée, nous tombons sur Tim et Jared, eux aussi très classes. Ce dernier me reluque à un tel point que j'aurais envie de le remballer, si j'avais plus de cran.

Cassy avait raison. Les choses ont été faites en grand. Un comptoir, avec plusieurs tabourets, fait office de bar au fond du salon et le canapé, ainsi que les fauteuils, ont été poussés sur les côtés pour créer l'espace suffisant pour une piste de danse. Une sorte de sono est installée dans un coin et plusieurs amplis sont disséminés dans la pièce. Plus loin, Bobby est en train de s'expliquer avec Peter à propos de branchements de lumières. Plusieurs élèves sont déjà présents et certains se trémoussent même sur la piste de danse. Nous sommes des mutants en manque d'amusement et ce soir, nous essayons de combler ce vide. C'est le message qu'ils semblent faire passer en tout cas.

En examinant avec plus de précision la pièce, je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Un type assit sur un tabouret, déjà en train de boire je ne sais quelle boisson alcoolisée. Cassy s'approche de moi et me souffle :

- Vas-y ma belle.

Je lui souris timidement et me dirige vers mon objectif à pas prudent, les talons ne m'aidant en rien dans cette affaire. Une fois à son niveau, je m'assoie à sa droite, sur un tabouret et immédiatement, le type chargé du bar, Oliver je crois qu'il s'appelle, m'interpelle sur le ton de la rigolade :

- Je te sers quoi beauté ?

- Vodka-pomme, commandé-je en étouffant un rire.

Mon voisin tourne instantanément la tête dans ma direction et me dévisage avec surprise. Ses yeux étonnés mais en même temps admiratifs coulent sur moi et je ne réplique rien face à ce regard intense.

- Je vous offre ce verre, mademoiselle ?

Je lui souris et laisse à mon tour mes yeux le contempler. Une chemise gris sombre qui le moule juste ce qu'il faut sur un jean noir. Simple mais suffisant pour que mon cœur oublie son rythme habituel. J'allais répondre lorsque Oliver attire mon regard. D'un geste habile, il pose un verre vide face à moi et saisit une bouteille dans chaque main. La vodka et la pomme coulent en même temps et se mélangent dans l'air, s'enroulant et exécutant plusieurs figures avant de tomber dans mon verre. Oliver repose les bouteilles et jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon verre où le liquide jaillit puis redescend, sans qu'aucune goutte ne tâche le comptoir. C'est quoi son pouvoir au juste ? En tout cas, c'était classe. Oliver me fait un clin d'œil exagéré avant d'aller servir d'autres élèves. Chouette type.

- Va-t-il falloir que je sorte mon briquet pour retenir l'attention de la belle demoiselle ?

Je reporte mon attention sur mon voisin et répond par un haussement d'épaule. Son sourire coquin me fait fondre et subitement, il se penche vers moi et saisit mon tabouret par le dessous pour le tirer à lui, me reprochant de lui de ce fait. Je pousse un cri sur le coup puis récupère mon verre, abandonné plus loin.

- Tentative d'approche numéro un, indique le rustre.

- Je ne vous trouve pas très subtil, constaté-je en portant le verre à mes lèvres.

- Aurais-je au moins le privilège de trinquer avec vous ou je l'ai perdu en me comportant comme un homme des cavernes ?

J'affronte ses yeux brun vert et tend finalement mon verre qui rencontre le sien, remplit de je ne sais toujours pas quoi, dans un tintement discret.

- C'est justement en te comportant comme un homme des cavernes que tu as ce privilège, réalisé-je après avoir bu. C'est dingue quand on y pense.

- Tu es dingue, rectifie-t-il en jouant avec son verre.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Qui est le plus dingue de nous deux ?

- On va vite le savoir.

D'un coup, il vide son verre cul sec et lâche :

- Je te conseille d'en faire de même.

Intriguée mais charmée, je finis mon verre en plusieurs gorgées, car mine de rien, Oliver n'y est pas aller de main morte sur la quantité, et le repose en tentant de ne pas grimacer. Le mec tordu à ma droite me saisit par la main, m'obligeant à quitter le tabouret et m'entraîne en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Autour de nous, la fête a déjà bien commencée, la piste est plus au moins remplie et les élèves naviguent entre le bar, les fauteuils et Peter qui s'occupe du son. Bobby est plus loin, aux côtés de Marie, évidemment. Quant à mes amis, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas le temps de trop les chercher car deux mains se posent sur ma taille et m'attirent contre un corps brûlant.

- John ?! soufflé-je, prise de court.

Son corps bouge contre le mien et ses mains descendent bien plus bas que prévu. Ses yeux m'enflamment tandis qu'il se penche pour chuchoter à mon oreille d'une voix de velours :

- Tu es magnifique. Tu me crois capable de résister à ça ?

Il me faut un extincteur d'urgence ! Sa présence m'enivre. A moi que ça ne soit la vodka-pomme. Je passe alors mes bras autour de son cou et suis le mouvement de son corps. Je crois qu'à cet instant nous pouvons définir à la perfection la notion de « danse langoureuse ». Ses mains se promènent entre ma taille et mes fesses alors que je descends mes mains au niveau de son torse. Je relève la tête et rencontre ses lèvres que j'embrasse avec envie. Une foule d'idées assaille mon pauvre cerveau et je dois avouer qu'elles sont toutes aussi incorrectes les unes que les autres. Tâche de garder la tête froide, Libby. Ah ah ah ! Et je pense ça alors que je suis dans les bras d'un pyromane ?

Je romps le baiser et me tourne afin de me placer dos à lui. Je le sens frémir alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et quand je pose mes mains dessus. Nous dansons un bon moment durant lequel nos mains ont largement le temps de parcourir le corps de l'autre et à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, je perds un peu plus la raison. Nous faisons une pause pour boire un truc. John commande pour nous deux, je suis bien trop occupée à dévorer son cou alors qu'il cause à Oliver. Peu après, mon sulfureux saisit les deux verres et nous asseyons dans un fauteuil. Enfin, il s'assoit dessus et moi sur lui.

Pendant quelques instant, nous alternons gorgées et baisers, sans oublier les caresses, jusqu'à ce que nos verres soient enfin vides. C'est hallucinant, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai bu. Je devrais m'inquiéter. Je devrais me méfier. Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai confiance en toi, murmuré-je à son oreille avant de la mordre.

- Tu ne devrais pas, chérie.

Sexy Boy m'ôte mon verre de la main et le pose à terre, tout comme le sien. Il peut enfin m'entourer de ses bras et me coller davantage à moi. Ses lèvres dérivent dans mon décolleté et je souris face aux sensations que ça me procure. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de lui qu'à cet instant là. Je lui dirais bien. Mais je sais que l'alcool y est pour quelque chose. Malgré tout :

- J'ai envie de toi.

John stoppe immédiatement de m'embrasser et relève la tête pour rencontrer mes yeux sûrement très explicites. Je l'ai touché. Il est perturbé. Ca se voit.

- Dommage que ça soit plus de 0.5 grammes d'alcool dans le sang qui te fasse dire ça.

- Et alors ?

- Ce n'est pas le genre de truc à me dire, lâche-t-il d'un ton grave.

Je ne suis pas bourrée, je tiens à le préciser. Juste légèrement éméchée. Mais cette ambiance, la musique battante, les autres élèves qui draguent à tout va ( j'ai même vu Timothy danser très collé serré avec Ashley ! ), sa présence si chaude, tout cela influe sacrément sur moi.

- Je sais, répliqué-je en caressant son torse. Et ne crois pas que ça l'alcool y soit totalement pour quelque chose.

Je descend lentement une de mes mains jusqu'à sa ceinture et commence à jouer avec la boucle. Je veux voir comment il va réagir. Il semble me respecter, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Mon geste l'électrise et il répond sur le champ :

- Ok, Libby. Continue comme ça et je te donnerais ce que tu voudras, même si ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'aurais voulu.

Choquée, je m'arrête net et retire ma main de sa ceinture. C'est un gars bien. Il se tue à dire le contraire alors que c'est un gars bien. Et je l'aime. Je m'empare donc de ses lèvres et l'embrasse tendrement. Un peu largué, John y répond avec la même douceur.

- Tu es adorable, lui murmuré-je entre deux bisous.

Il sourit et m'embrasse de plus belle. Un de ses mains se pose sur ma cuisse et remonte lentement, s'arrêtant malgré tout à un endroit respectable. Cédant finalement à une autre envie qui me tiraille depuis un moment, je déclare :

- Attends-moi ici, il faut que j'aille au petit coin.

John rit doucement et je quitte à regret son contact bouillant. Une fois debout, je fais de mon mieux pour vaincre le vacillement qui s'empare de moi et vise la porte de sortie. Que j'atteins sans trop de difficulté, grâce à Dieu. Je trouve les toilettes encore plus facilement que prévu, fais ce que j'ai à faire et jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet en me lavant les mains. Mes yeux s'éclaircissent un peu plus à chaque heure qui passe. Bonne chose. Et on dirait bien que l'alcool a un effet bénéfique sur mon envie de poison. Parfait !

Sans plus attendre, je retourne dans le salon d'un pas guilleret et croise sur le chemin Ashley et Cassy soutenant un Timothy pas très frais. Immédiatement, je m'arrête pour demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Un peu trop d'alcool, à mon humble avis, lâche Cassy dans un soupir.

- On le ramène dans sa chambre, précise Ashley.

J'acquiesce et me pousse pour leur faciliter le passage menant à l'escalier. Pauvre Tim. Il aura une bonne gueule de bois demain matin. Mais je reprends malgré tout ma route vers le salon. Alors que je me dirige vers le fauteuil où John est toujours, je suis interceptée sur le chemin. Deux bras choppent ma taille et une bouche me lâche à l'oreille :

- Tu m'accordes une danse ?

Le ton est tentant. Le corps aussi. Même les yeux métalliques ont quelque chose d'irrésistible. Cependant, je refuse :

- Désolée, Jared.

Pourtant, il ne me lâche pas et ses yeux continuent de m'observer avec un intérêt qui me met presque mal à l'aise. Vas-y, continue comme ça Jared et tu vas avoir à faire avec un Zippo Man très remonté. Ce qui, bien sûr, a lieu. John, débarquant de je ne sais où, saisit Jared par l'épaule droite et l'écarte brutalement de moi.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons cette fameuse discussion d'homme à homme.

Et John administre un formidable coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Jared. J'en sursaute sur le coup et m'écarte de plusieurs pas, manquant de me planter avec ces foutus talons. Jared réplique aussitôt en envoyant une de ses boules d'énergie sur son attaquant, qui vole plus loin dans la pièce et retombe au sol.

Mais il en faut plus pour arrêter un Allerdyce. Ce dernier bondit sur ses pieds, dégaine son Zippo et envoie une rafale de flammes en direction de Jared. Heureusement que personne ne se trouve sur la trajectoire. Heureusement que Bobby n'est pas loin. D'un jet de glace, il réduit à néant les flammes tandis que Peter tente de retenir John qui veut déjà se relancer sur Jared. Mais Peter tient bon. Question carrure, y'a pas à dire, il le domine largement. Tous les élèves fixent la scène avec crainte et la musique continue de tourner, comme si de rien n'était.

- Vas faire un tour dehors pour te calmer, John, conseille gentiment Bobby.

L'excité du Zippo incendie toujours celui qui a osé poser la main sur moi jusqu'à ce que Peter relâche son étreinte. D'un pas rageur et toujours en fixant haineusement Jared, John quitte la pièce.

- Ce type est complètement timbré.

Je fusille à mon tour Jared du regard en rétorquant :

- Et toi tu devrais apprendre que quand on te dit non, c'est non.

- Ah parce que lui, il l'a apprit ? s'étonne-t-il avec moquerie.

- Et toi tu crois qu'en agissant comme lui, tu auras plus de chance avec moi ?

Le ton de ma voix est monté et tous les élèves nous fixent toujours. Même la musique semble s'être réduite. J'affronte Jared des yeux puis finalement, déclare :

- Laisse tomber Jared. C'est lui et personne d'autre. Ca l'a toujours été.

Sur ces mots, je me mets en route pour quitter la pièce alors que sa voix retentit :

- Quand il t'aura brisé et que tu te retrouveras plus bas que terre, je serais là. Je serais toujours là, Libby.

Enervée, ses paroles me passent par-dessus la tête. Je quitte le salon et franchis la double porte d'entrée. Le froid de la nuit me fait frissonner mais je l'oublie vite en distinguant une silhouette non loin. Assit sur la rambarde d'une des terrasses extérieures, John fixe le ciel étoilé. Je m'avance vers lui et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Il répond à mon geste en posant ses mains sur les miennes alors que je respire l'odeur de sa nuque tout en l'embrassant.

- Pardon pour ça, admet-il d'un ton sérieux. Une fois de plus, j'aurais tué si Bobby n'avait pas été là.

Je tremble mais j'ignore si c'est à cause du froid ou de cet aveu.

- Quand ça te concerne, j'ai tendance à réagir de façon sur exagérée, poursuit-il.

J'allais rétorquer lorsque des crissements de pneus sur les graviers de l'allée de l'entrée m'interrompent. D'un seul mouvement, John et moi tournons notre tête dans cette direction pour apercevoir trois vans noirs débarquer en trombe dans l'enceinte du manoir et piler presque face à l'imposante entrée du bâtiment. John fait immédiatement volte face pour passer de mon côté de la rambarde et m'embarque avec lui alors qu'il se met à courir en direction de la double porte d'entrée pour la franchir en toute hâte. Complètement larguée et totalement étonnée que je puise courir avec de telles chaussures, je questionne entre deux foulées :

- John ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Je connais ces camionnettes, Libby.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en ai conduit une. Ce sont les hommes de Magnéto. Et à mon avis, ils ne sont pas ici pour conclure une trêve.


	18. Chapitre 17

**_Sorry pour le retard, c'est anarchique en ce moment et ça le sera la semaine prochaine aussi, je pense publier dimanche soir également.  
Bref, tank you all :_**

**_--Yudith, si Magnéto fichait la paix à nos deux tourtereaux, ça ne serait plus drôle lol ! Merci pour cette review et biz !_**

**_--Eleanora, mais, mais, mais c'était quoi ta question sur le chapitre précédent ?? Je veux savoir ! Hé oui, tout allait pour le mieux ... jusqu'à ce que Magnéto ramène sa phrase ! Allez, fonce lire la suivante et tu vas voir qu'y de quoi être chamboulée ! Mais nos deux chouchous s'en sortirons, promis ( ce sont les héros après tout ! Je suis pas sadique au point de faire creve les héros ! ). Merci et bizz._**

**_--Little-moi, mais oui qu'ils sont mignons quand ils dorment ensemble !!! ( pas que là d'ailleurs lol ). Merci pour ta review et biz._**

**_--Goupixa, petite pyromane ! Hé hé hé ! BTS audiovisuel ? Ca a l'air chouette, ça ! Hé ben si, John arrive à se faire piquer par une tulipe ! Car notre John est un boulet officiel mais au combien sexy, séducteur et ... on arrête là ! Mdr ! Ouaaah, j'étais morte de rire pour le coup de Magnéto et des pétanques ! Mais par contre, j'ai le regret de te dire qu'il n'est pas là pour une partie de pétanque ... Merci et biz !_**

**_--Theriel, ouiiiii, c'est chaud, mais bon, comme d'hab' ! Alors bonne chance pour tous tes devoirs, merci comme toujours lol et bizzz !_**

**_--Farfatou, et oui, la fête va virer en baston général ! Enfin ... you'll see ! Oui, j'ai finis, c'est une sacrée nouvelle mais je pense que je vais retravailler la fin car elle est un peu trop ... balancée comme ça, enfin ... bref ! ( chut ! ). Contente que tu apprécie toujours autant et biz !_**

**_--Kalya, mdrrr ! Magnéto pro du disco avec un pantalon pattes d'éph rose ?? J'ai un immense respect pour l'acteur qui l'incarne et là ... il perd toute crédibilité face à l'image que je me mets devant les yeux mdrrrr ! Je pense sérieusement à abandonner mes études de compta pour me lancer dans le littéraire, alors je crois que je vais me donner ma chance lol ! Bon ok, je pense pas devenir la nouvelle JK Rowling ( ou Stephenie Meyer ) mais je veux au moins me rapprocher d'un domaine que j'aime. J'espère que la philo s'est bien passée ... et heureuse d'apprendre que ma fic te remonte tant le moral ! Et oui, on lance des satellites avec la fonction expo ! John peut même te le confirmer ... "Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à savoir ce qu'est une fonction expo ??" ... ah ben non, il peut pas ! Allez, bisouuus et à la prochaine ! PS : 180 pages Word = 21 chapitres._**

**_--Nekobaka, d'abord, bienvenue à toi ! Jolie présentation ( qui saurait résister au chat botté ?? lol ). Oui, je suis sadique, oui j'aimais Jared au début et plus maintenant, comme tout le monde ici. Alors, est-ce que Ashley pourrait être dévellopper ? A la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre, tu liras les dernières lignes et tu verras que ... tu verras bien ! Ben oui, parfaitement, j'imagine Logan comme un rustique parce que t'as vu le look qu'ils lui ont foutu dans les films ! Les santiags, la ceinture de cow-boy bref manque plus que le brin de paille dans la bouche ! Mais n'empêche, je trouve aussi que c'est une bombe ( en combat féroce avec John lol ) et perso, jsuis fan de Hugh Jackman !! J'espère que ta claque télépathique ne t'a pas laissé de marque lol ... et pour la peine, je t'en remets une lol ( jsuis une sadique n'oublie pas ). Non pas que je trouve un Charles/Eric dégueu mais je trouve que ça n'a pas ça place ici, c'est tout. Elliot : ouiiii, je le kiffe trop celui-là ( savoure bien la suite alors ... hum ) et un Jared/Elliot ?? Ca pourrait presque le faire lol ! Alors toi ausi t'es une sadik ?? C'est vrai que j'ai totalement zappé Mystique, lol, et comme l'histoire est finie ... a pas Mystique, sorry ! ALors merci pour ta longue review qui m'a bien fait marré et à la prochaine !_**

**_Sortez vos Kleenex ... :_**

* * *

Nous parvenons dans le salon main dans la main et instantanément, John braille, après avoir examiné la pièce :

- Bobby !

Le jeune homme s'extirpe d'un coin de foule et s'avance précipitamment vers John qui s'empresse de lui apprendre :

- La Confrérie est ici, il faut évacuer le bâtiment de toute urgence.

Bobby lui répond par un visage grave et un signe affirmatif puis se retourne pour annoncer d'une voix forte après avoir ordonner à Peter de couper le son d'un geste expressif :

- S'il vous plaît ! Il faut quitter l'école très rapidement. Les hommes de Magnéto sont ici.

Evidemment, un vent de panique souffle sur la piste de danse. Peter tonne d'une voix puissante qu'il faut emprunter le passage secret du premier étage pour plus de sécurité. Quoi ? Un passage secret ?

- Peu importe, annonce John. Mais barrez-vous le plus vite possible. Vaut mieux pas les affronter.

Bobby approuve d'un mouvement de tête et commence à faire évacuer les lieux. Sans plus attendre, John me tire par ma main gauche qu'il maintient toujours et nous quittons le salon à toute hâte. Comment je suis encore debout avec de telles chaussures et avec un tel rythme, je l'ignore. Lorsque je reconnais la porte menant au garage, je comprends où il veut en venir. Une fois à l'intérieur, John s'empare d'une clé dans le panneau en verre qui est ouvert. Pourquoi il est ouvert quand c'est John qui pique une clé et pas moi ? Je me laisse donc guider jusqu'à une voiture cinq portes et à l'instant où John ouvre la portière côté passager, j'extirpe ma main de la sienne, subitement assaillie par un flash :

- Non, on peut pas partir comme ça ! Il y a Cassy, Ashley et Tim en haut ! Et ils ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe !

- Ils le sauront bien assez vite, crois-moi ! rétorque-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Maintenant, monte, qu'on se taille vite fait !

Je me recule de deux pas, tout en continuant d'observer John.

- Non. Ce sont mes amis. Je ne les abandonnerais pas.

Face à moi, John reste impassible et après un ultime regard, j'amorce un demi-tour pour quitter le garage, au pas de course. Une soudaine angoisse s'empare de moi et je voudrais plus que tout retourner en arrière pour me laisser aller à la présence rassurante de mon pyromane préféré. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce sont mes amis, je l'ai déjà dit. Je franchis donc la porte du garage, seule, laissant John derrière moi. Je réalise alors que sans lui, tout est bien plus menaçant, même les couloirs. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'élancer dans le hall, dans l'idée d'emprunter l'escalier principal. Idée très stupide, je vous l'accorde. Car c'est justement à cet endroit que les mutants se trouvent.

Stoppant net, je manque de m'étaler du fait de mon élan et des talons. Juste devant moi, un groupe d'une dizaine de mutants ont envahit le hall et, bien évidemment, tous leurs yeux sont braqués sur moi. Je suis tentée de leur sourire et de leur faire un petit juste amical. Deuxième idée stupide de la soirée. Magnifique. Un type assez fluet mais tout en muscle émerge de la troupe pour s'avancer vers moi. Une épaisse chevelure blonde encadre son visage, visage sur lequel réside un sourire que je n'aurais cru n'appartenir qu'à John. Un sourire prédateur. Le jeune homme s'arrête à un mètre de moi et me toise de ses yeux très perturbants.

- Je te connais, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Pas moi et je ne veux pas. Mon esprit tout entier me crie de m'enfuir mais la connection avec les jambes ne se fait pas. Brusquement, le mutant me tire à lui en empoignant ma main gauche. D'un mouvement, je me retourne et me retrouve plaquée, dos à lui. La peur s'empare de moi alors que je sens son souffle régulier sur mon cou. Je pourrais l'empoisonner, évidemment, mais après ? Une fois que je l'aurais tué, comment m'occuperais-je des neuf autres mutants restants, désireux de venger la mort de leur frère ? D'autant plus que le chevelu a l'air d'être assez respecté, vu le silence régnant et les regards de crainte posés sur nous.

- Bien sûr, laisse-t-il échapper.

Ses lèvres frôlent la peau de mon cou, ce qui me procure une salve de frissons de terreur.

- Tu es celle qui est venue reprendre Pyro. Du coup, je le comprends. Moi aussi, j'aurais été tenté de tout plaquer pour une fille comme toi.

Des larmes me montent aux yeux, par désespoir. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir et que rien ne pourra l'en empêcher. Son ton carnivore me fait bien comprendre qu'il tient ici une revanche qu'il est tout disposé à saisir.

- Seth !

Le mutant fait volte-face, m'entraînant dans son sillage avec une facilité déconcertante. Si la voix n'avait pas suffit à le reconnaître, j'ai sous mes yeux un John courroucé et la situation ne me panique que davantage.

- Lâche-la, ordonne-t-il.

Mon ravisseur ricane doucement et je sens ses lèvres parcourir ma joue droite. Les larmes s'échappent d'elles même de mes yeux et face à moi, John aborde une expression de haine intense que je ne lui connaissais pas. D'un geste vif, il extirpe le Zippo de sa poche et ce geste n'échappe pas à Seth, qui se redresse pour cracher :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Pyro ? La cramer ?

- Elle n'est rien pour toi. C'est moi que tu veux alors viens.

- Pas tant que ça en fait, proteste doucement Seth. Cette fille t'a arraché à nous. Si je la tue, nous rejoindras-tu à nouveau Pyro ?

Un nouveau frisson me parcourt tandis qu'une main de Seth s'installe sur mon ventre avec une douceur déstabilisante. Je crois que ses gestes si intentionnés me terrifient bien plus que toute forme de violence. Son autre main saisit ma gorge et en baissant les yeux, j'aperçois les ongles s'allonger très rapidement pour devenir tels des griffes acérées.

- Non, répond John, avec calme, bien que les jointures de sa main tenant le briquet soient blanches.

- Et toi, joli petit morceau, as-tu changé d'avis nous concernant ?

C'est à moi qu'il parle ? Apparemment. Je rassemble le peu de courage qu'il me reste pour répondre :

- Non.

Soudain, sa main quitte ma gorge et ses griffes se plantent dans le haut de mon bras droit. Je hurle sous la douleur alors que les ongles labourent ma chair jusqu'à mon coude. Les larmes ainsi que la souffrance m'aveuglent mais je suis encore capable de distinguer John. Ce dernier ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion mais je sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est.

- Réglons ça tous les deux. Tu l'as toujours voulu alors viens, l'invite une fois de plus John.

La main de Seth se replace sur ma gorge et je découvre ses ongles rougeâtres. Un vertige s'empare de moi et si je n'étais pas aussi collée à son corps, je crois bien que je me serais écroulée.

- Pourquoi passer à côté d'une occasion de te faire souffrir, Pyro ?

John ne trouve rien à répondre et j'en conclus alors qu'il n'y a aucune issue. Ce Seth va me tuer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en veut à John. Brusquement, une violente douleur s'empare de moi, me rappelant immédiatement une électrocution. Seth, également touché, chute sur le coup, m'entraînant avec lui. Puis tout devient très flou. Et très aveuglant. Des jets de flammes passent au dessus de moi et rapidement, deux bras me soulèvent et me plaquent contre un corps. L'odeur est connue mais pas extrêmement familière.

- Va-t-en Libby !

Je lève les yeux pour découvrir Jared et tourne ma tête pour constater que John est aux prises avec les mutants.

- Va l'aider, ordonné-je en repoussant mon ami.

- D'accord, mais va-t-en !

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas les abandonner. Mais d'autres en haut, on sûrement plus besoin de moi. Alors je hoche la tête, m'abaisse pour ôter précipitamment mes chaussures et m'élance à toute vitesse dans l'escalier dégagé. En montant, je jette un dernier coup d'œil en bas pour voir John enflammer tout ce qui peut se trouver à sa portée et Jared le rejoindre avec ses boules d'énergie. Une rage me submerge alors en même tant que mon instinct de survie reprend du service et je laisse mon venin m'envahir. Bien m'en prit car à peine arrivée en haut de l'escalier, un mutant me tombe dessus et m'administre un brutal coup de poing. Je vole contre le mur et le percute de plein fouet. Le temps que je récupère et que les étoiles cessent de tourner, mon agresseur est déjà mort à terre.

A toute vitesse, je cours dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Timothy. C'est sûrement là que mes trois amis se trouvent étant donné que Ashley et Cassy voulaient raccompagner Tim dans son lit. Une fois au deuxième étage, je m'engage dans le couloir de droite et reprends de plus belle ma course folle. Cependant, je m'arrête net en distinguant trois silhouettes à terre à l'endroit où le couloir s'élargit pour donner naissance à une pièce. Je m'avance doucement et reconnais Cassy et Ashley, accroupies autour de … Je m'effondre à leur côté et lâche :

- Est-ce …

Les visages en pleurs qu'elles lèvent vers moi m'apportent la réponse. Mon cœur cesse de battre et les larmes reviennent. J'allais poser ma main sur le corps pour vérifier lorsque des bruits de pas me forcent à tourner la tête. Une jeune femme à l'air séductrice fatale s'avance et instantanément Cassy et Ashley se mettent à pousser des cris en reculant vivement, toujours au sol. Je comprends. Mon corps également. Mon poison est littéralement en ébullition lorsque je me lève et me dirige vers cette femme. Son air conquérant ne m'impressionne pas. A peine à quelques pas de moi, je remarque que ses yeux se mettent à changer pour devenir deux orbites noires. Mon souffle se coupe et quelque chose se serre en moi. Je suis incapable de détourner mon regard et je stoppe tout mouvement. Je comprends alors une autre chose. Comment est mort Timothy. La jeune femme continue de s'approcher de moi et dans ma tête, je l'appelle. Je l'implore, je la supplie. Avance toi, viens à moi, touche moi. Ma vie me quitte peu à peu et ma vue s'obscurcit mais je suis encore en mesure de la voir s'arrêter à un mètre de moi. D'un geste doux, elle me caresse la joue en susurrant :

- Pauvre petite chose.

Enfin. Ses sourcils se froncent et ses orbites noires laissent place à ses yeux normaux par à-coups, comme si il y avait des interférences. Bientôt, ses yeux normaux reprennent le dessus alors que la femme gémit en se tenant les côtes tout en reculant. Je sens la vie me revenir et inspire profondément. Ce n'est pas passé loin. Sans l'once de pitié, presque avec satisfaction, je la regarde agoniser puis mourir sous mes yeux. Lorsque je me retourne, j'aperçois Ashley et Cassy prostrées contre le mur. Je m'avance donc vers elle en annonçant :

- Au moins, il est vengé.

Et ça me fait un bien fou. Je glisse un rapide coup d'œil au cadavre et empêche la peine de me submerger à nouveau. Après avoir absorbé mon poison, je tente de mettre debout les deux filles en les incitant :

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Sinon on est aussi foutues.

Complètement en état de choc, elles se lèvent et approuvent vaguement. Je m'assure qu'elles m'ont un peu près compris et redonne quartier libre à mon venin. Nous nous mettons donc en route, moi ouvrant la route et jetant souvent des regards en arrière afin de m'assurer que mes amies suivent toujours. Je me refuse de penser à tout ce qui pourrait m'affaiblir. Tim. Jared. John. John.

Alors que nous marchons dans un couloir, la terre se met subitement à trembler. Dans un cri, je m'effondre à terre et tente de me retourner pour savoir ce qu'il en ait de mes amies. Mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Tandis que je prends appui sur les paumes de mes mains, une armoire chancelle à ma gauche et je tente de me relever pour l'éviter. Mais la terre tremble avec une telle violence que je suis incapable de conserver mon équilibre et je n'ai d'autre choix que de regarder l'armoire s'effondrer sur moi, avec fatalité.

¤--¤

Je reprends conscience. Du moins, c'est ce qui me semble. L'air est étouffant, chaud. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et constate que ma tête doit être totalement disproportionnée par rapport au reste de mon corps, étant donné le poids qu'elle fait. Autour de moi, tout est obscur. Et brillant. En bougeant, je me dégage des débris de l'armoire et découvre que l'électricité a du être coupée. Voilà ce qui explique l'obscur. En ce qui concerne le brillant … L'explication élucide aussi le mystère de l'air chaud et étouffant. Des flammes m'entourent de chaque côté, léchant la tapisserie du couloir et déjà les fragments de l'armoire.

Je me redresse en toussant et essaie de me mettre debout. Peine perdue, je m'écroule à terre, abasourdie par ma douleur au crâne et dans chacun de mes membres. Le feu se rapproche de moi et une goutte de sueur glisse le long de mon front pour tomber sur ma joue. Quand ce n'est pas les larmes … Trois fois. On ne peut pas défier la mort trois fois dans une soirée et s'en sortir indemne. Cette troisième fois est celle de trop. Je m'allonge donc parmi les débris et me perds dans la contemplation des flammes. Même si la douleur sera sûrement très intense, je suis presque heureuse de finir comme ça. Tuée par _son_ élément. Pensant à lui jusqu'à la fin. Je l'aime. J'aurais du le lui dire bien avant.

Alors que je crois la fin arrivée, une fraîcheur m'enveloppe et deux bras me soulèvent. Je commence à en avoir marre de me faire trimballer de la sorte. Un des bras se positionne sous mes genoux alors que l'autre se calle dans mon dos. Je suis très rapidement plaquée contre un torse glacé et en levant la tête, je plonge dans de magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Tiens le coup, Libby.

Faiblement, je hoche la tête, passe mes bras autour de son cou et me laisse aller à son contact protecteur. Bobby se met à marcher rapidement, les flammes ne représentant pas à un obstacle pour lui. Il descend au premier étage et soudain, se met à brailler :

- John ! Je l'ai ! Je descends ! C'est trop chaud, ici.

J'ouvre les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose mais Bobby entame déjà sa descente en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Au centre du hall, à l'instant où je crois qu'il va me reposer, un puissant choc nous propulse à terre. Séparée de Bobby, je mets un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'un jet d'eau me plaque avec force contre le sol. L'air vient bientôt à me manquer en même temps que l'eau s'infiltre dans mes poumons et une fois de plus, je me vois mourir. Subitement, la pression disparaît et je crache et tousse tout ce que je peux pour respirer à nouveau convenablement. Je suis soulevée et plaquée contre un torse, encore, mais ce coup ci, c'est totalement différent. Des lèvres se perdent dans mon cou alors que des mains brûlantes enserrent ma taille. La bouche embrasse chaque parcelle de ma peau mouillée menant à mon oreille puis y murmure :

- Oh Libby. J'ai eu si peur.

Je le serre avec le peu de force qui me reste et arrive enfin à tenir convenablement sur mes pieds. Mais ma tête me donne toujours l'impression de faire deux mètres de diamètre. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je rencontre le visage anxieux de John et lui déclare :

- Ca va aller.

John hoche la tête et s'avance un peu, m'entraînant dans son sillon, pour tendre une main à Bobby, toujours à terre, aussi trempé que moi. Le glaçon s'empare de la main et se relève avec facilité.

- Merci pour ça, Ice, annonce John en continuant de serrer fermement la main de Bobby.

- De rien.

Un sourire éclaire le visage de mon sauveur, en fait non, un sourire éclaire le visage de mes deux sauveurs. Mais quelque chose d'autre attire mon regard et je découvre qu'il s'agit d'un cadavre calciné au sol. Mon estomac se soulève même si j'ai beau me persuader que cela a été fait pour me sauver la vie.

- Si on se cassait d'ici ? lance John.

Bobby approuve rapidement et s'avance vers moi, comme s'il voulait me porter.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, réplique John en me serrant davantage contre lui.

- Je vais bien, râlé-je.

- Tu verrais ta tronche, chérie, tu aurais peur.

Je l'aurais frappé si j'avais plus de force. Goujat. Je me laisse donc traîner jusqu'au garage et John m'aide à m'installer du côté passager de la voiture qu'il avait ouvert peu auparavant. Puis, il s'engouffre du côté conducteur alors que Bobby s'assoit à l'arrière. Vaseuse, je tente de me redresser tandis que John démarre en trombe et quitte le garage. A l'extérieur, la pluie tombe de façon torrentielle, comme si tout ce soir, est placé sous le signe de la démesure et de la férocité. Mon pyromane tourne la tête dans ma direction et s'empare de ma main gauche qu'il serre avec douceur. Une silhouette en plein milieu de l'allée attire mon attention et je crie instantanément :

- Attention !

Au moment où je crois que nous allons écraser cette personne, la voiture s'arrête brutalement, tout comme le contact. Je lance un coup d'œil inquiet à John qui me répond :

- J'y suis pour rien.

Bobby passe alors sa tête entre nos deux sièges et suppose :

- Ca doit être elle.

J'observe alors d'un œil craintif la jeune femme face à nous, de l'autre côté du pare-brise. Elle a l'air sacrément blasée.

- Ok, je m'en occupe.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ses paroles que John est déjà dehors. Sa main manque déjà à la mienne.

- John ! Attends !

Bobby quitte précipitamment la voiture, me laissant seule dans l'habitacle. Seule et paniquée. A juste titre d'ailleurs. A peine Bobby a-t-il claqué sa portière, qu'une personne apparaît à la place du conducteur. Je sursaute sur le coup en découvrant un homme. Comment est-il arrivé là ? D'un geste rapide, il me saisit la main et la seconde d'après, nous nous retrouvons de nouveau à l'intérieur du manoir. Je vais vomir. C'est trop. Mais au lieu de cela, je laisse la panique me submerger, en même temps que le poison. Poison qui se diffuse chez cet homme qui me tient toujours la main. A l'instant où il commence à défaillir, j'en profite pour prendre les jambes à mon cou et je cherche une sortie. Une baie vitrée se présente à moi et je l'ouvre pour m'engouffrer à l'extérieur, en prenant soin de rester bien à l'abri sous l'auvent en tuiles.

Mes pas m'amènent jusqu'à un corps allongé au sol. Je n'en peux plus des cadavres. Je crois que je vais craqué. Mes jambes lâchent alors et je m'écroule à terre. Mais le cadavre se met à bouger. Il se redresse et je reconnais tout de suite Elliot. J'allais le serrer dans mes bras de joie lorsque je me rappelle quel est son problème, et le mien par la même occasion.

- Libby ?

Si moi j'ai une tronche à faire peur, alors lui, c'est encore pire. Il est d'un blanc vitreux et son corps entier est secoué par des convulsions.

- Elliot ? Qu'est-ce que …

- Je peux plus Libby. Je …

Il tend ses mains face à lui et les contemple avec désarroi. Mon Dieu. J'ai tellement envie de le toucher, de le sentir, de goûter son goût à nouveau. Mais la situation est critique. J'inspire profondément et tente de le contrôler :

- Elliot ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu peux te maîtriser ! Tu le dois !

- Libby !

Sortant de je ne sais où, John parvient à mes côtés et alors qu'il amorce un geste pour m'amener à lui, je lève un bras et le prévient :

- Ne m'approche pas. Je ne suis plus en état.

Il remarque immédiatement la couleur de mes ongles et reste à bonne distance. Je ne suis plus en état de réabsorber mon venin. Ma tête m'élance, mon corps n'est qu'une plaie béante, je suis frigorifiée, mon bras gauche ensanglanté me fait souffrir comme jamais, mes pieds sont tout écorchés et pour couronner le tout, je suis en manque ! Les événements m'ont rattrapé et si cela continue, je serais bientôt dans le même état de crise qu'Elliot.

- Ca va ?

- Y'a Elliot qui …

John pose alors ses yeux sur le pauvre Elliot au sol, totalement dépassé et accablé. Mais je ne suis pas prête à renoncer :

- Ecoute-moi Elliot ! Tu dois te contrôler ! Car si tu expulses, j'expulserais également et cette zone ne pourra plus accueillir la vie pendant un long moment ! Et on risque d'y passer tous les deux ! Alors je t'en prie, concentre-toi et fais un effort !

- Quoi ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à John qui a l'air plutôt inquiet.

- Il est sur le point d'expulser ? me demande-t-il.

- Oui. Trop de stress. Si je n'avais pas plus de maîtrise, j'en serais au même point. Mais si tout cela ne s'arrête pas, bientôt, j'y serais, réalisé-je.

- Et s'il expulse …

- Tout ce que j'ai dit se réalisera.

Le visage de John se ferme alors mais je n'y prête pas plus d'attention. Je me rapproche d'Elliot et tente de le rassurer :

- Calme-toi, on est là maintenant. On te protège. Tu ne dois plus paniquer.

- Je ne peux pas, je … je suis désolé Libby. J'ai retenu jusqu'à maintenant mais là …

Son regard horrifié me tétanise et la peur s'empare de mes entrailles. Je tente vainement de rappeler mon essence à moi mais rien n'y fait. J'ai bien trop peur. Et je suis bien trop stressée. A mes côtés, John se met à déboutonner sa chemise et je le regarde faire dans la plus grande incrédulité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il l'ôte d'un geste nerveux et m'enveloppe dedans en me forçant à me relever. A bout de force, je me laisse faire et nous reculons de quelques pas. Mais son attitude est loin de me plaire.

- John ?! Qu'est-ce tu fous, bordel ?

Un de ses bras reste ancré autour de moi mais le second se retire. A ma droite, sa main effectue un geste parfait et je n'ai que le temps d'entendre un cliquetis. La seconde d'après un jet de flammes part en direction d'Elliot. Mon hurlement se mêle aux siens et je le regarde brûler sous mes yeux. Son corps s'agite sous les flammes et une horrible odeur me prend à la gorge. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je détourne la tête en fermant les yeux si forts que j'en ai mal. Ses cris persistent un moment puis le silence se fait. J'ai l'impression d'être morte. Je me sens comme morte. Avec lenteur, j'ouvre les yeux et découvre le corps calciné d'Elliot. Un sanglot m'échappe tandis que le bras de John relâche son étreinte.

Toujours doucement, je m'écarte de lui sans quitter du regard ce qu'il reste d'Elliot. Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment peut-on tuer avec autant de froideur ? Je voudrais le lui demander, je voudrais être folle de rage, je voudrais l'incendier comme il vient d'incendier le seul qui n'a jamais été comme moi. Mais j'en suis incapable. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi et j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la parole. Je ne ressens plus rien. Et mon venin s'est retiré. Alors je me contente de l'observer. Je rencontre le regard de John et n'y lit que de la résolution et de la gravité. Lui non plus ne dit rien. Des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de mes joues et j'éprouve alors un irrésistible besoin de partir très loin de lui. Et j'y cède. J'exécute un rapide demi-tour et m'élance sous la pluie. Dans quelle direction, je l'ignore, l'essentiel est quelle soit à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouve John.

Etant donné que je suis déjà trempée, la pluie ne me fait rien. Je ne ressens pas son contact glacial. Même mes pieds s'abîmant à chacune de mes foulées sur les graviers ne me procurent aucune douleur. J'aperçois la voiture à quelques mètres de là et j'en déduis que c'est pour cela que John a pu me retrouver aussi vite. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas fait. La voiture étant inutilisable, je me dirige vers la grille marquant la sortie de l'école. Soudain, trois camionnettes passent à toute allure à côté de moi et s'engouffrent vers la sortie. Stoppant net dans mon élan, je dérape sur les graviers glissants et chute à terre. Les trois véhicules disparaissent dans l'obscurité, indiquant très certainement qu'il n'y a plus de menace à l'intérieur du manoir. Quant à moi, je reste à terre, encore trop choquée. J'abandonne. Trop de morts. J'ai vu bien trop de morts en une soirée. Des bruits de pas me parviennent mais je ne me redresse même pas pour savoir à qui ils appartiennent :

- Libby ?

Finalement, je relève la tête pour apercevoir John, qui a remit sa chemise sans la boutonner, s'approcher de moi et glisser un rapide coup d'œil à mes ongles. Suite à cela, il me soulève afin de me mettre debout mais je me dégage rapidement de son contact.

- Libby …

- Quoi, John ? Quoi ?

Ma colère refait surface et je décide de la laisser s'exprimer librement :

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?

- Oui, je nous ai tous sauvé.

- NON ! Tu l'as tué ! De sang-froid, sans l'ombre d'un doute ! crié-je.

- Il le fallait, répond-t-il calmement.

- NON ! Il se serait contrôlé ! Il y avait une autre solution !

- Tu sais très bien que non, Libby. C'était nous ou lui. Le choix était simple.

Le retour en force de ma rage s'accompagne de mes autres sensations. Mes pieds se mettent à me brûler, la pluie me glace et je tremble comme une feuille. Mon corps me fait clairement sentir que tout cela est bien trop pour une seule soirée. Malgré tout, je continue de hurler sur John :

- NON, John ! NON ! Tu n'as aucun droit de choisir qui doit mourir ou non ! Ce que tu as fait … c'est horrible ! Et moi ? Tu m'aurais aussi abattu froidement si j'avais été proche de l'expulsion ?

- Bien sûr que non, Libby.

- Pourtant, il n'y a pas de différence ! Et puis tu aurais pu ! Parce que tu es un monstre ! Oui John, un monstre !

Je me retourne et me mets à marcher en direction du manoir. Je ne veux plus le voir. Sa simple vue me soulève le cœur. Par chance, il ne me court pas après. Heureusement car j'ignore comment j'aurais réagis. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je franchis la double porte d'entrée du manoir et cherche un signe de vie à l'intérieur. Un brouhaha se fait entendre au salon alors je m'y dirige du mieux que je peux. Certains élèves sont en pleurs adossés contre les murs ou roulés en boule au sol. Dans un coin, je repère Bobby penché sur une silhouette ensanglantée. Pitié, pas un corps supplémentaire. En m'approchant, je reconnais la chevelure brune. Les mèches blanches.

A bout de souffle, je me laisse tomber à genoux aux côtés de Bobby qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Je croise alors son regard désespéré et je me mets à pleurer à mon tour. Ma main rencontre la sienne et subitement il se penche vers moi, jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur ma poitrine. Avec tendresse, je caresse ses cheveux, toujours secouée par mes sanglots, et lui par les siens. Combien d'êtres chers avons-nous perdu en une seule soirée ? C'est tout bonnement horrible. Quelque chose me force à tourner la tête vers l'entrée du salon et j'y aperçois John. Mon cœur se serre en même temps que mon estomac se soulève. Je détourne immédiatement le regard et laisse libre court à mes larmes. Une vague de fatigue me submerge alors et tout autour de moi s'obscurcit brutalement.

¤--¤

Bip. Pitié, non, pas encore ! Bip. Une chaleur enveloppe ma main. Bip. Je déclare la guerre aux machines des hôpitaux. Bip. Avec difficulté, j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le plafond blanchâtre de l'infirmerie. Bip. Toujours avec difficulté, je tourne la tête pour discerner qui me procure une telle chaleur à la main gauche. Bip. Fuck le bip.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça puisse être lui. A ma gauche, assit sur une chaise, se tient Bobby, les lèvres posées sur ma main qu'il maintient fermement entre les deux siennes. Ses yeux sont fermés et son visage exprime une dureté que je déteste. Afin de lui faire comprendre que je suis réveillée, je remue légèrement mes doigts. A ce mouvement, Bobby redresse la tête et ouvre ses yeux pour poser sur moi un regard touchant.

- Hey ! Ca va ?

- Plus ou moins.

Et c'est la vérité. Je me sens faible et vaseuse. Je suis bien contente d'être allongée.

- Il faut que tu te reposes.

- J'ai quelque chose de grave ? m'inquiète-je alors.

- Non. Pas mal de blessures, mais toutes superficielles. Tu as juste besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Je laisse planer le silence un instant puis me décide à demander :

- Pourquoi tu es là, Bobby ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

Son petit sourire forcé ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il n'est pas censé être là. Il a d'autres problèmes. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas _lui_ qui est censé être là, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Bien que je ne sais pas si je suis en état de faire face à ce quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être seul, rajoute-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Repose toi maintenant, je reste là.

Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Je réalise alors que mon état de manque ne s'est nullement améliorer avec tout ça mais pour l'instant, je me contente de sombrer dans le sommeil, heureuse que ce dernier m'offre un échappatoire. Pourtant, je le quitte bien trop vite. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semble. A mon réveil, Bobby n'est plus là, ce qui me soulage d'un côté. Il n'a pas à me veiller. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cela, c'est juste que je trouve qu'il n'a pas à s'imposer ça.

Moïra ou Mademoiselle-Je-Suis-L'experte-De-La-Machine-Qui-Fait-Un-Bip-Infernal refait son apparition et m'apprend que je peux quitter l'infirmerie si je le désire. Un peu que je le désire. En me redressant, je constate que mon lit est entouré par quatre rideaux blancs et j'en conclus que l'infirmerie a du être subdivisée pour accueillir un plus grand nombre de personnes et leur garantir un minimum d'intimité. Les blessés doivent être nombreux. Je quitte donc mon pyjama d'hôpital pour enfiler ma tenue de la veille, short noir et débardeur gris. Pas de chaussures. Je dois faire un immense effort pour me rappeler pourquoi. Oui, ça me revient. Tout va bien. Ma tête est encore là. Un pansement enveloppe toute la partie supérieure de mon bras droit et mes pieds écorchés me font souffrir. A cela se rajoute quelques courbatures et bleus pas très sexy mais sommairement, je vais bien. Vraiment sommairement. Je quitte donc l'infirmerie sans me retourner. Je ne veux pas voir qui est présent.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je m'adosse à la paroi du fond et laisse mon esprit vagabonder. Elliot. Je ferme les yeux sur le coup alors que la scène de sa mort me frappe de plein fouet. John. Je rouvre instantanément les yeux en même temps que les portes de l'ascenseur. La situation se résume en cinq mots. Comment a-t-il pu ?

* * *

**_J'espère sincérement que vous avez survécut jusque là ... et je tiens à vous dire qu'à la base, c'était Ashley qui devait mourir et non Tim. Elle a été sauvé par vous, vu les remarques que j'ai eu, vous l'appréciez beaucoup alors ... le public a sauvé Ashley !!  
Quant aux autres, paix à leurs âmes ..._**

**††**


	19. Chapitre 18

**_Que dire ? Encore merci à tous ? Que toutes vos reviews me touchent ? Bah, vous le savez déjà ... mais bon, j'aime me répéter alors go :_**

**_--Theriel, tu n'aimais pas Elliot ? Oh ! Oui, je sais c'est triste pour Tim, mais c'est mieux qu'Ashley lol. Enfin bon, comme tu dis, reste les héros, y'a que ça qui compte mdr ! Biz et a+._**

**_--Yudith, désolée !!! Si, si, la tête va bien ! Fallais juste secouer un peu tout ça et faire du ménage ( c'est horrible comme je dis ça ... ). Désolée si tu aimais Marie ... pas moi, et comme je suis l'écrivaine : na na na nère ! Non, plus sérieusement, désolée pour ça mais il le fallait ! Merci et biz !_**

**_--Nekobaka, heureuse qu'Ashley soit en vie ! Y'a de quoi, elle a été sauvée de justesse celle-là ! ( jolie la petite danse du chat botté mdr ). Alors tes questions : où est l'enregistreur de cassettes ( mdr ) ? Hé bien tu verras !!! Dents de sabre est mort ( je crois lol ) et on va dire que Seth est son fils adoptif ( mdr ), en passant, j'avais pas fais le rapprochement entre lui et Dents de Sabre ! Bien vu ! Je suis triste d'avoir zigouillé Elliot mais bon ... Par contre Marie, c'est une autre histoire ! Mais je la trouve pas gothique mdrrr ! Je pense pas que Libby a tué Jean Grey ( mdrrr ) faut se calmer avec le 3 ! Et excellente question concernant Bobby ! J'y réponds dans ce qui va suivre lol ! En gros, Bobby n'est pas toujours gelé ! Je suis d'accord pour placer Logan sur ton podium imaginaire mais je veux que John ait la seconde place, c'est possible ? Sauf si tu vois un meilleur candidat, bien sûr ! Sinon, j'irais bien voir sur ton compte deviantart, si tu me files l'adresse ! Merci pour ta review excellente et où je me suis encore poilée, biz et à la prochaine !_**

**_--Goupixa ! Voila, tu as tout pigé ! Magnéto ne sait pas jouer à la pétanque ( et moi non plus en passant mdr ) mais il sait attaquer le manoir ( mais pas moiiiii ) ! Oui, John était bien John et ça fait du bien de le retrouver. Moi aussi, je suis triste pour Bobby, je vais lui donner de quoi se réconforter ( hé hé ! ) et notre boulet officiel ... Jaja ? Bah, il fait toujours son boulet ! Mdr, va lire, il est là dès les premières lignes !! Bizzzz et merciii !_**

**_--Rubika666, ouép, triste chapitre, je devais d'être d'humeur massacrante quand j'ai écris ça ... lol ! Alors voilà la suite ! Encore et toujours merci et biz !_**

**_--Eleanora, d'abord merci pour ton compliment ! Ca me touche trop, surtout celui sur le fait de lire un livre acheté dans le commerce ! ! Ensuite, tu as raison de te poser autant de questions sur Bobby et tous tes "mais" sont justifiés lol ! Moi aussi je trouve que John a bien agit ainsi, mais si Libby pensait tout de suite pareil, ce ne serait pas drôle ! Alors laissons la un peu ruminer ! Alors merci et bizzz !_**

**_--Farfatou, tu trouves vraiment que c'est le plus fort des chapitres que j'ai écris ??? Oh ! Lol ! En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments lol ! Oui, pauvre Tim ( moi aussi ses petites phrases vont me manquer ) et Marie ... bah voilà quoi ! Mais oui, pauvre Bobby aussi ... Bon alors, fonce prendre ta dose ( et tant pis pour le mot proscrit mdrrrrr ) ! Merciii et biz ! Et sincèrement touchée que ça te plaise à ce point._**

**_Chapitre très chelou quelque part ... ou surprenant à voir ( je crois que j'ai craqué quand je l'ai écris mdrrr ), bref à vous les studios :_**

* * *

L'air est difficilement respirable à la surface. Comme si une substance lourde et toxique s'était répandue et s'infiltrait donc dans mes poumons. Partout, il règne une atmosphère de mort. Les visages que je croise sont fermés, sombres, déprimés. J'ai l'impression de débarquer en enfer, sauf que l'enfer est censé se situer au sous-sol, non ? A pas feutrés, je me dirige vers ma chambre et constate en parcourant le manoir, qu'il a prit lui aussi un sacré coup. Le hall ne ressemble plus à rien, tout comme le salon, et les couloirs des étages situés près de l'escalier principal sont tout simplement calcinés. J'emprunte donc un autre escalier pour me rendre à ma chambre mais une voix me stoppe net :

- Libby ?

Sur la première marche, je me retourne pour faire face à Jared. Il est en vie. Et entier. C'est une bonne chose. Il s'approche alors de moi dans un air confus et sans trop réfléchir, je le serre dans mes bras. A cette hauteur, je suis presque aussi grande que lui.

- Ca va ? lui murmuré-je à l'oreille.

- Oui. Bobby nous a dit que tu allais bien. Mais tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, soufflé-je en m'écartant de lui, consciente que mon geste puisse gêner. Où est Bobby ?

- En haut, je crois.

Sa voix se durcit comme son visage. Je crois qu'il détestera toujours que je parle d'un autre garçon hormis lui. Tant pis. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et gravis les escaliers. Le couloir où se trouve ma chambre n'est pas trop amoché et lorsque que je pénètre dans cette dernière, je découvre que ce n'est pas le feu qui a fait le plus de dégâts mais le tremblement de terre. Tout en sens dessus dessous. Je profite du fait que je sois seule dans cette pièce pour troquer mes vêtements de soirée pour un bon jean, T-shirt et surtout baskets que je trouve parmi les débris de l'armoire à terre. Dès que c'est chose faite, j'attache mes cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique et m'empresse de quitter la chambre, qui me fait froid dans le dos.

Dans le couloir, je me dirige à nouveau vers l'escalier et à l'instant où j'allais le gravir, je tombe nez à nez sur John qui le descend. Nous nous figeons sur le coup et chacun se perd dans les yeux de l'autre. Mon aversion est tellement forte qu'un goût acide envahit ma bouche. Son visage n'exprime rien. Strictement rien. Et je n'ai rien envie de dire. Car sinon je vais lui gueuler dessus, je le sais. Alors je me contente de le contourner et de monter l'escalier. Des pas derrière moi m'indiquent qu'il en fait de même. Pitié John, non, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de te voir. Lorsque j'atteins le haut des marches, je manque de percuter Bobby, qui voulait très certainement descendre, et je vacille en perdant plus ou moins l'équilibre.

La main de Bobby se calle naturellement au creux de mes reins pour me maintenir et j'agrippe son bras. Je me retourne alors et aperçois John, quelques marches plus bas, qui nous contemple, puis finalement fait demi-tour. C'est bien mieux ainsi. En soupirant, je reporte mon attention sur Bobby. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense me dévisagent et naturellement sa main trouve la mienne. Pourquoi naturellement ?

- Ca va ? me demande-t-il.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande-t-il ça ? lâché-je.

- Parce que c'est une question idiote que tout le monde pose aujourd'hui alors que tout le monde à la même réponse.

- Non, ça ne va, réalisé-je.

- Descendons, suggère-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et retire ma main de la sienne, persuadée qu'un tel geste est totalement déplacé, surtout dans de telles circonstances. En bas, nous nous rendons dans la petite cuisine déserte et Bobby sort une boîte de gâteaux au chocolat d'un des placards puis s'assoit au comptoir. Je le rejoins à sa droite tandis qu'il pousse la boîte vers moi :

- Mange un peu.

- Je ne pourrais rien avaler.

- Fais un effort.

A contre cœur, je lui obéis et en saisit un. Ces gâteaux n'ont aucun goût. Je le mâche avec difficulté alors que Bobby ne me quitte pas des yeux.

- J'aurais du être là à ton réveil. Pardonne-moi.

- Tu ne me dois rien du tout Bobby ! m'exclamé-je, vraiment surprise par son comportement. Au contraire, c'est même moi qui te dois tout ! Tu m'as sauvé d'une immolation, je te rappelle.

Bobby détourne alors son regard et j'en profite pour poser mon gâteau avant de vomir. Le gâteau en lui-même n'y est strictement pour rien. Le problème, c'est moi. Je suis en manque. Et pas qu'un peu. Tout aura un sale goût dans ma bouche tant que cette période ne sera pas révolue.

- Bobby, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? voulus-je savoir.

Il reporte son attention sur moi et m'attrape la main gauche. Pourquoi un tel geste ? Nous n'avons jamais été extrêmement proches.

- Peter et moi avons tenté d'évacuer l'école par le passage secret du premier étage mais les mutants ont été plus rapides. Ils nous ont coupé la route et nous avons été obligés de les affronter afin de créer une diversion pour que les autres puissent s'enfuir. A cet instant, j'étais persuadé que … Marie était également partie, comme je le lui avais ordonné.

Bobby déglutit avec difficulté et je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte sur sa main, histoire de le réconforter.

- Nous avons réussit à neutraliser un petit groupe puis avec Peter, poursuit-il, nous étions prêt à quitter le manoir lorsque John est venu nous trouver pour nous demander de l'aide. Il t'avait perdu. Alors j'ai dis à Peter d'aider les derniers à quitter le bâtiment puis j'ai aidé John. La suite, tu l'as connais. Je t'ai trouvé, nous avons tenté de partir mais dans la voiture … Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là. Tu as disparue, non ?

- Téléportée, je crois bien. Mais je l'ai neutralisé. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On s'est occupée de cette femme qui avait bousillé notre voiture et ne te voyant plus dans la voiture, John est de nouveau devenu hystérique et est parti à ta recherche. J'ai tenté de le suivre mais il a couru comme un fou. En plus, il faisait nuit. Alors je suis retourné dans le manoir, j'ai réglé le compte à quelques mutants et je … Les mutants sont partis au même moment, je crois bien. Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé, sûrement que j'ai été KO quelques instants. Et lorsque je suis revenu dans le salon, j'ai vu …

Bobby détourne une nouvelle fois la tête et son malaise se transmet à moi. J'ai envie de faire tellement plus. Mais j'ignore quoi faire !

- Elle n'était pas partie. Comme la plupart des élèves. Ils ont voulu rester et se battre pour l'école. Résultat, il y a neuf cadavres dans une des pièces du sous-sol.

- Neuf, murmuré-je à bout de souffle.

J'ai bien envie de savoir les noms mais je ne veux pas remuer davantage le couteau dans la plaie. Je me contente de fermer les yeux afin de camoufler mes larmes naissantes.

- Si je reste seul, je vais craquer Libby. J'ai besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Alors laisse-moi me raccrocher à toi.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, j'ouvre les yeux et dévisage Bobby. Il a l'air sérieux. Mais malgré tout, je ne capte pas :

- Pourquoi moi ? Tu as d'autres amis et …

- Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, Libby. Le simple fait que John ne soit pas à tes côtés le prouve. Alors plutôt que de sombrer tous les deux, pourquoi ne pas se soutenir mutuellement ?

Pas con le glaçon. Ses yeux infiniment bleus m'observent toujours et étrangement, je me sens un peu mieux. Comme si j'avais trouvé une béquille sur laquelle m'appuyer. L'image est peut-être horrible mais le sentiment est agréable.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Libby ?

J'inspire profondément en me demandant comment aborder la chose. Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Alors je tente de résumer vite fait les faits :

- J'ai assisté à la mort d'Elliot. John a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Je suis en manque.

- En manque ? s'exclame-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux ronds. En manque de quoi ?

Je souris face à l'éventuelle réponse tordue que pourrait sous-entendre une telle question. Si John avait été présent …

- En manque de venin. Mais c'était prévisible. Cette fois, avec Elliot, c'était trop d'un coup et là, je paye le prix fort. Je le veux.

Je réalise tout d'un coup que finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il soit mort. Plus de tentation et mon sevrage n'en sera que plus rapide. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de penser là ? Je me dégoûte presque. Et surtout, je ne vaux pas mieux que John, avec de telles pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

- Pas grand-chose. Faut attendre que ça passe. C'est tout.

- D'accord. Va pour le problème numéro un. Passons au numéro deux. Elliot est mort, oui je le sais. On a retrouvé son corps calciné. Tu sais quelque chose ?

Je mords la lèvre inférieure et retiens mon esprit de diffuser à nouveau la vidéo de cette mort.

- J'étais là quand ça s'est passé. Un mutant a posé ses mains sur lui et il s'est littéralement … calciné.

Je ne savais pas que je mentais aussi naturellement. Mais la dernière chose que je veux, c'est avouer la vérité à Bobby.

- Et après ? Comment tu as pu échapper à ce mutant ?

- John m'a sauvé, répondé-je aisément.

- Ce qui nous amène au problème numéro trois. Qu'a fait John de si abominable ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, tranché-je d'un ton radical.

Bobby hésite mais finalement, n'insiste pas. Merci Ice. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, si une telle chose est possible, je décide :

- Il faut que je voie Cassy et Ashley.

- Ah oui. Timothy. Je suis désolé. Vous étiez proches en plus.

Tout en me levant, je reste muette et amorce mon départ en retirant ma main de la sienne. Cependant, Bobby me retient par le bras. Sa peau contre la mienne me fait frissonner. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce gars est toujours gelé où seulement que dans certaines circonstances.

- Reviens me voir rapidement. J'ai besoin de toi, Libby.

Je ne le comprends pas. A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas grand-chose. Je ne comprends plus rien depuis mon premier verre à la soirée de la veille. Alors je quitte cette pièce dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, lorsque Bobby décide enfin de me libérer. Avant de monter l'escalier menant à l'étage, je m'adosse un instant contre le mur pour tenter de me calmer. Une fois de plus, je sais ce qui m'attend. Après l'overdose vient le manque. Avec les sueurs, les tremblements, les troubles digestifs et surtout l'angoisse. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule dans un tel moment. D'accord, je l'ai toujours été, je me suis sevrée seule. Mais là, je n'en ai pas envie.

D'un geste nerveux, je retire une de mes mèches plaquées à mon front à cause de la transpiration et constate que mes mouvements ne sont déjà plus à leur maximum. Soudain, John apparaît à ma gauche, le visage toujours aussi indescriptible, et il s'arrête à un mètre de moi. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Alors je m'engage dans les escaliers en poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsque je découvre qu'il ne me suit pas. Je me rends donc dans la chambre d'Ashley et y découvre les deux filles assises sur un des lits. Après avoir fermé la porte, je les rejoins et les serre toutes les deux dans mes bras. J'ignore combien de temps nous restons ainsi, toutes les trois, mais au bout d'un moment, Cassy annonce :

- Ils comptent faire l'enterrement demain.

- Timothy n'avait pas de famille ? questionné-je.

- Comme la plupart d'entre nous, il a été rejeté, m'apprend Ashley.

Je hoche la tête et me lève en tremblant.

- Libby ? m'interpelle Cassy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis en manque et je préférerais …

D'un mouvement, j'indique la porte de la main et les deux filles me laissent sortir sans poser plus de questions. Presque au pas de course, je monte au deuxième étage et demande où se trouve la chambre de Bobby à Warren qui passer dans le couloir. Grâce à ses explications, je la trouve sans difficulté et y pénètre sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Assit sur son lit, Bobby se redresse en m'apercevant.

- J'ai besoin de toi, soufflé-je.

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés et me blottis de force dans ses bras. Etonné, il se laisse quand même faire et s'exclame subitement :

- Tu es brûlante !

- Je le sais bien. Refroidis-moi.

Dans un sourire, il pose sa main glacée sur mon front et je soupire d'aise. Ses bras se refroidissent, se mettant juste à la bonne température qui puisse me soulager.

- Mais tu trembles ! s'étonne-t-il.

- Je le sais aussi. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, Libby.

- J'ai survécu à cela toute seule et plusieurs fois. Ca va aller. Et si tu es à mes côtés, ça ira encore mieux.

Bobby esquisse une moue boudeuse mais resserre davantage ses bras autour de moi. Mon ventre se met à faire des siennes mais je l'ignore superbement. Je ferme alors les yeux et tente de trouver un semblant de quiétude. Peut-être même que je m'endors. Car lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je suis allongée sur le lit, les bras de Bobby m'entourant toujours. Sa main sur mon front est descendue au niveau de ma taille et son souffle régulier se perd quelque part au creux de mon cou. Je tourne la tête vers lui et rencontre ses profonds yeux bleus.

- Ca va mieux ? demande-t-il doucement.

- Non. Mais c'est normal. Il faut juste du temps.

- Non, ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas à moi d'être là.

Je le fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas être là, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, développe-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas censé être à tes côtés.

- Je vois. C'est vrai que … que c'est déplacé, par rapport à Marie, réalisé-je en me redressant, quittant de ce fait l'étreinte de ses bras.

Bobby se redresse à son tour et me contemple d'un air complexe.

- Ce n'est pas de Marie que je parlais. C'est John qui devrait être à moi. Dans cette scène, c'est moi l'erreur. Pas toi.

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Une vague de frissons me submerge et je suis brutalement saisie d'une peur irrationnelle. Ma main tombe et Bobby pose sa main sur mon front :

- Tu es toujours aussi brûlante. Bon Dieu Libby, tu as l'air terrorisée. Ca suffit, je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

Il tente de me tirer avec en lui en se levant du lit mais, à l'aide de toutes mes forces, je lui résiste et le ramène auprès de moi. Paniquée, je l'oblige à se coller à moi et me réfugie une fois de plus dans ses bras. Bobby se laisse faire et je tente une nouvelle fois de me calmer. Dans ses bras, la tâche semble bien plus aisée.

¤--¤

Je me réveille. Ce coup-ci, j'en suis certaine. Autant que je suis certaine que je suis frigorifiée. Je me dégage donc des bras de Bobby et quitte le lit, avant de me retourner pour le voir dormir comme un nouveau-né. Il est trognon. Je glisse un regard vers la fenêtre et découvre un magnifique soleil levant. Nous sommes donc le matin.

Je porte ensuite mon attention sur la chambre et remarque qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit deux places. Evidemment. Bobby n'a sûrement pas dû reprendre de compagnon de chambre depuis le départ de John et il a fait installer un grand lit pour lui et Marie. Grand lit qui n'a plus lieu d'être. A part cela, la chambre est un peu moins chamboulée que la mienne, mais tout de même. En faisant quelques pas, je m'étire et tente de faire le point. J'ai froid. Je transpire. Je me sens vaseuse. Je tremble encore un peu. Mais pour l'instant, plus d'angoisse. Ca peut aller. Je m'avance, dépose un léger bisou sur la joue de Bobby puis quitte la pièce. Je retourne dans ma chambre, toujours aussi déserte et ressemblant toujours à Beyrouth, m'empare d'affaires propres et file à la salle de bain.

Je décide de faire un test afin de savoir s'il y a de l'eau chaude, ou de l'eau tout court. Affirmatif. Feu alors. Ah, une bonne douche bien chaude ! Le pied. Ca me fait presque oublier qu'à cet instant je serais prête à me damner pour une dose d'Elliot. Presque. Sa mort me revient de plein fouet, comme les cadavres que j'ai vu au cours de cette funeste soirée.

Et lui. Bon sang. Les larmes se mettent à couler d'elles même alors que mon esprit s'égare. J'ai si mal lorsqu'il n'est pas là. J'ai tellement besoin de lui, c'est affreux. Tout en pleurant, je me laisse glisser dans le fond de la douche, entoure mes genoux de mes bras et appuie ma tête contre. Mais je ne me sens pas prête à lui pardonner, ni même à lui parler. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de lui ! Alors comment faire, si sa présence si vitale m'est insupportable ? Je me souviens de ce que j'ai pensé tandis que je me voyais mourir. Je l'aime. Mais maintenant ? Il a tué Elliot si froidement, sans l'ombre d'un doute, comme s'il n'avait pas de conscience. C'est certain, je lui pardonnerais. Car je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Alors tôt ou tard, je reviendrais vers lui. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de temps. Les sanglots secouent mon pauvre corps et sur le coup, je me trouve très pitoyable.

Le rideau de la douche s'ouvre subitement mais j'ai à peine le temps de lever la tête que deux bras m'attrapent et me soulève. Je me retrouve collée à un corps, totalement vêtu, sous l'eau chaude coulant toujours au dessus de moi. Sa main se pose derrière mon crâne et force ma tête à reposer contre sa poitrine, quant à son autre main, elle se calle au creux de mes reins. Je ne cherche pas plus loin et en profite pour pleurer de tout mon soûl. Même si la situation est particulièrement singulière, son contact me fait du bien.

- Je suis désolé, Libby, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Je sais que tu dois me considérer comme tueur sanguinaire sans aucun état d'âme et sur certains points, je ne te contredirais pas. Mais j'ai fais ça pour te sauver. Nous sauver. J'aimerais seulement que tu réfléchisses à mon point de vue. Mets-toi à ma place, je t'en prie Libby. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Je ricane doucement. Beaucoup de garçons ont besoin de moi, je trouve. C'est loin d'être politiquement correct tout cela. Je relève alors la tête et examine son visage. Il a l'air mal. Torturé. Je préfère mille fois voir cela que son expression de marbre, même si ça me fend le cœur.

- Tu vas être trempé, John, lâché-je.

- Je m'en bats les couilles.

Suite à cette répartie, je souris franchement. Je crois que je me suis mise à adorer sa façon de s'exprimer. Subitement, John arrête la douche, tend son bras à l'extérieur et m'enveloppe avec ma serviette qu'il vient d'attraper. Je l'aide dans son geste et m'entoure avec le morceau de tissu du mieux que je peux. D'une main, je serre mes cheveux afin d'ôter un maximum d'eau encore contenu dedans, et je quitte la douche, sans jeter un regard à l'intrus dans cette salle de bain pour femmes. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il a toujours eu du mal avec ce genre de distinction. Persuadée qu'il va me suivre, je me retourne mais je le découvre toujours dans la douche. Il se met alors à enlever son sweat puis son jean, et je m'empresse de réagir :

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je suis trempé. File-moi une serviette.

En rougissant, je fonce lui chercher ce qu'il demande, fuyant de ce fait le corps qu'il est en train de dénuder. Tout en tenant ma propre serviette autour de moi, je lui donne une serviette en passant sur le côté, afin de ne pas le voir. J'ai juste à tendre mon bras vers la droite, dans la direction de la douche. Evidemment :

- Tu sacrément puritaine dans ton genre.

- Ferme-la, John. J'ai pas envie que tu me prennes la tête dans ce domaine, rétorqué-je d'un ton cassant.

Il sort alors de la douche, serviette nouée autour de la taille, et me toise avec sérieux. Le fait qu'il ne porte qu'une serviette mais fait immédiatement remarquer que mon élastique enserre toujours son poignet gauche. Qui est le plus fétichiste de nous deux, John ?

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Pourquoi ? questionné-je en me dirigeant vers le placard où sont rangées mes affaires.

- Pour me faire pardonner.

Je démêle mes cheveux à l'aide d'une brosse et maudis une fois de plus ces fichus nœuds qui débarquent, on ne sait jamais pourquoi. Face à moi, la glace m'apprend que mon bras droit, bras où le pansement se trouvait avant que je ne l'enlève pour prendre ma douche, est sacrément amoché. Cinq traînées rougeâtres s'étendent de mon épaule jusqu'à mon coude et le tout est loin d'être sans douleur.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, John.

- Sois honnête, chérie. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je veux savoir, quitte à ce que ça fasse mal.

Il s'approche de moi et je le regarde à travers le reflet que me renvoie le miroir. Je cesse alors de me coiffer et pose la brosse à côté du lavabo tout en inspirant. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure avant d'avouer :

- Comment tu as pu ? Tu l'as tué, comme ça ! Sans remords, comme si sa vie ne comptait pas ! J'étais là, John, à à peine deux mètres ! J'ai entendu ses cris, j'ai sentis l'odeur de la chair calcinée et j'ai vu ton expression ! Ca ne représentait rien pour toi !

- Parce que c'était le cas.

Je me retourne brusquement pour lui faire réellement face.

- Mais c'est une vie, John ! Tu ne peux pas ôter une vie simplement parce que sur le coup, tu trouves que ça serait judicieux !

- Si. Et si tu veux savoir, toutes les vies ne représentent rien. Il n'y a que la tienne qui compte. S'il le faut, je serais prêt à ôter toute vie de ce manoir pour toi.

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ?! m'étranglé-je.

- Oui, Libby. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de morale, je ne suis pas un gars bien. Ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !

Il commence à perdre son calme et ça me met encore plus hors de moi. Je soupire donc et secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

- Putain Libby, mets-toi à ma place ! Si Elliot avait expulsé, tout le monde serait mort. Peut-être même toi, qui aurait très certainement expulsé également. Vous étiez prêt à recréer Tchernobyl ! Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'aurait pas expulsé, que tu aurais pu le calmer car c'est faux ! Ce gars n'avait aucune maîtrise, d'ailleurs, il n'en a jamais eu alors … J'ai fais ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Je cogite à son plaidoyer. Il n'a pas faux, c'est sûr. Mais …

- Tu étais obligé de faire ça comme si tu te débarrasser d'une vulgaire mouche ?! m'indigné-je.

- Et tu aurais voulu que je fasse comment ? s'exclame-t-il en écartant les bras. Que je fasse tout un cérémonial, que je dise une prière et que je le sanctifie tant qu'on y est !

Ses bras retombent tandis que je rajuste la serviette autour de ma poitrine.

- La situation était grave. J'ai agis. Un point c'est tout. Je sais que tu prends ça très à cœur et tu as très certainement l'impression que je t'ai tué.

Le regard que je porte sur lui change radicalement.

- Tu entends quoi par là ?

- Il était comme toi. Il avait les mêmes problèmes que toi, enfin que tu as eus. Tu t'étais engagée à l'aider. Et tu l'as goûté d'une façon tellement intime que j'en crève de jalousie. Vous étiez liés, c'est certain. Et je sais que le tuer ainsi pourrait signifier que je pourrais en faire de même pour toi. Mais tu sais que c'est faux. Je préférais mourir plutôt que de te faire du mal.

Je suis touchée. Ce mec m'étonnera toujours. Dans tous les sens, en bien comme en mal.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir ôté le seul qui n'ait jamais été comme toi mais … il le fallait, Libby. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en t'a dis Bobby mais …

- Attends, attends ! Qu'est-ce que Bobby vient faire là dedans ?

- Vu le temps que vous passez ensemble, j'aurais juré que tu t'étais confié à lui, déclare-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Alors vous faîtes quoi concrètement, tous les deux ?

Il est jaloux. Il est trop chou quand il est jaloux.

- On se serre mutuellement les coudes.

- Si tu veux mon avis, vos coudes sont un peu trop serrés, rétorque-t-il avec véhémence. Et il vient de perdre Marie ! Ne me dis pas qu'il compte s'envoyer en l'air …

- Arrête ça John ! le coupé-je net en resserrant une fois de plus ma serviette. Personne ne s'envoie en l'air avec personne !

- Mouais. Parce que ça serait sacrément douteux que juste après la mort de sa bien aimée, il batifole avec la femme-serpent.

Je grimace au surnom mais le balaye vite fait, mon attention étant tirée ailleurs :

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu as les mœurs les plus douteuses que je connaisse !

- Justement, moi c'est moi. Et d'ordinaire, Bobby Boy reste bien sage. Si jamais il te touche …

- Il ne me touche pas ! répondé-je, excédée.

Mes mains se mettent alors à trembler et la peur m'envahit peu à peu. Merde. Ca recommence. Je me retourne précipitamment et fais mine de prendre mes affaires pour me caser loin d'ici. Mais je devrais savoir qu'il est impossible de berner un Allerdyce. Alors que je me dirige vers la chaise où mes vêtements reposent, John me saisit le bras droit et lance d'un ton inquiet :

- Libby ?

Mon bras dans sa main ne cesse de trembler tandis que j'évite à tout prix de croiser son regard.

- Libby ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Son ton est réellement anxieux. Et en me retournant, je constate que son visage également. A contre cœur, j'avoue donc :

- Je suis en manque.

Son pincement de lèvres est évocateur. Lui, il sait de quoi je parle. Lui, il sait ce que je peux ressentir à cet instant.

- Ca devait arriver, lâché-je. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré de l'overdose, je replonge.

- Viens-là.

Doucement, John me tire à lui et je me blottis contre son torse dénudé. Ca fait du bien. Ca me rassure à un tel point que j'oublie ma rancœur contre lui. Je l'embrasse avec douceur à la base du cou alors qu'il se met à me caresser les cheveux.

- Tu veux savoir comment j'essayais de combler mon manque quand une telle chose m'est arrivée ? me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je hoche docilement la tête et subitement, une de ses mains se positionne à l'arrière de ma cuisse gauche et remonte peu à peu. Ok. Génial. Non mais sérieux, à quoi tu t'attendais Libby ? Sa main rencontre la base de mes fesses, dénudées, bien sûr, et commence à les caresser. C'est étrange mais j'ai envie de tout, sauf ça. Non, ce n'est pas étrange. Je me dégage donc violemment de John en rajustant ma serviette et en déclarant :

- On va éviter d'en arriver là, ok ? Et puis franchement, ça me dit rien.

Un sourire carnassier s'installe sur son visage. Pitié ! Mr Je-N'abandonne-Jamais-Parce-Que-Je-Suis-Un-Gros-Lourd s'avance vers moi et me blottit contre lui à nouveau. Sa main s'aventure sous ma serviette, à un endroit totalement déplacé, soyons clairs, et je crie sur l'effet de la surprise. John se met à sourire et me saisit les deux bras à l'aide de ses mains alors que je tentais une nouvelle fois de le repousser. D'un pas assuré, John avance, m'obligeant à reculer et bientôt, je me retrouve dos au mur de la salle de bain. Dans d'autres circonstances, une telle situation m'aurait peut-être fait rire. Peut-être même que ça m'aurait excité. Mais là, tout ce que je ressens, c'est de la colère et de l'irritation. J'avais pas dit non, juste à l'instant ? Si bien sûr, mais John est incapable de comprendre quand on lui dit non.

- John ! Arrête ! ordonné-je avec sérieux d'une voix forte.

Ses lèvres se collent avec violence aux miennes pour me forcer à me taire tandis que son corps se plaque au mien. Mon angoisse s'accroît d'un coup et des larmes me montent aux yeux. J'allais céder à la panique lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à toute volée. Ce n'est que quand John décide de libérer mes lèvres que je peux enfin de voir de qui il s'agit.

- J'ai entendu des cris et …

Bobby pose les yeux sur moi et je présume qu'il doit remarquer que je suis au bord de l'effondrement car il se met à brailler :

- Putain, qu'est-ce tu fous John ? Tu étais en train de la violer ?!?!

John relâche mes bras instantanément et défie Bobby des yeux comme il sait si bien le faire.

- Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce tu vas imaginer Ice ?

- Libby ?

Bobby s'avance vers moi et cédant à mon angoisse, je fonce me blottir dans ses bras. Inutile de préciser que Zippo Man tire une tronche de dix pieds. Les bras de Bobby m'enlacent et je me sens obligée d'affirmer qu'il n'est pas constamment gelé.

- Bon sang, John ! A quoi tu joues ?! Elle est loin d'aller bien, tu sais ? crache Bobby en mitraillant John de ses yeux océan.

- Je la réconfortais, réplique John avec une mine dédaigneuse.

- En la plaquant contre un mur et en abusant d'elle ? Bravo John, bravo. Pourquoi tu fous toujours tout en l'air ? Il y une fille exceptionnelle qui est dingue de toi et toi, tu te comporte comme le pire des animaux !

Je ferme les yeux et laisse mes larmes silencieuses couler.

- On s'en va, Libby, déclare Bobby.

Je rouvre les yeux pour voir Bobby saisir mes affaires et me tirer à l'extérieur de la salle de bain. J'ignore comment mais au bout de quelques instants, je suis dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit. Ses bras m'entourent toujours et je n'ai pas du tout envie de les quitter.

- Tu trembles comme une feuille, soupire Bobby. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu encore ? Il faut toujours qu'il foute la merde dans …

Une nouvelle fois, je lui plaque un doigt sur la bouche pour le forcer au silence. Ses yeux me répondent. Et je me laisse envelopper par la couverture qu'il dépose sur moi et m'allonge sur le lit, sombrant dans un sommeil saccadé et brutal.

¤--¤

Un mouvement me réveille. Un contact me fait ouvrir les yeux. Et en grand. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'une main sur mon ventre. Ventre nu. Je soulève la couette et découvre que je n'ai rien sur le poil. QUOI ?!

Une vague de panique me submerge mais je rappelle finalement de l'épisode de la veille. Je me suis endormie avec ma serviette de bain. Durant la nuit, elle a du se défaire, je ne vois que ça. Je soulève une nouvelle fois la couette pour découvrir que je suis en fait située au dessus de cette fameuse serviette. Et cette main demeure toujours sur mon ventre. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai bien cru que j'avais fais des cochonneries avec Bobby et que je n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Mais non, tout va bien. Quant à sa main, je présume que c'est une vieille habitude. L'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un.

Avec douceur, je tente de soulever sa main pour la retirer mais bien sûr, un tel mouvement réveille mon Iceberg protecteur. Il gémit et tourne sa tête vers moi en souriant, même s'il a encore l'air dans le coltard. Sa main reste bien ancrée à mon ventre tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi pour me déposer un petit bisou sur le front.

- Ca va ? me demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

La situation me choque. Sûrement parce que je suis nue sous un drap et que l'ex-meilleur ami à mon simili petit copain à la main stationnée sur mon ventre. Qu'il caresse. Il me caresse là ? Je ne dois pas encore être tout à fait réveillée. En fait si. Parce que sa main se met à bouger lentement jusqu'à arriver à ma hanche, presque au niveau de mon tatouage. Je crois que Bobby remarque que quelque chose ne colle pas car il cesse immédiatement tout mouvement et se redresse en me demandant :

- On a rien fait hier soir ?

Son ton vachement sérieux me fait sourire et je réponds avec humour :

- Pas que je me souvienne.

Le coup d'œil tout de même perturbé qu'il me lance m'incite à expliciter :

- Je me suis endormie avec la serviette hier. Elle a du se détacher pendant la nuit.

Immédiatement, la main de Bobby remonte à la surface et je décide de le taquiner un peu :

- A moins que tu ne me l'ais arraché de force. J'ai un abonnement avec ce genre de manières.

Glaçon Man se met enfin à sourire puis se laisse tomber sur son oreiller. Ah. Apparemment, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça que je sois nue sous la couette. Combien de temps a-t-il passé avec John, lui ? Un peu trop à mon avis.

- Excuse-moi pour la main. J'ai cru que …

Sa phrase reste en suspens mais je sais ce dont il veut parler.

- Que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Subitement, un fait me revient en mémoire.

- L'enterrement, soufflé-je.

- Oui. Il a lieu cette après-midi. Je parlerais pour … elle. On a pensé que les élèves les plus proches des personnes décédées pourraient dire un mot. Cassy s'occupe de Timothy. Par contre, j'ai suggéré que tu te charges d'Elliot.

Mon ventre se tord à ce nom et quelque chose s'éveille en moi. Comme une bête affamée. Je me redresse donc rapidement en inspirant, et en prenant soin de bien rester emballée dans les draps.

- Ca va ? questionne une seconde fois Bobby en se relevant à son tour.

- Oui. Vite fait. Toujours en manque. Un peu moins, on dirait.

Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux tout en expirant lorsque je sens les doigts de Bobby parcourir mon dos presque entièrement dénudé. Ce contact m'électrise et je ne peux dire quel sentiment prime. Ahurissement ? Stupéfaction ? Stress ? Plaisir ? La bouche de Bobby vient alors se poser sur mon épaule gauche et embrasse avec douceur ma peau. Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bobby ?

Je rencontre ses yeux bleus et y distingue avec effroi une note de désir.

- Bobby ? m'inquiété-je.

- J'imagine que l'opinion que tu as de moi en ce moment ne doit pas voler bien haut. Mais je … si je me laisse aller, j'ai l'impression d'être mort. Et … c'est épouvantable comme sensation. Je veux juste me sentir vivant, Libby. Je ne veux pas me croire mort, comme elle. Je ne veux pas être mort avec elle.

Ses yeux troublés me frappent de plein fouet et quelque part, j'ai l'impression de le comprendre. Ce besoin de ressentir quelque chose, quoique ce soit, juste pour ne pas se sentir tel une coquille vide. Je pose donc sur Bobby un regard compréhensif et tout ce que j'ai éprouvé envers lui durant mes premiers jours ici me reviennent d'un coup. Trognon, adorable, craquant, gentil, apparemment doux. Pas du genre à vous plaquer de force contre un mur. Je ne cherche pas plus loin. Avec détermination, je m'empare de ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec une envie toute naissante. Bobby répond à mon baiser avec fougue et me tire à lui, bravant mon rempart de draps.

Tout en ne quittant pas ses lèvres si fraîches, je l'enjambe, passant de ce fait chacunes de mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Ses mains se mettent à parcourir mon corps, me touchant à des endroits que jamais aucun garçon n'avait touché. Je me mets à bouillir sous ses caresses et entreprends de passer mes bras autour de sa nuque et de caresser ses cheveux blonds. Ce n'est que lorsque ses doigts rentrent en contact avec mon intimité que je me rends compte de ce qui est réellement en train de se passer. Je cesse donc de l'embrasser et me plonge dans ses yeux alors que ses mains se posent naturellement sur ma taille.

- On ne devrait pas, lâché-je.

Bobby ferme les yeux et détourne la tête un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément, puis reporte son attention sur moi :

- Tu as sans doute raison. Ce n'est pas bien.

- D'autant plus que …

Je m'arrête net en me rendant compte de l'énormité que j'allais sortir. Mais Bobby revient à la charge :

- D'autant plus que quoi ?

J'inspire profondément avant d'avouer :

- Je ne préférais pas perdre ma virginité de cette façon.

La bouche de Bobby reste coincée. Du moins, ça ressemble à ça. Et en moins de deux secondes, je me retrouve seule, emballée dans les draps. Bobby est hors du lit et très très loin de moi. Ca, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler une sur-réaction.

- Tu es vierge ?!

- Oui, annoncé-je, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi ça le traumatise.

- Je … je croyais que toi et John … Vu votre comportement … Vous n'avez jamais rien fais ?!

A la façon dont il dit ça, on dirait que cela semble impossible. Bizarrement, sa réaction me fait marrer. Il est tout choqué le petit réfrigérateur.

- Non, déclaré-je. Enfin, rien de bien sérieux.

- Donc à l'instant, quand je t'ai … caressé, John n'avait jamais fait une telle chose ?

- Non. Si John m'avait eu nue dans son lit, crois-moi que je serais déjà passer à la casserole.

- Excuse-moi, Libby.

Ouah ! Voilà qu'il est tout honteux là.

- Pourquoi ?

Bobby aborde un air penaud et se gratte la tête avec nervosité.

- Tu es avec lui, en quelque sorte, et moi j'ai … S'il l'apprend, je suis mort, je crois.

La dernière phrase est dite sur le ton de la rigolade. Plus au moins.

- Tu devrais te réserver pour lui, quoique je ne sais pas s'il mérite une telle chose. Enfin …

Bon, il est temps que j'aide le glaçon :

- C'est pas grave Bobby. Tout va bien. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave.

- Oui, mais ça faillit ! J'ai eu sacrément envie de toi et …

Je m'emballe du mieux que je peux dans un drap et quitte le lit pour me pointer devant Bobby.

- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, ok ?

Ses yeux me dévisagent un instant, puis finalement, il concède :

- D'accord. On oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et me hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue droite. Le sourire qu'il me renvoie est touchant. Tout comme lui en fait. Trognon, adorable, craquant, gentil, et définitivement doux. Marie avait une sacrée chance.

- Et si tu t'habillais ? suggère-t-il avec un sourire coquin qui lui va à ravir.

- Bonne idée.

- Je vais faire un tour à la salle de bain. A mon retour …

- Je serais présentable, promis.

- Ok. Et après, on ira déjeuner. Parce que mine de rien, ça fait plus d'un jour que tu n'as pas mangé ! remarque-t-il.

- C'est normal. Durant mes périodes de manque, mon estomac ne peut rien supporter.

- Mais quand même. Je vais te forcer à manger.

Je souris alors qu'il saisit quelques affaires, puis quitte la pièce. D'un mouvement, j'ôte drap et le lance sur le lit. Tout cela est fou. En moins d'une journée, j'ai enflammé un glaçon et gelé un brasier. Fou. Une fois que je suis habillée, j'attends patiemment le retour de Bobby en regardant à travers la fenêtre. La journée promet d'être belle. Et triste. Le dernier enterrement auquel j'ai assisté été celui de Bethany.

Dès que Ice Man me rejoint, nous descendons à la cafétéria et un silence de plomb s'abat sur nous. Même si la pièce est presque pleine, l'ambiance est comme morte. Nous remplissons nos plateaux, enfin Bobby remplit les deux, et nous rejoignons Jared, Cassy et Ashley à leur table. La conversation ne va pas bien loin, tout comme ce que j'avale à vrai dire, mais les yeux de Jared exprime très clairement de l'interrogation sur le fait que je sois avec Bobby et non John. En parlant de celui-ci, je le cherche vaguement des yeux mais pas une trace du lascar à l'horizon. J'ignore ce que j'attends exactement de lui. Pour l'instant, je veux juste une pause. L'éviter pendant un moment. Et depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de bain …

Je passe le reste de la journée en compagnie des deux filles à tenter de reconstruire la chambre et à cogiter à ce que je pourrais bien dire à l'enterrement. Finalement, les mots s'imposent d'eux-mêmes et à 16 heures, nous avons tous rendez-vous dans le parc derrière le manoir. Cassy m'a prêté une jupe noire arrivant jusqu'à mes genoux et un haut noir très classe. Dans la salle de bain, je cherche vainement un élastique noir pour mes cheveux mais je me souviens alors où se trouve le seul que je possédais. Autour du poignet gauche de John. Fuck. J'opte pour un blanc et me dépêche de rejoindre les deux filles qui m'attendent dans l'escalier.

* * *

**_Avis à la population ( ou aux intéressés ), mon Bobby / John commence à prendre forme ..._**


	20. Chapitre 19

**_Thank youuuuuu :_**

**_--Theriel, qu'est-ce que je nous fais là ? Un bien joli mic-mac comme je les aime ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand c'est compliqué mdrr ! Perso, je préfère aussi John lol ! Encore merci et bizz !_**

**_--Little-moi, oui j'aime beaucoup quand John rentre tout habillé sous la douche pour rejoindre Libby, enfin l'image que je m'en fais est vraiment trognonne mdrr ! Oui, la copine de Bobby, c'était Malicia, ou Marie, celle qui pouvait pas toucher les gens à cause de ses pouvoirs mais dans le 3ème film, elle a pris l'antidote et donc elle pouvait toucher everybody ( surtout son petit copain Bobby, hé hé hé ). Le chapitre dernier était plus long ? Ah ouais ? Mdr, si tu le dis, je te crois sur parole ! Merciii et biz !_**

**_--Rubika666, oui c'est vrai que Bobby peut passer pour un "grave" parce que sa copine vient de "clapser" ( en passant, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu ce verbe mdrrr ) mais il faut le comprendre. Faut se mettre à sa place et analyser toute l'étendue des sentiments éprouvés suite à la mort d'un être cher ( je suis pas une experte, seulement j'imagine lol ). Oui, Pyro est mieux ... enfin ça dépend encore sur quels points !! Lol ! Merci pour ta review et biz._**

**_--Kalya ! D'abord, c'est pas grave si tu n'as pas eu le temps de commenter directement le chapitre 17, l'important ce que tu lises lol, et ça je sais que tu le fais hé hé hé ( regarde dans le coin de la pièce, tu vois la petite caméra ? ). Ensuite ... Ouiiii Gandalf dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, rolalala, respect quoi !! Au fait, j'ignore si on lance vraiment des satellites avec la fonction expo ! Ton avis John ? "M'en bats les couilles !" Ok merci John. Alors oui, tout le décor s'adapte à John, pour que John ait la classe. C'est pas John qui pousse la chaise pour s'asseoir mais la chaise qui se pousse d'elle-même, trop honorée de recevoir l'auguste fessier du torride pyromane ... Euuuh, j'espère que ta chute a pas été trop dure ... tu racontes ?? Tu as tout à fait raison dans ta description des navets qui osent s'appeler films d'horreur. Ils craignent à mettre des nanas à poil totalement pas crédibles dans le décor. Alors pour ta question : oui Libby aurait pu dégommer Seth mais comme je l'ai dis dans l'histoire, si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait eu 10 autres mutants qui lui tombaient dessus et elle était morte directe. Donc pas top. Alors ce prénom, Seth j'ai mis trop de temps à le trouver car au début, je voulais un nom qui faisait bien surnom genre Tornade ou Cyclope, mais vu que je trouvais pas, je me suis rabattu sur Seth parce que j'aime beaucoup ce prénom et c'est marrant comme il est trop populaire aux USA ( Seth Green ... j'adore cet acteur !! ) et voilaaaa. Comment je me surnommerais ??? Mdr, ça c'est de la question colle ( qui colle lol ) ... bahhhhh ... j'adore le prénom Lilith mais de là à me surnommer comme ça ... à voir. Et toi, t'as trouvé ? Oui, lis la suite et tu sauras pourquoi John et Seth sont pas trop potes. Top 10 des pires morts possibles ?! T'es une maso toi lol ! ( note à moi-même : y réfléchir et faire une liste également mdrrrr ). Un peu que j'aime les méchants !!! A ton avis, pourquoi j'aime John ? Lol ! Je suis comme toi : dans un film, je craque toujours pour le méchant sadique ( j'suis une faaaan de Scar mdrrrr ( Roi Lion ) LA classe incarnée !!! ). Désolée pour Marie, mais bon voilà, je l'aimais pas, alors ça, c'est fait ( hé hé hé *rire sadique en puissance* ). Euh, non je n'étais pas dans une mauvaise période quand j'ai écris ces deux chapitres lol ! C'est juste que dès fois, j'ai envie que ça bouge et que ça change d'ambiance, mais radicalement ! Pour le pull de John, t'inquiète, tu sauras bientôt ! Oui, c'est vrai que le Bobby/Libby peut paraitre chelou mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour la suite ! Euhh, adorable me fait aussi penser à un chien lol et John n'est PAS un chien ( ou alors un sublime chien racé au caractère de merde ... rapporte la baballe John !! ). Ben tu sais qu'au début j'avais pensé que John soit définitivement viré et qu'il parte mais avec Libby mais après j'ai vite abandonné l'idée parce que ça les aurait éloigner de tous les autres personnages qui sont également importants. Ouép, c'est clair que la réaction de Bobby est trippante lorsqu'il apprend la virginité de Libby. Contente que tu soies intéressée par mon Bobby/John lol ! Ouiii, j'ai vu que j'allais atteindre les 200 reviews ! Et si je les atteins, j'ai droit à quoi ? Un cadeau mdrrrr ! En tout cas, merci pour ces sublimes reviews, gros bisouuuuus et à la prochaine !_**

**_--Nekobaka, même quand le chat botté s'étale, le chat botté a la classe et sait attendrir lol ! "FROID DEVANT" mdrrr, trop bien trouvé ! Oui oui quand les malicias ne sont pas là, les bobbys dansent ... et fais gaffe, tu risques ta peau à chaque fois, en sortant des trucs comme ça ! Mdrrr, John ne sait pas faire la différence entre une lapine et Libby mais c'est carrément ça !!! Alors tu nous fais un fix sur Seth-chou ? Mdr, je vais peut-être modifier un truc pour toi alors dans la suite hé hé hé ( je déconne ... quoique, il faut que je retravaille la fin donc y'a moyen lol ). Les élèves nettoient eux-même le blood sur les murs ... les pauvres ... mais non les x-mens vont les aider ! Ils vont rentrer juste pour le ménage ( je crains lol ). Ouaaaaais, égalité sur le podium entre cow-boy sexy et pyromane torride !! La classe, je biche ! Ah, en ce qui concerne ton adresse, le lien marche pas, mais je crois que c'est à cause de , il laisse pas passer les adresses donc envoie ça par mail stp ! Merciii pour ta review, bizzz et a+ !_**

**_--Yudith, excellent résumé ! Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux ! Hé non, sorry, je n'ai pas plus compliqué lol ! Même que ça va s'arranger ( zuuuuut alors ). Bref merciiii et bizz._**

**_--Goupixa, tu appelles ton petit frère "cochonnet" juste pour l'occasion ??? Il doit être content le frérot mdrr ! Demande toujours ! "Hé, s'il vous plait, monsieur ! J'aimerais bien apprendre comment attaquer un manoir. En trois leçon parce que mine de rien, j'ai pas envie de gratter une dizaine de pages. Ca ira ??" ... Lol, ça devrait le faire ! C'était joli ça : "le feu et la glace convoitent tous deux notre adorable serpent" lol ! Vas-y, fais une recherche sur les reptiles mythologiques des glaces, je te soutiens lol ! Merci pour cette review et à la prochaine, bizzz !_**

**_--Eleanora, oui bon ok, j'ai "un peu" abusé avec Bobby mais que veux-tu ? Mes hormones me travaillent ( mais je crains vraiment moi ! Pendez-moi NOW ! ). Triangle amoureux ? Juste un soupçon car tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. Disons que c'était juste un dérapage de la part de l'auteur qui s'est mise à fantasmer sur le glaçon, on se demande encore pourquoi mdrr ! T'as l'impression de lire un best-steller ? Carrément ??? Lol ! Mais quel genre de fautes ?? Oui, ça m'interesse ! Des fautes d'orthographe ? Conjugaison ? Ou le suivi de l'action ? Tes inquiétudes vis à vis de l'état de Libby et du discours sont fondées ! Bien vu ! Mais elle s'en sortira ( comme toujours ) notre Libby nationale ! Et tes questions trouvent leurs réponses dans le chapitres qui suit ( c'est magiiiiique mdrrr ). Hép ! Tu ne m'embêter pas du tout lol ! Ouais, c'est une bonne idée la cure parce que mine de rien ... plus que deux chapitre alors accroche-toi ( ou justement non, désaccroche toi ! ). Bizzz, merci et a+ ! _**

**_Bon allez, go go GO :_**

* * *

A l'extérieur, je m'installe au second rang entre Bobby et Cassy et malgré tout, je continue à chercher John. En vain. A quoi je m'attends au juste ? Ororo s'avance alors vers un petit micro installé sur un socle en bois et se met à parler. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille, trop occupée à scruter la foule. Toute l'école et tous les professeurs sont présents et cela représente une jolie petite foule. Tout ce monde est assit sur des chaises disposées pour l'occasion face aux neuf cercueils reposant derrière Ororo. Les trous sont déjà fais et cette vision me serre le cœur.

Ororo finit alors de parler, pour laisser la place aux élèves souhaitant s'exprimer. Chaque témoignage est poignant et je saisis la main de Bobby pour me rassurer. Mais bientôt vient son tour. Il quitte sa chaise pour se placer derrière le micro et commence à raconter la vie de Marie. Joli résumé, surtout lorsqu'il met en avant le fait qu'elle a beaucoup souffert de son pouvoir.

- Pour finir, je suis heureux que cet antidote ait été une libération pour elle car elle a pu rencontrer à nouveau le contact d'une peau. Ces derniers mois ont sûrement les plus heureux de sa vie.

Les larmes que je retiens depuis le début décide alors de s'échapper et le discours de Cassy n'arrange absolument rien :

- Timothy était quelqu'un de très discret mais derrière cette réserve se cachait un ami sincère et très réfléchi. Beaucoup d'entre nous se souviendrons de lui comme un quelqu'un ayant toujours une petite phrase à dire. Il savait nous faire méditer et semblait toujours être la voie de la raison, une sorte de juge impartial.

Je ferme les yeux et la main de Bobby serre davantage la mienne. La suite défile comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là mais lorsque Ororo annonce que je vais dire un mot pour Elliot Chase, mon estomac fait un bond de quinze centimètres. D'ailleurs, il a même du sortir de mon corps. Je quitte donc la main de Bobby et ma chaise pour me diriger derrière le pupitre en bois. Le micro m'impressionne. La foule m'impressionne. Je suis impressionnée. Je tremble. Génial. Il ne manque plus que la crise d'angoisse et je serais comblée. Je m'éclaircis donc nerveusement la gorge avant de commencer :

- Personne n'a jamais su qui était Elliot. D'où venait-il, quel âge avait-il, quelle était son histoire ? Nul ne peut répondre, même moi. Aux yeux de tous, Elliot était quelqu'un de dangereux à ne surtout pas approcher et encore moins toucher. Pourtant, je l'ai fais. Et aujourd'hui, je suis en manque de lui. Certains d'autres nous ne sont pas fait pour être approché, encore moins touché, mais pour ceux qui osent, la dépendance est fatale. Elliot était de ceux-là.

Une silhouette en mouvement attire mon attention au fond de l'assemblée. Je reconnais alors John, s'arrêtant à côté d'un arbre et prenant soin de bien rester en retrait de tous.

- Et il n'était pas le seul. Les circonstances de sa mort demeurent floues, c'est pourquoi je veux avouer quelque chose.

Près de son arbre, John semble se crisper mais je poursuis avec assurance :

- J'étais présente lorsque Elliot est mort. Un mutant est responsable de sa mort mais seulement, je voudrais préciser que si ce mutant n'était pas intervenu, Elliot aurait expulsé comme je l'ai fais il y a quatre jours. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas neuf personnes qu'il aurait fallu enterrer mais toute l'école. Ce mutant nous a tous sauvé. C'est quelque part horrible de dire une telle chose mais … je crois que c'est la vérité.

Je laisse volontairement un silence s'installer durant lequel je glisse un coup d'œil en direction de John mais il est trop loin pour que je puisse remarquer quoique ce soit de spécial.

- Aujourd'hui, je perds un frère, le seul que je n'ai jamais connu qui soit comme moi. Mais je pense que rien n'arrive sans raison. Dernièrement, je me suis demandée ce qui était le pire : le froid au plus profond de soi ou brûler de l'intérieur. Et j'ai découvert qu'un poison étranger est ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux. Alors restons avec notre propre venin. Elliot cherchait désespérément de l'aide et ne l'a jamais trouvé. J'espère sincèrement que là où il est, il est enfin en paix avec lui-même.

Je quitte le pupitre en tentant de ravaler mes larmes et retourne m'asseoir au côté de Bobby. Alors que mes tremblements s'estompent, ce dernier m'attrape à nouveau la main et m'embrasse sur la tempe. Deux gestes qui n'échappent sûrement pas à John, demeurant toujours au pied de l'arbre. La cérémonie se termine par le passage des élèves et des professeurs auprès des cercueils fermés pour rendre un dernier hommage aux morts et bientôt, nous quittons tous les lieux. Je rencontre enfin John et immédiatement, il pose un regard courroucé sur nos deux mains liées. Malgré tout, il déclare :

- J'ai beaucoup aimé ton discours.

Je me mords la lèvre mais ne réponds rien. Bobby semble alors remarquer qu'il est de trop et se détache de moi. Avant de s'éloigner, il lance :

- Ne fais pas le con, John.

Zippo Man ne lui accorde même pas un regard et nous attendons un moment ainsi, face à face sur le chemin, que tout le monde soit passé. Et finalement :

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ? questionne-t-il avec prudence.

- Non. Juste que j'ai compris ton point de vue. Laisse-moi du temps pour digérer ça et …

Je croise les bras sous l'effet de la pression mais demande tout de même :

- Hier soir, est-ce que tu aurais vraiment … Si Bobby n'était pas intervenu …

John grimace légèrement et fourre ses mains dans ses poches tout en cogitant à une réponse.

- Libby, tu sais comment je suis. Je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Je suis ainsi. Je devrais m'excuser mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais pour ce que je suis.

Ok. Ca, c'est fait.

- Ecoute, je comprendrais très bien que …

Sa phrase reste en suspens.

- Que quoi ? l'incité-je.

- Que tu ne veuilles plus de moi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et que tu préfères Ice à moi.

Choc.

- Tu me fais quoi là, John ? interrogé-je, en proie à des milliers de questions.

- D'après toi ?

Etincelle indomptée, le retour. Mine suffisante, également.

- D'après moi, tu baisses les bras. Et ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? me provoque-t-il.

- Parce que tu es St John Allerdyce ! Et ça devrait suffire ! Si tu veux quelque chose, tu l'obtiens, par tous les moyens. Alors bats-toi !

Ma réplique le cloue sur place. Ok, il ne bouge pas avant mais là, on dirait qu'il ne respire même plus.

- Tu veux que je me batte pour toi ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux que je casse à la gueule à Bobby Boy ?

- Non.

- Tu veux que je sois jaloux ?

- Oui.

- Donne-moi une raison.

- Ce matin, j'ai faillis m'envoyer en l'air avec Bobby.

- QUOI ?!

Choc, mais cette fois-ci pour lui. J'esquisse un sourire en coin en précisant :

- On avait envie de se sentir vivant mais au dernier moment, on a décidé que ce n'était pas une si bonne chose.

- Putain !

- Oh ! M'insulte pas comme ça ! rigolé-je à moitié.

- Pas toi, voyons ! Je marque juste ma stupéfaction ! Tu es sûr que je n'ai pas le droit de casser la gueule à Ice ?

- Dans cette histoire, il n'y a pas que lui qui soit concerné.

Un silence s'abat alors durant lequel nous nous contemplons. Mon regard coule sur lui et je conclus une fois de plus qu'il n'y a que lui qui me fait cet effet. Ce style, cette pose, cet air. J'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. C'est pourquoi je me décide à confier :

- Tu sais, lorsque j'étais encerclée par les flammes, il y a deux jours, je me suis vue mourir. Et j'ai alors pensé à ces fameux trois mots. Enfin, plutôt deux et demi. Je t'en prie John, donne moi une occasion de les dire.

Il est touché. J'adore le voir touché. Ses yeux prennent une note tendre et son sourire devient presque timide. Ca me plait.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, annonce-t-il dans une expression taquine.

Un nouveau silence s'impose. Mais John se charge très bien de le rompre au bout de quelques secondes :

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. J'ai faillis partir. Entre hier et aujourd'hui, j'ai réfléchis comme un malade et j'en ai conclus que j'avais une revanche à prendre.

Je fronce les sourcils sur le coup. C'est bien masculin ça.

- Sur Seth ? tenté-je d'éclaircir.

- Oui.

- Et tu serais vraiment parti ? Comme ça ?

- La preuve que non puisque je suis là, en face de toi. Pourtant l'idée m'a sacrément chatouillée. Et comme tu avais l'air de me repousser sans cesse … Mais je me suis dis que tu passais avant ça, qu'il fallait que je recolle les morceaux.

Ok. A trois, je lui saute dessus.

- Merci, soufflé-je en vérité.

- Normal. J'en ai marre de faire le con et de te décevoir à chaque fois. Mais dès fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est inévitable.

Son regard grave me tracasse et je décroise mes bras pour rajuster des mèches de cheveux que le vent a balayé sur mon visage. Un tel mouvement me fait grimacer et je mets un moment pour comprendre pourquoi. Mon bras droit est toujours à vif et je ne suis pas retournée à l'infirmerie pour refaire mon pansement. Les marques des griffes sont toujours bien présentes et soudain, un déclic se fait en moi.

- On y va ensemble.

Je crois que j'ai largué John. Ce dernier me fixe d'un air interrogatif ce qui m'amène à développer :

- On a perdu Elliot, Timothy, Marie, James, Elsa, Duncan, Matt, Helen et Jesse à cause de qui, concrètement ? Les affreux de Magnéto. Et franchement, là, tout de suite, j'ai bien envie de faire un carton.

John me répond par un de ses adorables sourires en coin avant de clarifier :

- J'ai entendu dire que Magnéto n'avait rien à voir là dedans. C'est vrai, quand on y pense, il n'était pas présent. A mon avis, tout vient de Seth.

- Mais qui c'est exactement, ce Seth ?

- Le meilleur homme de main de Magnéto, enfin après moi, bien sûr. D'où la compétition qu'il y avait entre nous. Il était jaloux de l'intérêt que me portait Magnéto et du respect qu'il avait envers mon pouvoir, alors que le sien est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

- Il est animal, c'est ça ?

- On le compare à un puma. Griffes, rapidité, sens affûtés.

Mon bras droit approuve clairement.

- Tu veux vraiment faire une descente ? s'étonne John dans un sourire coquin.

- Je veux venger ces pauvres ados qui sont morts pour rien.

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà trop tué, me répète-t-il sournoisement.

- Là, il s'agit de venger. Et puis c'est sûrement ton influence sur moi qui agit.

- Ca, c'était petit.

- Mais peut-être vrai, rétorqué-je dans un sourire ambigu.

John extirpe son Zippo dans la poche de son jean et l'allume d'un geste. Filet de bave. Faut que j'arrête de me focaliser là-dessus.

- Alors ça te tente ?

- Je ne veux pas rester dans cette école, à déprimer avec tous les autres, à traîner mon pauvre corps amoché et en manque de pièces en pièces. Et je ne veux pas m'envoyer en l'air avec Bobby.

- Heureux de l'apprendre.

- J'ai envie d'action. De bouger. De faire quelque chose de concret. Alors c'est sûrement très idiot et suicidaire mais …

Le regard de John se met à pétiller sans que je sache exactement pourquoi.

- Je ne supporterais pas de rester ici plus longtemps en sachant que quelque part, Seth se réjouit des dégâts qu'il a causé ici.

- A mon avis, rectifie John, il ne doit pas totalement se réjouir. Il y a eu des pertes dans les deux camps.

Je hoche légèrement la tête et apprécie un moment le soleil qui montre son nez de derrière un nuage.

- On le fait alors ?

Je reporte mon attention sur John et déclare :

- On le fait.

D'un geste toujours aussi classe, il referme son briquet et le fourre dans sa poche tout en souriant. Avec un sourire coquin, Mr Qui-Ne-Tente-Rien-N'a-Rien demande :

- On s'embrasse ?

Surprise, je rigole mais répond malgré tout :

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est embrassé tu as tenté d'abuser de moi, John. Je ne voulais pas et pourtant tu as continué.

- Je ne serais pas allé jusqu'au bout, Libby. Je ne suis pas bestial à ce point.

L'emploi de ce mot me fait réfléchir mais je pense qu'il est sincère. J'ai envie de le croire. Je devrais sûrement avoir plus de rancœur envers lui, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier dans la salle de bain mais … c'est John ! J'ai l'impression que, quelque part, je me suis habitué à son comportement et que ça devient presque normal. Non mais je suis vraiment grave moi ! J'ai faillis me faire violer par le pyromane disjoncté et je dis que c'est normal ! Sois je suis complètement jetée, soit je suis grave amoureuse. Au choix. Ou un mix des deux.

- On rentre ? propose John, me sortant de ce fait de mes élucubrations scabreuses.

- Ok.

Je lui emboîte le pas tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers la porte de l'arrière du manoir. Tout en marchant, John lâche :

- T'es jolie comme ça. En noir. Et en jupe.

Un sourire niais s'installe sur mes lèvres. Je réalise alors que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre des compliments sortir de sa bouche. Subitement, une envie s'empare de moi et j'attrape la main gauche de John pour le forcer à s'arrêter et se tourner vers moi. Je m'approche alors de lui, me hausse un peu et l'embrasse avec détermination. Sexy Boy approfondit rapidement le baiser et celui-ci se situe entre la fougue et la tendresse. J'aime. Au bout d'un moment, je m'écarte de lui mais conserve ma main dans la sienne.

- Je viens sûrement de passer pour une fille facile, réalisé-je en souriant. Un compliment et je suis séduite.

- Tu es tout sauf une fille facile, Libby. Sinon, tu serais venue dans ma chambre, le premier soir où je te l'ai proposé.

- Tu imagines ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais venu ? pensé-je d'un coup.

- Ca aurait été le pied. Quoique … Depuis tout ce temps que tu me résistes, je deviens à chaque fois un peu plus fou de désir alors je n'ose même pas imaginer le moment où tu décideras de …

Mon regard le stoppe net. Pourtant il n'avait rien de spécial ! John me contemple avec un air indescriptible et je me demande bien ce qu'il lui prend. Il se penche alors vers moi et murmure :

- Tu me rends dingue, chérie.

Je souris face à cet aveu inopiné. Délicat bisou sur la bouche de sa part. Et une fois de plus, St John Allerdyce m'a cloué sur place.

- Allez, ce coup-ci, on rentre vraiment.

J'obtempère en gardant ma main contre la sienne. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous passons par le couloir où l'ascenseur est situé et ce dernier s'ouvre justement alors que nous passons à son niveau. D'un geste mécanique, nous tournons tous les deux la tête dans cette direction afin de voir qui s'y trouve et ce que nous apercevons nous affecte brutalement. De deux manières différentes. Tandis que je me crispe, John sort son Zippo de sa poche à l'aide de sa main libre mais Ororo s'interpose rapidement entre lui et la cible :

- Non John ! Du calme !

Logan s'approche également de nous mais je ne parviens pas détacher mon regard de la grande silhouette qui sort finalement de l'ascenseur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? crache John en maintenant fermement le Zippo ainsi que ma main.

- Pyro. Il semblerait que nos chemins ne cessent de se croiser.

La dernière fois que j'ai vu cet homme, c'était dans un entrepôt miteux d'une ville paumée, et je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour. Pourtant, Magnéto nous fait bel et bien face, encadré par Ororo et Logan. Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Les yeux du grand méchant glisse alors jusqu'à nos mains unies, ce qui engendre forcément une remarque :

- On dirait bien que l'amour finit toujours par triompher.

Pathétique. C'est quoi cette phrase cliché ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, bordel ? commence à s'exciter John.

- Vous deux, suivez-nous, décide Ororo.

La jeune femme lance un regard très explicite à mon excité de chalumeau avant de se mettre en route dans le couloir. Magnéto la suit mais Logan continue de fixer John d'un œil assez mauvais. Je décide donc :

- Donne-moi ça avant que tu ne fasses une connerie.

D'un geste vif, je m'empare du Zippo et le garde dans ma main libre puisque la jupe de Cassy n'a pas de poche. John se laisse faire, ce qui me surprend un peu. Nous nous mettons en route pour aller jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, ou du directeur, je ne sais toujours pas qui règne sur le domaine.

A l'intérieur, Charles Xavier discute tranquillement avec Moïra mais tourne immédiatement la tête dès que nous franchissons le seuil de la pièce. Une fois tous à l'intérieur, quelques secondes silencieuses s'écoulent puis soudain, la porte s'ouvre en coup de vent, pour laisser passer Bobby. Y'a pas à dire, John est bien plus doué pour les entrées efficaces. A peine le glaçon a-t-il mis un pied dans la salle que son regard tombe sur John et moi et sur nos mains. Dans une expression indéchiffrable, il referme la porte et s'avance jusqu'à mon niveau, pour se positionner à ma gauche, le côté droit étant occupé par mon butagaz. Là je crains. Faut que je me calme avec les surnoms débiles.

- Pour résumer la situation, explique Ororo, il semblerait que l'antidote soit instable. Magnéto avait perdu ses pouvoirs pendant quelques semaines puis les a retrouvé pour maintenant les perdre à nouveau.

Les Feux de l'Amour version mutant quoi.

- Ce qui explique l'attaque d'avant-hier soir.

- Ma Confrérie, me découvrant impotent, poursuit Magnéto, m'a comme qui dirait, exclu et mis à la retraite, et a élut un nouveau chef à sa tête. Chef bien plus belliqueux et cruel que moi, tout le monde ici s'accorde sur le point.

- Et je présume que c'est Seth lui-même qui vous a viré, lance John.

- En effet. Ce garçon est bien plus instable que toi Pyro. Si tu étais demeuré à mes côtés, je présume que les choses auraient été différentes.

Les yeux d'Eric se posent alors sur moi. Comment ça ? Il cherche le moyen de me faire culpabiliser là ?! Sous-entend-il qu'en venant récupérer John par la peau du cul, j'ai indirectement déclenché cette attaque et causé la mort de toutes les personnes ? Mais John me lance un regard explicite et je comprends qu'il veut me dire que bientôt Seth n'embêtera plus personne.

- C'est loin d'être la meilleure solution.

Comme une seule personne, John et moi nous tournons en direction de Xavier qui nous observe des ses yeux si dérangeants. Merde. J'avais oublié que c'était un détecteur sur pattes. Enfin, sur roues.

- Quoi ? Quelle solution ? se réveille Logan.

- Les deux jeunes gens ici présents souhaitent mettre à terme à l'activité de la Confrérie à eux seuls.

La balance ! Les yeux de Bobby sortent de leurs orbites, Moïra a un haussement de sourcil du genre « Mais pour qui ils se prennent ces deux morveux ? », Ororo blanchit, Logan renifle et Magnéto a un sourire impressionné. Evidemment, je rougis.

- C'est quoi c'te histoire ?

- On ne va pas rester ici à chialer alors que Seth peut à tout moment nous retomber dessus ! proteste John avec force.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, annonce Ororo. Désormais, nous sommes tous là. Ce fameux soir où nous avons du partir, c'était parce que Magnéto nous avait contacté. Il voulait nous faire part de la situation et de ses craintes. Justifiées, d'ailleurs.

- Mais vous comptez faire quoi au juste ? Une mission suicide à la Confrérie ? nous nargue Moïra.

- Tout à fait ! approuve John.

Ouhlà ! Je suis bien contente d'avoir le Zippo en main. Cependant, je tente de tempérer :

- Pas suicide quand même. Mais il fait qu'on arrête Seth avant qu'il ne commette d'autres horreurs.

Bobby m'approuve d'un signe de tête et je laisse mon regard couler sur lui. Si je devais avoir un fantasme, ça serait de coucher avec lui et John en même temps. La vache, je viens de me choquer moi-même ! Non mais sérieux, où est-ce que je suis allée pêcher ça ?? Je fréquente bien trop John, c'est officiel, il déteint sur moi. Je tente de me reconcentrer et mes yeux se posent naturellement sur Xavier. Mon Dieu, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas entendu ça ?!?!?!

- Nous allons agir, continue Ororo.

- Bien sûr. Une mission digne des X-Men, lâche Magnéto.

C'est de l'ironie là ou …

- Exactement, approuve Ororo. Prévenons Kitty et Peter et nous nous occuperons dès ce soir.

- C'est vachement malin ça ! Comme ça vous allez tous vous tailler à nouveau et laisser l'école sans défense, remarque John.

Un point pour le pyromane canon.

- Si on se sépare, ça n'va pas non plus, ajoute Logan. On s'ra pas assez puissants pour mater la Confrérie et pas assez puissants pour protéger l'école.

Le pyromane canon pousse un soupir. Ouais, moi aussi ça me gonfle, John.

- Bon, faites-nous signe quand vous aurez trouvé un truc potable, craque-t-il.

Il amorce un demi-tour pour quitter la pièce et je le suis docilement. Dans le couloir, Bobby nous rejoint très vite et John fait un rapide volte-face pour contrer Congelator Man :

- Ecoute Ice, si tu viens nous faire la morale, laisse tomber.

- Pas du tout. Je veux en être.

Moi, comme John, restons muet face à cet aveu. Du coup, Bobby se sent obliger de développer :

- Ils ont tué Marie. Je ne désire rien d'autre que de les massacrer.

Ouh ! Bobby Boy se rebelle ! Il ne m'avait jamais fais comprendre qu'il désirait une telle chose. Enfin, je lui ai caché pas mal de choses moi, aussi. Un sourire satisfait étire les lèvres de John et du coup, la mine de Bobby devient malicieuse. La vache ! A les voir ainsi tous les deux, ça me donne des idées pas très catholiques. Je comprends désormais pourquoi on ait pu croire qu'une éventuelle relation amoureuse puisse exister entre eux. Ils sont tout simplement craquants quand ils se regardent comme ça et c'est vrai qu'ils iraient vachement bien ensemble. Bon ok, fantasme numéro deux : regarder John et Bobby faire des cochonneries. Pendez-moi, je vire nympho !

- On se casse ce soir, décide John.

- Ok, rendez-vous 19 heures dans le garage.

Sur ce, Bobby se taille.

- Ah ouais ? Comme ça, direct ? m'étonné-je.

- Ouais.

- En gros, ça nous laisse une heure pour nous préparer ?

- Ouais.

- Ca va John ?

Il a l'air un peu dans le vague mais en même temps, ses sourcils sont froncés comme si quelque chose l'énervait. Suite à ma question, il pose réellement les yeux sur moi et esquisse un petit sourire trognon.

- Oui chérie. Ca m'a juste fait bizarre de revoir Magnéto.

Rien à voir avec Bobby alors.

- Vas te préparer, me conseille-t-il.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et quitte à regret sa main. Docilement, je lui présente mon autre main qui tient toujours son Zippo mais John ne s'en empare pas :

- Garde-le pour l'instant. J'ai l'impression que quand il est avec toi, c'est comme si j'étais avec toi. Tu es protégée.

- Mais pas toi.

- C'est toi le plus important. Moi, avec toutes les abominations que j'ai commises, je m'étonne d'être encore en vie. Par contre, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, mon âme ira en enfer où elle subira une damnation éternelle.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite face à sa réplique quasi dramatique. Finalement, je garde le Zippo, dépose un délicat bisou sur les lèvres de mon pyromane et me dirige en direction de ma chambre. Lorsque j'y pénètre, je découvre Cassy allongée sur son lit, les bras le long du corps. Elle n'a pas l'air bien. Je me pose donc à ses côtés et caresse gentiment sa main gauche. Ses grands yeux bleus me couvent alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

- C'est suicidaire, Libby. Ca va peut-être te soulager, soulager tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais c'est suicidaire.

- Ils ne s'attendent pas à ça. Et je suis accompagnée de John et Bobby. Tout ira bien. En plus, je ne peux plus rester ici. L'ambiance est …

- Mortelle, achève Cassy. J'en peux plus non plus. Toute cette peine, cette douleur, cette souffrance, ça me bouffe et j'ai l'impression de porter le monde.

Je resserre ma main autour de la sienne.

- Pars. Emmène Ashley et Jared et partez quelques jours, suggéré-je.

- Pffff ! A la seconde où Jared apprendra que tu t'es tirée avec John et Bobby pour jouer aux kamikazes, il va devenir ingérable !

- Ne dis rien alors. Partez ce soir, comme nous, comme ça il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il sache. Et tu diras que j'ai préféré rester ici avec mon taré de petit copain.

Cassy se redresse subitement sur le lit et me dévisage avec intérêt tout en demandant :

- C'est ton petit copain ? Vraiment ?

- Je crois que oui. Tu sais, c'est toujours complexe avec John.

- Pas ce que tu ressens en tout cas. Parce que pour moi, c'est l'air comme de l'eau de roche. Tu l'aimes.

- Je crois bien que tu as raison, approuvé-je dans un soupir.

Nous discutons pendant encore un moment jusqu'à ce que je décide de me changer. J'enfile donc un jean, un T-Shirt, mes bonnes vieilles Converses toutes usées et attrape mon sac en bandoulière pour y fourrer de l'argent et des vêtements de rechange. En fouillant dans mon armoire, je tombe sur le gilet gris de John. Automatiquement, réflexe de tarée je l'admets, je le porte à mon nez et constate qu'il ne sent plus John. Tant pis. Je l'enfile quand même et mets ma veste avant de passer mon sac autour de mon épaule. Le moment des séparations est venu. Je m'approche donc de Cassy qui s'est levée du lit et la serre fort dans mes bras.

- Fais attention à toi, me chuchote-t-elle.

- Et toi, occupe-toi bien d'Ashley et de Jared. Tu es un peu notre maman à tous, tu sais ?

Mon amie rigole doucement et j'en profite pour rajouter :

- Tu es la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Merci pour tout Cassy.

- De rien, petite sœur. Revenez vite pour que j'aie la joie de voir votre joli petit couple se pavaner dans les couloirs de cette école.

- Promis.

Je l'enserre davantage puis l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Fais un bisou à Ashley et Jared mais ne leur dis pas que c'est de ma part.

- D'accord.

Un peu la mort dans l'âme, je m'écarte d'elle et constate qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je lui souris donc timidement, ce qui l'amène à dire :

- C'est de ta faute ! Tous tes sentiments là !

Je ris doucement et caresse ses beaux cheveux blonds avant de quitter la chambre. Ouah ! Qu'est-ce que je déteste les aux revoirs ! Rapidement, je descend au rez-de-chaussée et franchis la porte menant au garage. Les deux garçons sont là et … et je rêve où ils se prennent déjà la tête ?

- Putain, je te dis que je veux prendre la Ferrari! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais chier avec ta Porsche ?

- Mais ta vue la gueule de ta Ferrari ?! Ma Porsche a beaucoup plus d'allure et …

Ils stoppent net tandis que je parviens à leur niveau. Du mieux que je peux, je tente de retenir un fou rire naissant et me place entre eux deux.

- Alors messieurs ? On se dispute pour un simple morceau de ferraille alors qu'on va risquer notre peau ?

- Faut bien relativiser, chérie.

D'un geste sûr, John me tire à lui et laisse son bras autour de mes épaules dans une pose décontractée. Evidemment, coup d'œil à Bobby histoire de voir comment il réagit à ça. Et Congelator Man réagit à la perfection :

- Laissons Libby choisir !

- Hé ! J'y connais rien en voiture !

- Pas besoin de connaître, déclare John. Regarde celle-là. C'est ma Ferrari.

- Ah ! J'aurais pu deviner toute seule !

De la main posée sur mon épaule, il m'indique une voiture au fond du garage. Une voiture de courses trois portes rouge pétant. Du John tout craché.

- Je crois que la Confrérie aura mal aux yeux si elle nous voit arriver avec ça, rajouté-je en me moquant.

- Justement, c'est ça l'idée !

- Bon, Bobby, la tienne, c'est laquelle ?

- La Porsche, annonce-t-il en montrant un véhicule gris, trois portes également, pas mal du tout.

- Classe. Elégant. Discret, résumé-je. Je veux la Porsche.

- Pfoua ! proteste John en ôtant son bras de mon épaule. Allez-y en Porsche dans ce cas et moi je vous suis en Ferrari.

- Ah ouais ? ricané-je. Tu me laisserais monter seule dans la voiture avec Bobby ?

Coup d'œil coquin du glaçon. Regard violent du chalumeau.

- Hors de question ! clame John à Bobby. T'as déjà faillis te taper ma meuf alors crois-moi que plus jamais je te laisserais seul avec elle !!

Bobby change radicalement de visage et pose un regard anxieux sur moi. Je clarifie donc :

- Je lui ai avoué. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

- Ah.

- Hé oui Bobby Boy, tu t'es presque envoyé en l'air avec ma nana et t'es encore en vie. Comme quoi je m'améliore !

Je souris largement et dépose un bisou sur la joue de mon pyromane.

- Donc, va pour la Porsche ? conclut Bobby.

J'approuve fermement tandis que John bougonne. Il est chou quand il bougonne. Après avoir rangé nos affaires dans le coffre, Bobby prend le volant, John s'installe côté passager et je me place à l'arrière. Le glaçon démarre et s'avance doucement en direction de la large porte.

- Vous trouvez pas ça un peu facile ? lâché-je, la tête entre les deux sièges avant, une main posée sur chaque.

- Ta « meuf » a raison John. Ils savent qu'on a cette idée en tête et Xavier aurait du sentir ce que nous préparons.

- Oh, ils le savent. Seulement ils nous laissent faire parce qu'ils ont pas trouvé de meilleure solution. Comme ça, ils protègent férocement le château fort tandis que nous allons à la guerre. Nous sommes de la chair à canon, mes potes.

- Abuse pas John, soufflé-je.

Pourtant, nous quittons le garage puis la propriété sans aucun problème. Et dire que la fois où je m'étais taillée pour récupérer John, j'avais eu droit à un coup de fil mental de la part du professeur. Peut-être que mon pyromane a raison. Ils nous laissent aller au front parce qu'il n'y a aucune autre solution.


	21. Chapitre 20

**_Désolée pour ce retard mais semaine d'exams blancs qui vient de s'écouler plus week-end d'anniversaire alors pas trop de temps pour vous répondre à tous. Mais je me dois de le faire, alors quitte à publier en retard, je préfère répondre à tout le monde :_**

**_--Theriel, contente que ce chapitre « retour à la normale » t'ai plu ! Quoi de mieux que le normal, après tout ? Quoique, je doute qu'on puisse qualifier de « normale » la relation de John et Libby lol ! Pourquoi personne ne les a empêché de partir ? Parce que c'est bien plus simple pour l'auteur mdrrr ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et bizzz !_**

**_--Yudith, ouiiii j'adore les surnoms que donne Libby à John et aux autres aussi, accessoirement ! Oh ! Mais je suis con, ils viennent de moi mdrr ! Ben oui, ça m'éclate ces petits noms, c'est tout ! Alors « butagaz » forever lol ! Ben oui, John et Bobby, des mecs, des vrais, Libby qui fantasme dessus, quoi de plus normal ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Lol ! Ben on va dire que Magnéto est pas si méchant que ça ( ben oui, je l'aime bien moi, je le vois pas vraiment comme le méchant des X-Men ) et que nos ados sont partis faire leur preuve loin de la Terre des Lions ( euuuuh, c'est rien, pétage de plomb suite à la projection du Roi Lion mdrrr ). Merciii et bizz !!_**

**_--Nekobaka, ouép, comme tu dis : « banzaiiii mission suicidaire » mdrr ! Etonnant, que ce chapitre soit un de tes préférés lol ( bah, il en faut bien un ! ), enfin j'entends par là que je le trouve pas exceptionnel. Je suis contente qu'un mouchoir soit cradosifier, je doutais de la qualité des blablas mortuaires … sérieux, ils sont bien ?? Mdr, fais vraiment gaffe avec tes insinuations, tu vas finir par avoir toute l'école sur le dos !!! Tu veux que je fasse la nouvelle génération ?! Mdr ! Grâce à toi, je viens de m'imaginer le futur de John et Libby : un mariage, une maison, un chien, des gosses. Non, y'a pas moyen, je ne vois pas leur futur. Ou en tout cas, je ne le vois pas comme ça. J'ai découvert le site Devianart qui est carrément sublime mais toi, je t'ai toujours pas trouvé !! Oui, oui, je sais que Seth est un dieu-chien de l'Egypte ancienne et c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai choisi ce nom en fonction du pouvoir du mutant ( euuuh, là j'me rends compte que je suis pas fut-fut car Seth a un pouvoir félin … bah, m'en fous ! Je suis l'auteur ! Fais ce que je veux na !! ). Ouép, je vote pour l'agrandissement de la 1ère marche, mais qu'est-ce que Dent de Sabre vient faire là dedans ? Je veux dire, il est pas exceptionnel, ni son rôle … si ? Tu trouves ? Bref, je bave une fois de plus devant la jolie révérence du trognon chat botté et te dis à la prochaine ! Bisouuuus !_**

**_--Farfatou, ne t'excuse pas pour ton absence de la dernière fois, je comprends que les gens puissent être occupé lol ! ( mais ne recommence pas, compris !! Mdrrrr ). J'ai sniffé la moquette ?? Aaaaaaah, ça explique le trou dans le sol dans ma chambre !!! T'es trop forte toi lol ! Heu, peut-être que ça explique aussi la disparition des rideaux … Et bien figure-toi que je suis un peu comme toi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Johnny John et peu à peu, j'ai commencé à baver sur Bobby au fur à et mesure que j'écrivais. Très logique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais t'inquiète, j'suis pas dingue de Bobby à ce point, John reste John et Libby reste avec John, soyons bien clair là-dessus ! Merci pour tes compliments, en fait, je n'écris qu'à la 1ère personne, je n'y arrive pas avec les narrateurs omniscients, et toujours avec des filles ( un peu logique vu que j'en suis une lol, mais quelque part un peu cloîtré ) mais c'est en train de changer avec le John/Bobby que je suis en train de pondre. Je suis flattée que tu veuilles imprimer mon histoire pour la garder ! Merciiiiiiii ! Enfin … c'est bien ce que tu voulais dire par « il faut que je me la sorte » ? Bizzz et à ++._**

**_--Kalya, ouép t'es surveillée ! T'inquiète, juste par moi ( ça te rassure lol ? ). Moi aussi j'aime les bottes à talons ! Mais vu que je suis assez grande, j'en porte pas trop souvent et privilégie les Converses. Je suis d'accord avec toi : c'est la faute de l'escalier, du sol, des bottes, si tu t'es étalée ! ( faut se dire ça, ça se rassure ). Ouép, Seth Green, trop la classe comme nom mais je pense pas que ça soit son vrai nom, ça serait un peu abusé. Ben en fait, je n'aime pas Malicia, que ça soit l'actrice ou le perso mdr ! L'actrice, je sais pas, son visage passe pas, son air de niaise outrée ou choquée ou perturbée brrr. Et le perso … voilà le perso quoi ! Vas-y que je me fais enlever dès que je peux et je fous la merde et je tourne autour de Logan et je ne retiens pas John et je monopolise Bobby ( pardon pour ça, mon côté slashique commence à sortir ). Bref, moi pas aimer Marie, understood ? Ouaah, j'avais jamais callé que Lilith faisait elfe du Seigneur des Anneaux ! T'as trop raison ! En fait, j'aime ce prénom à cause de l'histoire d'Adam et Eve lol ! Oui, Vagabonde, ça le fait bien mais Vagrant, je trouve ça trop dur, trop d'insistance sur le « r ». En passant, il est bien ce bouquin de Stephenie Meyer ?? Mdr, tu penses à ma fic pendant la philo ? Je suis touchée là !!! Excellent ! Ben en fait, j'ai tendance à m'incruster dans le personnage principal donc comment dire, son pouvoir, à Libby, serait celui que je voudrais. Enfin, il est classe je trouve. Sinon, j'ai jamais pensé aux éventuels superpouvoirs que je pourrais posséder. Mais c'est vrai que la téléportation, ça le pied ( arrête de mater Jumper en cachette toi lol ! ). Oui, oui, je confirme, ça chante dans la Petite Sirène ! « Partir là baaaaaaaaaas » hum … sorry, va pleuvoir. Mdr pour ton « Ouais, John touché ! C'est une version collector exclusivement réservée à Libby !! Et pour 10 euros de plus on peut avoir le supplément «compliments de John » ! ». Super bien trouvé ! Sinon, on peut avoir un pouvoir banal et se faire respecter lol ! Seth te l'expliquera très bien dans sa toute prochaine leçon « Comment devenir un leader craint et respecté quand on est Mutant-Tout-Le-Monde ». Oui, y'a sûrement des mutants plus puissants mais non, je ne lui ai pas donné ce pouvoir aussi banal pour faire briller john. Juste pour mettre en évidence qu'il faut pas forcément cracher du feu ou de la glace pour être quelqu'un lol. Trop ! Libby a bon goût pour les fantasmes ( j'ai bon goût pour les fantasmes ?? Mdrrr ). Ta théorie sur Moïra me botte bien lol ! C'est une frustrée de naissance et faudrait vraiment que je la case avec Jaja ! « Après tout, pourquoi partir en guerre en Peugeot ? » My God ! J'étais explosée de rire à cette phrase ! T'as vraiment fais fort là Kalya ! Tes insinuations sur la sécurité de Libby sont exactes, surtout pour celle du gilet pare balle – pull de John ! Donc ok, je suis sadique, mais pas au point de faire crever l'héroïne, rassure-toi ! Allez, merci énormément pour ces reviews exceptionnelles qui vont vraiment me manquer quand ma fic sera entièrement publiée ! Groooos Bisoooous !_**

**_--Lalita, oh une petite nouvelle ! J'aime les petites nouvelles ( hé hé hé, rire sadique ). Merci pour ton compliment et non je n'écrivais pas d'autres fics Paire, sorry. He's Totally My Hero, c'est toute une histoire et je ne pense pas pouvoir de nouveau toucher à ce couple sans pouvoir faire mieux que ma toute 1ère fic ! En tout cas, encore merci, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite et bizzz !_**

**_-- Eleanora, carrément ? Tu veux imprimer mes 180 pages Word et les ranger dans ta bibliothèque perso ? Je rougis là lol ! Ca me touche ! Je veux bien te l'envoyer en entière, si tu me files ton adresse lol. Ok, j'ai bien compris, je vais faire gaffe avec les fautes d'orthographe, chef ! Oui, oui, ils sont bien kamikazes hé hé hé ! Ben non, c'est tellement mieux si les profs ne les retiennent pas lol ! Merci pour tout et biz !!_**

**_--FleurCannibale, ( en passant, j'adore le pseudo lol ), bienvenue à toi ! J'ai adoré le résumé que tu as fais de chaque persos et de ce que tu avais préféré. C'est vrai que la déclaration "d'amour" de John à Libby dans la voiture reste ... pfiou lol ! Heureuse que ma fic te touche autant et je suis encore plus heureuse si j'ai réussi à te faire voir John d'une façon totalement différente ! Oui, Cassy est un peu considérée comme la maman et veille sur tout le monde du fait de son pouvoir. Désolée pour la mort de Malicia mais ... c'est vrai que je n'ai pas réfléchit à une éventuelle réssurection. Mais si je laisse parler mon imagination direct comme ça, je serais tentée de te répondre que : Moïra possède un pouvoir permettant le ressemblement des molècules et comme Roulettes était démolécularisé, son pouvoir lui a permis de le réssuciter mais dans le cas de Marie et les autres, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Voilà, invention d'explication à l'instant ! Hi hi hi ! J'espère que la suite te plaire autant, merci et biz !_**

**_Alors, avant-dernier chapitre ... Tremblez ! ATTENTION : chapitre chaud ( ben oui, il fallait que cela arrive tôt au tard ) et action, que je trouve un peu bâclée mais bon, je suis mauvais juge, vous êtes meilleurs :_**

* * *

Bobby s'engage sur la voie rapide et je réalise que j'aime sa manière de conduire, bien plus fiable que celle de John en tout cas. Je me laisse tomber contre le siège au moment où John questionne :

- Bon, c'est bien joli d'être parti, mais maintenant, on va où ?

- J'ai un contact, lâché-je.

- Moi aussi chérie, rétorque John sans même se retourner. Et même plusieurs.

- Et pourquoi moi j'en ai pas ?! proteste Bobby d'une voix exagérément triste.

- T'as pas grandis dans la rue, Ice. Désolé.

- Quoi ?! Tu as grandis dans la rue, Libby ? s'exclame Bobby en me regardant par le biais du rétroviseur intérieur.

- Hé oui. Enfin pas vraiment grandi. Juste passé quelques années. Et regarde la route ! Et mettez vos ceintures !!!

Je frôle l'hystérie là ! Le souvenir de l'accident me revient de plein fouet et je ne veux pas tenter le diable. John et Bobby m'obéissent immédiatement tandis que je fais de même.

- Merci. C'est mieux comme ça.

John se retourne alors vers moi et me dévisage avec sérieux.

- Ca va, chérie ?

- Oui, répondé-je, un peu dans le flou.

- Tu l'as toujours ?

Je sais de quoi il veut parler. Je retire donc le Zippo de la poche du jean et le garde dans mes deux mains.

- Bien.

Mon chalumeau se replace au moment où Bobby me jette un nouveau coup d'œil par le rétro. Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à m'inquiéter. Je suis trop bien entourée entre eux. Oh bien sûr, je pourrais m'inquiéter pour eux mais en toute sincérité, ce sont les deux plus puissants mutants qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. En tout cas, les plus efficaces au combat.

- Alors, on va chez quel contact ? interroge Bobby.

- Celui de Libby, tranche John.

Ah ouais ?!

- La dernière fois, il l'a mené directement à moi et ça a plutôt bien finit alors …

John se tourne vers moi alors que je m'avance pour donner les coordonnées du pub d'Ed et dès que c'est chose faite, avant de m'adosser, je dépose un léger bisou sur ses lèvres. Mais évidemment, ça ne suffit pas. La main droite de John se calle derrière ma nuque, me forçant à garder le contact avec sa bouche. Le léger bisou devient alors un gros patin et bien sûr, je rougis comme une malade, d'autant plus que Bobby est juste à côté. Finalement, John me libère et je me plaque très vite contre mon dossier.

- Retenez-vous un peu tout de même ! lance Bobby en rigolant à moitié.

Les yeux de Zippo Man se détachent alors pour se poser sur Congelator Man et ceux-ci deviennent subitement coquins, presque provocateurs.

- Ca te dérange Ice ? Ou t'es jaloux ?

- Je n'en ai jamais aimé qu'une seule, John.

Bobby continue de fixer droit la route devant lui mais John semble bien déterminé à asticoter notre pauvre conducteur.

- Une femme, oui. Mais pourquoi pas un homme ?

- QUOI !??!

John, arrête tes conneries ou on va finir dans le fossé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend là ?

- Au début, Libby croyait que j'étais gay. Que j'étais parti à cause de toi. D'ailleurs beaucoup de gens y ont pensé. T'en penses quoi Bobby Boy ?

Bobby se met à rougir. Ouhlà ! C'est moi ou la température vient de subitement augmenter dans l'habitacle ?

- Ca peut se tenir, murmure Bobby, mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux parce que je la touche mais parce qu'_elle_ me touche.

- Arrête ça John !

- Pourquoi ? On n'en a jamais causé !

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire ! Je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments à ton égard. Je suis hétéro John !

Bobby commence à se chauffer, John a son fameux sourire carnassier et moi … moi, j'assiste à cette scène totalement déjantée assise à l'arrière, en tripotant nerveusement le Zippo. Encore un peu et mon fantasme numéro 2 va se réaliser ! Non, on se calme.

- Moi aussi Bobby Boy. Mais on peut très bien être hétéro et aimer un homme. Un seul homme.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'aime Marie. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

John reste muet un moment, à dévisager Bobby, puis finalement confie :

- L'emploi du présent pour les deux est perturbant. Mais ça me touche. T'inquiète Ice, c'est les filles qui me branchent.

Afin de joindre le geste à la parole, l'Allumeur se met à tapoter la cuisse du glaçon. Normal. C'est un miracle que la voiture reste droite. Mais John se retourne vers moi pour ajouter :

- Enfin, il n'y a qu'une seule fille qui me branche.

Niaisement, je l'avoue, je lui souris. Et mon Chalumeau me répond par un sourire digne de Colgate. Ok, il ne reste plus qu'une soupe de Libby à l'arrière de la Porsche … Nous roulons pendant deux heures sans pauses et sans trop de discussions jusqu'à arriver au pub d'Ed et Bobby gare la voiture juste devant l'établissement. Les deux garçons quittent le véhicule et je sors en dernière, devant attendre que John bouge son siège. Nous pénétrons dans le bar miteux mais toujours aussi agréable pour moi. Bobby n'a pas l'air à l'aise, John non plus d'ailleurs. Sûrement qu'il reconnaît les lieux où il a fait de la propagande il y a presque dix jours. D'un pas assuré, je m'avance vers le comptoir, encadrée par mes deux Sexy Boys mais ne m'assoie pas. Ed débarque bientôt de l'arrière et s'exclame comme à chaque fois en m'apercevant :

- Billy ! Comment ça va ?

Je lui serre la main en répondant que tout va bien mais le patron du bar s'empresse de dévisager les deux garçons qui m'accompagnent. Evidemment, au premier coup d'œil, il reconnaît John.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

- Tout va bien Ed, il est clean. Je l'ai récupéré.

J'appuie ma phrase par un clin d'œil expressif ce qui rassure immédiatement Ed. Mais pas Bobby. Par contre, John n'en a strictement rien à faire et se pose peinard sur un tabouret. Par réflexe, il pose sa main sur la poche de son jean mais ne se rend compte que bien plus tard que c'est moi qui ait son Zippo. Nanananère !

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, cette fois, Billy ? Tu veux que je te serve un verre ?

- Non pas aujourd'hui, Ed. En fait, j'aurais besoin d'informations. Tu es au courant que Magnéto est hors service ?

- J'en ai entendu parler, déclare le quadragénaire en fixant tout de même John et Bobby d'un air suspect. Mais la Confrérie continue quand même d'œuvrer sans lui.

- C'est justement ce que nous amène, intervient John en s'appuyant négligemment sur le comptoir. On voudrait savoir où elle se planque.

Ed me jette alors un regard interrogatif lourd de sous-entendus. Si John continue comme ça, il ne dira rien, juste pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je compte faire. Je pose donc ma main sur la cuisse droite du Bad Boy qui cause trop dans le but de le faire taire tandis que je tempère :

- On a encore des gens à récupérer.

A ma gauche, Bobby change de position. Bon sang les mecs ! Vous n'aidez en rien là ! Par chance, Ed finit par avouer :

- Ils se sont installés à Eivenhert, dans la cave d'un club de strip-tease. C'est le seul de la ville, vous ne risquez pas de vous tromper.

- Bonne planque !

Juste pour rire, devinez qui vient de sortir cette remarque … Heureusement, Congelator Man rattrape l'affaire :

- Merci beaucoup pour ça.

Je remercie à mon tour Ed et ôte ma main de la cuisse de John dans l'intention de partir. Mais Ed s'empresse de rajouter :

- Faîtes attention à vous les mômes. C'est pas le genre à rigoler, ces types.

- Nous non plus, rétorque John.

Après avoir salué brièvement le patron du bar, je tire John et Bobby dehors et nous nous engouffrons dans la voiture.

- Hé ! On aurait pu boire un verre au moins !

- Non John !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce t'as Bobby Boy ? Tu me cherches encore ?

- Oh ! Oh ! On se calme devant ! lancé-je avec force. Si on se concentrait un peu ?

- Mouais.

- Ok.

Ils sont chous quand ils se prennent la tête mais j'ai quand même pas envie qu'ils en viennent _encore_ aux mains. Nous trouvons facilement Eivenhert sur la carte de l'Etat et nous nous mettons à rouler dans cette direction. Une heure et demi plus tard, Bobby nous apprend :

- C'est la prochaine ville. Je suggère qu'on s'arrête ici pour passer la nuit.

- Dans un hôtel, j'espère ?

John aurait-il des goûts de luxe ?? Je ne le savais pas.

- Bien sûr, approuve Bobby.

- Je suis d'accord, confié-je.

- Alors parfait !

Au bout de dix minutes, nous dénichons un petit hôtel simple mais quand même chic et nous garons la Porsche dans le parking à l'arrière.

- Si demain matin elle n'est plus là, faudra pas s'étonner, remarqué-je. Vous n'auriez pas pu choisir une voiture plus banale, franchement !

Bobby et John se lancent un regard complice et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait frissonner. Pendez-moi. Nous prenons nos sacs respectifs dans le coffre puis nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment. Une fois à l'accueil, ça devient folklo :

- Trois chambres, s'il vous plaît.

- Pourquoi trois ?

- Ben pourquoi pas, tu veux qu'on dorme tous dans la même ?

- Tout à fait ! Partouze !!

- Oh ! T'as gueule John !

- Deux chambres, ça ira très bien, tranché-je.

- Ouuuuh ! Chérie, tu aurais des projets pour cette nuit ?

- Pourquoi deux chambres Libby ? Tu veux dormir avec lui ?!

- Ben c'est sûr qu'elle va pas dormir avec toi Bobby Boy ! Sinon je te crame !

- Tu peux pas, j'ai ton Zippo !

- Je te déshabille et après je le crame !

- Et tu penses que tu seras en état de le cramer une fois que tu m'auras déshabillé ??

- S'il vous plaît ?

Le réceptionniste nous fixe d'un air éberlué et attend toujours qu'on se décide. Finalement, je décrète :

- Une chambre de deux personnes et une chambre pour une personne.

Je me tourne vers Bobby pour expliquer :

- Désolée mais j'ai pas envie qu'on dorme tous les trois et j'ai pas envie de dormir seule.

- Et donc elle me préfère, c'est logique, se vante John.

Accablée par l'attitude puérile du pyromane, je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Nous prenons l'ascenseur pour le deuxième étage où nos chambres côte à côte se trouvent. Nous nous disons bonne nuit puis chacun rentre dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur, John verrouille la porte et me contemple avec son habituel sourire ambiguë. Génial. Je stoppe direct :

- Non John ! Pas de tentative de viol ce soir !

- Je vais prendre ma douche. Si tu veux me rejoindre, y'a pas de problème, chérie.

Bien sûr. Excited Boy se met à se déshabiller de ce pas et je me retrouve forcée d'admirer la vue par la fenêtre le temps qu'il finisse. Dès que j'entends l'eau couler, j'ôte mon sac, mon manteau, le gilet de John, mes Converses et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Mon esprit se met alors à vagabonder en passant de la bataille qui nous attend demain, au Play Boy nu dans la pièce d'à côté ( hiiiiii, esprit, change vite de sujet ! ), à la nouvelle amitié naissante entre John et Bobby, à Elliot. Bref, je cogite sévèrement. Si sévèrement que je n'entends pas John revenir dans la chambre, simplement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Mon cœur ratte une dizaine de battements et mes vilains yeux lorgnent une fois de plus son bas-ventre et son torse encore mouillé par ci par là. Evidemment, John se délecte de ce genre de regard et je tente de fuir en lançant :

- Je vais me laver.

Je saisis vite fait mes affaires dans mon sac et fonce vers la salle de bain. Mais ça m'oblige à passer à côté du Sulfureux et … ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il me choppe par la taille et m'empresse de force. Juste embrasser. Un bon gros bisou et il me laisse partir. Ca va. Mais je crois que je vais devenir cardiaque et que l'implantation d'un pacemaker s'impose.

Dès que je suis douchée, j'enfile mon pyjama, enfin celui de Cassy, toujours le même, le short et le débardeur pourpres, et retourne dans la chambre en priant pour que John soit un tant soit peu vêtu. Par chance, il a son T-Shirt et pantalon de nuit. Dieu merci. Après avoir posé le Zippo sur ma table de nuit, je saute sur le lit pour rejoindre mon pyromane et il m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Ni carnassier, ni ambiguë, juste franc et sincère. J'adore. Et je l'embrasse.

- Tu sais chérie, demain on sera peut-être morts.

Je m'écarte rapidement de lui pour avoir une vue globale de son visage suite à cette énormité qu'il vient de me sortir.

- Tu entends quoi par là ?

- T'as pas envie de mourir vierge, si ?

- Putain John ! T'es obligé de sortir des conneries comme ça ? m'exclamé-je, quelque part entre l'amusement et l'énervement.

- Oui ! Parce que c'est des conneries. Demain, on ne mourra pas. Ce soir, je ne te toucherais pas.

- Merci, soufflé-je.

John se penche alors pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet et je trouve très rapidement le sommeil dans ses bras, en pensant que je vais beaucoup mieux. Plus de tremblements, plus de crises d'angoisse. Le meilleur remède, c'est mon pyromane.

¤--¤

Un mouvement me réveille. Un contact plutôt. A vrai dire, je suis totalement réveillée lorsque je réalise de quoi il s'agit. Allongée sur le dos, les draps balancés au bout du lit, je redresse la tête pour vérifier si c'est bien ce que je pense. Et oui. Au dessus de moi, John m'embrasse sur le ventre, après avoir bien sûr relevé une partie de mon haut. Sciée, je laisse ma tête tomber sur l'oreiller et lâche :

- Tu comptais abuser de mon corps pendant mon sommeil ?

John ôte ses lèvres juste assez pour murmurer :

- Bonjour à toi aussi, chérie.

Un grognement est la seule réponse qu'il aura. Mais Sensuel Boy reprend son activité et bientôt, je plane sur un nuage. Tout doucement, ses lèvres remontent le long de mon ventre tandis que ses mains relèvent mon débardeur. Bien vite, il arrive au niveau de ma poitrine et je ferme les yeux, impatiente de savoir s'il va aller plus loin.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais ? C'est John, merde ! Avec une lenteur qui me fait presque gémir, il soulève mon haut, dévoilant ma poitrine, et sa bouche rentre en contact avec mon téton gauche, durci par l'excitation. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure de toutes mes forces pour conserver un semblant de raison. Peine perdue. Sa langue s'amuse avec mon téton un moment puis ses lèvres reprennent leur ascension pour finalement atteindre leur destination, mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse avec fougue alors que tout son corps se colle au mien. Une de ses mains frôle avec douceur mon sein droit et se met à le caresser.

Submergée par mon désir, je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et le colle davantage à moi. Je fourre mes mains dans ses cheveux et le décoiffe avec plaisir. Ses lèvres quittent alors les miennes et ses cheveux échappent à mon contact alors qu'il redescend au niveau de mes seins. Sa bouche repart à l'exploration de ma poitrine, ses dents taquinent mes tétons. Je crois que je vais perdre pied. Bientôt, John redescend pour parvenir à mon short. Toujours avec lenteur, il le fait glisser le long de mes jambes, enfin il faut dire que je l'aide un peu en me soulevant. Ses lèvres se posent alors sur mon sexe et cette fois, je gémis pour de bon. Il parcoure mon tatouage et prend un malin plaisir à s'attarder tandis que je brûle un peu plus de désir. Sa langue frôle mon intimité au moment où ses mains se posent sur mes cuisses et commencent à les écarter.

Wow wow wow ! Il va pas faire ce que je pense quand même ! Et bien si ! Non sans me rappeler l'épisode de la cuisine un certain soir, sa langue s'aventure en moi et j'agrippe le drap house de chacune de mes mains pour m'accrocher à quelque chose. S'il continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tarder à crier. Mais d'un coup, John remonte au niveau de mes lèvres et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je crois qu'il aime bien faire ça. Et moi j'adore. Je saisis ses lèvres avec envie alors que mes mains peuvent enfin se poser sur lui. Je me mets à caresser le bas de son dos, le creux de ses reins, puis, prise d'une soudaine audace, ma main gauche se glisse sous l'élastique de son pantalon pour toucher ses fesses et ma main droite en fait de même, mais à l'avant. Je rencontre son sexe déjà durcit et le caresse doucement. John plonge immédiatement ses yeux dans les miens en murmurant :

- T'en as envie ?

- A ton avis ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotement et mon désir est palpable.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

Je rigole sur le coup. Il est trop !

- Certaine, répondé-je avec détermination.

- Je veux pas que tu regrettes.

- On va peut-être mourir aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

- Oui mais je déconnais et puis …

- Rah ! Tais-toi !!

J'ôte ma main de son sexe pour l'appliquer sur son dos afin de le forcer à se coller à moi et donc à m'embrasser. Il obtempère. Et une vague d'envie me submerge quand son pénis rentre en contact avec mon bas-ventre, même si son pantalon sépare nos peaux. A partir de là, je crois que John enclenche la seconde, si une telle comparaison est appropriée. Ses deux mains retirent entièrement mon débardeur et il s'attaque ensuite à son T-shirt puis à son pantalon. Je crois bien qu'il quitte le lit pour saisir quelque chose dans son sac, un préservatif je présume, mais vu que je ne suis plus totalement moi-même, je ne peux en être sûre.

Il me revient enfin et je sens ses doigts s'introduirent en moi avec lenteur. Je fourre mes mains dans ses cheveux à l'instant où il baisse la tête pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Mon Dieu, je vais crever sous le désir ! Sa chaleur me consume littéralement et très vite, je me mets à transpirer. C'est normal qu'il soit aussi brûlant ?? Evidemment. Ses doigts remuent en moi avec une aisance qui me ferait rougir, si je n'étais pas déjà rouge, mais il les retire rapidement. Ses yeux rencontrent à nouveau les miens lorsque qu'il se redresse pour se placer au dessus de moi. Ils débordent d'amour. Bordel ! Si on m'avait dit, la première fois où j'ai regardé ce type, que j'en arriverais là avec lui …

Son sexe se frotte contre le mien et je m'agrippe aux épaules de John en me mordant la lèvre inférieure si fort que je dois me faire saigner. Je gémis, sous la douleur, alors qu'il s'introduit en moi, et pour me réconforter, John me couvre de baisers. Je l'aime. J'ai envie de lui crier mais je ne crois plus être en état de formuler quoique ce soit de concret. Ses va-et-vients me rendent dingue tout comme sa chaleur me fait suffoquer. Je parcours son dos nu de mes doigts par mouvements saccadés et l'embrasse avec passion sous le pic de plaisir qui vient de naître en moi.

Les moments défilent comme dans un rêve et j'ai l'impression que tout cela est surréaliste. Mon Dieu, le sentir en moi de cette façon … Je me consume pour de bon sous ses baisers et son contact m'amène au paroxysme du désir. Son odeur, son goût, son souffle dans mon cou, tout à cet instant m'enivre et me fait quitter terre. Bientôt, une vague de plaisir monte peu à peu en moi et j'attends le point de non-retour en gémissant de plus belle. D'après ce que je peux percevoir, John perd également pied et se met à gémir. D'un coup, j'enfouis ma tête au creux de son épaule pour étouffer mon cri lâché sous l'effet du plaisir. Je vais m'évanouir. La violence de mes sentiments est telle que je n'ai plus conscience que d'une seule chose, lui en moi.

La vague de plaisir redescend peu à peu et je sens John se retirer de moi tout en me couvrant de baisers. Ses bras ne me quittent pas et j'y reste blottie, alors que les secondes défilent. Peu à peu, mon rythme cardiaque redevient normal et je commence à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Immédiatement, je tourne la tête en direction de mon pyromane et rencontre ses yeux attendris.

- Ca va ? me demande-t-il avec douceur.

- Je crois, avoué-je dans un souffle.

Ses lèvres glissent le long de mon cou tandis que sa main droite se pose sur mon tatouage. Elle s'amuse à suivre les contours du serpent et je m'étonne de ce que je ressens à cet instant. J'ai encore envie de lui. Décidée, je l'attire à moi à l'aide mes bras mais John se redresse subitement pour me fixer droit dans les yeux en souriant :

- Coquine va ! C'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, loin de là, mais …

- On a une mission suicide à accomplir, me rappelé-je.

- Oui, aussi. Et puis je ne veux pas que Bobby nous interrompe dans le feu de l'action.

Son regard pétillant n'arrange en rien mon envie de lui. Je suis littéralement calcinée. Alors ce sont mes hormones qui répondent :

- On peut toujours lui proposer de participer.

John me jauge de ses yeux avec une expression particulièrement alléchante jusqu'à ce qui se décide à dire :

- Tu serais pour un truc à trois ?

- Que si c'est toi, moi et Bobby.

- Ben dis donc ! Tu caches sacrément bien ton jeu toi ! me lance-t-il dans un murmure.

Sa main descend plus bas que mon tatouage et se met à câliner mon sexe. Bientôt, ses doigts s'introduisent en moi et je me mets à gémir. Il prend plaisir à m'observer alors que je perds une nouvelle fois tout soupçon de raison. Un pic de plaisir, bien que moins intense que le précédent, s'empare de moi et je le savoure en cramponnant le drap à ma portée.

- Je vais réfléchir à cette idée. Mais pour l'instant, je ne te garde rien que pour moi, susurre-t-il en ôtant ses doigts de mon intimité.

Un gémissement est tout ce qu'il aura comme réponse de ma part.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Remet-en en attendant.

Mon Sexy Boy me dépose un délicat bisou sur la bouche avant de quitter le lit. J'inspire et expire profondément une fois que le bruit de l'eau parvient à mes oreilles et me redresse sur le lit. Tout en caressant le matelas, je tente de me repasser ce qu'il vient de se produire et j'aurais bien envie d'aller rejoindre mon chalumeau sous la douche. Euh, maintenant que j'ai goûté au sexe, est-ce que je vais devenir accro ?

Je me mets à rire tout seule mais suis rapidement interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. Avec précipitation, je m'enveloppe dans le drap défait du lit et m'élance vers la porte de la chambre. Après l'avoir déverrouillée, je l'ouvre en partie et tombe sur Bobby. Ses yeux tombent immédiatement sur ma « tenue » et son visage exprime la surprise pendant une micro-seconde. Malgré tout, il enchaîne :

- Salut Libby ! Je voulais savoir si vous étiez prêt à partir. On peut déjeuner en bas et y aller direct après, si c'est bon pour vous.

- Euh … Pas de problème, faut juste que je prenne ma douche avant. Attends-nous en bas, je te promets de faire vite.

- Pas de problème. A toute !

Je soupire discrètement en fermant la porte et m'y adosse en fixant le plafond. Un truc à trois, pas vrai ? A cet instant précis, John sort de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les cheveux. Inutile de préciser qu'il est totalement nu. Et inutile de préciser que mon regard est directement happé par une certaine partie de son anatomie.

- C'était Ice ?

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour revenir à moi et me concentrer sur son visage narquois.

- Oui. Oui. Il nous attend en bas. Je vais me laver.

Je m'empare rapidement de mes affaires et fonce sous la douche. J'ai déjà dit qu'il est foutu comme un dieu ?

¤--¤

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans la cafétéria de l'hôtel à engloutir un petit-déjeuner. Bobby nous fixe d'un air bizarre qui me tend à penser qu'il se doute de ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous. Et pour ne rien arranger, John a un regard tout particulier pour moi. Regard qui ne m'aide pas à me débarrasser de mon envie de lui.

Nous repartons bien vite en voiture en direction d'Eivenhert et nous débusquons avec facilité la seule boîte de striptease de la ville. Après nous être garés, nous nous rendons à l'arrière du bâtiment, l'entrée principale étant bien évidemment fermée à une heure si matinale. Bobby gèle la serrure puis la casse aisément, nous permettant de nous introduire à l'intérieur. Instantanément, John saisit son Zippo qu'il avait récupéré sur ma table de nuit et se prépare à dégainer à la moindre menace. Nous faisons alors irruption dans la salle principale, remplie de tables, chaises, promontoires de danses et le fond est occupé par un large bar en bois.

Un femme sort subitement d'une porte à notre droite et je la reconnais comme celle qui avait mit HS notre voiture tandis que nous essayons de nous échapper, le soir de l'attaque. Dès qu'elle nous aperçoit, elle amorce un demi-tour mais Bobby la plaque au sol à l'aide d'une boule de glace.

- Où sont les autres ? crache John, une fois à son niveau.

- Au sous-sol, lâche-t-elle avec rage, bloquée au sol, trop gelée pour bouger.

Nous empruntons donc la porte par laquelle elle était entrée et descendons l'escalier en pierre menant à la cave. A peine avons-nous posé un orteil au sol qu'un choc s'abat sur nous et je me retrouve complètement aveuglée. Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je suis allongée à même la pierre, incapable de bouger. Soudain, je quitte terre et suis violemment plaquée contre le mur, à la verticale. Mais le plus effrayant est que mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Du coin de l'œil, je parviens à distinguer Bobby à ma gauche et John à ma droite. Et Seth face à nous, ainsi que plusieurs autres mutants. Le chef à la chevelure blonde aussi touffue se baisse afin de ramasser le Zippo à terre et se met à jouer avec en clamant :

- Pour qui vous prenez franchement ? Vous comptiez débarquer ici, nous massacrer et revenir en héros à votre école ?

- Tout juste !

John, ça ne sert à rien de le provoquer ! Mais Seth n'en a que faire. A vrai dire, il est bien plus intéressé par moi. Tout s'approchant, il me lance :

- Nos chemins ne cessent de se croiser, poupée.

- Et crois qu'il serait temps d'en finir. Libby !

Quoi ? Comment ça « Libby » ? Y'a un ordre sous-entendu là-dessous ou quoi ?! A ma gauche, Bobby déglutit avec difficulté et je crois comprendre. Il veut que j'expulse. D'un côté, il n'a pas tort. Nous sommes totalement à la merci de Seth et de sa bande qui va nous massacrer, ou s'amuser un peu avec nous, juste avant de nous massacrer. Mais si j'expulse … Je ne pourrais sauver à la fois John et Bobby. J'aurais bien trop de venin à absorber dans un corps et donc je ne pourrais m'occuper des deux ! Est-ce que John serait en train me demander de choisir entre le tuer lui ou Bobby ?! Impossible.

- Il n'a pas tort, Libby, intervient Bobby d'une voix posée.

Seth ouvre le Zippo, d'un geste beaucoup moins classe que le digne propriétaire de l'objet, et l'approche de ma main droite plaquée contre le mur. Les flammes lèchent le bout de mes doigts tandis que des larmes de douleur m'échappent. De rage et de désespoir, je laisse mon venin me submerger et Seth le remarque immédiatement de par la couleur de mes ongles. Il cesse de me brûler pour m'annoncer d'un ton fier :

- Ca ne te sert à rien si tu ne me touches pas.

Apparemment, il me connaît mal. Je pourrais expulser. Je le sais maintenant. Mais je suis incapable de choisir entre John et Bobby. Comment pourrais-je vivre après ça ? Et qui mérite le plus de vivre ? Je peux toujours tenter de sauver les deux … Non, tout ce que je risque, c'est de les perdre.

- Détache là, ordonne du coup Seth.

Je ne comprends que lorsque je me retrouve à manger le sol, une fois de plus. Le choc est violent. Le mutant m'attrape alors par ma veste et me jette plus loin, au milieu de la pièce et donc de ses confrères qui ricanent vicieusement.

- Maintenant Pyro, regarde bien ce que je vais faire de ta nana.

Je lève la tête juste assez pour voir les mines horrifiées de John et Bobby et Seth s'avancer vers moi, tout en sortant les griffes de sa main droite avec une lenteur exaspérante mais en même une sorte de classe maîtrisée.

- Je t'en prie, Libby ! Sauve-toi ! s'écrie John.

- Et où veux-tu qu'elle se sauve, abruti ?

Mais bien sûr, Seth n'a pas compris le véritable sens de la phrase du pyromane. Je peux pas John. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de devoir faire face à un tel choix.

- Lève-toi ! aboie Seth.

Difficilement, je me redresse en rajustant mon sac autour de mes épaules, les yeux toujours posés sur John. Ce dernier me fixe d'un air décidé.

- Je t'aime Libby. Mais je ne suis pas un gars bien. Il est temps que je paie pour tout ce que j'ai commis. Ne me choisis pas.

Mon cœur se serre et je ferme les yeux sur le coup. Des larmes commencent à se former et ne tardent pas à couler le long de mes joues.

- Que c'est mignon ! Nous avons même droit à une déclaration d'amour post-mortem !

La voix de Seth me paraît bien loin. Loin. En ouvrant les yeux, je réalise la distance entre lui, moi et John et Bobby toujours collés au mur. J'ignore si j'ai assez de maîtrise pour ça. Mais si je ne fais rien, nous allons tous y passer. Alors je tente.

- Pre-mortem, ducon ! lâché-je.

Je visualise le poison au plus profond de moi et l'imagine hors de moi. Très vite, une nuée s'échappe de chacun des pores de ma peau et se propage aux alentours. Mais pas totalement. Je fais de mon mieux pour la limiter à la zone où les mutants et moi nous trouvons afin qu'elle s'étale pas jusqu'au deux garçons. A première vue, ça a l'air de fonctionner. Seth me contemple en agonisant, tous comme ses compagnons, trop surpris pour réagir, alors que John et Bobby, relâchés de leur mur, ne semblent pas souffrir. Tandis que les mutants touchent peu à peu terre, je rappelle à moi mon essence. Dès que c'est chose faite, je m'écroule à terre, secouée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai réussi ?

- Libby ? Ca va ?

Deux paires de bras viennent me soulever tandis que je suis toujours dans le flou.

- Libby ??

- Ca va, ça va, lâché-je faiblement.

Sûrement crevée du fait de la concentration dont j'ai du faire preuve pour réussir un tel coup.

- On ferait mieux de se casser.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi John.

Cependant, une paire de bras me quitte et je remarque que John est partit ramasser son Zippo.

- Là on peut y aller.

- Je les ai tous tué, réalisé-je alors.

- Ils auraient fait de même pour nous, chérie. Et ils le méritaient.

- Pour une fois, John a raison.

Je souris et me retrouve assise à l'avant de la Porsche sans trop savoir comment.

- Vous trouvez pas que c'était un peu trop facile ? nous interpelle Bobby de l'arrière.

- J'ai pas trouvé ça facile, répliqué-je aussi vivement que je peux.

- La Confrérie n'existe plus alors ? demande Bobby, toujours aussi étonné.

- Apparemment non, déclare John en démarrant le véhicule. Grâce à ma surprenant femme.

Je lui réponds par un petit sourire alors qu'il pose sa main droite sur ma cuisse. Sans trop réfléchir, je la saisis et le laisse nous ramener à l'école. Euh, pourquoi est-ce que le pyromane conduit ? Il veut que je lui rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il a eu un volant entre les mains ?!


	22. Chapitre 21

**_J'ai attendu un peu histoire de vous faire bien mariner lol ... Alors, merci de votre patience : _**

**_--Theriel, oui oui tu as tout à fait raison, tu sens bien la fin puisque ... c'est la fin ! Et pour une fois, je prouve que je ne suis pas la reien des sadiques hé hé hé ! Alors savoure et merciiii ! Biz !_**

**_--Goupixa, tu loupes des chapitres alors ?? Proche de la fin en + ! Shame on you mdrr ! Contente que ça te botte toujours autant et oui, on peut dire que John a enfin sa chère et tendre dans ses bras lol ! Merci et biz !_**

**_--Yudith, fan du Roi Lion alors ? Mdr, y'en a tellement ( "Je voudrais déjàààà être roooooi " lol )! Tu trouves que le passage où John déclare sa flamme ( encore ) romantique et à l'eau de rose ?? Oh ! C'était pas l'effet recherché mais pourquoi pas ! Je suis déjà touchée que ma fic soit à égalité avec d'autres pour sa qualité lol ! Tiens, tu pourrais me les citer les autres ? T'inquiète, j'ai pas abandonné ! En tout cas, merci et biz ! PS : l'overdose de dessins animés ne tue pas mdrrr !_**

**_--Fleur Cannibale, c'est vrai, avouons-le, John n'a pas besoin de briquet pour mettre le feu lol ! Rien qu'à le regarder ça suffit *désespoir*. Touchée que tu trouves aussi que ma fic est un best-steller lol ! C'est clair que le lemon, c'est pas facile facile à écrire et perso, je l'écris toujours en avance et en plusieurs fois. Oui, j'avoue, j'ai voulu surprendre avec le fait que d'abord John ne saute pas sur Libby puis ensuite blablate pour finalement Libby prenne les choses en main hé hé hé ! Je suis Grey's Anatomy mais je ne me souvens plus du passage entre Izzie et Alex ! Zut alors ! Mais, jamais je n'aurais pu tuer Bobby ... nope, impossible lol ! Allez, pourvu que la fin te plaise ! Biz et merciiii !_**

**_--Kalya, tu espères que mes exams se sont bien passés ! Mouhahahaha ! Je ne polluerais pas ce site en faisant l'affront de déballer mes mauvais notes lol ! Si un jour j'ai du temps pour lire, je saurais que je devrais acheter ce bouquin de Stephenie Meyer alors ! T'inquiète, je suis partie en vrille avec le Bobby/Libby/John parce que j'étais en plein dans la réflexion de ma nouvelle fic et forcément ça influencé à mort ( alors que ça devrait pas lol, mais bon, on va appeler ça un "craquage" lol ). Contente d'apprendre que tu es déjà partante pour ma nouvelle fic ( que je dois absoluement retravaillé parce que là, je crois bien que je massacre ce pauvre Pyro et que du coup, c'est plus Pyro ). Hey ! T'es une slashique dans l'âme toi !D'abord John/Bobby, puis John/Seth ! Mdrrr, je savias pas lol. Mais non, ce genre de truc ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit, dans cette fic, John est 100% hétéro, point ! Excellent toute ton histoire de baby-sitting ! Tu n'aimes pas trop les enfants ? A vrai dire, je suis pas une pro non plus avec eux lol ... et mon instinct maternelle est à revoir également. Evidemment ! Bien sûr que je me doutais que tout le monde attendait que John et Libby concluent enfin ! Bande de perverses ! Mais n'ayez pas honte car sinon, je serais la 1ère à blâmer ! Contente que ce moment t'ait autant plu. Oui, Malicia ne sert à rien ( bon ça suffit moi ! Ok, je l'aime pas, mais c'est pas une raison pour l'écraser ! ( contre un mur ? lol ) ). Et donc je voulais que Libby nous ponde un joli petit "combat" qui monterait qu'elle était en bonne voie dans la maîtrise de son pouvoir. Tu crois vraiment que je peux me lancer dans le babymutant-sitting ?? Mdrr ! Tu trouves que le moment "déclaration de flamme devant méchants" fait trop cliché film ??? Ne te fais pas de soucis, John a déjà eu un accident de voiture comme tu le dis, ça suffit largement ! C'est vrai que tout cela fait un peu trop happy end ... mais je promets qu'il n'y aura plus de coup tordu ! Fonce lire pour vérifier par toi même lol ! Grooos bisous à ma toute première revieweuse ( hé oui, ça compte toujours lol ) et à la prochaine review ! PS : nickel ton super pouvoir de mutante ! Je bichel lol et déconne pas, ça peut être vachement utile ! _**

**_--LoveSway, déjà merci pour ton message ET ta review lol ! J'ai bien reçu les deux. Aussi, tu diras bien merci à ma part à la fille qui t'a conseillé cette fic ... je la connais ??? Je peux savoir son nom ? J'ai été touchée d'apprendre que tu as littéralement dévoré ma fic et que toute l'histoire, ainsi que les personnages te plaisent autant. En ce qui concerne l'écriture d'un LoVe, je ne suis pas Veronica Mars, je ne connais que vaguement et lorsque je décide d'écrire une fic, c'est vraiment sur un coup de coeur et suite à une histoire imaginée dans ma tête et non pas parce que je me dis "tiens, si j'écrivais une fic ??". Pour te dire, cette fic est née suite à un rêve qui m'a donné envie de revoir les 3 XMen et dès que ce fut chose faite, avec le recul, j'me suis dis : "il est quand même excellent Pyro ... Ca donnerait quoi dans une relation amoureuse ... Vu qu'il est sacrément tordu, il se passerait ..." et voilà c'était parti. Donc voilà, encore merci, contente que tu ais découvert ma petite histoire lol et y'a plus qu'à espérer que la fin te plaire ! Biz !_**

**_--Farfatou, ouiii ils ont passé le pas ! Ca fait du bien hein ?? Hé hé hé lol ! Tu aimes bien Seth ? Ben pourquoi pas, j'ai pas d'avis bien défini sur ce gars ! Finalement, c'est pas plus mal que j'ai mis du temps à publier ce dernier chapitre car ça t'aide dans ta cure de désintox ( c'est ce qu'il faut se dire lol ). Merci pour tout et bizzz !_**

**_--Eleanora, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes lol ! Je fais de mon mieux pourtant, j'te le jure ! Alors je t'enverrais bientôt mon histoire complète par mail et comme 1ère page, je voudrais ... mdr, ça fait bizarre de penser à ça ... ben déjà mon vrai nom et prénom, tu verras c'est déjà sur la page de garde de ma fic lol et comme image ?? Je verrais bien un Zippo avec un serpent ... non ... je sais si t'arrives à faire un joli truc dans le genre là, pourquoi pas ? Alors ne t'inquiète pas, voici la happy end lol ! Merciii et biiiz ! _**

**_--Keikoku89, tu as dévoré jusque là, alors il ne manque plus que la fin ! Allez fonce lol ! Bizzz ! _**

**_Dernier chapitre les gens, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? DERNIER CHAPITRE ! Mdrr ! Profitez, c'est tout. Et j'espère sincèrement que la fin vous plaira car c'est certainement l'une des choses les plus dures à écrire ..._**

* * *

D'un pas posé, je me dirige vers mon pyromane préféré, planté devant une des fenêtres du salon désert. Une fois à sa hauteur, j'engouffre mes deux mains dans les poches arrières de son jean et calle ma tête au creux de son cou. D'un mouvement lent, je caresse ses fesses en tentant de m'intoxiquer à son odeur.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je profite de ton petit cul.

- Fais gaffe, tu commences à causer comme moi.

Un rire m'échappe alors que John réplique :

- Et alors, tu le trouves comment ?

Avec douceur, j'approche ma bouche de son oreille gauche et y murmure :

- Excitant.

Histoire de le rendre dingue, je me mets à mordiller le lobe. Immédiatement, je le sens s'électriser sous ce contact et je suis toute fière de l'effet que je lui fais. Tarée, Libby ? Non, juste accro à un chalumeau … D'un coup, John se retourne et me prend dans ses bras.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Libby ?

Un large sourire étire son visage coquin et je me demande si je l'embrasse tout de suite ou maintenant.

- On s'emballe pas les tourtereaux !

Comme une seule personne, John et moi nous tournons vers la porte afin d'apercevoir Bobby pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Héé ! T'as pourris notre groove là !

Je glisse un coup d'œil étonné à John. C'est quoi cette expression ? Bobby s'appuie à un fauteuil et croise ses bras tout en avouant :

- Finalement, on s'en sort plutôt bien. On est de retour, en vie, et les profs ne nous en veulent pas. Pas trop du moins.

Les yeux océans de Bobby deviennent alors plus protecteurs tandis qu'il nous observe.

- Et vous deux, ça va ?

- Ben ouais ! rétorque John avec aplomb tandis que je hoche vigoureusement la tête.

- Bien. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur ensemble dans ce cas. Et John, ne fous pas tout en l'air s'il te plaît.

Mon pyromane prend un air exagérément choqué en rétorquant :

- Moi ?! Jamais.

J'esquisse une moue incertaine, si bien qu'il rajoute avec plus de sérieux :

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Refrigerator Man approuve d'un signe de tête et quitte son fauteuil, sûrement dans le but de nous laisser plus d'intimité. Mais lorsqu'il atteint la porte, John l'interpelle :

- Ice !

Le glaçon stoppe net et se retourne pour nous contempler.

- Ca te tente, un de ces quatre, un truc à trois ? demande sournoisement Mr-Je-Suis-Un-Obsédé-Et-Je-Ne-Le-Cache-Pas.

Le sourire en coin de Bobby est craquant alors qu'il confie :

- Pourquoi pas … Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour faire mon deuil.

Sur ce, il quitte le salon, nous laissant seuls. John reporte immédiatement son attention sur moi et me confie d'un ton grave :

- Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour être un petit copain convenable.

- Convenable ? Toi ? Laisse tomber ! me moqué-je en caressant sa main dans la mienne.

- Bon, bah je vais au moins tâcher de ne pas trop te faire souffrir.

- Merci, chuchoté-je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

Je les saisis avec envie pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le contact de lui-même. Son étincelle contenue dans chacun de ses yeux se met soudainement à briller alors qu'il m'annonce :

- Et maintenant ?

- Comment ça « et maintenant ? », bondis-je.

Bien sûr, j'imagine déjà tous les sous-entendus sexuels que peut contenir une telle phrase.

- « Maintenant » dans le sens « qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ».

- Comment ça ?

Je me sens déjà rougir et je vois qu'il se délecte à cette situation. Rah ! Pourquoi j'ai craqué pour un sadique dans ce genre là ?? Sûrement parce que dans le fond, c'est un type formidable.

- Bon, j'arrête de te cuisiner, capitule mon pyromane. Est-ce qu'on reste ici, dans cette école ou … on plonge dans l'inconnu de ce monde ?

Proposition tentante. Comme le beau gosse face à moi. Pourtant, je réponds :

- Je préférerais rester ici. Du moins pendant un temps. Après, on verra bien.

- D'accord. Y'a pas de problème, je te suis, souffle-t-il en s'emparant à nouveau de mes lèvres.

Et me voilà à nouveau calcinée sous son contact. Mais d'un coup, un événement bien particulier qui s'est déroulé il y a quelques heures me revient en mémoire. Je me sépare donc à contre cœur de mon Bad Boy et révèle d'un ton hésitant :

- John, il y a un truc qui m'intrigue …

- Quoi, chérie ?

- Dans cette cave, quand on était sur le point d'y passer, tu as dis …

John voit alors ce à que je veux faire allusion et se redresse en inspirant profondément. Ses yeux à la fois fiers et tendres me dévisage alors qu'il déclare :

- Ce que j'ai dis, je le pensais vraiment. Et je n'ai pas peur de te le répéter. Je t'aime Libby.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure sous le coup de l'émotion tout en serrant davantage sa main contre la mienne.

- Je t'aime aussi John.

Son visage s'illumine en une seconde et son magnifique sourire fait irruption sur ses lèvres. Et m'y revoilà à nouveau pendue. Mon cœur va exploser. Quand je pense à tout ce que nous avons vécut depuis notre première rencontre … non, vaut mieux ne pas y penser, ça me donne le tournis ! D'un accord commun, nous décidons de sortir un moment et juste avant de quitter le hall du bâtiment, nous rencontrons Magnéto et Charles Xavier qui revenaient du garage. Magnéto pose son regard sur nos mains unies et esquisse un discret sourire en coin.

- Que le monde tremble si nos deux jeunes mutants décident de se tailler une place d'exception dans cette vie.

Je fronce les sourcils, pas totalement sûre de saisir le sens exact de ses paroles.

- Un peu d'optimisme Eric, nous n'avons pas tous des rêves de conquête et de pouvoir, tempère Xavier en nous couvant de ses yeux pénétrants.

Je comprends alors le sens des propos de Magnéto. Aspirerais-je à plus qu'une vie banale ? Serais-je portée par l'ambition de John ? Ou comme l'a dit Cassy : va-t-il me transformer ou vais-je le transformer ?

C'est donc dans la réflexion que nous franchissons le seuil de l'école et prise d'une subite nostalgie, je me remémore le jour où je l'ai franchis pour la toute première fois. Sur un chemin de terre, nous croisons Cassy, Ashley et Jared, de retour d'un cours de sport. Ma meilleure amie m'enlace immédiatement tandis qu'Ashley me demande :

- Alors ? On a tenté une mission suicide ?

Cassy s'écarte un peu de moi pour m'avouer d'un air penaud :

- Je n'ai pas réussi à leur cacher la vérité.

D'un haussement d'épaule, je laisse mon regard couler vers Jared qui fixe d'un air presque dépité ma main unie à celle de John. Bien sûr Pitbull Johnny se met à aboyer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Jaja ?

Coup d'œil meurtrier de la part du micro-onde ambulant. Et le roquet tient prise :

- T'es deg, hein ?

- John, arrête, lâché-je finalement.

Mais Jared reste impassible et fixe John d'un air sacrément blasé. Pressée de couper court à ce simili affrontement, je tranche :

- On se voit au déjeuner, ok ?

- Pas de problème !

- A tout à l'heure !

En le tirant par la main, j'entraîne mon bouledogue dans mon sillon sur un chemin de terre tout en questionnant :

- Est-ce qu'à chaque fois que Jared me regarderas de façon un peu particulière, tu vas lui sauter à la gorge ?

John s'arrête brusquement, m'obligeant de ce fait à en faire de même. Une brise légère vient se perdre dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffe en même temps, donnant l'occasion à mon pyromane préféré de les remettre en place, le cœur au bord des yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que mon élastique est toujours à son poignet. Il fait carrément parti de son corps maintenant ou quoi ? Enfin, je peux me moquer ! Je porte toujours son gilet gris.

- Ecoute chérie, il faut que tu saches une chose.

Plongée dans l'éclat de ses pupilles, je suis toute ouïe.

- Ma meuf, c'est comme mon Zippo, on n'y touche pas.

* * *

**_Encore merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'à ce point final. Vous avez été un bon petit groupe régulier à me suivre tout au long de cette fic et franchement ... pfiou, je suis vraiment touchée ! C'est beau de voir que quelque chose que l'on crée pour son propre plaisir plaît autant lol ! Merci merci merci merci ! Et pleins de gros bisous à ceux qui lisent ces lignes !_**

**_Avis aux nostalgiques, enfin pas vraiment puisque c'est un changement radical : ma nouvelle fic John/Bobby est bien lancée, déjà 40 pages Word. Je compte commencer à la publier en janvier, je crois. Alors pour info :  
- Titre : Mémoires d'un insecte parmi les dieux  
- Perso : besoin de préciser ? Ok, ok, John et Bobby ... en surdose  
- Résumé : Je me suis pris pour un dieu mais finalement, j'ai été le pire des insectes. Ma vie se résumait à lui et j'ai réussi à réduire cela en cendres. Après tout, c'est ce que je fais de mieux, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Première phrase : Un rayon de soleil parvient à s'infiltrer par la fenêtre malgré le rempart des rideaux immaculés._**

**_Voilà voilà, je stoppe là, sinon je vous balance tout ! _**

**_Encore merci, bisous et je serais prête à donner beaucoup pour que tout cela ne s'arrête jamais. Ecrire. Rêver. Faire rêver. _**


End file.
